A Hidden Feeling
by Hazel1406
Summary: 3 years have passed and Rebecca Chambers is once again reunited with Billy Coen but what happens when they discover something that was there all along. BillyxRebecca with a little bit of LeonxClaire and JillxChris.
1. Prolouge

**My rewritten story is here. I will add new chapters that were'nt here the first time I wrote the story but that will be later on the story. So far I have nothing else to say except I don't own any of the characters in the story. Well, here is the first chapter.**

************

**Chapter 1**

**Rebecca Chambers was just waking up in helicopter seeing Jill Valentine sleeping on Chris Redfield's sholder as he looked out the window thoughtfully. Barry Burton was looking at a picture of his family who was waiting for him at home. Chris then turned to see Rebecca sit up.**

**"Where are we?" Rebecca asked strecing her arms.**

**"Don't worry Rebecca were almost back at Racoon City", replied Chris.**

**Jill slowly started to awake up and notice everyone was awake."Good morning everyone", said Jill yawning and getting off Chris' sholder.**

**"Good morning Jill", said both Chris and Rebecca.**

**Rebecca was somehow glad and sad about leaving. Glad becuase now she would'nt have to worry about nightmare she survived and sad becuase she wondered if Billy was ok.**

**Chris and Jill noticed her face of gladness slowly fade to a sad face.**

**"Is somethin' wrong, Beck's?", asked Chris.**

**"Yeah, just having a couple of terrible flashblacks when we arrived at the Arklay Mountains", she answered.**

**"That must have been a horrible first mission", said Jill.**

**"Trust me, it was", said Rebecca remembering one of the passengers stand from their seats and head for her.**

**"What did you do when you crashed?", asked Chris.**

**"Enrico ordered us to check the area and found an MP van knocked over. We found every person in the van dead and decided to split up", Rebecca answered.**

**"So what did you do then?", asked Jill.**

**Rebecca could'nt tell them about Billy so she lied. "Uh, I headed through the forest until I found the Spencer Mansion. I remained their for a while until Richard showed up".**

**"Minutes later we arrived", said Chris.**

**As they chatted about the horrible nightmare they had just survived, Barry seemed to have a few plans for his family. Something toled him it would no longer be safe for them to remain in Racoon City. All Barry needed to do was send his familly somewhere away from Umbrella and Wesker. Though he was feeling glad he would see them again after a couple of weeks of working.**

**Soon they had arrived and landed at the RPD station."Well guys, glad thats over with", said Brad Vickers opening the door to exit the chopper.**

**"Well time to go home, finally", Barry said happily placing his family's picture in his pocket. As soon as everyone had entered the building Rebecca went to her office to do one last thing before leaving for good. She sat infront of her computer and began to type a report on Billy Coen's death hoping to throw off any continued manhunts. **

**As she typed she had to say she found his dead body in the MP van along with his escorts. Rebecca stoppped typing for a momment and remembered when she left him on that hill top. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door that immidietly snapped Rebecca out of her quick flashback. "Come in", said Rebecca taking a break from her almost finished work.**

**In came Jill. "Hi, I was wondering if you needed company", she said. "Well from all of the horror I've gone through I guess some company would be nice", replied Rebecca. "You can tell me what really happend. I won't tell anyone", said Jill. Rebecca looked at her with a discovered look on her face and said, "You knew I was lying?".**

**"Well, You did last a day without Chris and I there and it's kind of impossible to believe you surviving alone. No offense", said Jill. "I guess your right. If I tell you, you'll have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it", said Rebecca. "You can trust me", replied Jill with a smile. Rebecca took a breath and started her story.**

**"So your saying he was innocent?", asked Jill. "Yes, and if he were'nt innocent don't you think he would have killed me once we made it out of the training facility", Rebecca replied. "So to cover his ass your writing a fake report saying you found him dead and took his dogtags?", said Jill looking at her report she had typed in her computer. "Mmmhmm, and all I need to do is print it when I'm done with it, pass the report around the departmet and leave Racoon City", answered Rebecca. **

**"I'll do the whole printing and passing out stuff but where will you be heading?", said Jill. "I'm heading over to Alaska and join an Anti-Umbrella organization group. How about you?", said Rebecca looking at Jill. "I'm staying here to do a few ore needed things I need to do while Chris and Barry head over to Europe. Hold on I just remembered I neede to do something first, I'll be back, I gotta go give a few papers to Chris", said Jill and left Rebecca's office. Rebecca then returned to her report.**

**Once she was done she left Jill to do the rest and headed home to take a nice hot bath to get the horror off of her mind.**_"Looks like I got a big trip out of here. Although I wonder where could Billy be right now. Either he made it out the the forrest alive or was he eaten by those zombie dogs? Oh, c'mon Rebecca you know he can handle himself prety well. Just like he saved me with that leech human. Well, all I need is to relax. I'm sure he's just fine", _**she thought to herself as she relaxed in the warm hot bath. A couple of minutes later Rebecca had gotten dressed in a white blouse, light blue jeans and started packing up her things.**

**Before Rebecca left her appartment, she made a phone call to her mom. Rebecca picked up the phone and started dialing her mom's phone number. "Hello", answered . "Hi mom, I just called to let you know I'm fine. I know I have'nt talked to you for a while", said Rebecca. "Well, atleast you finally called", said . "Mom, I'm gonna be heading to Alaska on a buissness trip so I won't be calling you recently", said Rebecca. "Ok honey, but try to atleast call me while you're their. When will you come home?", asked . **

**"I don't know but something tells me it won't be soon. Mom, I gotta go, bye", said Rebecca. "Ok, bye sweetie", said . Rebecca hung up and made her way to the airport.**

**Hours later Rebecca was at the airport getting ready to leave."Hello Miss, where would you be flying today" , said the lady at the front desk. "Alaska", replied Rebecca. The lady had given Rebecca tickets and then she aboarded her flight. While Rebecca sat in her seat she thought about finishing Umbrella for good. Which was the reason why she was going to Alaska. **

**After Rebecca arrived at Alaska she had gone to a small cabin and started to arn contant with Anti-Umbrella group. Days later Rebecca had joined an Anti-Umbrella group who was shuting down their labs and expiriments. Rebecca was starting to turn into a very valuable member in the organization. Although still **

**3 years later....**

**Rebecca had long hair all the way to the middle of her back and had now looked much more beutiful than before but she looked a little scared. She looked scared becuase she was running for her life from a couple of Umbrella operatives. Everyone involved in her mission had already exited the place except for her. As she ran she could'nt take it much longer that she passed out thinking she was probably doomed.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy Coen sat in his living room thouhtfully.**_"Man, can time travel by so fucking fast. I wonder how Rebecca is since we left our own seperate ways. I feel as if something is missing. Hmm, I don't know her all that well and feel strange without her. Oh stop thinking Coen, plus it's time to go open the bar", _**he thought to himself as he stood up from is couch."I'm sure Rebecca is just fine. She's probably home living a normal life", he said to himself heading down the downstairs.**

*************

**Well, there goes my rewritten first chapter. I was planning on adding a few bloopers in here but I'm not that funny at times. Especially cause I found nothing that could go good as a blooper in here. Maybe when I find a blooper that fits with the new chapters and details I might add some. Let me know if you still think it's short.**


	2. A Reunion

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!!**

********************************************

**Chapter 2**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca slowly started to wake up and notice the place."Where am I", she mummbled to herself looking around the place. She then began to walk forward to see the statue of liberty."New York?", she said looking confused as she walked from the darkness between two buildings and onto one of the spot lights the street lights shined. She looked around the place until a sign that read 'Bar' grabed her attention."Maybe I can ask for directions their", she mummbled to herself as she fixed her leather jacket and made her way to the bar.**

**Billy's POV (some time earlier)**

**Billy walked down the stairs looking thoughtfull to see his buddy James Sunderland waiting for him. James noticed Billy like this since yesterday so he finally decided to ask,"Billy, dude you ok?"."Yeah just been doing some thinking lately?", replied Billy still looking thoughtfull while taking his bartender position."C'mon man whats going on", said James.**

**"Fine I'll tell you, you see I've been doing some thinking since yesterday about my 'friend' I met years ago"explains Billy."And the problem is", added James."Ever since we went our own seperate ways I feel as if she were missing in my life", said Billy."So it's a she then. I think I see your problem my friend", said James."Oh really, then what is it", asked Billy while taking a beer and sitting down next to James."It's love", answered James.**

**"Well I only met her for one night so I don't see how 'love' can possibly fit into all of this", said Billy and taking a sip from his went on for about a few minutes until James finally decided to react."So whats her name and when was it you last saw her"."I last saw her 3 years ago", answerd Billy while remembering Rebecca heading in to the woods with him still watching her leave."And her name is...", said James snaping Billy out of his flashback."Her name is.....", Billy stopped to see a beutiful woman that look exacly like a version of Rebecca with longer hair walk into the bar wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**When Rebecca entered the bar she noticed this bartender lady on the counter. Rebecca walked to her to ask for directions."Hello my name is Tifa Lockhart how may I help you", said the bartender lady sweetly."My name is Rebecca Chambers ........ and I would like to know where the nearest hotel is from here", Rebecca could have sworn a man not too far away almost fell out of his chair when she said her name but did'nt dare turn to see."Well the nearest hotel from here is a couple of streets away from here so I would consider taking a taxi. Would you like me to call you one?", Tifa asked."Sure", answered Rebecca and waited patiently as Tifa called her a taxi.**

**Billy's POV (mean while same time)**

**James seemed like he was missing out on something as he watched Billy look at woman walk into the bar and said "Dude?". Still no answer."DUDE", said James causing Billy to snap out of it."That girl talking to Tifa over their looks just like her", said Billy in complete awe."Right, and her name please", said James desperately completely ignoring what Billy had just told him."Her name is Rebecca Chambers", said Billy and then heard the girl tell Tifa her name was Rebecca Chambers. Billy almost fell by hearing this but gained control quickly."Dude, it's her", said Billy as he faced James."Where", said James looking around the bar."The one who is talking to Tifa", said Billy."Hmm, you do know she's beutiful, right", said James checking her out from head to toe. **

**Rebecca's POV**

**When Tifa was done calling Rebecca a taxi ahe went over to her and said, "Taxi's on the way. Would you like a drink for meanwhile?". "Um, no thanks", said Rebecca feeling watched from behind. "You don't drink?", asked Tifa. "Well, I'm not really in the get drunk mood. That's all", replied Rebecca. "I see, are you new here? I have'nt seen you around ", said Tifa cleaning a shot. "Yeah, I just arrived here", answered Rebecca now feeling uncomfortable in the bar.**

**"Um, I think I might go outside and wait for the taxi to get here", said Rebecca standing up from her chair. "Ok, go safely now", said Tifaand returned to her work.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy just sat their looking at Rebecca while she waited for Tifa to call her a taxi. James knew love had to be Billy's conflict right now. James knew becuase he had expirienced that with his dead wife, so he said "Billy, this is'nt 1st grade. If you like the girl then go talk to her. I'm pretty sure 3 years might have made her miss you", said James finally making a good point."You know what James, you're right, like what will I earn if I just sit here staring at her", said Billy.**

**"So go after her and tell me how it goes tomorrow", said James. Billy stood up and turned to see Rebecca heading for the door. He quickly walked to Tifa and said "Tifa lock up the bar in an hour later ok?"."Ok but where are you going like you are owner of this place", said Tifa as he started to walk away."I gotta go somewhere", said Billy and headed for the door where Rebecca was probably heading to the taxi waiting on her.**

**Rebecca and Billy's POV**

**Rebecca was on her way to wait for the taxi outside since she felt being watched in the bar until she heard a familiar voice call out to her."Rebecca!"she then turned around to see a familiar man running towards her."Billy is that you",she said hoping it was him as he stopped in front of her."Of course dollface. Miss me?", Billy replied. Rebecca knew he was the only one to call her that so she smiled to know it was him and replied, "A little". Billy had a lot to tell Rebecca since he trusted her so he decided to invite her somewhere else to talk."Wanna go for some place to talk", afford Billy. Rebecca looked aside for minute thinking **"Wow, we barely see each other after 3 years and he already offers somewhere to go?" **she then looked back at him and answered "Sure". **

**Billy had taken Rebecca to a coffy place not so far away from the bar. They both took a table near the window and started talking when their coffy came."So how did you get here", asked Billy."Well I was on a mission to destroy one of Umbrella's labs until I had to run for my life from a couple of their operatives until I could'nt run anymore so I passed out and woke up here", she explained looking down at her coffy."What about you? I mean, how was it you got here", she asked facing Billy.**

**"When we went our seperate ways I was heading towards Canada until I arrived here and figuired no one knew me here so I decided to stay here and I am owner of that bar we were at", he explained and noticed Rebecca looking thoughtfull to the side until she finally said"I can't go back"."Go back where?", asked Billy looking confused.**

**"Home. I bet Wesker may be out looking for me since I destroyed most of his labs", she said."Where are you planning to stay?", asked Billy."I was planning on a hotel until now I am realising that could be the most easyist place for Wesker to track me down", said Rebecca as she looked down to her coffy thoughtfully.**

**Billy knew he could'nt let her out in the cold all alone so he had an idea."Or why don't you move in with me", insisted Billy."Really you would do that for me?", said Rebecca surprized as she looked up to him."Well you did save me from getting killed by an eliminater and you set me free instead of handing me in to the police so I pretty much owe you", resoned Billy hoping for her to buy his reason."Alright", she answered. Billy felt so happy but made a perfect save to not show his happyness he was feeling.**

**An hour later........**

**Billy had taken Rebecca back to the bar that was closed by now and lead her upstairs to where he lived."Nice place", complimented Rebecca as she looked around the big place."Thanks, c'mon let me lead you to your room, dollface", he said as he lead her to a big room with it's own bathroom, closet, desk, bed, and T.V. Rebecca sort of got annoyed from getting called dollface but it has been a while so she did'nt complain."I'll leave you to get some rest. See ya in the morning", said Billy. "Um, yeah. Goodnight", said Rebecca. Billy took one quick glance at her and left to his room.**

**Rebecca had taken off her jacket to leave her black tank top on and laid on bed.**"What a day. I finally find Billy again but something feels really strange. Like if I'm glad to be by his side again. I did miss him a lot though. Well, enough thinking. Time to get some sleep"**, she thought and went to sleep.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy took off his boots and shirt. He liked something about today and the fact that he liked about it was that Rebecca was back. He also had a strange feeling in his mind. He then laid in his bed with a small smile in his face. **"She looks even more beutifull know than before"**, he thought. "This should be interesting", he said softly and drifted off to his sleep.**

***************************************

**Still hard to think of bloopers here. I added a few a missing details in here too.**


	3. New Stuff

**I finally added a blooper in here. Sorry if it sucks but you don't have read it. I'm also sorry I did'nt post these days. I had to work and projects at school that I'm finally done with. Although I have big test so It'll be a while that I'll be posting chapters. Well anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

******************************************

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca was running in one of the halls in the Spencer mansion. Question was where was she running to or from. She ran a little more to reach a dead end with no way out. Rebecca turned around to see a hunter staring at her. She pulled out her gun and shot at it two times until all the gun did was Click-click. As she looked down at her gun that was now out of ammo she looked up to see the hunter getting ready to slash her throat open. Tears fell down her cheecks and screamed. Suddenly something started to say her name.

**(meanwhile)**

**Billy had walked in Rebecca's room to find her sweating and breathing very fast. He knew she must have been having a nightmare so he decided to wake her up instead of letting her live hell. As he sat on the bedside he started saying her name. "Rebecca........... Rebecca!", in a heartbeat Rebecca had suddenly risen to see Billy sitting near her."You ok?", asked Billy in concern while placing his hand on her sholder."Yeah I think it was just a bad dream", answered Rebecca while brushing her bangs to the side from.**

**"Hmm ........ hmm?", said Billy noticing the picture of a blue butterfly on the back of Rebecca's sholder as he removed his hand away from it."Is that a tatoo you got their, dollface?", asked Billy."Oh yes, I got it on my eighteenth birthday. It's kind of my little secret", explained Rebecca. A small pause had been in between until Billy finally broke it.**

**"Can you cook?", asked Billy. Rebecca nodded "Whats on your mind", she asked. "I guess scrambled eggs would'nt be so bad", answered Billy."Scrambled eggs coming up", said Rebecca heading for the kitchen leaving Billy still sitting on her bed as he watched her long hair move from side to side as she left. **

**He then stood up and walked to the kitchen to already see Rebecca cooking. He then took a seat at the table and waited for breakfast to be served. Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was ready and both Billy and Rebecca started eating. Billy had taken the first bite and was surprized on how good Rebecca was at cooking."This is really good", said Billy as he continued to eat. "Thanks, I've been cooking since I was 9 years old", answered Rebecca in a 'as a matter of fact' tone."That explains so well", Billy said. **

**Rebecca smiled and continued to eat "Are their any stores near by?", she asked."Yeah. I'm guessing you need to go shoping for clothes,eh", said Billy."Yup, like you can't expect me to walk around nude", joked Rebecca.**"It would be heaven to see that"**, thought Billy. Before he knew it she was already done eating. Rebecca had put on her boots and jacket."Well, I'm off shoping", said Rebecca heading for the door."Be careful", said Billy."I will", she replied and minutes later, Billy had finished eating and sat on the living room to watch some T.V.**

**Ring, ring. **

**The phone rang and Billy answered.**

**Billy:Hello**

**James:Hey Billy, so how did it go last night?**

**Billy:Pretty good actually. Turns out she'll now be living with me.**

**James:Wow, what the hell happend last night that I missed.**

**Billy:Nothing. The reason while she'll be living with me is becuase it's not safe for her to go back home.**

**James:And I thought you got giddy with her.**

**Billy:WHAT? (gets red)**

**James:Just kidding, plus if you did then you would have to tell me all about i. So is she with you right now?**

**Billy:No, she's out shopping and if that did happen the that would be my buisness. Why you asking?**

**James:Sounds like if your alone, that's why.**

**Billy:You know man, you should come meet her at the bar.**

**James:Sure see ya tonight.**

**Billy:See ya**

**They both hang up. Billy suddenly got an image on his head of what James have said. He felt a little uncomfortable thinking about it since she was gonna be living with him for now on. To get his mind off of that image he watched some more T.V.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was in a couture store doing her shoppings. She looked through clothes as she stopped to look at the price and pick out with what she felt satisfied with. Time went by and Rebecca had finally picked everything she needed. All she had to do was pay and go home. While she was on her way home she noticed an uneaded hospital on her. She paused to see the hospital while a bunch of plans were runnig through her head. Rebecca had then continued to walk home. **

**Later she had arrive home finding Billy watching some T.V. on the couch."About time you arrive", says Billy as he looked over to the clock that now read 6:15. "Sorry I took so long", said Rebecca."It's alright plus I understand girls love to shop", said Billy."That's us", replied Rebecca heading to her room to unpack her belongings. When she was finished she had picked out dark jeans, a red tube top, and a white blouse to wear.**

**Knock, knock**

**"Come in", said Rebecca as she placed her clothes on her bed. Billy walks in and says "I'm gonna get the bar ready. I'll be downstairs if you need anything"."It's ok I'm just gonna take bath", she replied. "Alright", said Billy as he left the room. Rebecca took a sigh of stress and walked in the bathroom.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was downstairs opening the bar. A half hour later James had shown up."So where is she?", asked James."She's taking a bath", Billy answers ."Amazingly your down here not spying on her while she takes a bath", joked James. Billy gets red."Dude, she is just my friend.", says Billy a little red."I'm just joking with you", says James."While we wait for her let's talk about something else", said Billy."Like what", says James."Anything that does'nt involve me and Rebecca", answers Billy.**

**"Man I was just joking. Although it is weird that everytime when I bring it up you act like if you don't want anyone to know", says James. "Changing subject", says Billy. "Sorry, you think she might be out already", says James. "She might be out by now", says Billy looking at the clock. "Maybe you should go check", insisted James. "You're right, I'll go check on her", said Billy as he left up stairs before James could say anything else that might get him really red.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca laid in the hot warm bath relaxing peacefully. While she relaxed, the abandoned hospital suddenly came to her from out of the blue.**"Maybe since the hospital is no longer needed, if I get lucky maybe I can occupy the place for my own mini clinic! All I have to do is go back tomorrow, contact the person who owned the place, and that might be all. I atleast gotta tell Billy where I'm going tomorrow"**, she thought. Of course she knew very well she could'nt stay their forever and keep thinking so she got out, rapped a towel around herself and drained the water. She had brushed her long hair with a brush she had bought herself and then walked out from the bathroom and in to her room to get dressed. **

**When she had gotten dressed, she left the room to see Billy waiting for her on the couch. He then looked up at her, stood up and said,"Nice clothes. Atleast I know why you took so damn long shopping", complimented Billy. "Thank you leutinent, but like I said before thats us girls. I was on my way down to tell you that I'm gonna be sleeping early becuase I'm going somewhere tomorrow morning", she said."Where to?", he asked."Well, I saw this uneaded hospital and I thought maybe I could start a buissness their", explained Rebecca. "Before you go to sleep I would like for you to meet a friend of mine", he said."Alright", she said and then went downstairs along with Billy.**

**Billy had taken Rebecca near James and introduced each other."Rebecca this is James Sunderland, James this is Rebecca Chambers", said Billy."Hi", said Rebecca offering her hand."Hey", said James shaking her hand."Um I need to go to bed early cause I have something important to do tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you though", she said."Ok, bye", said James."Bye", said Rebecca leaving both James and Billy talking and drinking I might add. She quickly went to bed excitedly thinking **"tomorrow I get my own mini clinic!"**. Minutes later she fell to sleep.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was drinking a few beers with James down in the bar. "Rebecca seems nice", said James. "Yeah, she could be a bit feisty at times though", agreed Billy drinking his beer. "Oh ho, seems interesting. Anyway, what do you think shes up to?", asked James taking a sip from his beer. "Don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow morning", replied Billy."I'll mind my buissness this time", said James. "Something tells me you should", said Billy. The two continued talking and drinking.**

**The next morning.....**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca had woken up happily, she got dressed in dark jeans, a red non sleeve blouse and a white sweater. She finally put on her boots and was heading for the uneaded hospital. **

**When she got their she found an old man posting a 'Available for any kind of Occupations' sign. Rebecca felt lucky to see this sign and asked the old man"Um, excuse me sir, but how can I occupy this place?"."Well,since your the only one who wants to occupy the place I can lend it to you. But first you'll have to fill out a few papers that say what will you occupy the place for", answerd the old man. **

**"Thanks, when can I fill out the papers", she said."Right this way madam", said the old man leading her inside the hospital to fill out the papers. When she was done she had handed the papers to the old man."A clinic eh, not bad. Well I'm now off, have great day madam", said the old man leaving Rebecca wandering around the place."Finally, the place is mine. All it needs is a little cleaning up, hire people, and I'm open for buisness", she said to herself.**

**She knew she had only told Billy that she neede to go somewhere in the morning. Rebecca guessed that he was probably already up wondering where had she gone off to. "I should probably go and tell him where I was", she mummbled to herself and headed home.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had just woken up feeling a little bit dizzy from yesterday's little drinking. Good thing was that he had done drinking once so often that he gained control of it. He had also needed to ask Rebecca where was she went when she came back home. Billy had entered the living room and sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. Half an hour later, Rebecca had entered the apartment with a smile.**

**"Why so happy, dollface?", asked Billy looking at her. "Well, I finally earned myself a place to start my own carrier", said Rebecca happily. "So fast? Well congragilations", said Billy. "Thanks, although it will take two weeks to get the job started", she said. "What do you neeed?", asked Billy. "I need to have the place cleaned up and hire people", listed Rebecca. "I guess I could help you out with cleaning up, dollface", offered Billy.**

**"Thank you for offering, Billy", said Rebecca. "My pleasure", replied Billy. "We could start doing that today or tomorrow. When ever you'd like to start", she said. "Today may sound good. Just let me get my jacket", said Billy as he turned off the T.V. and went for his jacket.**

**2 weeks later**

**Things the clinic needed were finally done and was open for buisness. Rebecca's clinic was going so far well on the job. She was also able to go around Manhattan and and help people who could'nt go to her clinic. Yet, only that she has been here shortly, she feels a little strange everytime she's with Billy. Must be the fact they had'nt been with each other for quite a while. **

**Although now the suffering she had the days after the time they met in the train and survived that training facility is back. Now she's gottta learn how to deal with that again.**

***************************

**Blooper Time!**

**Ring, ring. **

**The phone rang and Billy answered.**

**Billy: Hello**

**Strange voice: I know who you are.**

**Billy: And I know who **_**you **_**are.**

**Strange voice: That's ri-..... wait what?**

**Billy: You're that movie trailer guy with that deep voice.**

**Strange voice: Shit! Does it sound that obvious?**

**Billy: Yeah. I know that no one in the world has that voice.**

**Strange voice: I guess prank calling is no more fun.**

**Billy: Join the club.**

**Strange voice: I gotta go and work on that shit.**

**Billy: And I gotta go do this whole scene all over.**

**Strange voice: Wha-**

**Billy: (Hangs over)**

**Well that was a confusing blooper. Where was James at this time? **

**(Way far off from the set. James is watching his favorite movie Top Gun) **

**James: Hell does this movie kick ass.**

**Enough of that, Let me know what you think though. Please review and be alert for any posted chapters becuase I might have extra time this weekend to post.**


	4. Patients and Stories

**Here's Chapter 4.**

*************************

**Chapter 4**

It's only been two weeks that Rebecca has been staying at Billy's place. The clinic is turning out so well. With every earning Rebecca had gotten enough money now to leave him to his normal life but had no intensions on leaving his side again. She felt much more safer with him. If did leave him one day what would hold her back and beg her to stay. What would say "Please don't go".

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was at her clinic helping a few patients until she received a call. Rebecca answered the phone in her office.**

**Rebecca: Hello.**

**lady: Excuse me but do you happen to be Rebecca Chambers.**

**Rebecca: Yes, may I help you with somthing ma'am.**

**lady: Well I happen to call from the Manhattan Foster Home and we have a little boy sick with the flu and it's very bad.**

**Rebecca: I see. Would it be ok if I go see the little guy in a bit?**

**lady: Oh yes please. Do you need directions?**

**Rebecca: No, it's ok. I know where that is.**

**lady:Ok, goodbye Miss Chambers.**

**Rebecca: Good bye.**

**Rebecca hung up the phone as she grabed a medical bag and headed for the main desk. She had hired other doctors in the clinic so she could go and see the little boy. "Um, Lilia?", said Rebecca as she walked over to a lady at the main desk. "Yes Miss Chambers", replied Lilia. "I'm going to the Manhattan Foster Home to check on a boy who has a very bad flu. Would you count me unavailable", asked Rebecca. "I'll count you unavailable", answered Lilia and started typing in a computer infront of her. "Thanks, remember to close the clinic at 8:30", replied Rebecca and left.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was working in the bar along with Tifa. Some sides of things were that since he found out Rebecca was here he was feeling kind of anxious on what Rebecca and Tifa were talking about the other day. He knew he should mind his own damn buissness but atleast he was'nt as nosy as James was. Billy was cleaning the place while Tifa wiped the shots. "So Tifa, do you remember talking to Rebecca?", asked Billy.**

**"Yeah, I have seen her around the bar these past two weeks a few of times, but I did'nt talk to her much. What is she to ya? Your girlfriend?", said Tifa with a teasing voice. "She's just a friend. That's all", replied Billy. "I see", said Tifa. "What were you two talkimg about that other day?", asked Billy. "Well, nothing much. She just wanted to know where the nearest hotel is. But now she ended up staying with you. Seems like to me that you two have known each other in a long time", said Tifa.**

**"It's only been 3 years since I met her, though we did make good friends while we knew each other", said Billy in reply. "Sure seems like it**,although I know good friends could lead to something special**", thought Tifa as she finished wiping the last shot. Billy in the other hand was done cleaning the place also. "By the way, where has she been most of her spare time?", aske dTifa placing the last shot underneath the bar.**

**"She's working at a little clinic buissness she opened not so long ago", answered Billy. "Is she a medic or something?", asked Tifa. Billy knew she was gonna probably continue to ask questions so he replied this last one. "Yeah and a great one too. You should stop asking questions", said Billy. "You may be right, besides it's time to open the bar", said Tifa. "About time", mummbled Billy. "What's that?", said Tifa. "Uh, nothing", reponded Billy. "It better be", said Tifa as she walked into the kitchen.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was walking down one of the streets in Manhattan carrying a medical bag along with her. Rebecca then stopped at a building called "Manhattan Foster Home", and knocked on the door. Five minues later an old lady opened the door. "Oh, you must be Miss Chambers. My, do come in", the lady as she greeted Rebecca in. "My namy is Mary Knightleigh", said the lady as she shook Rebecca's hand. "Nice to meet you Mary", said Rebecca with a smile. "Oh, follow me Miss Chambers", said Mary as she leaded Rebecca into a hallway. "Rebecca is fine", said Rebecca.**

**As the two walked along the hallway Mary started talking a little bit more about the little boy. "The little boy's name is Jacob Steiner. He's 5 years old and ha this very bad flu. His foster parents are very worried about it", explained Mry as they walked down the hall. "Where are his foster parents right now?", asked Rebecca. "They're both working at this time of day so they leave the boy here since they have noone else to trust to look over him", replied Mary.**

**Five minutes later and Mary had stopped infront of a door. She then opened it and went in signaling Rebecca to follow along. Wlking in the room was a littke blonde boy sitting on a bed and looking out the window. The boy had immidietly noticed Rebecca and smiled a little bit. Mary went over to him and said "Jacob, the doctor is here". Rebecca cae closer to meet Jacob. "I'll leave you to your buissness. I'll be back in a few", said Mary and left the room.**

**"Hello Jacob", said Rebecca as she neiled down on to the bed to see the little boy. "Hi", said Jacob with a smile. "Have you been feeling good?", asked Rebecca. Jacob's smile dissapeared and shook his head quickly. "Would you like to feel better soon?", asked Rebecca. Jacob smiled again as he nodded. "Ok, well, I have a few medicines that will help you get better soon", said Rebecca as she turned to the side and grabed the medical bag. "Really?", said Jacob. "Mmmhmm", replied Rebecca as she searched in the medical bag.**

**"Here it is", said Rebecca as she pulled out a small shot. "I hate those. They hurt", said Jacob in a whiny voice. "These are the quick ones. So when I give you the shot you won't feel anything", said Rebecca as she removed the cap it had and let the very thin small needle sparkle. "You promise?", said Jacob. "I promise", said Rebecca. "Ok", said Jacob and placed his arm infront of Rebecca.**

**Rebecca grabed his arm and asked Jacob. "Are you ready, sweetie?". Jacob nodded and closed his eyes shut. Rebecca gave him the shot on his arm and pushed down the medicine into his arm. She then removed the shot quickly and threw it away in the trash can. Jacob still with his eyes shut thought she did'nt give him the shot yet. "Is it over yet?", he asked. "It's over", Rebecca answered and pulled a box of bright colored band aids.**

**She took out five band aids in different colors each. "Which one do you want", said Rebecca as she the band aids infront of him. "I pick the green one", said Jacob. Rebecca grabed the green band aid and placed on the spot she had given him the shot which was bleeding a little bit by now. "That's a nice choice. The green one glows in the dark", said Rebecca. "Cooool", said Jacob as he looked over at his band aid on his arm. "I'm gonna give you a few more medicines just in case the flu does'nt wear off", said Rebecca as she looked in her medical bad. **

**Rebecca got a little bottle with medicine in it that helped a lot for cases like having the flu and such. Mary then came back into the room. "How are things going so far?", she asked and walked closer to Rebecca and Jacob. Rebecca stood up with the medicine in her hand and turned to Mary, "Everything went so well, Mary. I gave him the shot and all I need is to give him the medicine to his parents so they can take care of the rest", explained Rebecca. "Let's go outside, shall we", said Mary.**

**"Of course", agreed Rebecca. "Goodbye Jacob", she said as she waved goodbye to Jacob. "Bye bye", replied Jacob waing back. Rebecca grabed her medical bag and went outside the hall with Mary. "So Rebecca, did he happen to do anything while you gave him the shot?", asked Mary. "No, he seemed calm", replied Rebecca as the two walked through the hallway. "He must have had a lot of confidence in you", said Mary. **

**"Every doctor I've called he would'nt have trusted. I'm finally glad he trusted you, though", said Mary. "Thanks. This medicie shall be given to him everytime before bedtime", said Rebecca as she gave the medicine to Mary. "I'll keep that in mind", she replied. As the two woman reached the door, Rebecca said goodbye. "Well Mary, I need to go now. Call me again if anything else happens", said Rebecca as she opened the door. "I sure will. Goodbye Rebecca", said Mary. "Don't worry, I will, Goodbye Rebecca", said Mary as Rebecca headed home.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had worked as the bartender until James showed up. "What's up, Billy", said James as he took a seat in the stoll near the bar. "Nothing much, just waiting on Rebecca. That's all", replied Billy. "You know, you never really told me how you and Rebecca met. Care to tell me now?", said James. "Well, she did me a big favor back in the day", said Billy. "Oh? A "favor", huh? I see how it is", said James suddenly thinking something else.**

**It did'nt take Billy five minutes until he finally figured exactly what James was thinking. "... What? Wow, no, actually you really don't", said Billy. "No, I think I understand perfectly, Mister. A little uh. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more?", said James beginnig to think hw was right about what he had toled him on the phone back then. Billy, yet speechless tried to answer. "... No. Really. It's not like that", he finally said. "Oh, I think it's **_**exactly**_** like that", said James not buying his excuses. All that Billy tried to protest would'nt work until he finally had an explination, somewhat. "Yeah. No. She just saved my life. And I saved hers. That's it", said Billy finally explaining what he ment by 'big favor'. **

**"Oh. Well... Huhm", thought James as finally caught Billy's message. "I'll tell you the story sometime. It's pretty wild", said Bill relaxed now. "WHOA, whoa, whoa. Wait just a second", said James as he tried to straighten things up in his mind as he was almost at the edge of his seat. "Story? Wild? Wild Story? Billy, Billy, Billy. You need to tell me now". "It's not like **_**that**_**. It's better over drinks, though. Wait here", said Billy as he went to the back of the bar and got out a bottle of whiskey and two shots.**

**He then went and sat back down next to James as he set the stuff infronyt of them. "Now were ready for storytime", said Billy as he poored whiskey into both shots and handed one to James. James grabed the shot and waited for Billy and started telling his story but leaving the whole fugitive thing out. "Well, it all started in July-", Billy continued explaining his story to James who was paying close attention to it. **

**When Billy was done with his story James was in so much awe to speak. "So all of that happend? Forgive me for thinking wrong", said James finally and drank kis shot. "Your forgiven", said Billy. "Althought it is kinda of a quincidence you two found each other again. Don't you think?", said James. "Yeah, I sorta do realize that", replied Billy. "Well, atleast I see where your 'friendship' comes from", said James. "You sure do", said Billy and drank his shot. **

**"So....", said James. "So what?", repeated Billy confused. "So you still don't see what you're conflict here really is, huh?", said James as he referred to him being in love with Rebecca, It seem pretty obvious to him. "Uh, that I better stop drinking?", guessed Billy. "No, you being in love", James tried to make him admit it. "Seriously James, It was only one night. All she is to me is a really good friend. That's all", said Billy as he started wondering to himself for a little but hid what to himself what he really thought. **

"Like I said. Friends could become more than that. I've been there"**, thought James but finally spoke. "Did'nt you say you were waiting on Rebecca to get back?", asked James suddenly as he snapped Billy from his thoughts. "Yeah. why?", replied Billy. "Looks to me like she took too long", said James looking up at the clock. "Well, that is how much her job takes on days like these. Although she must be on her way home by now", said Billy. "Just wondering", said James. **

**It was'nt long until Rebecca had walked in the bar. "Oh look, their she is", said Billy as he saw her walk into the bar. Rebecca went over to Billy and James. "Hey Billy, Hi James", she said as she stood infront of them. "Hi Rebecca. So how was work today?", asked James. "Normal as usual, James", said Rebecca. **

**"Rebecca, I told James about the train incident", said Billy. "All of it or half of it", said Rebecca. "All of it", replied Billy with a wink. It took Rebecca one minut to figure out his wink. When she figured he meant that he left the whole figutive and convict part out she finally spoke. "Oh, just wondering", she said. James seemed to be focusing on something else so he did'nt seem supicious at all.**

**"I'm gonna go get some sleep", said Rebecca and headed up the stairs behind the bar. "Alright", said Billy. James still seemed to be thinking of stuff in his head. "Uh, James", said Billy as he snapped James out his imagination. "Huh", was all that James said. "You feeling ok?", asked Billy. "Yeah just doin some thinking", said James. "About my story", guessed Billy. "Uhuh", said James.**

********************

**I guess bloopers are'nt working for me so I'm done with the blooper part. Stick around for chapter 5 this weekend. Please Review and tell me what you think. It really matters to me.**


	5. The Bartender Surprize

**I forgot to tell you guys that I'm using Tifa from Final Fantasy and James from Silent Hill. So I don't own any of the characters. If you read the first version you probably already know. Well, here is chapter 5. ENJOY!**

****************

**Chapter 5**

**Rebecca's POV**

**It was a calm afternoon and Rebecca was at home watching T.V. by herself. Billy was off acting like a dumbass along with James probably. It was Rebecca's day off from work so she stayed home watching T.V. although it did'nt do any good for amusement since all their was to watch was . She knew Tifa came by the bar early so she turned off the T.V. and headed downstairs to the bar.**

**Rebecca had spotted Tifa cleaning the tables as she walked down the stairs. Tifa seemed to have noticed Rebecca come downstairs but continued to her work. "Um, hi Tifa, got a minute?", asked Rebecca. "Sure, I'm pretty done cleaning the bar, so whats up", said Tifa as she left the piece of cloth on the table and went over to Rebecca.**

**"Well, I was bored upstairs watching T.V, and thought I could maybe learn how to bartend since you are the expert", explained Rebecca. "Sure, we can start now if you'd like", replied Tifa and walked over to the bar. "Sounds good. So what do I have to do first?", asked Rebecca as she followed Tifa. "First things first, is taste everything", said Tifa as she took out a bunch of bottles and two shots.**

**"Um, everything?", asked Rebecca hesitating. "Yeah, everything", said Tifa as she continued to take more bottles out. "Well, if it's everything then I'm letting you know right now that I get emotional when I'm drunk and will forget everything your saying", said Rebecca. "No problem, I used to be like that before but now that I've been bartending for so long it's all over with. I'll teach you that too.", said Tifa as she took out the last bottle.**

**"You ready to start?", asked Tifa as she handed Rebecca a shot. Rebecca took the shot and nodded. "Alright, let's start with the whiskey", said Tifa as she grabed the bottle of whiskey and poored it into the two shots. Something told Rebecca this should be interesting. When Tifa was done pouring whiskey into the two shots, Rebecca took hers and got ready for Tifa's next intructions.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was with James at a Blockbuster looking for any interesting movies. "What do yo think of this one?", asked James holding up a movie. "Top Gun?", said Billy reading the tittle. "Yeah! It's only the best movie ever", said James. ".... right. You like war movies in general or just that one?", asked Billy as he took the movie from James to look at it.**

**"Just that one", replied James. "Tom Cruise fan?", said Billy as he read the back of the movie. "Not really. But Maverick is kinda awesome.", said James. "I see.......good enough.", said Billy observing the movie a little more and then gave it back to James. "Great. Any other movies in interest?", asked James as he took the movie back. **

**"I'm not really sure. Let's look for more", said Billy. He knew James had more movie interest then he did so why not have James choose the movies. "I don't see anything else of interest in my hand. You?", said James. "Nothing too.", said Billy. "I guess that's all we'll be watching", said James and went to the counter to rent the movie.**

**When James was done renting the movie the two headed over to James' house. As they arrived James went over to the dvd near the T.V. and inserted the movie in the dvd. Billy went and sat on the couch infront of the T.V. while James played the movie. "Your not taking care of the bar today?", asked James. "Nah. I left it up to Tifa", answered Billy.**

**"Does Rebecca know you're here though?", asked James. "Yeah, she's also on break today", Billy replied. James had grabed the dvd controler and went to sit in another couch beside where Billy was. "Well time to watch the best shit ever", said James as he click play on the control. **"What ever you say James"**, thought Billy.**

**While the movie played commercials James asked, "What do you think Rebecca might be up to?", asked James. "I'm not sure. She might feel lonely with out me", replied Billy sarcasticly. "Yeah, very lonely", said James playing along with Billy.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca and Tifa had drank a shot from each bottle and mixed drinks. Rebecca felt half way near a little drunk but started to manage it. "So now that that is done, it looks like you can help me tonight with the bar", said Tifa. "Well, Billy probably is'nt gonna be back soon so I guess I can help at the bar today", said Rebecca.**

**"Good. This could be the start of a beutiful friendship", said Tifa. "Sure is. Is this ok for a bartender to wear though?", asked Rebecca. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt, with her hair in a pony tail. Tifa looked at the clock and then back at Rebecca. "We have time to put you to it. Show me your clothes", said Tifa.**

**Rebecca then took Tifa to her closet to let her see what she had. Tifa looked wisely and finally saw what would be great for Rebecca. She picked a pair of black skinny leg jeans, black heels, a white tank top and a black 3 inch sleeve buttoned vest. "This would make a perfect bartender look", said Tifa as she gave her the clothes. Rebecca took the clothes and went change in her bathroom.**

**Tifa was waiting outside until Rebecca was done and came out. The outfit put together looked pretty good on her. "Now your ready", Tifa said looking at Rebecca. "Really? I've never thought my clothes could match up into something like this", said Rebecca as she looked at herself. "It's just having taste for style. C'mon it's time to open the bar", said Tifa. Rebecca followed Tifa downstairs.**

**The two took position in the bar and costumers started to come. Rebecca had handled them pretty well for a bartender-in-training. Suddenly Rebecca's cell phone rang. She went in the back of the bar which was a kitchen and answered.**

**Rebecca: Hello**

**Billy: Hey dollface, just callin to tell you that I'm on my way back.**

**Rebecca: Alright. Did you have fun with James.**

**Billy: Sort of. How about you?**

**Rebecca: It's better you see for yourself.**

**Billy: (gets suspicious) Am I gonna be surprized?**

**Rebecca: You wanna know. Then come and find out. **

**Billy: Ok but if I get jumped I'm not gonna be happy.**

**Rebecca: Trust me you won't.**

**Billy: Alright. See ya their dollface.**

**Rebecca: (is getting tired of the nickname) Bye Billy.**

**The two hung up and Rebecca went to tell Tifa. "Hey Tifa, Billy is on his way back. What do you think he'll say when he sees me bartending?", said Rebecca. "He'll probably be surprized **anddrooling I might add**", said and thought Tifa. "I'm sure he would", said Rebecca and then went back to assist other customers.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had just gotten off his phone and then told James, "Rebecca seems to have a surprize for me. What do you think it is?". "Don't know. Probably something special", replied James. "I'll see. Bye Sunderland", said Billy. "Bye Billy", said James. Billy then left to the bar wondering what Rebecca had done that might surprize him.**

**Whatever it was, Billy was gonna stay alert for anything to come jump out of the ordinary. She did say nothing was gonna jump out and startle him but maybe she was hiding a thing like that just to scare the shit out of him. Although it was'nt gonna scare him it that was true, but it was still hard to not stay suspicious. **

**A while later, Billy had arrived at the bar. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was Rebecca bartending. A bunch of 'Whoah's and 'Am I dreaming' words went through Billy's head for quite a while. He could'nt stop starring at her too. Maybe becuase the outfit she was wearing looked so good on her.**

**Rebecca then spotted Billy near the door. "So what do you think?", she said with a smile. **"You look HOT!"**, thought Billy but knew he could'nt just blurt that out so he thought for an answer quick. "So this was your surprize? Not bad",he replied normally. **"Saved"**, thought Billy. "Well, Tifa showed a few bartending skills while you were gone and she thought I was ready to bartend so here I am", Rebecca explained.**

**"Hmm, try me then", said Billy as he took a seat on a stool infront of her. Rebecca then grabed two bottles of 'mystery' drinks and mixed them into a shot. She then gave the shot to Billy and waited for her comment. Billy took the shot and drank it. He then paused to taste the flavor in the shot. "This is ..... reall good", said Billy amazed. **

**"Thanks. I think I might consider batender for a second job", said Rebecca leaning against the bar. "If you want to. I mean I was gonna tell you that the second day you arrived here but since you had a buissness already I thought you would'nt take it", said Billy. "Well looks to me like I already did", replied Rebecca.**

**"Yeah. Um ...... more please", said Billy as he placed the shot forward. Rebecca gave a small laugh and mixed the same drink again. "You really liked it did'nt you?", she said as she mixed the drinks. "Yup", replied Billy. "Well this is the last one for today becuase I need to work tomorrow in the morning and I need to go now", said Rebecca as she gave him the shot.**

**"I think I can survive", said Billy. "Ok. Goodnight Billy", said Rebecca as she headed to the apartment upstairs. "Goodnight, dollface", he said. Rebecca shook her head slowly as she paused and then continued walking. Something told Billy that he was gonna be getting drunk a lot for now on.**

**********************

**Chapter 6 should be here by tomorrow so be slert. Please click the button thingy below and review. I care about what you guys think.**


	6. The dreams and the visiters

**I mowed you guys this last Sunday but got intertained in a video I mad in youtube. I need to know how it turned out since I made it to be funny so if you happen to have the time watch ****Resident Evil 0: Mexican Girls**** and tell me what you think cause I really need to know that shit. Here is Chapter 6 with new people in here.**

****************

It keeps coming back no matter what. The strange feeling is so high in the air and it rises every day that goes on by. But the big quetion that can't be answered is............

What could this strong feeling be?

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had just woken up suddenly. Something was invading his dreams, but what was it was the big question in his head. He then sat up straight and thought for a momment. **"That had to be most crazy, strangest and yet most enjoyable dream I've ever had"**, he thought. He did'nt know why he thought it was enjoyable but maybe he thought it was by what was happening in it.**

**He then shook his head and got up. When he entered the kitchen he spotted some scrambled eggs on the table with a note near them. Billy went over to the table and got the letter.**

_Dear Billy,_

_I'll probably be back in the afternoon today. _

_I made breakfast for you in case you woke up really hungry._

_I also have these next days off so I might be able to bartend_

_when I get back and the next few days. You should probably _

_invite James if you would like for a few drinks tonight. _

_Good mornings by,_

_Rebecca_

**"Good morning to you too, dollface", mummbled Billy and sat down to enjoy his breakfast. The phone suddenly rang. There was only one person who called him at this time of day a few times. Billy got up to answer the phone.**

**Billy: Hello Sunderland**

**James: Hello Coen**

**Billy: Something tells me you're really lonely in the mornings**

**James: I might be. But I have a reason that I'm calling this time.**

**Billy: Really, what is it.**

**James: Well I'm leaving town for a few weeks.**

**Billy: Where a re you going?**

**James: A place. **

**Billy: So it's a mystery huh? I understand. When are you leaving?**

**James:Tomorrow in the afternoon. I might take a few shots with you this afternoon, though.**

**Billy: Sounds great. I'll have you taste the drinks Rebecca makes since you have'nt been around lately**

**James: I'll do that. See you later Billy.**

**Billy: See ya later Sunderland.**

**Billy hung up and returned to his breakfast and the thoughts of the dream he had. It was really hard to let go of it since it was pretty realistic and too enjoyable to him. Although he felt very weird about thinking that his dream was that enjoyable to him.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca had fallen asleep in her office's desk. Could have been that she could'nt sleep well enough the other night. Her dreams yet invading her mind completely and would'nt let her stay awake anymore so she could'nt help but fall asleep at her post. Slowly and even more slowly her mind was starting to fade into something so dark that she could'nt define what it was.**

Everything was so dark. Rebecca could'nt see a thing in the room she was in until she suddenly saw a bright light. She seemed to have no choice but to follow it. As she got closer the light seemed to get brighter until she finally arrived in what appeard to be a very trashed city. "No, this can't be", said Rebecca as she looked around and then at herself. She was amazingly looking exacly the way she did when she was eighteen but the question was why was shr here? She looked around once more and started walking into a building that looked very familiar to her. When she opened the door she appeard in a library. "This place", said Rebecca as she walked around. "It's so ........ famili-", Rebecca was cut off by what appeard to be grunting from someone. She turned around to seean old friend she had lost. Richard. "Richard! Are you ok?", she said as she ran to him. All Richard did was look down and then at her. "Why did you join S.T.A.R.S.?", he said cruely. Rebecca stood back. "All you ever did was cause all of us trouble", he continued. "You could'nt even save us. So you're gonna have to suffer", said Richard as he looked behind her. Rebecca then looked back to see a huge snake that stared at her. Rebecca gasped. The snake got closer to her face and started opening it's mouth wide. She knew she was gonna die so she closed her eyes and waited for the snake to kill her.

**Knock, knock**

**Rebecca woke up when she heard someone knockin at her door. She wiped th tears that had been falling quickly down her cheeks and fixed her long hair. She cleared her throught and then spoke, "Come in".**

**In came Lilia with two files of new medicine in her hands. "You have two patients today", she said as she gave Rebecca the files. "They say they happen to have heard of you", she said. Rebecca felt a little suspicious now. "May I know their names?", asked Rebecca as she took the two files. "Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield", said Lilia.**

**The first name rang a bunch of bells to Rebecca but the second one only seemed a little familiar to her. "I'll see them now", said Rebecca. "Right away", said Lilia and left the room. Rebecca sat on her chair looking through the medicine files. She remembered the name Leon when she was in Racoon City but never actually met him in person so why not now.**

**The name Claire Redfield seemed to be familiar to her too now that she thought of it. She did remember Chris telling her that she reminded him of his little sister Claire. Rebecca had now realized that Chris and Claire had the same last name and the same letter in the beginning of their names. She could now see this could be his sister.**

**A few minutes later Rebecca had been done looking at the files until someone knocked on her door. "Come in", she called. In came a woman in red hair with a pony tail and a blonde man who sort of looked an emo look to Rebecca. No offence. "Hello", said Rebecca. "Hi, I'm Claire Redfield and this is Leon S. Kennedy", said the woman as she approched to shake Rebecca's hand.**

**"Nice to meet you. I'm-", Rebecca stood and shook Claire's hand but was cut off. "Rebecca Chambers. I think you mkight be familiar with S.T.A.R.S.", said the blonde man that happend to be Leon. "Yeah, I do", said Rebecca. "I was'nt a S.T.A.R.S memeber but I was a cop at the RPD", he said. "Hmm, no wonder your name sounded familiar", said Rebecca.**

**"Oh, my brother, Chris, has told a lot about you", said Claire. "Really? He's told me that I reminded him of you in some ways", said Rebecca. "You now you look way different than the way you did in this picture, right?", said Leon as he gave Rebecca a picture of her when she had short, was wearing a green basket ball uniform and her posing seductively.**

**"This was taken in my days in Racoon City. Where did you find it", asked Rebecca as she looked at it. "I found it in Wesker's desk. He sort of seemed to be obsessed with you in some way", said Leon. "I doubt that. All though, he did seem to taka an interest in getting me into Umbrella", said Rebecca,**

**"That asshole kicked the shit out of me one time", said Claire with a little anger but then let go. "Well that's beside the point anyway. The reason why were here is becuase we just arrived here and don't have no where safe to go. If we stay in a hotel we might be easily contacted from any type of danger. Do you happen to have a place we could stay in, though?", asked Claire.**

**"I understand perfectly. I live with a friend in a bar that has a lot of departments above it. I'm sure he would let you guys stay", said Rebecca. "Thank you, Rebecca", said Claire. "You're welcome. When I first got here I thought the same thing. So I'll do the same for you guys", said Rebecca. "So, when do we leave?", asked Leon.**

**"Well, it is time for me to go home. I guess we could leave now", said Rebecca looking at the clock and then back at them. "We have a car. You can guide us the way if you have your car or somethin", said Leon. "Oh, I don't have one. I prefer walking these days but I can still guide the way", said Rebecca.**

**"Then let's go", said Leon as he took Claire and Rebecca to the car outside.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had opened the bar and was waiting for either James or Rebecca to arrive. He had Tifa to entertain him but she was'nt all that really fun anyway. James then came in the bar and sat near Billy. "Hey, Billy", he said. "Oh, hey Sunderland", said Billy as he noticed James by his side. "So, car to talk about your little trip?", said Billy.**

**"Well, I guess this could be the perfect time to tell you. I'm going to a place I've been a to a few years back for a honey moon with my exwife. I need to settle a few things there", explained James. "How long will you be gone?", asked Billy. "I'm not really sure about that. I need to be there for vaction since I figuired it might do me some good", said James.**

**"I see", said Billy. "Well, sorry Billy but I have to leave", said James. "Already. You just got here", said Billy. "I know. I found out my plaine leavesin two hours and I gotta get things packed up", said James as he stood up. "Oh, well good luck in your little trip. Have fun", said Billy. "Thanks Billy", said James as he left.**

**Billy waited a little longer in his seat. **"Who knows, maybe Rebecca would show up anytime now"**, thought Billy. To his prediction, Billy looked back at the door and saw Rebecca come in the bar with two more people. Billy started to get a bit suspicious now. Rebecca the came closer to Billy followed by the other two and said, "Billy, these are people who are survivers from the Racoon City incident. They have no where to go so is it all right if they stay?".**

**Billy thought about it but what he noticed was that maybe these people might be friends of hers. He also thought it was sort of lonely and awkward a few times he was alone or alone with Rebecca. "Uh, sure. It is getting kinda lonely around here, why not. ", replied Billy. "Ok, by the way this is Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy", said Rebecca as she introduced them.**

**"Hey, I'm Billy Coen", he said as she shhok their hands. When he shook Leon's hand something said 'I look even more badass then you'. Rebecca then signaled for Claire to follow her upstairs carrying some of their stuff. Soon the two girls were gone and all that was left was Billy and Leon on the "stare converstion".**

**To Be Continued.....**

***********************

**First time I ever do that. Yes, I'll keep saying this shit. Review.**


	7. In Common

**We are now back where we left off :o Here is Chapter 7!**

*********************

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca carried some of Claire and Leon's stuff up the stairs as Claire followed carrying the rest. Then the two woman stopped in a hall near by Billy and Rebecca's department. "There is a bunch of choices here. Are you two staying together?", said Rebecca as she turned to Claire. "Yeah, it's better", replied Claire. "Well, here are your room choices", said Rebecca. **

**Claire looked around and chose wisely. "Um, this one", she said as she pointed to a room beside Billy and Rebecca's department. The two woman then walked into the department. The place looked the same as the other department but much simple. Rebecca set the stuff to the side and then asked, "Are you and Leon good friends?". **

**"Very good friends, but sort of long distance dating it seems", said Claire as she set her stuff down. "Hmm, I'll help you unpack, that is if you need any", said Rebecca. "Yes, please", said Claire as she grabbed her stuff and signaled for Rebecca to follow.**

**Billy's POV**

**And so here the two men stood with the "stare converstion". The two men were now starting to laugh for no damn reason. Lucky for them the rest of the customers didn't pay any attention to what ever the hell they were doing. "Well, the name is Billy Coen", said Billy as he placed his hand infront. "The names Leon Scott Kennedy, but I go by Leon", said Leon as he shook Billy's hand.**

**"Wanna have a drink?", offered Billy as he went behind the bar. "Sure, one of my favorite things. Drinking", said Leon as he took a seat on a stool infront of Billy. "Really? That's one of my favorite things too", said Billy while pouring whiskey on to two shots and handed one to Leon. Leon took his shot and sipped it.**

**"So you've dealed with Umbrella's crazy shit too?", said Billy sipping his shot and leaning against the bar. "Yeah, that's when I met Claire. I was a rookie cop in the Racoon City incident when I went through their hell hole. How about you?", asked Leon. Billy didn't know what to tell Leon the truth. So far, Leon was an alright guy.**

**But what should he say? "**Oh, I was a figutive back then when I survived that shit but think I still might be**", thought Billy. "Um, I was in a train until some singing opera madman in an ornate robe and his army of leeches suddenly attacked. Yes, really. Then I met Rebecca.", replied Billy. Leon wasn't sure to either bust out laughing or to question his side of adventure.**

**"What the hell did he do? Sing and cause it's leeches to attack the two of you?", guessed Leon but joked also. "Yeah, that's what he did pretty much", said Billy. "Damn, and I was just kiddin", said Leon now serious. "Yeah, but at the end is when it got ugly. He then turned into this huge shit called the Leech Queen", replied Billy. "And I began to feel jealous", commented Leon. **

**"Hmm, how was your side of shit in Racoon City?", asked Billy. "Well atleast my side isn't weird, but Claire and I fought a few zombies, seperated, reunited, seperated again, I met this hot Asian chick, I contacted Claire, the hot chick died, then Claire found this little girl and we then survived and seperated. But it don't matter no more cause Claire is with me again", said Leon.**

**"Hmm, are you two dating or some thing like that? You two sort of look close", said Billy pouring himself and Leon more whiskey. "Seems like it but were really close friends. How about you and Rebecca? You two seem pretty close too", said Leon accepting more whiskey in his shot. Damn, another question that was difficult for Billy to answer.**

**"Well, were just friends. Nothin much", said Billy. "You sure?", asked Leon a bit suspiciously. "Yeah", replied Billy. **"What was with everyone expecting me and Rebecca to be so involved?"**, was the number one question in Billy's head for now. "I was just wondering, that's all", said Leon drinking his shot.**

**"I've notcied. Everyone who asks that same question seems to wonder, too.", said Billy. "To me you two sort of looked together. That's all", said Leon. Billy sort of started to get uncomfortable now by his response. Leon noticed so he quickly changed the subject. "So, um, any shit you like to do. Like, shooting things and all that", he said.**

**"Yeah, I like shooting, polishing my guns, drinking and the band Queen", replied Billy. "Classical rock fan?", said Leon. "Yeah", said Billy. Leon only nodded in agreement. Later, Rebecca and Claire came down to the bar. "Leon, come on. Everything's set", said Claire. "Gotta go or I'll have my ass kicked if I don't", said Leon and went with Claire.**

**The two then headed for their new apartment. Rebecca went near by Billy and asked, "So how did it go with you and Leon? Have fun?". "Yeah. He seems like an alright guy", replied Billy. "I'm not working tomorrow in the clinic, so how about you and Leon go somewhere to have fun", said Rebecca leaning against the bar.**

**Billy thought about it for a while. Maybe she was right. He did needed to go have fun with someone who had a lot in common with him. "If you say so", said Billy not sure for the momment. "C'mon, someone grumpy like you needs to have fun in a while. And apparently so does Leon", said Rebecca trying to convince him. Billy sort of saw where she was going.**

**It also occured to him that she called him grumpy. He saw her payback for him calling her dollface. "Alright, dollface, I'll talk to him tomorrow morning", he finally said. "Well, I might as well take your shift now. Go get some sleep, you better save up some energy", said Rebecca going behind the bar. "Alright, dollface", said Billy as he made his way towards the starirs.**

**"Good night", he said turning back to Rebecca and went up the stairs.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca just smiled at him in reply. "So you guys have visitors?", said Tifa as she came near Rebecca. "Yeah, one of them is a friend of mine's sister. The red head, you know", replied Rebecca. "What about that blonde guy?", asked Tifa. "He's sort of dating with the red head but yet they're both very good friends", said Rebecca.**

**"Well, they did look together if you ask me", Tifa said. "**Just like two other people I know**", thought Tifa as she looked at Rebecca with a small smile. "Although he and Billy seemed to get along great, too. Are they buddies or something?", she asked. Rebecca figuired it was ok for Tifa to keep asking questions. Not that it bothered her anyway.**

**"They could be. That's why I told Billy to go with him somewhere to have fun tomorrow. In the plus side, I think they really need it too, though", replied Rebecca. "I see ..... you think the red head might be interested in bartending too?", asked Tifa suddenly. "I'm not really sure about that, but since I'm bartending tomorrow I'll ask her if she's interested", said Rebecca anf thought for a minute or so.**

**"We seriously do need more people to work here in the bar now that I see it", said Rebecca looking around the bar. "Suppossively why I'm asking", said Tifa. "Then let's hope she does'nt deny us, it would still be neat to have her here too, though", said Rebecca. "Ok, but now we gotta work", said Tifa as she went ahead and attended a few costumers.**

**Rebecca then saw a couple of more unattended customers and went to attend them immidietly. Tonight was probably going to be busy.**

**Billy's POV**

**Next Morning **

**Billy had woken up with a blank expression on his face. He had had that same dream again. What did it mean? He knew he needed to let it go sooner or later, so he just got up, dressed in blue jeans, white T-shirt and a brown jacket as he always seemed to prefer and headed out of his room. Billy saw that the kitchen looked very peaceful. This meant Rebecca was'nt up yet.**

**Something in him told him to go check on her, just in case. Billy walked towards her room and opened her door slowly. He saw Rebecca laying in her bed with the blanket to the side shivering a bit since it was pretty cold in the mornings here in New York. It seemed like she was too tired to change into something to sleep or even cover herself with the blanket the night before.**

**He stepped in her room, grabbed the blanket, and placed it over her. Rebecca stopped shiverring as a small smile spread across her peachy lips. Billy could'nt help but to smile at this. She still looked cute like the first time they met, still having those same bangs. Although the only difference with her hair now was that it was longer and beutiful.**

**Just standing their looking at her made him feel really weird. Billy suddenly leaned down slowly and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "**Wait, what the fuck did I just do?**", said something in Billy's head suddenly as he suddenly up stood straight a bit frightened. He felt very uncomfortable now. It somehow ocurred to him that she could wake up any time now so he left her room quietly.**

**In the living room he stood with his face a little bit red thinking of what he just did. In a few minutes later, he seemed to have gotten back to normal and made his down the bar. When he got down to the bar he was surprized to already see Leon their looking around the place already dressed. Leon then noticed Billy.**

**"Oh, hey Billy, thought I just come down here and look around the bar a little", said Leon looking at Billy and then around the bar. "It's alright, I sometimes look around here too when I'm feeling bored. I thought we should go somewhere, to have fun ya know", said Billy. "Sure, sounds good", said Leon.**

**"Mmm, how does going to check out a few gun shops sound to you", said Billy. "Sounds like I really need it", said Leon. "Then let's go", said Billy as he exited the bar along with Leon.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca started to open her sea green eyes slowly. As she sat up she noticed she had her blanket covering her. All she remembered doing last night after attending so many customers was getting on top of her bed and falling asleep. Something automaticly told her that Billy must have checked on her before he left. Rebecca smiled and got up of her bed and went to the kitchen.**

**She prepaired herself scrambled eggs and bacon. When she finished cooking her breakfast she sat down with her food and ate thoughtfully. She could have sworn she felt something press against her forehead while she was sleeping. "**What was it?**", she asked herself in her head. "**It was probably a bug**", she thought.**

**When Rebecca was done eating breakfast she took a hot bath and then sat in the living room to watch T.V. She had gotten dressed in a green blouse with dark skinny leg jeans and black boots. **

**Knock, knock, knock**

**Rebecca stood up from the couch and answered the door. Outside was Claire looking a little tired. "Hi, is it okay if I come in", said Claire. "Sure come in", said Rebecca. "I did'nt see Leon when I woke up and I was wonderinf if he might be with.....", Claire tried to remember his name. "Billy", said Rebecca completing her sentence.**

**"Yes, him. Now that look around I don't see him either. Do you happen to know where they are, though?", said Claire as she turned to Rebecca. "I'm not sure too. When I woke up Billy was already gone too, but don't worry I'm sure they'll be back. Probably not soon, though", said Rebecca to comfort Claire a little.**

**"I felt a little lonely too so I hope I'm not bothering or anything", said Claire. "Oh no, your not bothering me. Having company is nice. Want coffy", said Rebecca as she walked into the kitchen with Claire following her. "Sure", said Claire taking a seat on the dinning table. Rebecca prepaired some coffy and then poured it in two mugs. **

**"I was wondering if you'de like woyk in the bar too. We sorta need more people", said Rebecca as she gave a mug to Claire and sat down. Claire thought about it for one good minute and then answered, "Sure, since Chris is'nt here to stop me doing this, why not. I also know how to mix a few drinks, too".**

**"That's great, so now that makes me the only one who still needs a bit more training. I'm bartending tonight so do you wanna start or wait a little", said Rebecca drinking some of her coffy. "I' think I'll wait just for today. I rather tell Leon and see what he thinks since he loves drinking", said Claire and drank her coffy.**

**"Ok", replied Rebecca as she continued to drink her coffy. Claire then noticed something shinny peeking out of her blouse. "What's that", said Claire pointing at the little piece of shiny metal peeking out of her blouse a bit curiously to know. "Oh nothing, just a neckalace", said Rebecca blushing a little as she tucked the neckalace into her blouse until it was out of sight.**

**Claire figuired it might be something meaning privacy to her so she just left the subject to be. **

**Later that afternoon**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy and Leon were now on their way back to the bar after having some guy fun. "Man, I haven't had that much fun with a buddy since high school", said Billy. "Me too, up for a few drinks when we get to the bar?", said Leon. "Yeah, Rebecca knows how to mix lots of stuff and I think you should try them", replied Billy.**

**"Are they good?", asked Leon. "Not when it's a medical thing but when it's something to drink, yeah, they're good", said Billy. "Although she really knows her shit pretty well when it comes to medical situations". "So I'm guessing she's a very good medic, right?", guessed Leon. "Yeah, she's the perfect person to trust when you have a bad injury", replied Billy.**

**"I have only heard on that Umbrella survivors list that she's only good at mixing chemicals and such", said Leon. "Yeah, how do you now all this stuff anyway?", wondered Billy. "I'm a secret agent working for the president, but now I'm on a break or vacation you could say", explained Leon. "Explaines so much", said Billy.**

**It wasn't long enough until the two men arrived at the bar. Billy saw Rebecca working along Tifa with Claire keeping Rebecca company or having some "Girl Time" with her. "Hey Rebecca", called Billy to her. Rebecca turned to Billy and Leon and then said, "Yes?". "Can you mix Leon and I a drink?", said Billy as he walked over to her and Claire while Leon followed.**

**"Sure", said Rebecca as she got two bottles out along with four shots. "So did the two of you guys have fun?", Claire asked Leon. "Yeah, we had are guy fun", Leon replied. Rebecca was done mixing and pouring her drink in the four shots and handed one to everyone. "I thought we might do a cheers for being Umbrella survivors", said Rebecca holding her shot.**

**"Not a bad idea, dollface", said Billy. Rebecca ignores the nickname. "Sounds like something I've wanted to do in a long time", said Leon grabbing his shot. "Agreed", said Claire. "Alright, cheers on three", said Rebecca.**

**"One"**

**"Two"**

**"Three"**

**"Cheers", said everyone as held their shot forward and drank them. So far everything went great with Claire and Leon's first stay. Very good friends is expected for the future now.**

******************

**Please read.**

**Listen up, I'm working on "The Girls of Hedsor Hall" with Resident Evil's girls which I'm planning to premiere on May 9th and I want you guys to let me know of what you think of the idea and the girls attending. Sure, I know majority of the girls aren't that bad of a person but I was out of girls at the momment. If you wan't to read the small preview and the list of the attending ladies you can find it in my stories.**

**Thanks for reading and I'm not sure how long it will be until Chapter 8 is here. I'm busy with school but I'll try my best to post early.**


	8. Are those what I think they are?

**Here is my chapter 8. Sorry it took me long. I had a major test and I needed to put this aside for a little. I've also been working on my "Girls of Hedsor Hall" thing.**

******************

**Leon and Claire's POV**

**It was cold morning. Leon and Claire were up having breakfast. "It's pretty chilly here", said Claire drinking her coffy. "Sure is. Even though it is the beginning of November it should'nt be feezing this cold", replied Leon eating his pancakes. "Hmm, good thing it's warmer in the evenings", said Claire placing her mug on the table. "I could probably get used to the evenings, then", said Leon.**

**Claire smiled at his comment until suddenly something came to her mind. "Have you noticed something about Rebecca?", asked Claire suddenly. "Other than her looking very cute, no", said Leon, joking. "I mean about was she wears around her neck", said Claire as she threw a small glare at him. "The pink choker or the little shinny thing that can be sometimes seen when you look really close", guessed Leon.**

**"The shinmy things.", said Claire. "Mmm, no I haven't noticed anything about that", said Leon. "Well, when you and Billy were out doing whatever it was you were doing I asked her about them and she seemed to blush when I asked and then ignored the subject", explained Claire. "Are you that anxious about knowing?", asked Leon.**

**"A little. I know it's non of my buisness but I really want to know what they are. ", said Claire now looking thoughtful. "You need patience, Claire. Just wait. I'm sure she might say what they are", said Leon. "Ok", said Claire.**

**"Aaaaaaah!"**

**"What the fuck was that?", asked Leon looking around. "Sounded like Rebecca.", said Claire looking around too. "Wanna go check it out?", asked Claire suddenly. "I'm sure Billy's got this one", said Leon.**

**Rebecca's POV (Earlier)**

**It was a very calm morning for Rebecca. Here she sat on her bed reading a book she had bought not too long ago. Everyting in the room was still and silent except for something crawling around. She didn't notice a small thing crawling on the wall beside her. Rebecca felt like something was keeping her company.**

**Rebecca then had the urge to look beside her and notice a spider crawling slowly towards her. Rebecca had a big fear of spiders but atleast she had someone with her when she encountered the big ones. "**Easy Rebecca, you've battled worst spiders than this before**.", she thought to herslf. As the spider kept crawling forward, Rebecca started to back off slowly while pulling her hair back. She closed the book and got ready to hit it. **

**The spider stopped and stared at Rebecca. Scared, Rebecca got ready to hit it until suddenly the book slipped from Rebecca's hand and landed far away from her. The spider only then continued to crawl again towards her. **"It's a small spider. It won't ......... harm you. **Aaaaaaahh!**"**, thought Rebecca but suddenly screamed loud enough to only be heard by the whole floor.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was just sleeping until suddenly Rebecca's scream snapped the hell out of him. Billy immidietly got up and went to her room. Walking into her room he automatically saw Rebecca backing away from a small spider going towards her. He almost laughed but then saw a book on the floor away from her that caught his attention first. Billy figuired it may do good on killing the spider so he picked it up and made his way toward the spider.**

**Rebecca then got off of the bed to let Billy kill the spider. Billy smashed the spider with the book and it fell dead. "So I see your scared of smaller spiders than the bigger ones, dollface?", said Billy turning to Rebecca. "I'm so sorry I just have this big fear for spiders and...", Rebecca looked aside to notice another spider crawling out from underneath her bed.**

**She quickly jumped on Billy without giving it a thought as he caught her. "Oh my god, It's another spider!", she squeled as she looked at it crawl. Billy was more than smiling inside now on how hilarious this was. Billy stepped on the other spider and was now hopefully done killing spiders. Rebecca now started to get back on her feet.**

**"Sorry, again", said Rebecca. "It's allright, dollface. I'm guessing you might not want to stay in this room any longer until it's cleared, right?", guessed Billy. "No.", answered Rebecca shaking her head slowly. "Why don't you stay in the living room while I get Leon to come with me to buy something to kill the spiders", he said. "Alright", Rebecca said simply and walked out of her room.**

**Billy went get his shoes and went to Leon's department. Leon answered the door looking a bit blank. "Hi Billy", said Leon. "I was wondering if you could keep me company by doing some shopping with me", said Billy. "What type of shopping?", asked Leon. "You'll see", answered Billy. "Hey Claire, I'll be right back", called Leon behind him and then went with Billy to the store.**

**"So what was that screaming all about?", asked Leon on their way to the store. "A few spiders appeared in Rebecca's room and I came in as her shinning armor and all. Then another one crawled out from under her bed and she jumped on my arms. It was really hilarous though", said Billy smiling now at the thought. **

**"Were buying shit to kill spiders, am I right?", guessed Leon. "You're exactly right", replied Billy. It wasn't long until Billy and Leon reached a store nearby to look for anything useful in killing spiders. Finally, Billy had found something that would kill any more spiders in her room but this poison would take a whole day. This should be fun.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was now alert in the living room. Not sure where to look and relax now. **"This is rediculous."** thought Rebecca. "Maybe visiting Claire wouldn't be so bad" she said to herself and left the department. As she knocked at Claire's door she noticed something shinny peaking from out of her shirt. She quickly hid it and then waited for Claire to open the door.**

**Claire then opened the door. "Oh, hi Rebecca. Come in," Claire said. Rebecca came in silently. "What happened this morning? Leon and I heard you scream." Claire said as the two girls sat down in the kitchen table. The place pretty much looked half empty. "Oh, nothing important. I saw a huge spider and freaked out about it." Rebecca said a little calm.**

**"The infected or the normal ones?" Claire said, hoping that it wouldn't be the infected ones. "The normal ones. I encountered the infected ones before but I wasn't alone at that time" Rebecca replied. "It's ok, some of us have our own fear issues." Claire said until something came to mind. "Rebecca, may I ask you something?". "Sure." Rebecca replied not really sure on what she was planning to ask ker.**

**"What are those shinny things that you always wear around your neck, sorry I'm asking, but I'm just really out of curiosity here." Claire said. Rebecca took a deep breath. She knew it would be alright to trust Claire so she then spoke, "Can you keep this a secret?". Claire nodded. "Alright, these are Billy's dogtags," Rebecca said taking them out of her shirt and continued.**

**"I took them from him since we seperated 3 years ago. I never thought I'd see him again so I just kept them as a reminder of him." Rebecca said holding them up for Claire to see as they twirled around in the air. "Does he know about them?" Claire asked. "Um, no. I think it might be best for him to not know about them." Rebecca replied thoughtfully.**

**"Are you planning to tell him later?" Claire continued to ask. "Yeah, but right now just might not be best," Rebecca said hiding them again out of sight. "Well, your secret's safe with me." Claire said. Rebecca smiled in reply. "Want some coffy? It looks like you could you use it right now." Claire offered.**

**"Yes, please." Rebecca answered. Claire got up and started making some coffy for both of them. Rebecca felt glad to have a female friend that she could trust. This reminded her of her room mate back in college.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy and Leon entered Rebecca's room first when they got back from the store. "So where was it they came from?" asked Leon looking at the dead spider that layed on the bed. "From under her bed. Let's check that place out first." Billy suggested as he started moving the bed to the side as Leon helped and place the spider poison to the side.**

**Once they had moved the bed, on the floor was a bunch of spider eggs. "It ain't gonna look pretty when all that shit hatches," Billy said looking at the eggs. "We better get the poison set quick." Leon said as he grabbed the poison and stopped a bit confused. "How do you set this up?". "Let me see that" Billy said taking the poison from him.**

**Billy mumbled a few words while looking at the back of the bottle for a while. "You spray it and lock up the room when your done," Billy finally said. "Let's get spraying." Leon said as he started setting the poison along with Billy. When the two men were done spraying Rebecca's room they got out and locked it just incase any other spiders still alive wouldn't escape. They noticed it was late already. **

**"Wanna go tell Rebecca how long this poison will last?" asked Leon."It's best." Billy answered and the two were off to Leon's place. Entering the apartment, the first thing both of them spotted was that Claire and Rebecca were having their "lady moment" by drinking some coffy. Billy then approached Rebecca followed by Leon. "Rebecca, how do you feel about the poison lasting a whole day?" he asked.**

**"Good if it kills all the spiders. Why?" Rebecca gave him a confused look. "Well, this means your room is out of service for a day." Billy said. "What? But where am I going to sleep?" Rebecca said now shocked. "C'mon, we'll see about that." Billy said as Rebecca stood from the chair and followed him to their apartment.**

**"How many of them did you find?" Rebecca questioned as Billy sat down on the living room couch. "A bunch of eggs under your bed." Billy answered. "Ugh, just what I needed. More of them." Rebecca said shaking her head slowly. "That poison Leon and I sprayed should do the trick on killing them all. Now, about where your sleeping ......" Billy thought for a few minutes.**

**"What options do you have for me?" Rebecca asked as she looked at him think. "You have two choices. First choice is the couch and second choice is if you come sleep with me." Billy felt weird about the second choice for a little. Rebecca had a hard thinking of what to choose, but the second one sounded better than the first one.**

**"I choose the second one." Rebecca said with a bit nervously. Billy was really surprised that she had chosen to sleep with him. Not that anything bad was going to happen at all but he expected her to choose the couch. "Can't say a blame you. This couch may be comfortable to sit on but sleeping on it may be a different story." Billy responded and stood up.**

**"You've slept on it before?" Rebecca said looking at him. "Only when I'm feeling too drunk to walk to my room. C'mon I'll make the bed." said Billy as he headed for his room. Rebecca stood only for a few seconds and then followed. "What side you want?" Billy asked as she stood beside him looking at the bed.**

**"I pick the right side." Rebecca said looking at the large bed. Billy got her side ready. "There it is." he said. Rebecca started to get on her side but Billy could have sworn he saw something shiny and familiar peeking out from her shirt. "Are those .......?" he said pointing at them. "what I think they are?" Rebecca looked blushed a bit. What was she supposed to answer to that?**

**********************

**OMG! Billy found out about the dog tags. What will Rebecca say? I don't know when chapter 9 will be here so this should be very random.**


	9. A Few Answers To Your Questions

**Well, it was finally Spring Break after my buisyness and I had some time to write this story. SCHOOL SUCKS! Although I'm currently low on ideas these days but that will be over with soon. I've also been working on my Girls of Hedsor Hall thing for anyone who knows about it. Other than that, here's Chapter 9.**

****************

**"Are those ....... What I think they are?"**

**"I. Um." Rebecca looked down at the dogtags. Maybe it was time to let him know she had kept them after all these years. She got ready to answer as she took the dogtags off her neck and held them up to him. "Yes, they never actually asked about any proof from your dead body. So I just, kept them around with me." she answered focusing on the tags and trying not to blush, which she managed perfectly.**

**"Uh huh," Billy replied, not sounding the least bit like he believed that. Their was a serene sort of smile on his face, though, he almost looked very honored. "That's ..... nice of you. I hope they brought you more luck than they did to me." Billy said looking at the tags once more and then at Rebecca, who looked really calm.**

**"They really have." Rebecca smiled at the dogtags and gave them back to him. Billy looked at the dog tags but denied them as he gave them back to her. "I don't want them back. At least you're getting some use out of them." he said.**

**"Okay," she smiled, putting them back on and tucking them back underneath her shirt. "So can we sleep now and continue remebering the memories tomorrow? I could use some sleep right now." Rebecca said. It took a few seconds for Billy to react and then answered. "Oh, yeah. We'll continue talking tomorrow." Billy said going to get the lights.**

**Rebecca laid in her spot once the lights went off. Billy then settled in his spot in the dark. Rebecca was turned to the window but still not asleep thinking , **"So ..... he knows. He look honored ..... Didn't he? It feels like something is up. But what? Same question I asked myself when I arrived here, right? I am so full of questions these days."** she thought to herself and then closed her eyes to fall asleep so quickly.**

**Billy in the other hand was still awake in the dark, still feeling honored. **"I can't believe she actually kept them. I expected her to throw them away after these years or something ....... But she kept them with her all along. Can't say I'm not honored cause that's how I cant stop feeling right now. I guess I'll ask her more about it tomorrow."** Billy thought and then went to sleep as well.**

**The Next Morning**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca woke up in a surprisingly warm morning with her eyes still shut wondering why she had felt so uncomfortable. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself sleeping on Billy's chest. She slowly got up without waking him up and looked at him. He looked very calm. Rebecca figured he might want something ready to eat by the time he got up so she got to it.**

**Walking towards the kitchen she thought about what they might talk about this morning. The past, the future, or ........... the hidden feelings that are sometimes felt between the two of them. She knew it was just about some simple dog tags but what if something was answered today? But then again, what would be revealed? She always wondered about these same questions almost everyday.**

**She got some bacon from out of the fridge and started cooking it. This really sucked for her to be thinking about at the time. Especially becuase she didn't knew what he would ask. Or what to expect too. Rebecca made sure that her thoughts wouldn't distract her to cause her to burn the bacon she was cooking for breakfast. It wouldn't be too long until he woke up.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had awaken wondering why something so warm had suddenly disappeard in a while. He still layed on the bed wondering what will he talk to Rebecca about. He hadn't forgotten about it. **"What exactly will I ask her?"** he continued. **"I should probably just forget we were even gonna talk about it today. Or will she get pissed? Damn, I need to think fast. I can already smell the breakfast she's making."

**He sat up in his bed for a little to remember what he had done the other day she was sleeping calmly. Billy then shook the flashback away and then got up towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Rebecca serving the breakfast. She noticed him walk into the room. "Good morning, sleep well?" she said while setting the two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table and sat down in one of the chairs.**

**"Yeah, you?" Billy replied sitting down in the other chair across from her but worried about her sleep too. Rebecca didn't seem so surprised about his sleep. Maybe he didn't know that she fell asleep against him. "My sleep was alright." Rebecca replied casually and began eating. Billy just stared blankly at her and started eating as well.**

**After a while of complete silence, Billy decided to finally break it. "So, are we going to talk?" Billy asked hoping she wouldn't get pissed so easily by the way he said it. He knew the nicknames did but that was just pure fun to him. Rebecca knew he'd ask that sooner or later. Guess it was sooner. "Well, if you want? Has it been bothering you, too?" she replied.**

"So, she didn't forget easily either. I guess it was bothering her too now that she asked."** Billy thought. "Yeah, but I at least still managed to get some sleep. Look, I guess you probably noticed yesterday, I was very honored. **Fuck, did I just say that out loud? Oh, well. It felt good for a confession anyway.**" Billy admitted and then wondered.**

**Rebecca smiled but didn't honestly know why. **"Yes! He was honored! Then again, why am I so happy about that? I mean, were just friends. That's how really good friends are with each other, right?"** she thought in her head but worried about what all of this meant between the two of them as her smile started to fade. She also worried about this feeling she was feeling inside of her. Did he have this feeling too?**

**"I noticed you looked honored." she said suddenly and returned her smile back on her face to let him know nothing was wrong. Billy didn't notice her worry so suddenly. **"At least she looks happy to know that I'm honored. This suddenly feels like high school all over again. You have a girl that you keep hidden shit you don't want her to know about. Like a crush ......... Shit, does she feel like that too?"

**Billy still remained silent for a while as long as he was still worrying. Rebecca noticed him looking worried. She frowned suddenly. "Billy?" she said. He then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rebecca. "Yeah?" he said. She knew he was probably thinking the same thing she was so she just spoke. "Your worried too, right?"**

**"**Ok, she knows too. Just play cool and maybe something wrong wont happen, hopefully.** About what?" he said. "About what all this between you and me means." she answered. Billy was a little bit shocked to know that they were both in the same page right now. He sighed and then answered her. "Yeah, it's just ........ weird, right?"**

**Rebecca was glad he atleast understood her of what she was referring to. She then stood up to go over to him and hug him so suddenly "Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are right now." she reassured him. Billy wasn't expecting the hug at all. But somethiong about it just felt right to him. So he huged her back.**

**The two remained hugging each other for a while until Billy then remembered about her room. Either way he still didn't want to let go. "Dollface, I gotta go check out those spider eggs." he reminded her. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Rebecca then pulled away from him. "I'll leave you to it then." she then picked up the two dishes on the table and cleaned them.**

**Billy headed to her room with a small trash can and a broom. While he cleaned up the dead left overs of whatever bug was in her room, he kept thinking about what they were. He knew they were definetlty something, but what he didn't know was what exactly was that something. When he was done with the gatherings, he threw them away.**

**On his way back to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Rebecca standing there thinking to herslef a few things with a somewhat concern on her face. "So we're clear, though? This ....... This wan't just a one-time thing, right?" She'd feel terrible if he just let her hug him becuase he just wanted it to be over quickly. **

**Billy didn't want it to be over quickly at all. Once again, they were ...... something, but he still wasn't sure what that something was yet but then again, definetly something. "No," he said finally. "No unless you- well, unless you think so." Rebecca smiled and went over to hug him again. "I think were on the same page right now." ****She was incredibly relieved that he wasn't trying to run the other way. **

**There was still a lot that probably needed to be cleared, but right now... she wouldn't worry about it. Billy welcomed her into his arms, again. "Yeah," he said. Or at least somewhere in the same chapter, anyway. "I'd figured you'd say that.". "Does this also mean we're dating, in a strange way?" she asked as she placed her head against his chest while she huged him, hoping he wouldn't say anything rude.**

**"If you want, then, yeah. I'm pefectly fine with it." he said sounding a bit happy as he let her lean into his chest. Her long soft hair touched his arms as she leaned in. Rebecca was glad to at least know he'd be fine with it. She smiled and then looked up at him, sort of pulling away from him. "Sure, why not?" she said.**

******************

**I still don't know how long it will be until I write and bring you the next chapter. If you like BillyxRebecca tributes, well I made one in youtube called "BillyxRebecca~Hurt" for anyone who has time to see it. If you watch it, please post a comment by letting me know if you like it or at least rate it. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU.**


	10. Surprise, surprise

**Damn, damn, damn. Alright, so my computer went all blue on me, (literally, it wiped out everything I had), so those of you willing to read "The Girls of Hedsor Hall" in this May, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer. I might probably premire the first episode and the rest of the series will premire during the summer. I also had this great suspense story futuring Rebecca as a main character that was complete, but then again, it's gone. I'll try to type all that again once I gather everything again, that is if I ever do. But so far, this story is all I have for you guys.**

****************

**Rebecca's POV**

**It was a sunny afternoon in New York, and Rebecca had been at her clinic working and attending patients. It could be said she was a little tired, but other than that she felt fine. It was just the moving around that bothered her a little about it all. Rebecca sat in her desk and frowned a little. She couldn't let the terrible nightmares that haunted her go, even if it's been a long tme and she should just move on with her life.**

**She was at least glad her life didn't have to focus with anything like Umbrella and it's sick creations anymore. Another thing that made her happy was that she knew Billy and her were together, in a weird way. That thought made her frown suddenly fade away into a small smile. She probably just felt very weird and new to this dating thing. Specially with someone she really cared about. But she knew she could trust him. Not like the last guy she went out with in high school.**

**Rebecca then shook her head and focused on what she needed to do right now. Her job she sometimes found stressing but very important above all of that. And yet, she still loved it no matter how much stressed she was. Maybe looking at the last file that sat in front of her may do her good so she may be able to go home and rest a little. So that's exactly what Rebecca did. Opening the final file, she was surprised to see two very familiar people. "Jill and Chris as one of my patients?" she said with an almost like surprised gasp, not minding to read the rest of the file.**

**Rebecca quickly picked up the phone on the corner of her desk and started dialing a number quick.**

**Billy's POV**

**"So she hugged you?" said Leon in a sort of like surprised and bored way. The two men were in Billy's place, talking a few things ovwr that Billy felt like sharing since it was day time, why not talk."Yeah, wasn't expecting any of it at all. I was just sitting their talking to her about some stuff, until I think Rebecca felt emotional about something I said and then hugged me. It wasn't bad or anything, though." said Billy. It seemed funny to him now that what would he answer when ever someone asks him about how he met Rebecca.**

_"Oh, she tried to kill me for the first two hours we met. First sight, man!"_** he thought with along with a small laugh. Even the thought of the look on that person's face would had made him laugh hard, but returned to Leon's answer."All girls are always like that. Always emotional, love starting big dramatic fights, always saying the 'I have feelings too' shit." replied Leon as he reminsed a little on the past girlfriends he had gone out with and how terrible the dates would have ended by him making a wrong move and ended up going home alone beat up. Good times. "**

**But hey, that's girls. Gotta love 'em." said Leon as he snapped out of his 'wonderful' memories. "Well, if you really say so about that. It's kinda been a long time since I've ever dated any chicks, though, something feels very different this time." Billy said. "Really, would you like to share?" said Leon leaning against the table with interest. "I would if I knew what it was." Billy replied. "What, were you bad with chicks, too?" Leon joked. "Nope, but by the looks of it, it sure seems like you were." Billy said, joking as well. **

**"Hey! That was one time, or a few." argued Leon. "Hmm, then again, would you like to share, Kennedy?" Billy said leaning back on his chair."Fine, just because it is sharing time." said Leon as he took a breath and began his story. "You do remember when I told you that I was sort of late for my first day of work in Racoon City?" he said. "Yeah." Billy lied, Leon had only told him about his expirience **_**in**_** Racoon City but what Billy really wanted was just to cut straight to the point. **

**"Well, let's go back to the day before that. I was meeting my girl at dinner a little before evening at this resturant. Since I was too over excited about being a cop, I got a bit carried away. So during dinner, I was asking her to have sex later. Just for good luck, you know. So that's when things went really wrong. She said if I was crazy or I was just being a dick. I told her both, and then that's when everything litterly went black." said Leon.**

**Billy couldn't help but laugh quietly, "Geez Leon, I know sex is the best thing that can happen in a man's life but you do know you need to be a gentlemen and wait for the right time, right?"."Yeah, but I'm not done yet, Coen. So when I woke up, I called my buddies over to console me a bit. But since they didn't want to see me all heart broken, they took me drinking. The next day I woke up late from my hangover and headed to my first day of work, which was **_**really**_** great." Leon finished. **

**"Very interesting story." said Billy sarcastically, but yet still amused. "Yeah, very. Now let's get on to something very interesting, like things we've done while we we're drunk." said Leon. "Uh, let's see, I got my tatoo and suddenly get sleepy but if it's with someone I really care about then it get's weird." said Billy. "How weird?" asked Leon, filling up with curiosity. "I just get emotoinal." said Billy. "Gee, don't we all. Now here's what I've done." said Leon getting ready for another long story, guessed Billy. **

**"One time in college I tried to jump out a 50 foot building from my room, but my friends got me and pulled me back just in time and another time was when I woke up in the middle of a street in my boxers, and the funny thing was that I didn't remember how in the name of hell I got their." said Leon. "The things we do we think is right when were drunk." said Billy with a sigh and continued. "Too bad Tifa ain't here anymore to give us any drinks. Then we could try that shit." **

**"Really, where'd she go?" asked Leon. "I don't know, she said she was going home and to tell Rebecca that she had sai goodbye." said Billy. "At least we have Claire and Rebecca. But for right now, it is boring with out trying the crazy shit out now that I think of it." said Leon. "Yeah," said Billy as he stayed very quiet for an awkward long moment.**

**Claire's POV**

**Claire sat in her living room watching TV, hoping anything may amuse her at the time until the phone rang. Wondering who it could be, she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?". "Claire, it's me, Rebecca. Do you think you have the time and could get to my clinic here, right now?" Rebecca said in an ergent tone, trying to sound relaxed. By the sounds of Rebecca, Claire began to get a bit curious. But didn't deny her offer to go see her now. **

**"Sure, I'll be right their but, is anything wrong?" asked Claire, just make sure. "No, I just need you to come here, that's all." Rebecca answered. "Ok, I'm on my way." Claire hung up and made her way towards the clinic. Along the whole way, Claire kept wondering why she wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Entering the place, Claire went to the lady at the main desk for some directions around the place. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where I can see Rebecca Chambers?" Claire asked. **

**"Just follow the left hall until you see an elevator, then your gonna go to the 3 floor, and when your up their, walk to your right until a green door is in sight." said the lady. "Thank you." said Claire and took the directions the lady had instructed her to take until she found the green door. Claire knocked on the door and waited for a response.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca sat patiently at her desk until a sudden knock on her door caught her attention immidietly. "Come in." she said. Claire came in to see Rebecca sitting patiently in her desk. Strange, she thought. "I'm here, what's the emergency?" Claire asked heading towards her. "Thanks for coming quick. It's not really an emergency, though." Rebecca replied as she stood up and grabbed the file sitting on top of her desk and held it out to Claire. "Here, this will explain everything." Rebecca said smiling.**

**Claire looked at the file suspiciouly but with curiosity. Grabbing the file from Rebecca, Claire opened it to see her brother and Jill, but she mostly concentrated on Chris. "It's Chris." said Claire astonished. "Yup, and he and Jill are here as one of my patients." explained Rebecca. "You mean right here, right now?" questioned Claire. "Well, not here here, but in the waiting room. Wanna surprise them or are you coming with me to see them?" Rebecca offered.**

**"It's quite a while since I've seen Chris, so I choose going with you to see them." said Claire setting the file back on Rebecca's desk. "Wouldn't blame you. C'mon, let's catch up with Chris and Jill." said Rebecca as she mentioned for Claire to follow her. The two young women walk through a hallway back into the elevator Claire had taken a little ago and into the second floor. "They should be around here some where." said Rebecca enetering a waiting room as Claire followed.**

**As Rebecca looked around the room with patients, Claire spotted her brother and a brwon haired woman sitting together talking. "Chris!?" said Claire with a gasp as she ran over to him and the woman. Chris immidietly looked up at the sound of his name to see his little sister. "Claire? Is that you?" said Chris as he hugged her. Rebecca walked over to Chris, Claire and Jill, who sure changed as well as Rebecca did over the years.**

**"Rebecca, you've changed so much," said Jill as she hugged Rebecca too. Rebecca was really surprised Jill knew who she was after changing so much over these three years. As Jill then pulled away from Rebecca, Chris then hugged Rebecca too, not letting Claire go yet in a in join our group hug way. "It's been so long Becks." said Chris now letting go of both Claire and Rebecca 5 minutes later. "Sure has," said Rebecca.**

**"Me and Jill thought it might be good to pay you a little visit since we m oved here a few days ago, but it's nice to see Claire here too." said Chris placing an arm around his sister. "Why don't we all come to my office, it's better to talk in their." said Rebecca. "Works for us." said Jill. "C'mon guys, this way." said Rebecca, leading them back to her office. Returning to back to Rebecca's office, Chris and Jill took a seat on the two chairs infront of Rebecca's desk while Claire and Rebecca went behind Rebecca's desk.**

**"So is it just a visit or need any healing?" asked Rebecca. "Don't worry, it's just a visit, Beck's" said Chris. "Well," said Rebecca as she picked up the file and continued. "I guess this file was wrong Mr. and Mrs. Redfield........." read Rebecca from the file as she then looked confused at it. Claire seemed surprised to have not seen that. "No wait, I must have read it wrong, I mean ............ Mr. and .................. Mrs. Redfield?" said Rebecca reading it again with no mistake.**

**Claire was proud as she went over to congragilate them. "You two are married?" asked both Claire and Rebecca happily with smiles on their faces. "Yeah, another surprise you could say." said Jill smiling. "I also tried to call you, Claire. But I guess you were too busy to answer." said Chris. "Sorry, I have been, but so far I know that two people are now dating, right Rebecca?" said Claire, looking at Rebecca in an 'I know' look. "Claire is very good and close friends with someone." said Rebecca, getting even with Claire.**

**"Oh really, tell us about him." said Chris in interest. "Well, you know Leon right?" said Caire. "Not in person, but yeah, I remember him." replied Chris. "Well, him and I are really close you know, are friends but getting their." explained Claire. "He seems like an alright guy for you, even though I haven't seen him." said Chris. " It's Rebecca's turn!" said Claire quickly. Rebecca got really quiet now. "Well, Rebecca, who are you dating?" asked Chris as him, Jill and Claire faced her. **

**"C'mon Rebecca, tell us." begged Jill."Well, you know .......... he's, uhm," said Rebecca nervously and then paused for a second. Not that she was emberrassed about it but she was afraid that maybe they might turn him in if she mentioned him, and she didn't actually want to blow his cover, but it did acure to her that he wasn't in the run anymore. They probably still remember that report she wrote and posted at the S.T.A.R.S. office. Claire gave up and spoke for her before Rebecca could continue. **

**"His name's Billy, and the two make a cute couple." said Claire. Rebecca focused on Jill and Chris' face expression while Claire spoke, though they seemed to not remember. Guess she was saved. "Where did you meet him?" asked Chris. Something else to worry about. "I met him in a train." said Rebecca. "Let me guess, you dropped something and it was when your eyes met as he picked it up for you." said Jill. Actually, he pointed a gun at her head and taunted her, probably hit on her too, but that was a good enough excuse to keep from blowing him. **

**But then again, he may probably be safe now but who knew, maybe someone will automatically remember any time these days. Just for his safety."Um, yes, pretty much what happened, and we also stayed by each others side the whole ride in the train. When we got off the train we explored the place together." she said truthfully. Well, it was very true, though. Guess lies can be true sometimes. "When can we meet him and Leon?" asked Chris. "How about tomorrow. Right now just seems not so good." answered Claire. "Alright, where are you planning to meet?" asked Chris. **

**"Oh, Rebecca's guy owns a bar and there's apartments above. Me, Rebecca, Leon and Billy live up their. And Rebecca and I work as bartenders their, too." said Claire. "Which bar, I'm sure New York has a lot of them around." said Chris. "It's Pete's Tarvern or Seventh Heaven, on East Village." said Rebecca writing down the adress on a piece of paper for Chris and Jill and then handed it to them when she was done. "Guess those mixing drinks stuff got you a job along with Rebecca's mixing skills. Ok, see you two tomorrow night, then." said Chris as he grabbed the paper from Rebecca and headed with Jill to the door. **

**"Oh, and Chris?" called Claire. "Yeah?" sai dChris pausing as he and Jill turned back to her. "Theirs a lot of avalable apartments above and behind the bar in case yu two wanna move in. To stay close you know." msaid Claire. "Nah, don't orry about us, we're good, Claire. See you two and your dates tomorrow." said Chris as he turned and left along with Jill. "See ya tomorrow night, Chris." said Claire as they left. All Rebecca knew was that she better have Billy relaxed when she returned home. **

**He may be safe now, but would he continue that way? Unsure or not, Rebecca stayed standing thoughtfully where she was as Claire seemed to take notice quickly Rebecca's silent thoughfulness. "Rebecca, you ok?" said Claire. "Yeah, just thinking, that's all. But I'm now done for today so let's head home." said Rebecca as she headed for her purse. "Yeah, I'll tell Leon about Chris and you tell Billy." said Claire. "I'll make sure of it. Let's go." said Rebecca, waiting for Claire by the door. **

**"Yeah, I wonder how they'll take it when we tell them." said Claire folllowing Rebecca. "I know Billy will take it **_**really**_** good, trust me." said Rebecca casually, but very deep down under the casuallness she showed, she was still worried during the whole walk home.**

*********************

**More news guys, I have a huge test next week and I need to study for that so I'll post when I'm done with all that huge test stuff, which is probably in May 8. And remember that "The Girls of Hedsor Hall" fic will MAYBE have first episode premiere only on May 9 but the rest of the episodes will then come out when I have time. I'll get to that when that story comes. **


	11. Relax, man

**Something happened. My cat had 4 kittens and since they're all blonde, I'm naming two of them Wesker and Nemmy (Nemisis in other words) and all I'll need for Wesker is sunglasses and he'd be able to live up to it's name. The other two are undecided, though, they both look like they want those names since everytime I say them they look at me, but I'll take care of it. Test are over so I should have enough time to write. I think I have a new story to replace that story I had with suspense. Anyway, on with the story.**

********************

**Billy's POV**

**"So what do you suggest for me?" asked Billy after a long awkward momment of silence. "Suggest what?" said Leon confused, seeming to be snapped out of his thoughts. "Making my relationship work with Rebecca." answered Billy. "Well, like I said before I'm not so good with the ladies, but all I have for advice is, just be you and I'm sure it should work with the two of you." said Leon. "Can I tell you something?" said Billy. "Sure, go ahead man." said Leon. "Well, my relationship with Rebecca seems very important to me. That's why I'm asking." said Billy.**

**"When you planning to tell her?" asked Leon. "I don't know, all I know is that she is very important to me." said Billy. "That's what I pretty much thought of you when I first met you, may have been friends at that time but with something very special hidden right in between you two that remains their waiting to be discovered." said Leon, sounding like a fortune teller. "Right where?" asked Billy. "How should I know? I've heard this in tv before, but it honestly does seem true, Billy, and only you and her will find out, sooner or later." answered Leon, again with his fortune teller act.**

**"Why you acting like a fortune teller, Kennedy?" asked Billy. "Thought it might go very good with what I'm telling you, to make you listen, you know." said Leon casually now as he then looked at the clock that read 2:45 in the afternoon. "Gotta go, Claire might be 'worried' about me." said Leon sarcasticly."Yeah, I'll stay here and wait for Rebecca to come back. It's almost time for her to come anyway." said Billy. " See ya, Coen." said Leon as he left Billy's apartment.**

**Billy had his couple of momments of silence to himself now. Thinking things through. It wasn't long enough until Rebecca suddenly came in the apartment. "Billy, you here?" shre called. "Yeah, I'm in the table." he called back to her. Rebecca then entered the kitchen to see Billy sitting on the table. "Billy, I have some news." said Rebecca. "What type of news?" sked Billy suspicously. "Well, I'm not sure becuase, two of my friends are here and they are both ex-S.T.A.R.S memebers." said Rebecca.**

**"You mean they can actually turn me in? I thought this shit was over." said Billy, glaring a bit. Not at her but at the thought. "No, they're not cops anymore and they didn't seem to remember you when I mentioned you. Plus I think you and Chris will get along great." said Rebecca. "Why do you think so?" asked Billy, his glare now disappearing. "Well, I think he was in the military, you two are both charming men, and the two of you are also strong." said Rebecca, hoping he'd atleast feel better.**

**"What branch? I probably ran into him." said Billy. "His name is Chris Redfield, Claire's big brother. He was in the Airforce, I dont really know if that's really miltary, though. But another thing in common is the two of of you were sort a kicked out." said Rebecca, taking a seat across from him. "Haven't heard of him. But it has been a while since they've been trying to track me down. I know they probably believed that report you wrote and gave up. I'm just feeling worried about this." said Billy. "Well dont worry. I know Chris will understand if he suddenly remembers." Rebecca reassured him.**

**"You sure about that?" asked Billy, facing her. "Yes, and I know he can help you with a new I.D. if it is that they're still looking for you. But trust me on this, Billy. He won't turn you in." said Rebecca looking back at him. "Ok. So who's the other friend?" asked Billy. "That's his wife, Jill Valentine, well, make that Jill Redfield now." said Rebecca correcting herself. "You think she might remember, too?" said Billy. "Well, I did tell her about you since it seemed strange that I was writing about an MP van with corpses in it while they were trying to kill us." said Rebecca pausing for a momment and then continued.**

**"But I know she'll understand, too. Plus if she didn't understand, don't you think they would have caught you by now?" said Rebecca. "Hmm, good point. What did he do to get kicked out?" asked Billy in interest. "He disobeyed orders for wangting to do someting right." answered Rebecca. "That is a lot in omoon now that I think about it. So when am I meeting them?" said Billy. "I? You mean we. Leon is going to meet him too since Chris has only speaked to him over the network, but never met him in person, though." Rebecca paused for a momment. **

**"Anyway, you two are meeting them tomorrow night in the bar, along with me and Claire for company." explained Rebecca. "Well that makes things a lot better. I'm glad not doing this alone." said Billy leaning back against his chair. "I'm glad to hear that, all I need to know is how is Leon going to take it." said Rebecca."Not bad probably, he's atleast talked to him before." said Billy. "A few drinks may do the three of you boys good, though." said Rebecca a bit thoughtfully. **

**"You and Claire will be in charge of that, then" said Billy. "Why not Tifa?" said Rebecca, being snapped out of her thoughtfulness. ""She moved this morning and called me to tell you she said goodbye." said Billy. "Oh, where to?" asked Rebecca. "Home, she didn't say where it was, but it did seem like she was going really far away." said Billy. "Guess it is Claire and me now. Though Claire knows a whole lot of bartending from Chris and her dad than I really do." said Rebecca. **

**"Your not that bad. Trust me, I'm bad. What do you call coke and beer mixed together?" said Billy. "Crap?" guessed Rebecca. "Exactly. Even I'm surprised I call that shit a drink." Billy admit it. "Well I'll get working on that with Claire tomorrow morning, right now I could use some sleep." said Rebecca, yawning softly. "It's barely evening, dollface. Hard day at work?" said Billy. Ignoring the comment, Rebecca stood up and then answered him. "You could say that." she said and went to her room.**

**Billy had another long moment of silence to himself. This should be interesting for a man full of action.**

**Next day**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was really surprised to know that she had been sleeping all evning and night. Guess she really needed that sleep after all. Getting ready to start the day, Rebecca quickly remembered that it was also the day Chris and Jill were coming over to the bar in the evening to meet Billy and Leon. After getting dressed, she headed outside to see Billy still sitting on the table, but sleeping. **"Guess he was thinking a few things through the whole time." **mused Rebecca as she headed over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.**

**Well, they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, in a way, so their wasn't much of a problem after all, but Rebecca felt a little weird when she kissed him in the cheek. The feeling where you feel something really strong in your heart. Perhaps Rebecca knew what it was, but one thing she did know was that she wasn't sure when she would tell him how she felt for him. All that could be said so far is that he was really important to her no matter what.**

**Glad he was still sleeping, Rebecca left down to the closed bar and looked around it for a little. **"Maybe I could decorate it for when Chris and Jill come over. Nah. Now cleaning it seems better."** she thought to herself as she looked around the place for anything that looked out of place to her. So far everything seemed good enough for her, all the place really needed was a quick little clean to go around and that should do the place good for her visitors this evening.**

**Rebecca went to the room behind the bar to get a broom to sweep the place up for a start. She really hadn't been in that room recently buit now tht Tifa was gone, she might as well take over her slot now that it was her and Claire. Help would do her great but since it was morning and Chris and Jill weren't coming over to the bar until evening, she apparently had all the time in the world to clean the whole place up by herself, it strangely seemed to herself.**

**After what seemed to go by as an hour so, Rebecca spotted Claire coming down to the bar. "Hey, Claire," said Rebecca as soon as she saw her but continued sweeping the bar. "Hey, Rebecca. What are you doing up so early?" said Claire, yawnng and looking at Rebecca sweep. "I'm doing some cleaning up around the place for when Chris and Jill come over later," replied Rebecca. "Hmm, want help?" said Claire looking at he sweep the ground slowly.**

**"Sure, I'm almost done here, though. Wiping the bar for any dust may do good for me to be done quicker. The tables are fine on dust but the bar isn't." said Rebecca. "I'm on it." said Claire as she spotted a small towel and grabbed it to to start wiping the bar. "Great, now when we're done we can make sure Leon and Billy aren't nervous at all." said Rebecca, continuing her sweeping around the bar. " Leon said he felt normal about it." said Claire. "Really?" asked Rebecca quite surprised.**

**She definetly knew that Billy was more than nervous. Scared. But Leon? He must be very brave. "Yeah, unless Chris doesn't punch his insides out." said Claire. Leon now fell down into the nrevous place where Billy was, in Rebecca's head. "Same with Billy, except he wasn't fearing that Chris will hurt him or anything." He was fearing that Chris might pin him to the floor and handcuff him, which wouldn't happen at all, in Rebecca's watch.**

**"They both look bulk, but Chris is the bulkiest out of the two. I still think they would make very good buddies, Leon too." continued Rebecca, almost done sweeping the bar. "Same here." said Claire, finnishing wiping the bar. "Well, looks like I'm done here. Looks like you are too." said Claire looking at Rebecca sweeping the last spot. "I am now." said Rebecca placing the broom at the room behind the bar. "Wanna practice your bartending skills?" offered Claire.**

**"Yeah, since Tifa-" said Rebecca but was interupted by Claire. "-left and you think you don't have enough expirience yet." said Claire, completing her sentence. "Yeah, how did you know?" asked Rebecca. "Let's just say that Leon has a big mouth for everything." said Claire. "Hmm, well let's get me practicing for tonight. I don't wanna cause us to loose any customers or anything." said Rebecca. "Trust me, you won't." said Claire.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy woke up by the uncomfortable spot he'd been sleeping in, but other than that felt fine. Once he was very good awaken, Billy looked around, finding himself still sitting in the kitchen table. "What the hell?" mumbled Billy as he looked around. **"Guess I was thinking too hard yesterday about today. Shit, today's the day me and Leon meet that Chris Redfield guy. I wonder how Leon took his news."** Billy thought, still sitting there but thinking to himself once again.**

**To Billy's response, someone started knoking at the door. "Must be him." Billy said to himself as he got up and answered the door. Billy wasn't surprised at all that it was Leon when he opened the door. B ut was a bit surprised to see him very calm. "Hey, Billy. May I talk to you in your place right now?" said Leon. "Sure, I need to talk to you too." said Billy, inviting Leon inside. Once Billy closed the door, Leon's calmness quickly disappeared.**

**"Alright man, Claire tol;d me Chris is coming to meet us and I'm worried." Leon exhaled. "Dude, it'll be okay. Rebecca say this guy was nice so what is there to be scared about?" said Billy. It was pretty obvious that Billy hadn't been all that worried anymore, just waiting for thuis to be over with quickly if it was going to get ugly. "Yeah, but this is Claire's big brother we are talking about." said Leon as he paused and then continued. "Claire and I may be freinds right now but I'm afraid he might think her and I did it."**

**"Well, did you?" asked Billy, trying t help. "No, as in not yet. But all I want is my swing-a-ling to remain where it's at, that's all." said Leon. "Look, I'm sure nothing bad will happen and your **_**friend**_** will remain where it's at but if it does come to that, then we'll have ourselves a **_**wonderful party**_** started. But I wouldn't want to make Rebecca mad, so I'll just pray for you right now." said Billy. "Gee, thanks. I think I'll ask Claire to please do something about it." said Leon.**

**"He is her brother, so she might have perfect control of him." said Billy. "Hmm, are we alone in here?" asked Leon, feeling totally embarrassed that Rebecca might have been there to here all he just said. "I don't think so. Plus if she were here, would have smelled breakfast when I had woken up." replied Billy, calming down Leon's embarrassement. "Good, cause that would have been weird about me telling you about my, um, me keeping my area safe." said Leon.**

**"Don't worry, that's the first place us guys would want to keep safe in any type of situation. Let's hope nothin happens." said Billy.**

********************

**Remember "The Girls of Hedsor Hall will be premiering in May 9, 2009 at night, just the first episode will premiere and the rest of the series will be scheduled for some other day. Sorry if it seemed short.**


	12. Meeting the Redfields

**I've gogtten talent show issues and internet issues. This year is so not good.**

*************************

**Rebecca's POV**

**"What do you think they're talking about right now?" asked Rebecca. It was still her training time and Claire was still teaching her a few skills. But Claire thought she was already good to go. "They're probably getting worried about tonight. I know Leon is in the inside." replied Claire, organizing the bottles back on their place from the drinks they had both mixed. "Hmm, well Bill must be consoling him or they're either both sweating on it for today." said Rebecca.**

**"Probably. I think that's enough training for today, plus it's about to be afternoon and I think we should start planning out on what we should wear." said Claire. "You're right, I'm not good with fashion. There's something I'll need help with too." said Rebecca, wiping the used shots and placing them with the rest at the back shelf from the behind the bar. "Don't worry becuase Claire Redfield is here to save the day." said Claire, feeling proud of herself and acting like a hero.**

**"Well Claire Redfield better help me today on dressing up." said Rebecca crossing her arms and smiling as she looked at Claire pretending on being a hero. This was something she saw about Claire and Leon making an incredible couple. They were both sarcastic, play around a lot, but take things seriously when it's a very important situation. **"I wonder when these two will date?"** wondered Rebecca. "And that's just what Claire Redfield is here for. So what do you feel like wearing, dear citizen?" said Claire, still not losing her hero act. **

**"Something casual that doesn't look so bad." said Rebecca. "Let's go to your closet and see what I can work my magic to." said Claire, now leaving her hero act to the side and returning to normal. "Sure, let's go." said Rebecca as she and Claire went up the stairs. Entering the room, Rebecca didn't see or hear Billy anywhere. Maybe he already got up and went over to Leon and Claire's place across the hall and worry along with Leon she assumed.**

**Last time she checked he was finally done worrying. Guess it was maybe to make Leon feel better. As Rebecca wondered silently to herself, she led Claire into her room in front of her closet. Claire then began to look on any clothes that may satisfy Rebecca. Meanwhile, Rebecca just stood there behind her watching Claire search through her clothes quietly. "Ah, here we go." said Claire as she took out a blue set of jeans and a light blue shirt.**

**"This should do you perfect. I know green is so your color but a diferrent one may do you great also." said Claire as she handed Rebecca's clothes to her. "Thnaks for the tip. I'll keep that one in mind everytime I don't kn ow what to wear. I'm more of a jeans and shirt with cute designs on it." said Rebecca, accepting her clothes from Claire. "You're welcome. But it is Claire Redfield's job to save the day." said Claire, acting like a hero again.**

**"Ok, Claire Redfield. Time to go get ready for tonight." said Rebecca as she laugh at Claire's hero act. "Alright. See you later." said Claire returning to her casuallty as she left Rebecca's room and a sound of a door being open and closed was then heard. Rebecca just stood there looking thoughtfully at her clothes given as she then placed them on top of her bed and went into her bathroom.**

**Billy's POV**

**"Why are we talking about this again? I mean, nothing bad is actually gonna happen if I can asure you." asked Billy. "I like being secured." answered Leon. "Hm, and I was guessing maybe your area is too smalll for you." said Billy. "That isn't it why. Just like I said, I like being secured." Leon repeated. "Oh, well, that move I was telling you about may do you good." said Billy. "I don't know...... Are you sure this is good for a security?" asked Leon. **

**Billy and Leon were both sitting at Leon's couch talking about plans to secure themselves just in case something goes out of hand. Not that it was but they just loved to be ready for anything unexpected before they're left laying down on the floor saying 'I sure as hell didn't see that one coming.' "Yeah, I was trained to do that move a bunch of times and it worked.** When you're in prison and everyone wants a piece of you. **" added Billy silently. **

**"I don't know, man. I'm just a secret agent that's on a vacation becuase his boss says there is no damn important mission for me to attend in, but I just have to get a grip becuase he owns the country." said Leon and then continued. "Though now that you think of it, it is a good dodge to secure yourself good."."Yeah, and if it worked for me pretty well, then it's gonna work pretty well for you too." said Billy. "Yeah and so I will keep my self and my--" said Leon but was quickly interrupted by Claire. **

**"Your what?" asked Claire with interest crossing her arms. It hadn't occurred to both of them that Claire had entered the apartment, which was mostly all Leon's problem at the time. "My, um, hair. A guy always has to be looking good for everything too, right Billy?" said Leon poking his elbow at Billy, hoping he'd save him here. Billy seemed caught off guard a little bit when Leon promped his elbow at him. "Huh, yeah. We need to, um, look good too or-- whatever it was he said." said Billy signaling to Leon. **

**By the looks of the both of them, Claire automatically knew they were lying, even if they both had great hair. Another Redfield trick, but she didn't honestly care of what it was all about. She just found it tons fun to catch them off guard, and she thought Leon being left speechless was fun to watch also. "Well, I'm just letting you guys know that you two better start getting ready cause it's almost going to be afternoon in two hours and they can go by quick if you're here worrying about your **_**hair**_**. I'll be getting ready Leon" said Claire as she disappeared into a room. **

**"Well, I gotta go and get ready. Meanwhile, you can still be worrying about your **_**hair**_** getting hurt." said Billy as he left Leon in the room alone. "I have issues in that area, you know. A friend who lost it becuase of is luck and I don't wannna go there." shouted Leon back. Billy smirked at that but still kept walking to his apartment. Entering the apartment, he could hear the water running from Rebecca's bathroom. If she was taking a bath for tonight then why didn't he do the same as well. **

**They were still dating but it was just the beginning of their new relationship, still. So what he could do to at least make her happy is shower and try to look nice for the meeting tonight. He knew Leon in the other hand was really worried about **_**himself**_** getting hurt. Probably something very good to worry about, but not for a situation like this. Anyways, Billy took the decision to take a shower also. It was either that or not impress Rebecca at all, but also to not make her friend think that he's gross or anything unpleasant that can cause blood on the floor for a terrible result. **

**If it did went like that then all that could be said was there was going to be people hurt the literally way and the emotional way. He turned on the shower in the bathroom near his room and got to business as he continued thinking. Just to be sure, he knew they were gonna be stopped right before they lead to that result by Rebecca or Claire, anyway. Besides, he wondered why he kept thinking if it was really going to end up in a fight. Maybe becuase his life in the marines and in jail. **

**Billy shruged at that now. He had finally managed to leave all that behind and the least he wanted to do was remember it all and have it all come crashing down on him later terribly. Billy closed his eyes as he let the water run down on him and reminded himself to stay calm, he's not there anymore, he's here, with someone he trust, someone that he know will always be there for him no matter what. This quick reminder calmed him down a bit and allowed him to come back to earth. Now that he thought of it, he could use it for now on.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Coming out of the shower, Rebecca changed into the clothes that Claire had picked out for her. She could hear Billy's bathroom water running, so that automatically told her that he was getting ready, but she didn't know how long he was in there. She was glad that at least he cared a little about this. He may have been worried the day before but she knew he'd be okay. He always is. Rebecca sttayed standing in her position thoughtfully when she was finished dressing.**

**She knew she didn't have all the time in the world right now so she snapped herself back into reality and headed down to the bar to open the place meanwhile everyone got ready. When Rebecca got to the bar, she checked the clock. "Just in time to open." said Rebecca to herself. Now it felt lonely. All she really had to do was switch the sign from closed to open and then go behind the bar and wait for people to come along. So that's what Rebecca did.**

**To Rebecca's surprise, it wasn't long enough until Claire came down all dressed and ready. "You're sure pretty fast." said Rebecca in amazement. "I was in a rush. Plus, this is something neither you and I should be missing." said Claire, going behind the bar along with Rebecca. "Yeah, it seems really interesting. Is Leon getting ready too?" said Rebecca. "Yeah, he just took care of his **_**hair**_** issues for a bit more and then went ahead to get ready." answered Claire.**

**"Hair issues?" asked Rebecca wondering what she ment. "You see, what I mean by hair, is his manhood, and just becuase along time ago, his friend showed him lots of news of how other guys have lost their manhood by terrible incidents, so now he can't help but worry secretly about that." explained Claire. "Okay, I'm glad Billy doesn't have those types of issues." said Rebecca. "Yeah, be glad." said Claire, agreeing with Rebecca and then continued.**

**"But he gets over it quickly, thats something good.". A group of men then entered the bar. "Guess it's time to go to work." said Rebecca, as they both served the customers that were then followed by more people. After what it seemed like one hour, Leon and Billy were downstairs sitting in a stool each talking. Rebecca felt bad to not let them both drink just yet. So she served them bith a small shot of a random good drink and gave it to them.**

**"Becuase I care." said Rebecca. "Thanks, dollface, you're sweet." Billy said, taking his shot. The name always bothered her, But now, it didn't matter to her anymore. "You're welcome, **grumpy bear**." Rebecca added silently. She figured it wouldn't be bad to call him names also. She then walked away from them until she spotted Chris and Jill walk in the bar. "Claire, they're here, come on." said Rebecca. Claire and Rebecca then walked over to them, though Claire was the first one they saw coming their way.**

**"Claire." said Chris, as he hugged his sister. This time it may have been without all the over excitement, but it felt like deja vu to Rebecca, in way. "Hi guys, ready to come meet them?" said Rebecca, to skip the hugging and make it seem different this time. "Sure, let's go." said Chris. "This way." said Claire, as she led Jill and Chris to Billy and Leon while Rebecca just followed. The two looked normal, but who knew what was going on in their minds right now.**

**"Billy, Leon, this is my brother Chris and his wife, Jill." said Claire. "Nice to meet you two." said Chris, shaking both of their hands and being followed then by Jill. "Nice to meet you too." said Billy. Leon just shook his and her hand, but his face said 'nice to meet you' anyway. Rebecca saw two more seats next to them both so she went ahead and invited them to have a seat. "Chris, Jill, why don't you guys take a seat here, meanwhile I'll get uyou guys a drink." offered Rebecca.**

**"Alright, I'll have a beer. What about about you, honey?" said Chris as he pulled out Jill's chair and then sat down. "I'll have one too." said Jill. "Two beers coming up." said Claire as she went to get a few beers and later came back with them. "Here you go, and don't drink too much, Chris. Cause no one's dragging you out of here." warned Claire. "Claire's right, I can't drag my handsome husband all by myself, dear." said Jill.**

**"Trust me, you don't." said Chris as he kissed her. **"Awwwww"** said Claire and Rebecca in their heads. Billy and Leon just drank their drinks normally. **"Wow. They kissed, what's the big fucking deal? It's just a kiss." **wondered Leon, looking bord as always. "Well, we are here to meet you guys, so since we know how you and Claire met, Rebecca, how did you and Billyy meet?" asked Chris once he was done kissing Jill and then looked over at Rebecca and Billy.**

"So he doesn't know yet**." Billy thought but still stayed silent. "**He's worried.** Um, we met back in Racoon City." answered Rebecca, noticing his silenceness. "Really, when you were in S.T.A.R.S. or still not in it?" asked Chris. "When I was in S.T.A.R.S." answered Rebecca. Billy would have thanked her right now but that would make things too obvious. "Hmm, very interesting. So Claire, why are you and Leon not dating again?" asked Chris.**

**"Keeping it low you know. But don't worry, were getting there." asnswered Leon. By the looks of it, he didn't seem so scared now. **"Maybe Claire was right after all."** Rebecca thought thoughfully to herself. "No hurry is needed for this, Leon. I was just asking." said Chris. Rebecca noticed their drinks were almost running out so she excused herself by getting them. "I'll go get you guys more drinks. Be right back." said Rebecca as she left to the room behind the bar.**

**Entering the kitchen, she then kept walking far until she had arrived at the storage room, which was pretty big and full of different drinks from where Rebecca was standing. "This should take a long time." said Rebecca with a sigh.**

**Billy's POV**

**When Rebecca disappeared into the back room, Billy felt a little lonely now. But he had Leon to keep him company for right now. That was at least something, wasn't it? "So Billy, what dates have you and Becks been to?" asked Chris. Rebecca wasn't here to save him now. "We just started dating a couple of weeks ago, but I do plan on taking her out sometime. It's just that her schedules been very busy and we just don't have anyone to take care of the bar while we're out." answered Billy.**

**"I could take care of it. When do you plan on taking her out?" said Claire. "Mmm, I'm not sure. This next weekend may sound nice." said Billy. "Good, need help setting it up? Like the place and all." said Chris. Maybe Chris wasn't all that bad. Rebecca was right. All that loneliness he had been feeling just a couple of minutes ago had then disappeared. "I guess." said Billy. "Well, then. Why don't you take her out to dinner?" said Jill.**

**"How about a romantic dinner?" said Claire. "Or a movie." said Leon. "How about some dinner at home with some of the finest wines at home just in case you don't have enough money take her out." said Chris. Billy was here thinking over through the wonderfull ideas given by his new and old friends, but Chris' idead seemes perfect enough, though the romantic dinner could wait for later. "I think a nice dinner at home seems nice." Billy said finally.**

**"All right, I am now going to be your own 'How-to-score-perfectly' coach." said Jill and then continued. "Okay, so here's what you're gonna do. You are going to make stake for that day and grab one of the finest wines you have here at the bar. Once all that settled, you could surprise her later or just let her now it's your own little date for the bot of you, Then you guys could share about each other's life, family and stuff like that." said Jill.**

**That was a very good idea. All Billy knew was that Rebecca didn't know much about him. So all this seemed perfect for her to get to know him a lot better. "Okay. So it's all set." said Billy. It wasn't long until Rebecca then came with a couple of drinks for each. "Sorry I took long, I almost couldn't find the drinks." said Rebecca, handing themeach a beer she had managed to find for all. "Thanks, doll-face. Can I ask you something?" said Billy.**

**"Sure." said Rebecca. "Wanna have nice dinner date at home next weekend?" said Billy. "Sure." answered Rebecca, but deep inside she was really happy. "Good. So next weekend?" said Billy. "Next weekend." said Rebecca, agreeing with him. "Well let's all cheer for Billy and Rebecca's first date." said Jill. Everyone held out their beers that had been given to the by Rebecca and said "Cheers.". Now, Billy couldn't wait for the next weekend.**

****************

**I'll post when I can.**


	13. Our First Date

**Someone deleted my Wordpad and I'm pissed. Microsoft Office Word just doesn't click for me. Anyway I had my talent show and I'm finally done with all that. I'm probably free for the summer!**

*****************

**Billy's POV**

**It had only been a week since Billy and Leon met Jill and Chris, and Billy had been the whole date planned out already. Rebecca was out with Jill and Claire. Probably to get something that might impress him for tonight, he assumed. Though his plans didn't involve anything with getting too carried away. But he still wouldn't deny anything. For right now, he had Leon over helping him set up the place and kept listening to Leon's talking.**

**"So what do you gonna do first when she comes back?" asked Leon, as he set the plates on the coffee table. They were in the living room setting the dinner up, the kitchen didn't look bad for a dinner date but Leon just did anything according to Billy's vision. "We're gonna eat, and then talk about ourselves a bit more. Why are you asking?" said Billy. "Oh, no certain reason. Just thought you two were going to cause this place to fall down." joked Leon.**

**Billy smirked at that one. "The only time something like that will happen is in my dreams." said Billy. "Good, cause the Claire and I would need to find another sex proof home. But seriously, c'mon, Claire and I are like best fuck buddies. We're just getting near girlfriend and boyfriend for our relationship. Though Claire said to not mention anything to Chris unless I wanted to be dead right away." said Leon. "Was that one of your issues to be worried? And are you guys even protected?" said Billy.**

**"Yeah, I was just worried I might blurt anything out, and nah, we thought we might be ready for anything-- Of course, we we're protected!" said Leon. "Heh, no wonder I hear weird noises at night. Okay, now help me with the glasses and wine." said Billy. The two of them then headed over to the bar to chose from the storage room's wines. "Which one do you recommend?" asked Billy. "Hmm, let's see." Leon said as he looked around the different wines and had selected two. **

**"This red one tastes fruity for some flavor and this one is good too but only if you want any action." said Leon. "The fruity one's good." said Billy as he took the red wine from Leon's hands. "Suit yourself." said Leon as he placed the other wine back in it's place. Leon knew something Jill and Claire had prepaired. **

**FLASHBACK**

**Leon was just sitting down on his kitchen table eating cereal in his boxers looking very sleepy. He enjoyed this ever day because he had his own privacy to himself, until Claire and Jill suddenly come in the room. Leon felt embarrassed but violated as he covered his boxers. "Leon, we have a plan." said Claire. "Well, if it's surprising me in my underwear, then it's sure as hell working." said Leon. "No, we just caught you at the wrong time." said Claire pausing to look at his boxers and laughed softly. "Nice boxer by the way."**

**"Gee, thanks." replied Leon, a bit grumpy but embarrassed. "Anyway, here's the plan, Tonight when Billy and Rebecca have their date at their apartment, we're going to lock them up in their for some time, and let them have their nuaghty fun." said Jill. "I have a question." said Leon raising his right hand, his other hand still covering up his boxers. "Yes, Leon." said Jill. "What if they don't have any naughty fun like Cl- Ooof." said Leon as he was then hit by Claire in the stomach with her elbow, but dared continue.**

**"I mean get kinky. Plus do you even have the key to their room to do that?" he said, rubbing his stomach. "Well, then they can enjoy nice quiet and quality time together, or I could ask Rebecca to see if she plans to make that move. And a master of unlocking never gives out her secret." said Jill. "And we need you to make sure but also help out Billy in arranging his date the way he wants it to be too." said Claire. "Right now?" asked Leon, mentioning to the way he looked right now. **

**"Mmm, when you're done with your breakfast. First we need to get Rebecca out of ther so he can surprise her when she's back." said Jill. The two then left but Claire stopped and then turned around. "You know, you should wear those often." she said with a wink and then left. Leon was now appearently confused, but if Claire was impressed, maybe he would wear those now often, just not in public. Leon then continued enjoying his wonderful breakfast in his 'wonderful' boxers.**

**He then laughed of the thought of Rebecca making that move to get it started. She just seemed too cute and innocent to cause all of that. But he'll understand why at least Billy did it if that did ever happen.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**The real reason Leon was actually here was to make sure Billy kept arranging the place. Chris was just being dragged into this by not saying a word and not appearing for the rest of the day but only in driving Rebecca back to home. Billy and Leon then went back to Billy's place and continued arranging the dinner for tonight. "Help me cook the stake." said Billy. "Ok." replied Leon as he went over to the kitchen and help Billy out with cooking.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**"So what do you think may be good for a date?" said Rebecca. She was over at Jill's house along with Claire. Jill had invited, well, dragged Rebecca over to her place with Claire's help, by taking some clothes to help out with the wardrobe. What Rebecca was doing was sitting down on Jill's couch waiting for her reply. "Well, something casual. Not too much. Or if you want it the other way around, then that's no problem either." said Jill. **

**"I think casual may do me good. I don't really think anything like **_**that**_** will actually happen." said Rebecca. "Well then, let's see what could be perfect." said Claire as she searched through the bag of Rebecca's clothes she had carried along. "How abou this?" said Claire finally as she held up a green spring dress that seemed long enough to go over her knees. "Yeah, it seems casual, it's not too much and with your long hair it gives you a cute girly side." said Jill. **

**"That'll do." Rebecca agreed. "Good. Now, your hair." said Jill while tilting her head over, imagining different hairstyles on her. "Any ideas?" asked Claire as she watched Jill tilt in different ways. "I'm thinking." said Jill. It only took Jill a few more head tilts and a few more minutes until she finally came up with something. "I've got it." announced Jill. "Well, what is it?" asked Claire and Rebecca at the same time.**

**"Your hair is fine, all you really need is a shower later and then Chris, Claire, and I will take you back. Claire, did you get her any shoes?" asked Jill. "Mmm, let's see." said Claire as she looked through the bag in where she had taken out the spring dress. "I don't think so." answered Claire finally. "That's ok. Wait here." said Jill as she then disappeared up the stairs of her house and then came back several minutes later with some matching shoes.**

**"See if these fit." said Jill, handing Rebecca the shoes. Rebecca took the shoes and then tried them on, which then seemed to fit her perfectly. "They seem to fit nice." said Rebecca. "Good." answered Jill as she then looked at her watch which now read 5:45. They had about two to three hours left. What such good time to spare. "We have enough time. Want anything. Coffee, water, coke?" offered Jill to Rebecca and Claire.**

**"I'll have a coke." said Rebecca. "Me too." said Claire. "Two cokes coming up." said Jill as she went into her kitchen and then came back with three cokes. "Here you go." said Jill a she gave each their coke. "Thanks." said both Rebecca and Claire. "You're welcome." answered Jill as she then sat down on the couch in front of the one Claire and Rebecca were seated in and opened her coke to take a sip out of it. "So, Rebecca, are you planning anything for tonight?" asked Jill so suddenly.**

**"Yeah, like something **_**very very**_** naughty?" then said Claire, opening her coke while copying Jill's tone. "Um, no, I don't really think so. Why do you guys ask?" replied Rebecca, looking between somewhat bewildered and caught off guard. She didn't really know why they were asking things like this. "Oh, no reason, really. We just got a bit curious." answered Claire. "Yeah, a bit curious." repeated Jill, drinking her coke as she looked at her. **

**Rebecca didn't know what was going on right now, so she put it with what gave her clues. **"One, Jill acting strange. Two, Claire being really curious than she usually is. Three, both of them asking questions that involve stuff I'm not really ready for. Something is definitely up, but what could it be?"** One of Rebecca's most self popular asked questions. Too bad this wasn't getting any clearer by the time. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" asked Rebecca finally. **

**"No, why do you ask?" said Jill. "Oh, guess I thought something else then." said Rebecca. Wrong, she still did know something was up, but poking so much for the truth wouldn't be much of a wonderful option for right now. "Like what?" asked Claire, drinking her coke. "Nothing, I was just thinking of something else that's all." said Rebecca, trying to avoid arguing because of her suspicions as she opened her coke and drank out of it. **

**"Oh, well, Claire and I are going to take care of the bar and make sure Chris doesn't drink too much so we can all avoid dragging him home later." said Jill. They seemed normal to Rebecca right now. Maybe she was just hallucinating, she assumed. "That'll be good. Plus, why have a married woman drag her own drunken husband home." Rebecca said. "And don't forget having the sister suffering along by helping her." added Claire after Rebecca.**

"**But men just love getting drunk, and so do we, huh girls?" said Jill. "Hell yeah." said Claire. "I don't know, I'm just not so sure about liking the feeling of being always drunk, though." Rebecca said. "But at least drink won't hurt anyone now would it? Besides, you're a bartender." Jill said. "I guess you are right about that one." said Rebecca. "Hmm, I sometimes seem to strangely find getting drunk really fun now these days." said Claire.**

"**I sometimes do hear noises coming from your room sometimes, I guess I now know what they are." said Rebecca. "Yeah, it's very fun." Claire said, a bit sheepishly. This told Rebecca she hiding something, but this was something she wasn't really curious about so she abandoned the thought to go ahead and ask her. Jill then looked back at the clock, that now said 6:15. Hasn't been much but she decided to get Rebecca ready now.**

"**Oh, Rebecca, take the clothes and take a shower now so you can be ready on time." said Jill. "But it's until 8 o'clock and it's just barely even 6:30." Rebecca said. "I know, but it just really takes a lot of time for a girl to get ready. That's getting ready, probably make-up, making sure you're looking okay, the whole Chris and I driving you back and all of that." explained Jill. Rebecca agreed, it could take a lot of time for a girl to get ready. **

**She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom upstairs. Rebecca set her clothes and shoes on top of the toilet seat cover and turned on the water so she could take a shower.**

**Meanwhile**

**"Jill, do you have everything?" asked Claire silently but excitedly at the same time. "Yup, and all we need is to have Rebecca ready, drive her back, five minutes later, lock them in there, take care of the bar and finally, let them out once their five hours are over." said Jill. "That's a very good plan scale but, aren't you going to write them a note? You know, just to let them know they aren't trapped in their room." questioned Claire. **

**"Hmm, very good point." said Jill as she then walked out of the living room and came back with a few pieces of paper and pen. "How about this," said Jill as she wrote down something on one of the pieces of paper. When she was done, she gave it to Claire to read it and saw what she thought of it. "Hmm, or how about this one," said Claire as she copied the same words with more difference in Claire's note. "Here." said Claire as she gave to Jill.**

**It only took a few minutes for Jill to read the note. "Much better, now let me go put this in my purse so I can make the delivery later." said Jill as she went to get her purse and place the note neatly in her purse as she came back with it. "Okay, now everything's set." said Jill as she sat down. "All we have to do is wait for Rebecca to come out." said Claire. The two of them sat silently for an awkward amount of time. "Want another coke?" asked Jill.**

**"Sure." said Claire.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca had already came to an end of her shower, all she was doing right now was getting dressed. After she was done, she brushed her hair and then moved on to the shoes, whixh gave her much of a difficult time putting them on. "There." whispered Rebecca as she was finished with those impossible shoes to tie, looking as if she just defeated an impossible dragon. "Now, the hair." said Rebecca, looking through her hair and tried to find a brush in the cabintes under the sink.**

**"Mmmmm, there you are." said Rebecca looking satisfied as she pulled out the brush and started brushing her hair thoughtfully. **"Hmm, I wonder how the date is going to go like, it is our first date for our own kind of weird relationship. I just wonder one thing that just barely hit me ........... Who brought me here the first place?" **Rebecca suddely wondered. That was still a very good question. She didn't care, she was still happy she was brought here anyway. **

**Finishing brushing her long hair, she headed over to the living room, where she expected Jill and Claire to be in. "Oh, Rebecca, you look great!" said Jill. **"Should I ask her later? If I ask now it would kinda ruin it so, I guess so."** Rebecca thought and then answered. "Thank you.". "Are you ready to go?" asked Claire. Rebecca nodded. "I'll go get Chris." said Jill as she then called out for him upstairs.**

**Billy and Rebecca's POV**

**"Alright man, everything seems perfect in place. What do you think?" said Billy as he looked around the romantic looking living room. "Hmm," said Leon as he looked around the place and exhaled the aroma Billy had just sprayed. "Smell good, looks good, I think you're set." Leon said suddenly. "Good, what now? I'm dressed, dinner ready. It will probably take Rebecca to come back in a half hour." asked Billy looking now confused. **

**"We could take care of the bar until they come back." offered Leon. "I guess you're right. Plus it is time to open the bar and it's also football night." said Billy looking at his watch. "Football night? What the hell are we doing here? Let's go!" said Leon as he pulled Billy downstairs to the bar. "I didn't know you were that crazy about football." said Billy as he switched the 'Close' sign to 'Open'. "Are you kidding? I love football!." said Leon as he turned on the huge TV that was up in the ceiling.**

**"I guess you are going to be making lots of friends today." said Billy, going behind the bar and to stand in front of Leon. "I don't know, it depends on how they are." answered Leon. "Okay, but just don't start a fight in my bar, alright?" said Billy. "Alright, but you just take away the fun." said Leon. "If you guys wanna fight then take it outside please." said Billy. "If we do, then don't worry, I will." said Leon. It didn't take long until a bunch of people showed up for football night.**

**Billy was just serving a few people until he saw Rebecca right in front of him so suddenly. "I'm here." she said. "And I'll take care of your slot. Go have fun, kids." said Jill as Claire served the customer Billy was just serving. "Oh, um, okay." Billy replied to Jill as he then faced Rebecca. "C'mon, dollface." he said as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her up the stairs. Rebecca would have gotten really mad about the nickname, but when he grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs, she couldn't help but blush a bit.**

**When they both arrived, Billy had Rebecca walk in first. "Why is it so dark?" she asked. "Hold on." said Billy as he made sure she was by the living room as he then turned on the lights to surprise Rebecca on how nice the place looked. "This place looks great." said Rebecca in complete amazement and was then taken away by the stake and red wine on the coffee table. She was really glad he actually took his time to arrange the place perfectly all for her. **

**"Glad you like it. Let's take a seat." said sat with him at the nice couch. Billy grabbed the wine and poured it into two glasses and gave one to Rebecca. "Thank you." she said as she accepted the drink. "You're welcome. Let's start eating, shall we?." said Billy. "Oh, sure." said Rebecca as they both then had a drink. "So, do you like dogs?" asked Billy after a short moment of awkward silnce. "I love dogs! I have one back at my parents house. His name's Spot." Rebecca answered.**

**"That's good. I have a dog back at my mom's house." Billy said. "Speaking about moms, how's your mom like?" Rebecca asked a bit curiosly. She knew they never really talked about themselves to each other, so why not now? "She's nice. Kinda the regular Jewish mom, you know, the one that would dare embarrasse you by saving you when you're being picked on at the playground. I think she might actually like you, though." Billy answered. **

**"Oh, tha-- wait, you're Jewish?" Rebecca asked, a bit surprised. It had just occured to Billy that she didn't know anything personal about him. "Yeah, though I'm not that actually into it." Billy answered. Rebecca didn't care what religion he was, actually. She liked him for who he was and she was also learning new stuff about him. This was going so far good.**

**"Click!"**

**"What was that?" Rebecca asked. "I don't know." Billy answered. "It came from the door." she said facing the door and then continued. "I'll go check it out." she said as she set her plate on the coffee table and headed for the door. Billy decided to follow her along just to see her try to open the door. "Billy, I can't open the door." she said. "What?" he said, as he tried the door also to find it locked and then noticed something that Rebecca was steping on.**

**"What's that on under your foot, dollface?" he asked mentioning to her foot. "Huh?" she said as she then looked down to see a piece of paper. She then picked it up and read it "Hmm, it says ........**

_Dear kiddies,_

_We locked you guys in your room_

_for some time. Don't worry, we will_

_let you guys out, but probably in a _

_huge amount of time. So get back to_

_your date for right now and don't _

_panick or anything, alright?_

_Love,_

_ Your dear friends_

**Rebecca finished reading and then said, "I think Jill has something to do with this.". "I kinda think so too but we should get back to our date, don't you think?" Billy said. In Rebecca's head, Billy was right, they should be getting back to their date that was going so far well. "Okay." said Rebecca as she followed him into the living room, set the letter on the table and picked up her plate. "How do you really know your mom would actually like me?" Rebecca asked so suddenly.**

**She knew both her and him were just barely at the start of their own relationship, but curiosity just grew big in Rebecca's stomach. "I know her. You and her are pretty much the same. I mean, you two care a lot, both of you are nice and you two don't believe that I actually killed 23 people." Billy said. "Oh. What about your dad?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't actually lead to anything terrible. "Oh, he's a nice man. Was a security analyst in the marines, kinda why a joined. He likes nice innocent girls, pretty much why he married my mom. He'd like you also." he explained.**

**Rebecca nodded with an 'ooooooh' expression on her face as he then continued. "Him and I got along well. My brother in the other hand had other plans but still loved my dad also. But then he died in a car accident when I was fifteen." he said. "I'm sorry." Rebecca said, a bit sad to know this was going to lead here as she looked down and stopped eating for a little. "Yeah, it was hard for my mom, me and my brother. So now that I talked about me, it's time to know about you." Billy said.**

**"Oh, well, my mom's a retired cop. My dad is a university teacher in physics. He's the one I got my great education from, and I have three older brothers. The oldest one is John, he's a fitness instructor, is married and has two children. The second oldest is Adam, a lawyer but always lifts weights, and the third oldest is Scott, he's still in college." Rebecca said. "By the looks of it, your brothers must be very over protective of you, if I'm not mistaken." Billy said.**

**Billy pictured her brothers to be his same size in strength and body shape. But if it ever did come to the point he'd have to fight them off for a good reason at the same time, then oh well. "Yeah, Scott actually got himself suspended for punching a kid who was bullying me just becuase I was smart, and then I skipped ahead." Rebecca said. "Must have been tough being the littlest one in school, huh?" Billy said. "By college it wasn't. I actually figuered out that I get along better with people who are older than me." she said.**

**It had only been a few hours and Billy and Rebecca had ended up in a wonderful conversation that still went on and on. They were both done by eating by now so they were sitting close to each other. "I'm getting really tired" said Rebecca. "So am I." Billy said. "I think we should be unlocked from here by tomorrow morning." she said a bit tiredly. "Yeah." Billy said looking at her for a long moment of silence. The two of them stayed sitting on the couch looking into each other's eyes.**

**They both started to lean in and close their eyes.**

**"Bam! Click. Step! Step! Step!"**

**They both pulled away from where they were nervously. If it was obvious enough, the sound ruined it! "I think were finally unlocked. I, um, gotta go get some sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight." said Rebecca nervously as she got and whent to her room while Billy just nodded at her and stayed sitting down on the couch looking confused, but staying but cause he needed to cleanthe place also. She changed into something comfortable and laid down in her bed feeling comfortable. **

"We almost kissed! I can't believe it! But the sound ruined it. In the bright side the date went well ........... **(sigh)** ......... God, let this chance come again sometime, please."** she prayed and then closed her eyes for the following busy day.**

*********************

**I'll be on the look out for a program similar to Wordpad.**


	14. Getting Sick and Recovered

**It was just my birthday and I spent a perfect day. Got the Resident Evil book series and Resident Evil 4 Wii Edition (It's really hard to get used to for me.) In the other hand, it's summer and I got my Wordpad again so I sould be back on schedule soon maybe.**

*****************

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was walking from work over to Jill's place, looking a bit tired and feeling a bit sick, but still felt fine, she thought. I mean come on, it was 8 in the morning. Who wouldn't be tired? But no matter what, she still loved her job. She knew Jill and Claire would probably want to hear how the date went. She would even bet that by the time she got to Jill's place, Claire would already be there and they'd be both sitting in the couch waiting for her. **

**But for right now, she could just continue thinking about how much she wanted that kiss to occur or whine about who ever made that huge sound who ruined the the time Rebecca had already arrived, Jill and Claire answered the door, without Rebecca really needing to knock. "Becky, come on in." said Jill. Claire lead her to the living room and sat down next to her where Jill then followed them 15 minutes later with 3 mugs of coffee on a large blue plastic looking tray. **

**It was pretty obvious enough that Jill wanted to wake Rebecca a little more just to find out how the date went, and Claire, pretty much the same thing. "Thank you, Jill." said Rebecca as she accepted the mug from Jill and then sipped it. It was clearly visible that Rebecca wanted a nice hot cup of coffee. "Thank you." said Claire as she took the mug from the blue tray Jill was carrying. "Your welcome," Jill paused so she could set the tray on the table and hold her mug. **

**"So how was the date? Had fun?" Jill asked, taking a seat on the couch in front of the one Claire and Rebecca were sitting in. "The date went well, but a huge noise ruined our kiss from happening." Rebecca answered, looking down at her mug along with disappointment and tiredness. "I knew I shouldn't of have sent Leon. 'Quiet as fly my ass', alright." mumbled Claire as she remembered what had happened last night at the bar.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Claire was done serving satisfied customers who were now too busy watching football. Jill in the other hand was talking over a few things with Chris. Feeling a bit tired, Claire looked over at the clock, that now said 5 hours had just passed. "Jill, it's time." she said as she went over to Jill. "Oh, it is?" Jill paused to look at the clock and then back at Claire, taking her special lockpick out. "I'm sure these customers might get picky if both of us aren't here to serve them, though."**

**"It's okay, I'll just send Leon." Claire said, taking the lockpick from Jill and then heading over to Leon, who was really focused in the game. "Leon, I need you to go unlock the two love birds upstairs." she said. "Not now, I'm watching the game." Leon whined. "Go or you won't be able to see another damn game in your life ever again." Claire said, glaring painful dagers on Leon as she handed him the lockpick. "Alright, alright. Geesh. You're so bossy." said Leon as he took the lockpick and headed up to Billy and Rebecca's apartment.**

**"Hmm, let's see." mumbled Leon quietly. Leon had placed the lockpick inside the keyhole to unlock successfully, until he slipped hard causing a really loud noise that if there were other people living in the apartments they'd all be woken up by now.**

**"Bam!"**

**"Aw, shit." he whispered, avoiding the pain as he unlocked the door with a loud "Click!" sound and got back up quickly and loudly to run his way back down to the bar with huge loud foot steps.**

**"Step! Step! Step!"**

**Coming back down tom the bar he gave the lockpick back to Claire and returned to his football game. "Are you sure they didn't hear you." asked Claire, looking very suspicious of him. "Nope, that's cause I'm quiet as a fly." Leon replied, watching his game again with the rest of the customers. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"So you mean Leon was the douchebag that ruined their date?" asked Jill. "Yeah." Claire said, "Oh, guys, it's okay, I mean it's not the last date we're ever going to have." Rebecca said. "Yeah but a perfect moment was ruined by the one and only Mr. Kennedy." Claire said. "I'm sure it was just an accident. A painful one, but still a dumb little accident. I mean it happens every time, doesn't it?" Rebecca said. "Hmm, fine. He's safe for this time." Claire said while she drank her coffee.**

**Rebecca then took her second sip, which she now tasted. " Hmm, this coffee's very good." she complimented. "Thanks, and now you know why Chris is always kept happy and awake every day." Jill said, with a smile. "By the way, where **_**is**_** Chris?" Claire asked. "He's still sleeping. I'll give him his coffee later when he wakes up, though." Jill replied. "I'm still surprised something like this keeps him very happy." mumbled Claire.**

**Rebecca didn't suddenly feel well, as this same feeling had been happening since she first woke up, though she kept avoiding, thinking it was just a small cold. "A-shoo." Rebecca sneezed suddenly. "Bless you." replied Claire to her sneeze. "Thank you." Rebecca said but sneezed again. "You don't look so well. Looks like you've got a bad cold." said Claire, examining her. "Hmm, and a bad fever too. Are just beginning to feel like this now?" Jill said as she felt Rebecca's forehead. **

**"I kinda started feeling like this in the morning." Rebecca replied. "Let me go wake up Chris since we're taking you home and I'll need someone to carry you. And still, we need you to get some rest, Becky." Jill said as she stood up to get the car keys. "Meanwhile I'll keep you some company right here just in case something's wrong." Claire said to Rebecca. All Rebecca did in response was nod at them, and say "Thanks." **

**Meanwhile, she still felt terrible and her head felt like if it was killing her with a terrible headache. When Chris arrived and carried her to the car, she then fell asleep.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was awake, watching television, his futures showing complete blankes, but deep inside, he was pissed off that yesterday they didn't get to kiss becuase of that huge noise. Still, he was disappointed also. "Oh, well. The kiss can wait." Billy mumbled. Plus he was right. The kiss could wait a little longer. All he really wanted to do just for right now is buy her a pretty gift, give it to her, hpe it'd make her happy, and then the kiss can maybe happen.**

**That's why earlier in the morning, kind of before Rebecca had woken up, Billy had gone to the jewelery store and picked out a neckalace, from his wonderful taste in jewelery, and bought it so he could give it to her later and go according to plan, though he didn't really mind if the plan did not go exactly to it. Making Rebecca happy would be a good enough of a score bonus to him. So here he sat, on his couch, relaxed, until someone knocked the door. **

**Billy's number one guess would be that it's be either Leon, Jill, Chris or Claire. He was pretty sure it wasn't Rebecca. She wouldn't normally knock in place she lives in or is automatically welcomed in. In case she was locked out. Moving to get the door, he was surprised to almost find everyone except Leon and Rebecca not looking well, sleeping in Chris' arms. "What's wrong?" Billy asked as he let them all inside. "It appears to be she has a fever and a cold." Chris replied, handing her to Billy.**

**"How did she get sick?" Billy asked, as he received her. "I don't know. Before she fell asleep she said she started to suddenly feel like this but avoided it and went to work anyway. But for right now, it's best she just gets some rest. Chris said he remembered this soup to make her feel better for when she wakes up later." Jill explained. "I'll take her to rest." Billy said as he carried her over to her room, laid her down while he made sure she was comfortable and went back to where everyone, except Leon, was.**

**"So, Chris. Need anything to help you out on making this soup or do you think you might have everything?" Billy asked Chris. "I think I might have everything, then if not. Claire can go get it for me since she knows how to make the soup also. I'll go get started on it. Meanwhile, are you gonna stay and check on her or are coming?" Chris said. "I'll stay. Just in case she wakes up and needs anything." Billy replied. "Alright." said Chris as they all, headed to Claire and Leon's place which was rght across from Billy and Rebecca's and leaving Billy behind. **

**So maybe the kiss part could be canceled, but the whole giving her gift part wasn't. The thing was that it couldn't be today. Billy then walekd over to continue to watch TV but would still be alert if Rebecca woke up and needed anthing.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**It had been half and hour Rebecca was still sleeping, but the pain just got to her and dizziness hit her too. Other than she was still sleeping, but grunting at the terrible headache she just received. Billy obviously heard her and came to her room to see how she was doing. Billy took a seat on the chair near her bed and looked at her. "Rebecca, baby, wake up." he said as he shook her softly. Rebecca woke up, looking a bit dizzy and unsure if she just heard him call her 'babe'. **

**But if he did, she wouldn't complain at all anymore. "Hmm?" she said in response as she rubbed her eyes to see him better. "I heard you grunting. Are you ok?" he said. Once he could see him a little better had most of her dizziness gone and replaced with it's fever effects. "My head started to hurt really badly, that's all." Rebecca replied. "Don't worry. Chris should be here with that soup any minute now." Billy said as he then heard Chris and the others come in the apartment.**

**"That's him." Billy said. A few seconds later, Chris came in with a bowl of soup, followed along by Jill and Claire. "Here you go, Becks. It's going to take the all pain away and leave just a little of it as the rest should wear off in a few hours or so by tomorrow." Chris said, handing her the soup carefully. "Thank you." Rebecca said as she drank some it and was surprised on how good it tasted. "This is good. Where did you learn to make ths?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. Just a small recipe grandpa Redfield taught me and Claire when we were kids." Chris replied. "You should finish the soup and rest again, okay?" Claire then said. "Okay." Rebecca replied. "I'll make some more tomorrow just in case you're not feeling any better for tomorrow, since I live closer to you." Claire assured Rebecca. "Billy, Claire and I will take care of the bar again today so you can take care of Rebecca and make sure she's alright." Jill said.**

**"Alright." Billy said as he followed everyone out into the li ving roon so they could leave Rebecca alone in hope of her getting better. Rebecca stayed in her bed, sitting up and finnishing the delicous soup, hoping it'd help her get better soon.**

**Billy's POV**

**While going outside Rebecca's room, a sudden thought popped up in his head. "Hey, Claire. Where is Leon? Haven't seen him around this morning." asked Billy. "He's still sleeping. He's the one who slept very late becuase of his game so I'm sure he won't be up for another few more hours. But after what he did yesterday I can make sure he learns his lesson." said Claire. "What did he do?" Billy asked so suddenly, willing to really know. **

**"He's the asshole who made the huge noise." Jill said. "What! Oh well, I have a better idea to make up for that shit." Billy said. "Really? What is it? Tell your coah." said Jill. "You see, I bougt her this nechlace and I hope it makes her happy when I give it to her." Billy said. "Awww. When do you plan on giving it to her?" asked Claire. "Tomorrow ma sound great. Right now, I just want her rest." said Billy. "We all do. We're going to go home and return at night so we can take care of the bar for you guys." Chris said, leaving with Jill and Claire.**

**Billy had his silence once again. It was pretty obvious to him that it'd be a very boring day.**

**Next Morning**

**Billy and Rebecca's POV**

**Quiet, peaceful and calm was how the day was feeling. Rebecca in other hand felt normal again but her temperature was pretty obvious she was still sick. Waking up, Rebecca felt her head a bit heavy but still felt fine. Rebecca got up from her bed and made her way to the phone that located in the living room, but what she didn't know was that Billy was up also and had watched her make her way to the phone. "Just wat do you think you're doing, dollface?" he asked as he went over to her.**

**"Well, I was--" she started but was then interupted by him. "I'll make sure to do anything you need to do,ok? You need to rest and get better." he said as he picked her up and started heading for her room with her in his arms until she started speaking. "But can't I call to work and let them know I'm staying home sick? Or why can't I lay down in the living room? There's good TV to watch there." she asked. Rebecca did like the thought that he carried her, but she just placed her innocent, cute face on him to hide it.**

**Billy did obviously buy it. "Fine. Then that way I can keep an eye on you easier." he teased, taking her back to the living room and setting her on the couch. "Thank you." she said as she grabbed her phone from where she was sitting from. Billy just nodded at her in response and sat down on the couch next to her, watching her make her call and then hang up to lie down on the couch. "So did they let you stay home?" Billy asked. **

**"Yeah, they pretty much understand it anyway." Rebecca replied. "How are you feeling? I forgot to ask." he said. "Much better, but just a bit dizzy all though I'm sure it will wear off later, that's all." she replied. "That sounds good. Was it the soup that did the trick?" he asked, "I think. It tasted very good otherwise." Rebecca said in an expression that told him how good the soup was. "Well I'm sure you should be fine later on, then." Billy said and then another voice in his head spoke, **"Now would be a good time to give her the present."

"Right, but how do I say it and give it to her?" **he replied to his voice in his head. Long awkward silence streched between them as the TV played in the background, until Billy finally broke it with something to say. "I, um, got something for you." Billy said, sounding a bit nervous. "Really?" Rebecca turned to face him automatically, sounding excited as she continued, "What is it?". "I'll go get so you can see for yourself." Billy said, standing up to get the gift from his room.**

**Meanwhile Billy left for the gift, Rebecca was really curious to know what it was. After a few minutes had gone by and Billy had returned with a small rectangular box. "Here you go." he said, handing her the box and tok a seat next to her to watch her open it. Rebecca took the box and began to open the box, looking curious until she finally saw what it was. A beutiful silver and diamond butterfly necklace laid in the box, shining colorfully as some sunlight shined upon it. **

**"Oh, Billy. It's beutiful." she said, holding the necklace up while she looked at it in complete amazement. "This must have caused you a lot of money, hasn't it?" she asked suddenly. By the looks of it so far, Billy could already tell she liked it. Score. "Yeah, but some of the bar's earnings helped pay for it. I also thought the butterfly will look cute on you or could match your tattoo. Need help putting it on?" he said. Rebecca didn't really need help with the neckalace, but now that he insist. **

**"Sure." she finally said as she gave him the neckalace and pulled her hair out of the way as she turned to face away from him. Billy took the necklace, placed it around her neck gently and tied it. When Rebecca turned around, he saw how great she looked in the neckalace, just like he predicted, though he also noticed how close she was to him. Rebecca felt strange, even though a sudden small smile played across her lips as she looked into his icy blue eyes.**

**Billy smiled too, but in the inside he couldn't resist any of it anymore, he had to taste those wonderful peachy lips. **"Leon isn't here to ruin any of it now, but what if she is still a little bit sick and maybe-- Aw, fuck it."** he thought in his mind. Pulling back some of Rebecca's hair, causing her to close her eyes slowly at his touch and leaving his hand to rest on her left cheek, Billy pulled her in until their lips were locked to each other's.**

**It felt so right that Billy felt like a big weight has been lifted from his shoulders, making him feel free as they continued on with the TV playing itself. Even though it wasn't long until Claire and Leon had came in the apartment so silenly and unexpectedly that they saw them both kissing. "Awwww!" Claire said loudly, causing them both to pull away quickly and blush slightly. "Is it my fault this time? Cause last time I checked I was being quiet here." Leon asked. **

**"Just be glad they at least kissed, Leon." Claire whispered and then continued, "So I'm sensing someone is feeling a lot better, am I right?" Claire asked Rebecca. "Um, yeah, I guess that soup really did the trick." Rebecca said nervously. "Uh-huh, just come on, we're supposed to be seeing Jill today anyway." said Claire, grabbing Rebecca by the hand and leading her out the apartment. Leon and Billy remained in the living room, looking very silent. **

**"So I'm guessing someone is very happy, am I right?" Leon said, taking a seat next to him on the couch and watching the TV that was playing in their background. "I don't know, though it was the best kiss I've ever had." Billy replied. "Or the best thing you'd ever touched." Leon joked, though from his point of view it seemed like he was enjoying touching her, not in the perverted way though. Billy smirked at his comment.**

**Leon then laughed. "You and I have got some drinking to go over." Leon said.**

***************

**So I made this video and it appearantly is a great result, but the bad thing is that Windows Movie Maker keeps being a bitch becuase it's "too long." to be supported. I'll get help on it and hope it will be avalable soon.**


	15. Your First?

**Dear guys,**

**I will be crying my eyes out the next following days becuase I had to give my cat Wesker away into the doggie place along with other animals that look sad and want to be happy again. I'm sure he'll have a new better family with him, I just couldn't keep him anymore. The look on his face when it was time to say goodbye. He didn't want to leave me, I knew it. But now, all I have left of him is a picture. The person who put tham in a cage said they were all pretty and should get a new family any time soon. even my dad says a little dog will cheer me up. Well he's wrong! I even go out of my room looking for him, until it suddenly strikes me to know that he's no longer here. I will be continueing this but probably not soon and if you have an idea in getting me in a good mood, you can try it. It might even actually work.**

**I miss Wesker**

*******************

**Rebecca's POV**

**Claire and Rebecca had arrived at Jill's place quickly. While Claire was knocking, Rebecca was still blushing and looked away. Jill then answered the door, "Oh, come on in." she said, inviting them in. The two walked in and sat down on the couch, Rebecca still looking embarressed from getting caught. Jill came to the living room and took a seat also. "So I'm guessing Rebecca's feeling better. What's wrong?" Jill asked, noticing Rebecca blushing.**

**"Well, Jill. I caught two people making out today." Claire said as she looked over at Rebecca when she said the words "two people". Jill gave a happy gasp and then spoke. "You mean Billy and Becky here finally kissed?" Jill shouted. "Who kissed?" Chris asked, coming down the stairs. "Billy and Rebecca." Jill said. "And I was the founder of it all." Claire added. Rebecca then hid her face under a pillow, her hair covering her face and her blush deepening. **

**She actually didn't mind that they knew but a thought made her feel weird. ".......... It was my first kiss." Rebecca said under the pillow. "What?" they asked, not understanding what she had said. Rebecca then looked up from the pillow and at them. "It was my first kiss." she said. "Your first kiss?!" everyone asked, still looking at her. "But the two of you looked like pros." Claire then said. "That was all him. I just let myself be taken away." Rebecca admitted. **

**"Well, in that case. How was your first kiss?" Jill asked, Chri already sitting by her, listening in interest also. "Well, um ......... it was .................. great." Rebecca said. "Mm-hmm, go on." Chris said. "And...... Chris? Do you even really care?" Rebecca said. "No, but I'm just bored and I'm used to hearing Jill's girl talk alot." he answered. "I understand. Though that's all I really need to say about it." Rebecca answered. **

**"In that case, I'll be out for a walk if you need me. I'm gonna leave you ladies to your 'girl talk'. Bye, honey." Chris said ashe kissed Jill and was off. The three women looked at him as he left. "But what caused you two to kiss?" Jill asked, looking over to Rebecca. "This beautiful necklace he gave me." Rebecca answered, holding up the necklace from around her neck. "Wow." Jill and Claire both said, looking amazed. "It all started when we were both in the living room. **

**"He said he had a present for me and I asked what it was. A few minutes later, he came back with a small rectangle box. I opened it to find this necklace in there. He then offered to put it on for me and I accepted, but when I turned around, I didn't notice how close he was to me." she paused and then continued. " .............. Something brought our lips together, causing us to want to stay with each other. And then Claire and Leon came in and we pulled away immidietly." Rebecca explained. **

**"Awww, that means you two are that lost in each other. I think I know what this means, huh, Claire?" Jill said, looking over to Claire. "Yeah, that means he's that lost in love with you too." Claire then added. "Um, really? You guys really think so? I mean, he sometimes never seems like it." Rebecca said. "Psshh, of course he does! You know he can't stand a minute without you by his side." Claire said. "Oh, he can survive that." Rebecca replied. **

**"You know he wants you in his bed. By his side." Claire kept going. "We've slept together in the same bed before. That day a few spiders popped out of my room, remember? Though he sometimes does seem that way." Rebecca said, then looking to the side thoughfully. **"Could it be he really is that in love with me just like I am for him?"** she wondered. "And the way he wishes that you would--" Claire ket going but was then interupted by Jill. **

**"That's enough, Claire. We don't want to make her blush now." Jill reminded her, but Rebecca at this point wasn't even listening to what Claire and Jill had said. After a few minutes of thinking, Rebecca finally spoke. "I feel the same way." she simply said, not blushing or anything but looking normal. "What?" Jill and Claire bith said, not stunned by her answer but by her reaction. "I feel the same way." Rebecca repeated, looking normal. **

**"Well, then you two should straighten a few things out today. Share a bed, spend some more time together, things like that. Like for example, Leon and I share a bed, take a few things over at night and more." Claire said. "I'll keep that one in mind." Rebecca replied. "I've got an idea. Why don't the three of us go shopping." Jill said. "Oh, I forgot my wallet at home." Rebecca remembered. "It's okay, I'll buy it and you can pay me back later." Jill said. **

**"Let's go." Claire said as the three of them stood up and headed for the door.**

**Billy's POV**

**"So how did that kiss start?" Leon asked. "I gave her a neckalace, I put it on her, she turned around, and next thing you know, we were kissing........... Though that was the best kiss I've ever had." Billy answered and mumbled the last few words under his breath. "Sure looked like it." Leon replied to his mumble. "You got that right." Billy said. "You two should move on in this today. Like share a bed, the appropriate way, go out on dates together more often and that shit." Leon said.**

**"First option seems nice, I don't think skipping over to **_**the fun **_**part just like that just becuase we kissed is a great option. I mean I don't deny anything like that if it does happen, but this part should seriously wait. Besides, we've shared a bed once. That day we took care of our **_**friendly**_** spiders. Remember?" Billy reminded him. "Yeah, I remember those assholes. Did any of them appear then?" Leon said. "They appeared dead." Billy said.**

**"Great. Idon't feel like putting out anymore venom." Leon said glady and fell silent for a while. "I wanna hear a joke." Leon then said, randomly. "Well, I've got one, and you're sure going to get a kick out of this one, but you need to participate, alright?" Billy said. "Alright" Leon said, looking ready. "Alright, you may close your eyes and picture this as we go along with it. After everything I say, say 'I'm a man.', got it?" Billy said. **

**"Got it." Leon answered, closing his eyes and getting ready.**

**Billy: Ok, you're at a club.**

**Leon: I'm a man.**

**Billy: You see a hot girl.**

**Leon: I'm a man.**

**Billy: You two go back to your place.**

**Leon: I'm a man.**

**Billy: You two start getting busy.**

**Leon: I'm the man.**

**Billy: She has a secret to tell you.**

**Leon: I'm a man.**

**Billy: She leans over to your ear and whispers.**

**Leon: I'm a man.**

**It didn't take Leon five minutes to figure the whole joke until Billy started laughing histerically. Damn did it feel good to joke around again. Leon looked shocked and shrugged. "You wanted a joke, well you got one. That's what you get for interrupting, again." Billy said between laughs. "Huh, well, Coen, looks like you better start running." Leon said. "I'm right on it, Kennedy." Billy said and then started running out of the apartment, Leon going right after him.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**The three woman walked around stores, looking for anything that could catch the eye. Rebecca just looked through the clothing until Jill said something to her and Claire. "Hey, guys, come check this out." Jill said. Claire and Rebecca went over to Jill to see a cute small sleeping gown. Rebecca already knew who Jill planned it was for since it's size pretty much gave it away already. "So, Becky .............. what do you think?" Jill asked. **

**"It looks cute....." Rebecca answered. "What she really means is 'Rebecca, I'll buy you this so you can go over and impress him when you two share a room if you wear this.' " Claire explained. "Oh, Jill. I can't wear that. Plus you said it was going to be appropriate if we agree on that." Rebecca said. "Hmm, then I'll still buy it for you, but you won't have to wear it to impress him, then. You could just wear it when it's just you, you know?" Jill said. **

**"Fine, but it's you who's buying this." Rebecca reminded. "Sure, I know. Meanwhile I get this payed, you and Claire can go look around for a little." Jill said, and headed over to the cashier. Rebecca stood there for a moment, then turned around to see Claire checking out the bra section for anything she'd might like. Rebecca then joined her and see if she could find anything now that she was here. Nothing so far seemed to grab her attention. **

**Especially becuase there was nothing she needed from this area. "Guys, let's go eat something." Jill said, heading towards Claire and Rebecca while holding a shopping bag. "Yeah, I'm starving." Rebecca agreed. "Me too, plus all I got to do this morning is catch someone making out on her couch." Claire said, looking over to Rebecca. "Oh, shut up," Rebecca said while she punched Claire playfully in the shoulder. The three of them then laughed and were headed for a resteraunt to eat in. **

**"Oh, look. What do you think about Chineese food?" Jill asked. "It's too spicy." Claire and Rebecca said. "Italian?" Jill asked. "Sounds good, we can all have a pizza." Claire agreed. Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Then Italian it is, then." Jill said as they all headed into an Italian resturaunt and took a seat. "Hello, my name is Ann, may I take your order?" the waitress said once she approached them. "Oh, we'll have a pepperoni pizza and some soda." Jill said. **

**"What type of soda?" Liz asked. "We'll have three cokes." Jill answered. The waitress wrote down the order and was then gone. "I believe this is now yours." Jill said, handing Rebecca the bag with what Jill had bought for her. "That little gown is really going to look cute on you." said Claire. "Thank you. But I'm not gonna really wear it in front of him." Rebecca said. "But why?" Jill and Claire asked. "Well, I'm, you know, I bit shy about myself." Rebecca answered.**

**"What do you mean?" Jill asked. "I'm too shy to do that around him. And if I weren't don't you think I'd have the courage already to run in the streets naked?" Rebecca answered. The waitress then arrived with a whole pizza and three cokes. "Thank you." Claire said, already grabbing a coke and a slice. "You'll get over that and besides the point no one's going to force you to wear it." Jill told Rebecca. "............... Please don't run nude in the streets." Claire said.**

**"That's something I'll never dare to do, not even for alot of money." Rebecca said. "Good." Claire said. They took a moment to enjoy their meal when Jill than had a random subject. "Ever wondered how's it like to have a child?" Jill asked suddenly. Rebecca and Claire stopped what they were doing, thinking about Jill's random question. After five minutes they then looked at Jill, confused but letting her know that they haven't thought about it by shaking their heads slowly.**

**"You're pregnant?" Claire asked. "No, but Chris and I have been talking about it." Jill answered. "I know Chris would love to be a father, But the problem is--" Claire said, being interrupted by Rebecca. "He's too nervous?" Rebecca guessed. "Exactly." Claire agreed. "He's always been nervous. He's been nervous through Umbrella's hell, he's been nervous on asking me to marry him, and he's been nervous at our wedding." Jill said.**

**"That's defitnetly Chris. And if let's just say one day you're giving birth to your baby, Chris is either going to suffer along with you or faint." Claire said. "I'll kick him when I'm done." said Jill. "I'll do it for you." Claire offered. "Good, now no one tell Chris." said Jill. "Agreed." Claire and Rebecca said. They then continued eating and enjoying their meal. "Anyone know the time?" Rebecca asked. "Hmm, it's about be ....." said Jill as she took out her watch. ".... 5 in the afternoon."**

**"Oh, I think Billy should already be opening the bar by now." Rebecca answered. "Let's finish up. We should leave Billy and Rebecca to talk a little for today." Jill said. "But I need to take care of the bar today." Rebecca said. "We'll take care of that. You and Billy are going to settle things today." Claire said. "Fine." were Rebecca's last words on the conversation. "Let me call Chris and let him know where we are." said Jill while she took out her cell phone.**

**Billy's POV**

**Leon and Billy were now sitting on the couch looking tired from running all over the place. "You not a bad runner yourself, ya know" said Leon. "I took track in highschool." Billy answered. That explains." Leon said, pausing to check the time and then looking over at Billy. "Aren't we supposed be cleaning up before opening the bar right now?" Leon asked. "You're right, let's go." Billy said standing up as Leon turned off the still playing TV and went right behind him.**

**By the time they had arrived downstairs to the bar, it didn't surprise Leon at all that Rebecca, Claire and Jill had arrived. **"Great, Claire and Jill must have another plan. How wonderful, no?"** Leon thought boredly. "Billy, walk up those stairs." Jill said. Billy was confused. "Why?" he asked. Jill took him to the side to talk meanwhile Rebecca and Claire were just talking over a few things, Leon then getting involved."Your girlfriend and you need to talk." Jill whispered.**

**"Why, am I in trouble?" Billy asked. "No, I mean try to talk about things like, spending quality time with each other more lately and that shit." Jill explained and whispered. "Hmm, I do have some of that in mind." Billy mumbled. "Good, now grab your girlfriend and go settle this." Jill said and let Billy go. "Wait, you're not gonna lock us up again are you?" he asked. "No, now go." Jill said. "Ok." Billy said as he started walking towards Rebecca. **

**"C'mon, dollface, let's go talk about stuff." Billy said, grabing her hand. "Oh, okay." Rebecca said. "I'll take care of this." Claire said, taking the bag from Rebecca. She nodded at Claire and let herself be taken by Billy feeling a bit wonderful as he held her hand in his, blushing a bit. Walking in the apartment, Billy lead them into the kitchen, pulling out a chair for Rebecca, like gentlemen would do. "Thank you." she said, sitting down. **

**"Don't mention it." he replied and sat down on the seat in front of her and continued. " So appearently, Jill--". "--wants us to settle things in our relationship? I know." Rebecca said. "Yeah, and I'm not the creative one out of the two of us. So what do you have in mind, dollface?" he asked. "Well, before I say anything, I find it kind of unfair that you get to call me nicknames and I don't for you." she said. "Come on, dollface, your so damn cute and you know that." he said.**

**"Hmm. Though I still find it unfair." Rebecca protested. "Well, what do you wanna call me?" he said. "**Grumpy bear, teddy bear, cuddly bear. What am I thinking, we're like a Lion and a small Tiger......... **How about honey? It's simple and doesn't go too far." she said. "Fine by me. Satisfied?" he asked. "Yes, actually. So now to your answer on any ideas, I was thinking about sharing a room together. I mean, we've shared a room before, it's no big deal." she answered. **

**Damn, his lucky day already? "Alright, so when do you plan to move in?" Billy said. "Move in?" Rebecca said looking confused. "To my room. It's bigger and has got room for you in there, too." he said. " Oh, of course, um, how about today, just for the heck of it." Rebecca said. "Then we're settled here. I'm going down to the bar, want to come?" Billy said as he stood up. "No, I'm good." she answered. "Suit yourself. **She will be asking me for something any minute now. **" Billy said and walked off to the door.**

**"Billy wait." Rebecca called out to him. **" I knew it."** Billy turned around to see Rebecca already behind him, "Yeah?" he said. "I wanna try again." Rebecca said. "Try what?" Billy asked, wondering on what did she mean. "The kiss, I mean we were interrupted earlier and I just--" she began, but Billy hushed her by placing a finger on her lips to silence her and brought her a bit close to him with his arm. "Shh, it's alright, dollface." he whispered to her.**

**Rebecca smiled and placed her hands around his neck as she let him kiss her briefly, slowly, and lovingly while his hands wandered over to her waist. The two of them kept kissing for what seemed a very long amount of time, in which they wanted to keep it like that. Unfortionately, they both had to brake apart to take some air, no matter how much they wanted to keep going. Pulling away not too far from each other slowly, they looked into each others eyes, taking breaths, both of them smiling.**

**"You know that earlier was actually my first kiss, right?" Rebecca said, speaking very softly but loud enough for him to hear. "Really? Why?" Billy asked, in her same tone of voice. "I never really got it. Besides, they were a bunch of jerks." she said softly. "Then I'll comsider myself lucky then." he said. Rebecca giggled at that. "So do you wanna come down to the bar with me this time or are you going to hang out here with Casper?" he teased.**

**"I'm going with you. I don't think Casper's even around anyway." Rebecca joked. "Then come on, princess." Billy said as he grabbed her hand and lead her back down to the bar. Rebecca laughed. "Please don't call me that. That's what my dad calls me." Rebecca said. "Sorry 'bout that**

****************

**Oh, and for those of you I said I was making a video on Billy and Rebecca that's based on my fanfic "Thinking Of You" soon , well, my dad hasn't taken the laptop to settle this problem, yet, and a virus also got into my computer and erased, or infected the project and my internet, so I'll be working on that soon when the problem's fixed. If I can, I'll make a video meanwhile that one makes it's way. You decide, and if this chapter seemed very short, I'm sorry.**


	16. Roses and Confusement

**I'm now feeling better and Wesker is now happy. In other words, anyone know how to fix gigabite size in Windows Movie Maker? It would really help.**

********************

**Rebecca's POV**

**Perfect.**

**Was the word of how Rebecca only felt today. Not stressed. Not tired. Not nothing but perfect. Why? Becuase she met a new shortcut by standing beside a window and looking out until she met the **_**comfortable**_** trash bags in the alley. A few people had a good laugh but good thing was that majority didn't watch. Best of all was that no one was awake. Since she was already good to go, she decided to head to work instead of trying it all over again, this time, heading a way where there was no public. **

**But here she was at work, hoping for nothing else to go wrong and all she could do was try feeling perfect to avoid it. One thing that helped was yesterday's kiss and the fact that they are now sharing a room. Sleeping in the same bed together with him again wasn't different to her, but much more comforting. All she needed was one more thing to at least help her out in feeling perfect. Today she had to make sure her patients got the right medication to avoid any health problems from occuring. **

**Non of these ever happened but it wouldn't hurt to check. A sudden knock on the door grabbed her attention immidietly. "Come in." she called out to whoever was outside. In came one of the other workers around the building, holding a bunch of pink roses that covered the woman carrying them. The woman smiled at her. "Someone sent these in for you, Miss." she said and gave Rebecca the base with roses. Rebecca stared in complete shock but excitment at the roses as she received them. **

**"Really? Does it say whose it from?" Rebecca asked curiously, holding them and searching for a note or something helpful. "No, but here's a note that might tell you who is it from." she said giving Rebecca a note and continued. "I've gotta go. Have a nice afternoon, Miss." she said and was off. Rebecca placed the roses on her desk gently and read the note. **

_Good morning, dollface._

**A smile played across her lips. "Good morning to you, too." she whispered. This was the first time Billy did something so sweet like this. She wanted to hug him so badly for this. But that will have to wait for later in the evening. It already helped her feel completely perfect. It worried her a little that he might have heard about her **_**lucky fall**_** from the window but she figured if he did then he might have at least joked about it a little by writing something corny to the side like '**_Did you have a great _fall_?_**' or '**_How was _the fall_?_**'.**

**She knew he never meant to be cruel with his jokes but that's just how they sounded. Yet, she could still stand them. And strangely, she started to like the feeling that he kept calling her 'dollface'. Rebecca set the note next to the roses and picked up a pen and began to write something down on it. By the time she was done, she placed the note inside one of the roses's petal, making sure it was stuck really good so it wouldn't fall off, and then picked up her phone and dialed a number. **

**"Hello?" answered Jill from the other side. "Jill, can you come by my office and take home a pretty base with some pink roses Billy sent here for me? I think I might have trouble taking them home." Rebecca said. "Aww, that's so sweet. Did he send a note along with it?" Jill asked. "Yup, but all it says is 'Good morning, dollface.'. I know it may not be many words but it's still sweet. Oh, and if he asks you what did I say, tell him that I'll tell him myself." Rebecca said. **

**"Alright. By the way, did you hear? Some rumor around the street is some dumb teenager fell off her window early in the moring and landed in trash bags in some alley. Pfft, people these days." Jill said. **"I'm not a dumb teenager! Maybe dumb, yes, but not a teenager! I'm only 21!"** Rebecca protested in her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, tell me about it. What was she thinking. **Yeah, what _was_ I thinking. **" Rebecca answered casually. "Yeah, but those people with the rumors were probably hallucinating, anyway. I mean who falls from high in a building and makes it out ok?" Jill said. **

**"Really, well, I heard she only fell **_**one**_** floor down to some alley with a bunch of trash bags to brake her fall, and that she was only **_**21**_**. But what do I know?" Rebecca said truthfully, sort of. It was obvious that the landing wasn't pretty. The bags saved her from breaking a bone but the bags really hurt, and stinked really badly. "Well, that explains. I'm on my way now. See you later. By the way, do you want me to pick you up when you come out?"Jill asked. **

**"Oh, sure. I'll call you then, ok?" Rebecca answered. "Ok, bye." Jill said and hung up. Rebecca hung up also, praying to God that nothing would ruin her feeling of trying to feel perfect, now. It was bad enough that Jill already knew.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy was desperate already. He wanted to know if Rebecca liked the flowers, how she felt, and how she would react. He even wanted to know if she even got them yet. He needed to wait until night time. That was when Rebecca arrived home for today. He'd asked Jill and Claire to try take care of the bar tonight so that way he could listen to Rebecca on telling him how much she loved the roses. If he would have had such great courage, he would have told her beyond what he felt for her.**

**But right now that didn't seem right. That could honestly wait for the right time, which was certainly not now, of course. For right now, Billy was watching TV alone in his living room. It wasn't long then that a sudden knock came from the door. As if he had anything better to do, Billy went over to the door and answered it to see Jill carrying the roses he had sent Rebecca earlier. "Hi, I'm bringing these home for Rebecca since she might have trouble sending carrying them back." Jill said and walked right past him.**

**He closed the door and followed her into the kitchen. "Did she say she liked them?" Billy asked. "She says she'll tell you herself. All she told me was that she thought it was sweet." Jill answered his eagered question while she set the roses on the table. That's one thing that counted at least. She thought it was sweet. He could live with that. Score. Now all he needed to know was the rest. "Well, I'm out of here. I'll be bringing Rebecca home later on. Bye." said Jill as she left the apartment.**

**Billy stood there, looking at the roses he had sent to her. He then noticed the note he had sent with the roses tucked in really well in one of the roses's petals. Billy walked over to the roses and grabbed it, looking it over until he noticed a reply on the back of the note.**

_Thank you, honey._

**He read. She said thank you. Score again. Now all he needed was for her to arrive later on. This was the only missing subject he most desperately needed. The TV wasn't going to keep him that much for entertained very long. Neither was his thinking.**

**Knock, knock.**

**"Oh good, someone's here." Billy mumbled to himself. When Billy had answered the door this time, it was Leon holding a few beers in each of his arms along with Chris. "Thought you might need some company around." Leon said. "Come on in, you two are right on time." Billy welcomed them in and helped them out with a few beers. The three men set down the beers on the table near the roses. Leon noticed the base with lots of roses in it, so did Chris. **

**"What's this?" Chris asked. "Oh, I sent these to Rebecca at work but Jill brought them back for her." Billy explained. "Quite romantic there." Chris complimented. "Thanks. I'm also not drinking a lot of beer for today though. I want to be sober for Rebecca and I don't wanna have a bad breath either." Billy said. "If that's what te lady wants, then ok. How many does it take until it hits you?" Leon said. "Five of them, pretty boy, and I should be feeling them, by then." Billy answered.**

**"Here's four for you, my friend." said Chris handing Billy four beers to begin with. "We should do a cheers." said Leon as he grabbed a beer. "Right, cheers for ................................. um ........................... the beer?"said Chris, looking confused as he raised a beer. Billy and Leon raised a beer along with Chris. "Cheers." they all said and drank. "And for my hair." Leon shouted. "Pfft. Yeah, right." said Chris.**

**Jill's POV**

**Jill had invited Claire over. If Chris hadn't taken the car then she would have gone over to her place instead. A sudden knock on the door then told her that Claire had arrived. Jill moved to the door and invited Claire inside. "What are we talking about today?" Claire asked. "Let's go sit in te couch and talk about it." said Jill. The woman ran over to the couch, looking excited to talk about their subject. "Okay, guess what Rebecca got at work today." Jill said.**

**"Flowers?" Claire guessed. "Dozens of pink roses from Billy." Jill said. "That was so sweet of him! Anything alse?" Claire said, looking excited to hear what was next. "There was a note but all it said was good morning." Jill replied. "That's such a sweet way of saying it, you know." Claire commented. "I know. I'm so proud of him. He sure knows how to make a coach happy when it comes to 'on your own' things." Jill told Claire.**

**"I here ya. It won't be long ............" Claire said. "Long for what?" Jill asked. "For these two lovebirds to be closer then they are. I mean when they confess their real feelings for each other. And maybe even--" said Claire as Jill interrupted her. "Stop right there. I've got question, . A coach needs to know all of this." Jill said as she raised her hand, immitating a student. "Yes, ? Wow, that was weird." said Claire. **

**"How long do you actually think that'll take? She's shy, and he's, eh, sort of shy." Jill said. "Well there is such thing called as patience, Jill. How long did it take for you and Chrid to be together?" Claire said. "A long time." Jill answered. "Well they might take the same amount of time or who knows, maybe in less than a year they might already be close. I mean if he sends roses to her at work as a way of saying good morning, then it's pretty obvious that it won't be long." Claire said. **

**"I guess you're right." Jill said. "Oh, I know I'm right." said Claire. It wasn't long until it suddenly started raining. Claire then got to up to look out the window to see how bad it was. "Well, aren't I glad I brought Leon's car with me." said Claire as she stared at the falling rain from the sad sky. "Hey, I'm gonna need to pick up Rebecca later when she calls and I'm also gonna need a ride to the bar. Wanna be my guest?" Jill called out to her. **

**"Sure, that's another reason on why I came, isn't it?" Claire called back and went back to the living room. "Yeah, bit it still wouldn't hurt to ask, now would it?" Jill said. "Hmm, I guess we're both even then, hmm?" Claire said as she made herself comfortable in the couch. "Yeah, even." Jill agreed.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**It was about time that Rebecca was finally done with everything she had to do. When the raining had started earlier, it didn't stop her from her perfect feeling. Now, it was dark outside, probably around 8 and 9, and she had just gotten off the phone with Jill. She and Claire were coming to pick her up in a few. All she needed to do was get down to the main lobby and wait for both Jill and Claire to come pick her up. After that, she'd get home and thank Billy so much for the roses.**

**Yet, she still wondered what made Billy do something so sweet for her. One thing she'll ask him when she got home, that was. Rebecca did a few little things that needed to be taken care of, and was then on her way to the lobby. She had two options to choose on once she got to the lobby. One, sit and wait there, or two, wait out in the strongly pouring rain. She'll go with the much smarter choice, which was obviously the first one. **

**Rebecca had already been abut to make her way to a seat but saw Jill waiting with an umbrella. "Come on." Jill said. "**Dang, she's quick**." Rebecca thought but followed her into the car where Claire already was. The ride home wasn't very long. From where Rebecca was in the backseat, itbseemed like a difficult rain to drive through. Specially when it seemed completely dark outside, but frm where Claire was, she seemed to have no problem with it. **

**By the looks of it, Claire was someone to trust to drive at a situation like this. If Rebecca were driving, then she might have probably had more trouble being able to see anything than her. Another thing was, Rebecca already felt a bit tired. There were street lights to be seen, but they just seemed very blurry to even help becuase of the amount of rain pouring against the window. It surprised Rebecca a little to know that they had already arrived. **

**Tired, but not too tired. They were lucky enught that they all fit under the umbrella. Soaked, just a little. Cold, hell yes! Entering the bar, there were already customers, Chris and Leon were already wasted too, the only one that was sober was Billy, he was serving some of the customers for right now. " I'll be upstairs." Rebecca told Jill and Claire and was then gone up the up the stairs too quickly. Too quickly to even be noticed. **

**Entering the apartment, Rebecca went looking for the roses, they were standing in the middle of the kitchen table, looking like a good home decoration. She wanted to see them again, and that's just what she did. Rebecca picked one of them up from the base and smelled it's wonderful aroma, she wondered why she hadn't she smelled them first before. A door was then opened and Rebecca automatically knew that Billy was here to know on how much did she like his good morning. **

**"Hey, dollface, what did you think?" Billy called to her and had then found her by the roses. "Well, I thought it was--" Rebecca started but the lights went out, followed by several complains downstairs. "--the lights are out." she finnished. "You thought the lights were out? And is something wrong with that, dollface?" Billy asked. "No, but they're out." Rebecca said, placing the rose back with such little, or not even any, light to help see anything. **

**"What, scared of the dark?" Billy teased. "No!" she fought back and continued. "Anyway, I thought it was sweet of you. I also liked it. The rose thing." Rebecca said, wanting to hug him badly again but in the dark, she might even hug the fridge on accident. "Well, I'm glad." he said. Bonus. "I'm gonna go take a nap in the room now. **That is if I can find it, first**." Rebecca said. Billy just nodded in response, though she couldn't see it. **

**He then went looking for a flashlight to go see if he could try and turn the lights back on or help out at the bar a little to help out in the same stuff. He would probably figure that Claire and Jill woldn't even find it at the back and Chris and Leon would be too drunk to even help or notice that the lights were outThen when he'd be done with that, he'll go rest too. Rebecca was feeling what ever was around her, finally managing to find the room. **

**She lay down on her side of the bed, now realising how much she wanted to sleep. The night may have been dark and rainy, but it just felt perfect to sleep in. **

**Just pefect.**

Rebecca had woken up, she was in a different place by the looks of it. A window was to her left and in came the bright rays of sunlight. She didn't know where she was, but finding out may be a good option.

She stood up, but noticed that she was wearing something fimiliar, too. That night gown Jill had bought for her.

Why was she wearing it now?

Rebecca was full of too many questions that she decided to look out the window first for a start.

Out the window, there was a normal looking neighberhood, a car seemed to be waiting for someone at the front of the house she was in.

Obviously, she was not in New York anymore.

Before she could turn around, a small little hand pulled her gown gently.

She looked behind her to see a little smiling girl that looked around four or fve years old with familiar structures, holding something. But Rebecca had no idea who this girl was or why was she here.

The little girl then gave Rebecca what she was holding, which turned out to be six small papers with a word each written on it.

Rebecca accepted them and looked at them. The first one read "Of", the second one read "A", the third read "Uncovered", the fourth said "Feeling", the fifth said "Is", the sixth said "Hidden", the seventh said "Truth", and the final one said "Revealed".

Rebecca was really smart, but now, she was obviosly too confused and didn't know what it meant.

"What's this, sweetie?" Rebecca asked, looking down at the little girl that still stood in front of her.

"A puzzle that I put together for you. Do you like them?" her cute little voice asked.

Rebecca looked back at the "puzzle" again and then at the little girl. "Yes, dear, yes I do." she said, still not sure what the puzzle meant or why she should like them.

"I knew you would! Just like you liked the one I gave last week." she said.

"Last week?" Rebecca said softly.

The little girl nodded. "Yup. But I gotta go." she replied and she then ran out.

Rebecca watched her and back at the "puzzle" repeatedly and quickly. "Wait!" she yelled after her.

The girl turned to look back at Rebecca. "I'll be late for the trip they're taking me on." she said and continued running until she was out of Rebecca's sight.

"They? Who's they?" Rebecca repeated, looking confused.

Shouldn't this girl know by now that it was a bad idea to go somewhere with strangers? And where were her parents to be looking out for her?

"Them." she came back in sight as she pointed somewhere.

Rebecca tried to look at who she was pointing at but failed to see the person.

The girl then ran out of sight again as the sound of a door being shut then followed.

Rebecca dropped the papers and ran to the door to where the girl had vanished.

Before Rebecca could open the door someone had called her name.

"Hmm?" she said off guard as she turned to see who it was.

**Rebecca had woken up so suddenly. It was no nightmare, but something forced her to wake up before she could see who was calling her. Still, she was too tired enough to even have curiosity on who was calling her, anyway. She could tell it was still raining outside by the sound and the clock next to her read 1 a.m. She turned to her right to already see Billy sleeping next to her, facing the ceiling. Rebecca stayed there, watching him sleep and breath calmly. **

**She then decided to place her head against his chest for comfort and hugged him along with a soft kiss to his cheek, too. Even though he was asleep, he welcomed her, some how. Like if this was something for him to do automatically without needing to be awake or even aware. To Rebecca, he felt pretty cuddly and warm. One reason on why she liked to think he was her own teddy bear. Big, cuddly and adorable. But in this case instead of adorable, very handsome indeed. **

**No matter what he thought of himself, those were some of the great things Rebecca would see him as. She even wondered what would he think if he heard of the whole teddy bear thing. "Bonus." he mumbled in a way that was hard for her to understand. Rebecca looked up at him with a confused look that was then followed with a "Huh?". But then she reminded herself he must be dreaming of something. Somthing that took place that involved earning points, probably. **

**Anyway, she didn't care of what she said. This made her feel very happy. She didn't need it becuase of the dream she just woke up from or becuase she owed it to him earlier.**

**But becuase she really wanted to.**

*****************

**ATTENTION**

**TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE CLUE! you don't really have to, though. Answer will be revealed in the last chapter. Still some time to go. Oh and I've been wondering, I have a bunch of planned out stories after this one so if you guys can , I'd like for you to go to my profile and look at the stories below coming soon and tell which one would you like to read next, PLEASE?**


	17. Rain of Courage

**All in Rebecca's POV.**

*******************

**"Oh look, Little Match Girl."**

"Mom and Dad went out one day,

And left Pauline at home to play.

"Alone at last", she happily sang,

Clapped her hands, and danced, and sprang.

Now, on the table close at hand,

A box of matches chanced to stand,

And though her parents often told her,

If she touched them they would scold her;

Pauline said, "Oh, what a pity!

When they burn, they are so pretty

They crackle so and fire and flame;

It's like a little burning game.

I'll only light a match or two

Just like I've seen my mother do."

But Pauline would not take advice,

She lit a match, it was so nice!

It crackled so, it burned so clear

Exactly like the picture here.

She jumped for joy and ran about,

And was too pleased to put it out.

Now see! oh what a dreadful thing!

The fire has caught her apron-string;

Her dress it burns, her arms, her hair.

She burns all over, everywhere.

She screams for help, but all in vain

All she can do is scream again.

The fire burned up all her clothes,

Her arms and hands, her eyes and nose;

Until she had nothing to lose

Except her little dancing shoes;

And it was these her parents found

Among her ashes on the ground.

And when her parents stood beside

The smoking ashes, how they cried!

The tears ran down their cheeks about.

But tears can't put a fire out."

**"Hmm, such great poetry with such a crazy terrible event. That's still a catchy tittle, though" Rebecca said to herself as she held a book with scary poems on it. Today was an off-work day and all she was doing was reading some of these poems to herself as some amusement. This was something unlike for her to do. She wouldn't regularly find these amusing, but it wouldn't hurt anyone to try something different once in a while, would it? **

**Billy was still probably sleeping. It had been raining now and then the past few days. She may have even call this the raining week for all she could do about it. As a morning breakfast, she ate a banana and just in case the lights went out again, Rebecca went looking for any flashlights in the storage room at the back of the bar. Luckily, she found some, along with a book titled "Scary Poems". Rebecca grabbed it anyways and headed up stairs along with the flashlights for later at night. **

**Just for the case. Since there was nothing on TV to watch, Rebecca headed to the dining table and sat in front of the base with the still living pink roses that stood proud and tall in it. She sat with the book, admiring the view of the roses first, listening to the loud rain pour down this cloudy morning against the window and then began to read the poems, as if she had anything else to do. The poems weren't getting any creepier to her, but were just getting too entertaining. **

**Even though she knew that if she were still a little girl and were reading these poems to herself at night, she wouldn't sleep again for the stupid meaning some of these poems had. It wasn't very long until Billy walked in the kitchen, looking like anyone would everytime they woke up. "Hmm, Good morning." Rebecca said, still entertained in the book. "Good morning to you, too." he replied. "Oh no, I meant the tittle of this poem. **

**Though I still say good morning, too." she said, now looking up from the book and up at him. "Hmm," Billy said as he grabbed himself some cereal. "Where'd you get that book from, anyway?" he asked. "I found it in the storage room at the back of the bar along with some flashlights. I thought you may know about it." Rebecca said, holding it up for him to see it a bit more clearly. Billy looked at the book one more time to make sure.**

**"No, I don't know about it." he replied finally. "I see, anyways, I brought some of the flashlights back up here that may come in handy for tonight. Just in case the lights go out again." Rebecca said. "Guess that's taken care of." Billy said as he reached in the fridge for some milk to then pour it in his bowl with cereal. Rebecca kept looking through th book until she found someting. "Oh, listen to the this little poem. Mary Shaw." Rebecca said and started reading.**

**"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw**

**She had no children, only dolls**

**and if you see her in your dreams**

**Make sure you never ever scream…**

**Or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam.**

**And if you see her remember this,**

**The only thing that can stop her is…**

**dead silence"**

**She finnished. "Oh, I've seen that movie. The ending was pretty bizzare to me." Billy commented as he grabbed a spoon and sat down across from her. "Oh, well I'm done reading this crap anyway." Rebecca said as she lay the book down on the table and looked at him. "Sleep well?" she asked. "With the rain pouring calmly and a fresh temperature, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? What about you?" he said. "Same. Kind of think of it, these past nights have felt nice." she said.**

**"Yeah, I mean I haven't heard any noises from Leon's room. Guess the rain convinced them to stop it." he said. Rebecca rolled her eyes at his comment but then suddenly ignored it. "Do you think we're opening the bar tonight?" she suddenly asked. "If this weather keeps up, then I doubt anyone would even come. So that may be a no." he replied. "I guess it's gonna finally be quiet downstairs for once in a while, hmm?" Rebecca said.**

**"Probably. We've got the sound of rain still playing." Billy said as he glanced out of the window, which was still raining. Nothing interesting. "But the rain can sometimes be relaxing, you know. The only things that doesn't make it that way is the thunder and lightning." Rebecca said thoughtfully, looking out the window as well. "Yeah, but what won't be relaxing is when were drowning." Billy said, returning to his breakfast. **

**"That's not actually possible." Rebecca said as she turned to look at him and continued. "The water will go down to the sewer and from there it escapes into the ocean. So we couldn't actually drown, unless the sewers are all blocked." she explaned. "Geesh, aren't you quite the smarty pants." Billy teased. "Well sorry for just being smart." Rebecca joked. "Look at the bright side, you're the one who can think circles around me. **

**"One thing that I actually like about you, is that you don't act like your real age." Billy said. Rebecca froze when he said the words "I actually like about you" made her froze, thinking he was going to say something that she would actually like to hear from him. But the following words after that just ruined her thoughts, but at least him complimenting her on her age made her feel a bit a better. "Really? Well, I'm glad our age distance doesn't really bother you." she said. **

**"Yeah, I mean if you acted like your real age when we first met, I don't think it would have probably went so well." he said. "Yeah, you're right. I must have probably been really annoying to you. I always got myself into danger and you had to come running to save me." Rebecca said, now feeling terrible as she looked down in shame. "Come on, dollface, you weren't annoying. The only annoying thing was that the place had a shit load of puzzles and locked doors. **

**"And if I did find you annoying, I would have just told you at the top of that mountain. I'm just a straight up person." Billy paused and continued. "Though I really wouldn't have the heart to actually say that to you. I'd just say no offense first and then break it to you nicely. Anyway, bottom line is, you're not annoying." Billy said. "Really?" Rebecca said, now looking up at him. "Yeah. You're just being a bit hard on yourself, Rebecca. **

**"Don't be." he said. She liked his advice so much, but to her opinion she wasn't being hard on herself, this was just her worried that she might have been a child with him back then. "Okay." she said finally. "Good." Billy said and they both then trailed off into an awkward silence, except for the rain, that seemed to strech really long, but in real time, was just less than five seconds. "So, what do you think might happen if one day I met your parents?" Billy asked out of the ordinary as he broke the silence. **

**"Oh, well. Nothing much. My dad should be having a heart attack and my mom would be surprised to see on who I'm dating." Rebecca answered. "Pfft, why's that?" Billa said, smirking a little. "Well, my dad never thought that I'd go for some strong military man and my mom ............ well ........" Rebecca said as she trailed off, not even sure whether she should continue the rest. "Well .........?" Billy said, trying to get her to continue the rest. **

**Rebecca finally decided to be brave and continued. "Well, please don't laugh, but she might think that I have recovered becuase........... Look, my mom thinks I might be gay." Rebecca said. Billy bursted out laughing at this. It was just too good to resist. "I told you not to laugh!" Rebecca yelled at him as she blushed. " Oh, I'm sorry." he said as he finished laughing and then continued with his sentence once he made sure he wouldn't laugh anymore. **

**"So why did you're mom think you were gay?". "It was just becuase I barely ever thought about going out with guys recently back then and becuase I was used to having short hair, too. Besides, guys my age were jerks." Rebecca answered, her blush finally gone. "Did you fight back?" Billy asked, looking very amused and interested with the story now. "Actually, one day she confronted me about it and I just told her off but she wasn't convinced at all. **

**"Everyone had a good laugh and then forgot about it, but my mom still has her suspicions upon me. Then I joined S.T.A.R.S and after that I left Racoon City and never spoke to them again. And suddenly, I pop up out of the ordinary in this place." Rebecca said. "Why haven't you contacted them? Were you that pissed off at the joke? I mean if I was in the same situation I'd be more than pissed off but I'm sure they're wondering if you're okay." Billy said. **

**"No, I wasn't bothered by the joke that much anymore, though I have, but I'm either too busy or they can't answer the phone. Besides the thought of my mom thinking I'm gay, which I'm not, she and my father love me and will always be there for me, no matter what." Rebecca said. "Oh, and even if you tried right now then the line would been pretty shitty because of the rain." Billy said. Rebecca nodded her head slowly in agreement. **

**"So what did these guys do to you so they could seem like jerks?' he asked. "Well, my friend from college had randomly hooked me up with some guy my age by inviting me as his date to his highschool's prom. I never agreed to it but went anyways. All the idiot planned on doing after was taking me to bed." Rebecca explained her story. "Wow, you should have gotten someone to punch him for you." Billy said. "I punched him myself, actually and went home......... Oh, sorry for bringing that up." Rebecca said. **

**"Even better. I didn't even know you would dare hit someone." Billy said, quite amazed. "I can hit someone." Rebecca protested, throwing him a glare. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Billy said. The glare wasn't working obviously. It just made her look cute. "Oh, and don't try the glares, dollface, it makes you look cute instead of scary." Billy said. Sure, when she glared at him when it was just joke time she looked cute, but when it was a serious time then that was the only time someone should honestly fear her. **

**At least Billy had learned something randomly and quick just now. Never piss off the person that's healing you. She just rolled her eyes in response. "So I'm guessing nothing scares the grumpy bear." she said. "Who? Me?" Billy asked. "Hmm, could be." Rebecca said. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm a **_**teddy**_** bear." Billy protested. "**So he agrees.** It's the same." Rebecca said. "And why do you think I'm grumpy?" Billy asked. "Becuase that's how you sometimes seem to be. **

**"But I understand that that's just your permanent facial expression." She said, feeling like she was finally even. Billy sensed that she was finally getting even with him on nicknames here. He could give her credit for that. "Alright, alright, you win this round." Billy said. "Well aren't I glad." Rebecca said as she couldn't stop smiling. Billy then looked down at his bowl and notice he was already finnished with it. He made the smart decision to put the dish where it belonged and returned to his seat. **

**"Let me see that book." He said, guesturing at the book that laid on top of the table by her. Rebecca grabbed the book and gave it to him. Billy took the book and opened it, looking through it to see anything of interest. He then came across a familiar poem and read it to himself. **

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door.

Five, six, grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.

Nine, ten, never sleep again."

"Freddy's Nightmares."** He read ro himself. This as the little poem he remembered since he was a child. Other kids sang it in some games and he just sat in the corner and watched what was going on. Reading this poem again was nothing new to him at all. "Find something interesting?" Rebecca suddenly asked as she watched him read the book. Her sudden question snapped him back from his quick memories. "Nah, just this poem named "Freddy's Nightmares" that I remember since I was a child." he said and look throught it a bit longer.**

**To his satisfaction, there was nothing else interesting to see or read so he set the book down and looked at her. "I'm gonna go watch some TV. You coming or are you going to see if Casper comes around this time." Billy said. Rebecca laughed. Again with Casper joke. "I think watching TV is more entertaining than looking for Casper." she replied. "Then it's decided." he said as he stood, her doing the same and went to the living room.**

**The two of them sat on the couch in front of the TV, Billy grabing the remote and Rebecca just looking at whatever seemed to appear in the TV. Billy had noticed Rebecca looking abit bored, maybe letting her watch what ever it was that she wanted might do the trick. "Wanna watch something else, dolface? You look bored." he said. "Hmm?" said Rebecca as she looked caught off guard and then realized what he said. "Oh, no. **

**"I'm pretty much in the mood to watch anything for now." she replied. "There's nothing else to do, I guess. Only watch TV or go bother Leon and Claire. But I doubt we would really go with the second option. They'll probably come and bother us later, anyway." Billy told her, returning his attention to the TV. Rebecca thought for a moment to herself of something that might amuse her. "So can you tell me more about you being Jewish?" She asked from out of the blue. **

**That was an unexpected but weird question for him. "Well, like I said before, I'm not that into it. I only been in a ceremony once when I was little." he said and then continued. "But the only Jewish one is my dad's mom. I just follow along with it when I'm told to and be a good boy, but in a way of putting it, I'm half Christian and Jewish. I mostly stick to being Christian. It's less confusing to me. Were you interested or just asked?" he said. **

**If she would have just asked then he would have understood perfectly. At least that was one way of not being bored if so. "I thought it might be fun to see what Jewish people do if you did stick to it. Sorry if I offended you in some way." she answered. "No, I'm not offended at all, I just wanted to know why you were asking. Random thought, you know." he said. Rebecca nodded her head and then closed her eyes. Billy watched her for a moment and then had an idea. **

**Rebecca still had her eyes closed until she felt strong hands lift her up suddenly and place her somewhere as she let a small yelp until lips were suddenly locked on hers. The small lift felt a bit fun for her to be honest. She giggled a little and then opened her eyes enough to see where she was. From the looks of it, she was sitting on Billy's lap. When she was done looking at her spot she closed her eyes, placed her arms around Billy's neck just for comfort and let herself be dragged away by his kiss. **

**In the next following break she was going to speak but actually she just took a breath and continued becuase she couldn't redist the next one. When the long kiss had then came to a stop, Rebecca finally had the chance to speak. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "Becuase I felt like it." he answered and then kissed her again. If you ask him, Billy liked it that she was small and light becuase he thought having a portable girlfriend was awesome. **

**Thanks to his heavy lifting, he could move her anywhere without a problem. Rebecca had no time to say "Awwww" becuase he kissed her again and all she did was smile. She loved how much he was being so sweet now and how he did it by surprise. Yet, she wondered why he did it, but for whatever reason it was, she liked it. After their kiss was finnished, she just sat there on his lap, both of them playing the stare game with a TV playing in the background. **

**Rebecca felt such great courage in her heart, right now. She was ready to tell him something she really did feel like telling him now. Nothing could ruin any of this moment now. "Billy, can I tell you something?" Rebecca said, smiling at him. "Yeah?" he replied, smiling back. "I know it may be too early to say this but I--" was all Rebecca got to say.**

**Knock, Knock.**

**Ok, something could ruin it now. "I'll get it." Billy said as he gently set her aside on the couch and headed for the door. Rebecca looked down and frowned. **"-- but I love you, Billy."** she told him in her thoughts, even though she knew he couldn't obviously hear her and that was pointless in saying it now. After thinking she had finally gained such great courage to tell him, until then letting it all fall to the ground like trash and let it be ruined. **

**Maybe she should wait, it was too early, anyway. Didn't matter if it had been only a few months sine they both been like this, and 3 years since they've known each other. Rebecca looked up, took a deep breath, held back tears and looked like nothing was wrong. In came Claire as Leon was talking through some stuuf with Leon. "Hi, Rebecca. How're you feeling in this rainy day?" Claire asked as she stood in front of Rebecca, studying her. **

**"Right now, just the same as the day." Rebecca mumbled. "Oh, I see. Hold on." Claire said, taking a hold of Rebecca's hand and dragging her along with her to the door. "Leon, Rebecca and I are gonna go to the apartment to have are 'girl talk'." Claire told Leon. "Okay, knock yourselves out." Leon said simply, honestly not caring if they were leaving them alone or not and then returned talking to Billy. As long as Claire was feeling alright, he was happy with whatever she wanted to do at the time. **

**Claire took Rebecca into her apartment And made sure they were somewhere where nothing could not be heard, one of Claire's most favorite spot, The Closet. Claire sat with Rebecca on the floor, turned on the lightbulb and faced her. "Alright, spill it." Claire said in a soft voice. "What are we doing in a closet? And what's this?" Rebecca said as she had randomly found a whip next to her. "Oh, give me that!" Claire whispered as she grabbed the whip from her and tossed it to the side. **

**"So tell me why are you feeling so sad?" Claire asked in the same tone of voice she used before. Oh, great, here came the tears. "Well, I was gonna tell Billy the truth." Rebecca whispered. Claire notice her let out a few tears. "And what truth?" Claire asked, still whispering. "That I love him!" Rebecca screamed in a whisper as she placed her hands in her face and began to cry suddenly and then continued "Even though I have this beuatiful necklace he gave me, I still keep what he gave me along time ago." **

**"Oh, come here." Claire said as she embraced her. "After all that courage." Rebecca said. "Oh, there, there. You can tell him later." Claire said as she tried to console her. Now she felt like they were sisters just by the way they were in a closet, except they weren't hiding from anything but the thought of being heard. The weather made it seem like they were scared, though. "No, I can't." Rebecca sobbed. "Why? You said you had the courage." Claire said. **

**"Yeah but that was a perfect moment to tell him." Rebecca screamed, yet softly. "Okay, well calm down and wait for a little bit. Wait for that moment to come back. I'm sure it wont be long." said Claire. Rebeca slowly nodded as she pulled away from Claire and strightened up a bit with a final sniff. "Ok, I feel better." she said. "Glad you do." replied Claire. Rebecca seemed a bit thoughtful for a moment. "Can I still know what's this?" said Rebecca, grabbing the whip again and showing it to her. **

**Claire bit her lip. "Let's just say Leon's been a bad boy lately." Claire answered. "You guys have been quiet these past days." said Rebecca. "That's why I use this," said Claire as she picked up a red thing that's used to shut someone up for some naughty activty for all Rebecca knew about it. "Oh." Rebecca simply said as she stared at what she was holding. That was all she needed to know. "It's good for 'torture'." Claire said, grinning as she placed it to the side. **

**"This goes in the "Don't Tell Chris" book, right?" Rebecca asked. "Yup." Claire asnwered and then continued as she stood up. "Maybe we can leave the closet now.". "Yeah, I've got nothing stupid to cry about anymore." Rebecca agreed, standing up as well. "You weren't crying something stupid." Claire told her as she opened the door and shut the light bulb. "I'm crying over something that's too quick for our relationship." Rebecca said. **

**"How long do you know Billy?" Claire asked. "I've known him for three years." Rebecca answered her. "It's not quick then. The only thing that happened is that you guys are finally getting somewhere. So you're not crying over something stupid. You just feel bad that you didn't let him know." Claire said, the two of them now making their way out of The Closet. "You really think so, Claire?" Rebecca asked her while she followed her into the kitchen. **

**Her guess was that something to drink may make this better, but watching her going to chop a few vegtables just said she was going to make something for them to eat instead. "Yeah. Us girls think about more in a relationship than a guy. Like for example, you're dating someone you really care for, he may be jerk in the outside but is really a great guy. But then you're worried that he may still be sometimes thinking of some other woman." Claire paused, thinking about Leon and that Asian woman. **

**Claire started chopping a bit more violently now. Rebecca knew Claire had experienced this example, the way she paused and suddenly chopped gave it all away. But god, what was it with Refields and knifes? Claire then shook it off and stopped chopping the poor vegtables violently. "Anyway, bottom line is, we worry too much and it's normal for us to do so. And we do that becuase we don't wanna let them go or just care too much." She said. **

**Rebecca took the choice of not poking at Claire's expirience, just for the sake of not ruining the 'feel better' time. "I guess you are right." was all Rebecca had to say. "Yeah, and if they ever hurt us, then we'll hurt them." said Claire with a smile. Rebecca laughed. Despite her being smaller than Billy, chances on her beating him up were very high on the chart. By Claire's sudden joke, she was glas to at least know that Claire was feeling better so suddenly. **

**"Let me tell you something. Men are like dogs, wild and messy. Us woman are like their owners, we put a leash on them and get to boss them around. That's why hopping with them is so fun." Claire told her. "Good point." Becuase that was a good one. By the way, what was it you said that you keep a reminder of him?" Claire asked. Rebecca looked at her pocket, where she now had the tags since Billy gave her the random present. **

**"Can I trust you with secrets?" Rebecca then asked her. "Yeah." Claire said, looking serious. Claire was very good at secrets. One thing no one knew about her is where she had a piercing. "Well, here I go. It was my first mission and ..." Rebecca trailed off as she told her story to Claire with complete seriousness. Claire went through different expression and questions as Rebecca told her the real story. After an hour, they were both sitting on the table and Rebecca was done. **

**"I don't believe he did it either. And he should of at least hugged you or something!" Claire said. "I did see in his eyes that he didn't want me to leave. But it had to be that way. And three years later, I suddenly appear here. Ironic, no?" Rebecca said. "Very." Claire replied. As much as Claire was good at secrets, she knew how Rebecca suddenly appeared here, but she'll let that person tell her in person. "All this just seems like a romance ending. **

**The two can never be together and so they go their own way. Sometime later, they see each other and everything goes good from there." Claire then said. "What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, a bit off-guard. "Oh, come on, Rebecca. You know you want him like that." Claie said. "Like what?" Rebecca said as she blushed. "Like, I don't know, **_**that**_**." Claire said as she looked to the side, making the way she pronounced "that" even clearer to what she was referring to. **

**Rebecca blushed even further and felt left herself speechless as she tried to talk but failed miserably. "Rebecca, a girl like you shouldn't be denying it. You should be accepting the fact that you do." Claire told her as she placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. Rebecca looked down. Claire had a very good point. She shouldn't be denying this. Becuase she knew she did want him, not like **_**that**_**. **"But Rebecca, you know you really want him." **said a more seductive version of Rebecca's voice in her own head. **

"Yeah, but not like _that_. I'm still a virgin and still not ready for that. "** Rebecca protested her inner voice. **"Though you'd like for him to take it away for you, am I correct? You wanna get a good feel of his wonderful mustles and cuddle away with him, hmm?" **her voice responded. **"Well, I--Wait a minute. Since when did I have a sexy encouraging voice in _my_ head?"** Rebecca asked her thoughts, hoping for a reply. **"Since you first saw him working that last shot three years ago.

"Actually, when you first saw him and later when he did that awesome impressive 'james bond-like' jump to save you from those leeches. Oh! What a man, but I just barely speak for myself right now."** the voice replied. **"You must have a mind of your own. I'm not even like this. Right?"** Rebecca asked. Different questions semed to avoid the subject, but when it was with your thoughts, then that just seemed very straight up weird. Claire saw Rebecca staring straight into space, not even moving, but what let her know she was still alive was that she was still blinking. **

**"I'll get back to preparing what we're gonna eat." said Claire slowly to see if she would react. Rebecca was still staring blankly into space. "Okay." Claire then finally said after waiting for a response and went back to what she was doing an hour ago. **"Well, not normally. This is a side of you that you have, but never use. But you can be sexy, just not at the moment. Becuase, you're not actually getting _naughty_ with him right now, are you?"** her voice told her. **

"Ok, that's all I need to know, thank you."** Rebecca said. **"No, that's not all. And you'd also like to taste his--"** the voice began and was then interrupted. **"Oh, I had enough of you."** Rebecca said and snapped out of her thoughts while shaking her head lightly and finally moving. "Done thinking, you day dreamer?" Claire asked her. "Yeah, and my thoughts are agreeing with you." Rebecca told her in amazement. "What can I say? A Redfield is always right." Claire said in an admirirng voice. **

**"You and Chris are so funny with your Redfield rules." Rebecca laughed. "I know, but you can't deny they're not real." said Claire. "Oh, I know." Rebecca said and the phone then rang. "Take care of the meat for me. I'll get it." Claire said as she left off to the living room and was then followed by a "hello". Rebecca did what Claire told her and listened to the conversation. "Oh no, why? .......................... Ok, I'm ready to listen.................. **

**"What?! Really? Should I go tell them? ....................... Ok, I'l tell her now, bye." Rebecca heard from the kitchen. This sounded really urgent. In came Claire with a smile on her face. "Rebecca, guess what?!" she said. "What?" Rebecca said, leaving the meat and face her. "You ready to hear the most wonderful news ever?" Claire asked. "If you can clam the heck down a bit, first." Rebecca said. "Ok, but are you now ready to hear it?" Claire asked again. **

**"Yes, go ahead." Rebecca said and waited to hear for what Claire had to say. Claire then began. "Well ................**

**"Jill is pregnant!"**

*********************

**I've been busy these past few days. Lot's of partys and all. So I've tried something different and made this all in Rebecca's POV. I do not own the poems that were used here. I might change the font, just for the hell of it but I need to think it through.**


	18. The Plan and The Story

**I've had enough of three years of ideas in this story. So that's why, I'm finally gonna publish my long time planned out story, "Survive Raccoon High". Will be involving Resident Evil pairings and if you want to know the rest, got to my profile and it should be below. I'm planning on mainly focusing it on Billy and Rebecca and a little bit of the enemies and friends. Since I saw a bunch of other stories out in the same subject, I just left it to die and said there was no point. I couldn't let it go so I'm writing it. Sorry if you have a story on the same subject, but I want to write my own version! This story is still first though.**

*****************

**Rebecca's POV**

**"Jill is pregnant!"**

**"Oh my god, that's wonderful news!" Rebecca exclaimed in happiness. "I know. I'm gonna be an aunt!" Claire said. "Does she know how long has she been pregnant?" Rebecca asked. "She says she's 2 weeks pregnant." Claire said. "Should we tell the guys?" Rebecca asked. "Jill said she'll take care of awaring them. But she told me if I wanted to go tell them, then I was allowed to do so. So I'm telling them when we're done eating." Claire responded. **

**"Good thing is that today were not opening up the bar so going over to her place wouldn't be problem." Rebecca told her. "Great, that way we can go say congratulations for the happy couple in person." Claire said. "Oh, all of this is so exciting. We can ven take our own time today. Oh, and congratulations on going to be an aunt." Rebecca said. "Thank you, but right now, we need to get working on this food." Claire told her as she returned to put the meat to cook. **

**After she was done with placing the meat in place, she then turned to Rebecca. "All we need to do is eat, just for the case, tell the guys we'll be over at Jill's and were set. And we're eating something over there too so we'll just eat a bit and leave this to the guys if they're hungry." Claire said. "Ok. It should be easy to see through the rain since it's barely afternoon. A cloudy day isn't much of a problem." Rebecca said. "Of course it ain't. **

**"Now let's wait for the food to be ready." Claire told her. "Your right. All I ever did this morning was take a banana and go looking for any flashlights just in case tonight we don't have any lights all of sudden. And read. Besides, eating is good for you, but eating too much isn't." Rebecca said. "You got that one right." Claire agreed. The two then sat on the table, waiting patiently for the food to be ready. Rebecca's stomach was finally growling. **

**That banana didn't qute do the trick now that she thought of it again. "So, how long do wait for the food to be ready?" Rebecca asked. "Hungry?" Claire asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Rebecca answered her along with a nod. "Only a minute. Let me go check on it, just for the case that it may be done now." Claire said as she stood from her seat. "Okay." Rebecca said. **"So, where was I again?"** the voice said. **"Augh! Look, I give up.

"Just don't go any further on this, please? I would like to really _NOT_ gag while I'm eating."** Rebecca replied to the voice. **"Okay, but I'll tell you right now your day will come anyway."** the voice said. **"Death or _that_?"** Rebecca asked. **"_That_. Look, I'm your sexy side not Death. Besides, you're not gonna gag." **the voice said. **"Okay, now leave me at piece." **Rebecca said.** "Fine. You're no fun and I WILL be back very soon." **the voice said.** "Good and period."** Rebecca says for an end to this disturbing talk. **

**"Ugh, I think I'm gonna need some serious therapy if this gets even worse." Rebecca whispered. "Food's ready." said Claire. "Oh good." Rebecca said as she stood. Maybe this will keep her mind off of **_**that**_**.**

**Billy's POV**

**"Billy, man, are you sure you're gonna do that? I know you can't quite stand it anymore but it's a bit weird." Leon said. "Look, I know. I just need help from everyone, not let her now a shit that's really going on and it will be arranged. All it will take is 9 or 8 months to arrange and then I can let the surprises be revealed. Or maybe less, depending on how fast we get to it." Billy told him. Leon and Billy were both sitting on the couch, talking about some plan Billy had. **

**"There's no problem in me helping out here, but it's just something even I wouldn't think of doing. Look, to a girl, this is sweet and probably something she'll never forget for the rest of her life, but for us guys, we just feel gay doing sweet things." Leon said. "Oh, yeah? Look who's talking." Billy said, obviously referring to Leon's hair. Leon quickly noticed. "Hey, I'm proud of my hair. If one day I die, then at least I will be a good-looking corpse with great hair, all the deadly sins would be all over me." Leon told him. **

**"Riiight. Whatever." Billy smirked. "Anyway, when do I start looking for this?" Leon said. "I'll tell you later on, right now, knowing what I don't know comes first. But I'm not starting this whole plan until I first let a month go by to think things over good. Then, when we get to it, I'll be talking to her and spending more time with her in the meantime. I just want to make sure I don't get a 'No' to this. I'll be perfectly screwed if I do." Billy said. **

**"Well, can't say you don't need it, cause you do. Still, if I tried this, I would have given up on it the moment I thought of it. **Besides, even I know she won't give you 'No' to this.**" Leon said. "I'm not backing down on this." Billy told Leon. "Why?" Leon asked, just because he wanted to know how much his courage for all this was. It's not that Leon wanted him to back down on this but to him, it just seemed very hard for him to see Billy try his plan. **

**His plan of arranging a surprise wedding for Rebecca. It all sounded sweet, even Leon would admit that fact, but what he didn't catch on to was how Billy was ever going to arrange all this. He was going to have the others help, obviously. And there was one thing Leon knew, that Billy obviously loved Rebecca. Oh, no wait. He wasn't in love with her at all, no sir. As a matter of fact, that wasn't even close at all. He was **_**MADLY**_** in love with her. **

**He didn't even need to say it. First the neckalace, then the flowers, and now all of this. And also the time when Claire and him caught them two making out in the couch. It was all just too obvious. Maybe Leon finally found out the secret to the two of them. What they **_**so**_** can't see in between. And according to what he heard about them both, it's been only three years since they've known each other. From where he was standing, it seemed a bit quick. **

**But if love is just that strong for 'em, then there was nothing wrong for them there. Leon's part was to get them new identities for something else Billy planned, since Leon worked for the president. That was no problem. Sure, Leon wasn't going to disagree with him on that one. Wesker was one major shit to worry about. So he would get those when he was told to do so. Right now, they had a month to rest and settle it out. Well, **_**he**_** had a month to rest and settle it out. **

**Leon just needed to wait for the word to be said and he'd get to it. "Why? Becuase she's the one I feel a deep connection with. Ever since I first met her, there was this different connection that I automatically felt for her. All I knew is that I've never felt that way for another woman before. At first I thought it was nothing but then I then realized that--." Billy said and was interrupted. "Hey, mom. Are you done telling me your graduation speech about life?" Leon joked as he pretended to look at a watch on his wrist.**

**"Whatever you say, Kennedy. Bottom shit is I'm still doing this." Billy said, looking a bit annoyed. "Hey, I never said you should back down on this. "It's just a way of me admitting that I don't have any balls to do something like this." Leon said. "Really? Never thought you'd say that." Billy told him as he patted him on the shoulder. "Neither did I." Leon agreed. Another thing Leon felt a little jealous of Billy was how much more strong-looking he was than him. **

**But at least Leon had mustles, was strong too and had nicer hair than him. He could perfectly live with that. But as if Leon were to ever admit that. "Right now, let's sit back and relax a little." Billy said. "After all your thinking, your right." Leon said as he sat back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Billy then did the same and closed his eyes instead and enjoy the piece and quiet. Claire then came in the apartment. Both Leon and Billy sat up staright from their comfortable spot.**

**"Guys, guess what?" Claire said. "What." said Leon. "Jill and Chris are gonna be parents. Rebecca and I will visit them in a few." Claire said happily. Leon and Billy knew what this meant for Chris in his guy history. GAME OVER. But it was actually the start of a whole new level. Some guys who were a bunch of jackasses just sticked to the news of the words 'GAME OVER' and tried to start that level again. "Tell them I said congrats." said Leon. **

**"I will, and Billy, I expect you to say something wonderful to Rebecca in the future." Claire said. "You mean you overheard my plan?" Billy asked. "Plan? What plan?" Claire asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm gonna straighten it out a bit." Billy said. "Alright. Rebecca and I are going now. We left some for you guy in case you get hungry" Claire said and was then out of the department. Another thing Billy needed to get if he wanted no interruptions. **

**Not to self; A fucking lock for the fucking door. If he was gonna get her to say yes, then he needed some quiet time for that. It may be rude, but it was for the good of Leon and Claire to help out, and that lock was gonna do that great. **

**Rebecca's POV**

**Claire and Rebecca stood infront of Jill's door with an umbrella to keep them dry. Claire knocked on the door and exchanged a smile with Rebecca. Jill then opened th door to see Rebecca and Claire. "Congratulations!" they both said. "Oh, thanks you guys. Come on in. We don't want you to get very wet out there." Jill said as she invited them into her house. Claire and Rebecca then came in the house. "Where's my brother?" asked Claire as she looked around the place.**

**"He's in the room. He was too happy about the news that he thought that locking himself up in the bathroom and thank god about it was a wonderful happiness option. He thought that was really necessary." Jill said. "I'll get him to come down here." Claire said as she walked up the stairs. "Good luck. I tried everything." Jill told Claire. "When are you gonna take an ultrasound to see how it's doing?" Rebecca asked. "Probably in about a couple more weeks.**

**"I'd ask you to do that one since your good at medical stuff but I don't know if you know how to do that." Jill answered. "I know how to do it but I don't have any of the equipment to help me out. Still, I say go get a profeessional to do the ultrasound for you." Rebecca said. "Then I will. I'll wait for three more weeks." Jill told her. Claire then came downstairs alone. It was obvious she that she didn't succeed to get Chris out of the bathroom.**

**"He says to give him a minute." Claire said., "That, means he'll take another hour in there. Though don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Jill said. " I know he will. That's the same thing he did when he found out he won a major bet." Claire said. "But that's my wittle Chris and I love no matter what he thinks is really necessary." Jill said. "Uh-hm, '**_**wittle'**_** Chris?" Claire said. "What? That what I get to call him since he gets to call me Jillybeans." Jill said.**

**"It's not that. I mean look at the guy, Chris is not **_**'wittle'**_** at all." Rebecca told her. And she had a very good point with that one. Chris was mre of a charming beast-- because of the massively large mustles and nice attitude towards anyone at the right time, that was. "Rebecca is right. Come on, Jill. Think of something else besides '**_**wittle**_**' Chris." Claire agreed. "Fine. How about Chrisykins?" Jill said. "That's better. And now that i remember, Leon and Billy say congratulations, too." Claire said.**

**"Well, thanks, again. Let's go into the kitchen." Jill said as Claire and Rebecca followed her. "What do you need help in making?" Claire asked. "I don't need help in that. I need help in baby names so Chris and I can decide it." Jill said while taking out a pen and notebook to write on. Jill wrte something in the book and then looked at Claire and Rebecca. "Okay, let's start with girl names." Jill said. "Hmm, how about Lucy? Or Lucia?" Claire said.**

**"Good names." Jill said as she wrote them down. "Any more names?". "How about Susan? Suset? Anne? Liliana?" Rebecca then said. "Liliana's a pretty one. We could even go with Lily for short." Jill said as she wrote down all names Rebecca gave her. "Keep going, we need a few more.". "Violet? Miranda?" Claire gave her last two names. Jill wrote them down. "Vanessa? Tifanny?" Rebecca said. "Okay, that's good." Jill said and wrote the last for names down on the girl side.**

**"Boy names?" Jill then said. "That one's easy. Name it after Chris. Write Christopher." Claire said. "A.k.a. Jr." Rebecca completed to Claire's responce. "Good point. Chris and will talk about it." Jill said and then wrote it down. "Ok, were now good in names. Claire can go get Chris out now? I don't care if you need to break the door to get him to come out." Jill said. "I will. Some convincing will do me good in this little mission." Claire said as she headed to get Chris.**

**"Wow, Chris sure has long prayers and thank you's to god." Rebecca commented. "That's Chris. I think he's even more excited about it's gender, though." Jill said. "And if maybe it's a baby boy, he'lll be thrilled to name it after himself." Rebecca said. "I know he will. But I'd like to have a baby girl, too." Jill said thoughtfully. "Well, Jill, you'll find out then on what it is later on as the following weeks go by." Rebecca told her in a "no worries" tone.**

**"An suddenly I'm impatient." Jill said. "You don't have to work in the bar anymore now that you're pregnant." Rebecca said. "Oh, I'll be just fine, Rebecca. There is no need for that." Jill said. "Jill, what happens if one day a bar fight starts and they accidently hit you were the baby is? That'll be very terrible." Rebecca warned her. "Rebecca, I have Chris to protect me on that one and if a fight ever does happen, I'll stand back as soon as possible." Jill said. **

**"Ok, but promise me you'll be very carefull." Rebecca said, being perfectly clear. "I promise." Jill said. "Ok." Rebecca said. Now Rebecca put her head down and relaxed for a little. **"I'm back!"** the voice said from out of nowhere. **"Oh, here we go again."** Rebecca whined. **"Yes, here we go again but I'm gonna remind you of something."** the voice said. **"Look, I'm really not ready to hear any of _that_, ok?" **Rebecca said. **"No, you dummy.

"Ask her if she knows anything about your arrival here." **The voice said. And Rebecca was shocked. She had finally agreed with her voice in something! Ans she actually listened! Rebecca then raised her head and tilted her head over to Jill. "Jill, can I ask you a question?" Rebecca asked. "Sure, wat is it?" Jill said. "Do you happen to know on how I arrived here?" Rebecca said, hoping Jill would really know anything about it. Jill sighed. **

**"Yes, I do. But it's bettet that Chris and I explain it to you. I'm sure Claire will come down any minute with him." Jill said. "So you **_**do**_** know?" Rebecca asked in complete eagerness. "Didn't I just say yes?" Jill said with a smile. Rebecca nodded. Now she couldn't wait to hear it all. Chris and Claire then came down the stairs and and into the kitchen. "Chris, were gonna finally tell Rebecca." Jill said. Chris then went next to Jill. "Let's sit down, first. I'll explain it all." he said. **

**They all sat down on the stools set up by the the kitchen table, Jill and Chris facing Rebecca and Claire. "Where do I start." Chris said as he began his story.**

**FLASHBACK**

Irritating.

VERY FUCKING IRRITATING.

Chris needed to calm down. He was pissed of at everything. He was pissed off at Wesker for doing such a shit. He was pissed off at Chief Irons for not even believing them a bit. He was also pissed off at the snack machine because it was jammed. One good hit didn't even make it budge.

He sat down on his chair and thought to himself a plan.

Chris was gonna get help from the others, but first a plan needed to come in mind.

Jill then walked in quickly.

"Chris, we need to talk, now." she said.

"What is it, Jill?" Chris asked as he stood up from his seat and went over to her. A look of concern on his face.

"I know this may not have anything to do at all with what were dealing, but it's about Rebecca." Jill said.

"What happened?" Chris ordered. He had time for Rebecca right now.

"Well, she met this guy right before we went in the mission. A fugitive." Jill said.

"Did he threaten her?" Chris asked, looking worried and a bit mad.

"No. He helped her. But what really breaks me here is that she seems like she really likes the guy and he really likes her." Jill explained.

"But what did he do?"

"He didn't do it, but he was ordered to kill 23 people. He refused, and then they blamed him for the 23 dead bodies and he ended up like that. I caught her writing a report on him just now about his fake death so she can set him free. I think we should get them to see each other again. Just to make her happy." Jill said.

Chris though it over. "Show me the report. Maybe we get to free him and leave them both at piece from all this shit. We can take care of Umbrella ourselves"

"She's almost done with--"

"Hey, Chris! Jill. How was the mission? Did the rookie think it was fun?" said Kevin Rayman as he came in the office.

And yet, Chris wondered how in the hell Kevin ever managed to get in the RPD. Other than that, he was still a great guy. An asshole, but a great guy.

"It was pretty shitty." Jill and Chris told Kevin.

"Hmm, that sucks. Guess I'll go bother the rookie on some shit I'm ordered to do. Maybe I can get her to play basketball so I can show off my new moves to everyone else sometime. Will be back soon!" Kevin said and was gone.

"Well, she's almost done with it and I'm gonna go get it in a bit." Jill said and then frowned. "Oh, Chris. All this just seems so sad."

Chris then hugged Jill for a little comfort. "Don't worry, Jill. We're gonna help on this, too." Chris said warmly to her.

"Thanks." Jill looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd say that."

Chris blushed. "Yeah?"

Maybe this day wasn't irritating at all.

"Yeah." Jill said.

Kevin then entered the room and saw the two hugging. "Sorry to catch you two in the mood, but Becky left and she has this report. You guys might want to look at it." Kevin handed them a report.

Jill grabbed the report as she and Chris pulled away.

"Well, I'm done here. I'm heading to J's bar. You two can continue making smootchie and all just for the case if it get's any further, I'm locking the door." Kevin said as he left.

Jill then gave the report to Chris. "Well, this should be it."

Chris then opened it and found the picture of the figutive and all the information below the picture. Jill then joined him to look through the information.

"Whoa. She sure has good taste in guys. I'm proud of her." Jill commented.

Chris kept skimming through the information and the rest of the report. "I'm keeping this report. We may need the information for later in the future." he said as he placed it in is backpack that he'd use to take stuff from work to home.

"Alright, I'm going home to lay down." Jill said.

3 years later

"We finally freed him, Chris. And, we're finally married." Jill said as she and Chris walked through a organization base.

"Yeah, and now we need to pick up Rebecca and get these two to meet." Chris said.

The two then arrived at a nursing room where Rebecca laid in one of the beds.

"You two are here to take her out here, right?" asked a lady.

"Yes, what happened to her?" Jill said.

"She was running from a few hideous creatures shooting at her until she passed out and fell hidden. Our rescue team found her and brought her here. She'll probably be out for a whole day, or less." the lady said.

"Alright. We'll take her from here." said Jill as Chris picked Rebecca up.

"Good day, then" the lady said.

Jill and Chris then walked off with Rebecca. "Next stop, Manhattan." Jill said.

10 hours later

The two walked through an alley on their way to their house. Jill then suddenly got a call.

"Hello?" Jill said as she listened to her call. "Alright." Jill hung up and looked at Chris. "Chris, we need to get to a mission immediately. It's not a long one but we still need to go." she said.

"What? But where do I leave her then?" Chris said.

"Just, lay her here in this dark area. Hopefully no one finds her and thinks she's dead." Jill said as Chris placed her below a dark shadow.

"Don't worry. We'll back soon." Jill told the sleeping Rebecca and was off running with Chris.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"Wait, you guys mean that he's free?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah, but we forgot to mention it. And we were getting to it anyway." Jill said. "I'll tell him later." Chris said. "Ok." Rebecca said. This was something she couldn't obviously wait for it but she could wait if she was told to do so. "Well, I'm gonna get the food." Jill said as she stood and went to the fridge. **"Happy?"** said her voice. **"Yes, very." **Rebecca said. **"Well hold on, dear.

"I know something that will make you much more happier"** her voice said. Rebecca made a confused look to what she said. "Who wants a hotdog." Jill said as she took out some hotdogs out of the fridge. **"Yeah, Rebecca, who wants a _hotdog_."** the voice said. Rebecca almost gagged but got over it quickly.**

**"I'll pass." Rebecca said quickly to both.**

**************

**I just hurt my back terribly so I'll get back once that's out of the way. **


	19. Revielings

**I'm back and feel glad.**

*****************

**"Does it start today?" asked Jill. For the first time, Billy had arranged a meeting, at the bar. It was a day in which Rebecca also worked and he had time to tell everyone his plan. "I guess, but before I say go, is everyone clear with what they'll do?" Billy said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Great. Guess we're set. But let's go through it first. Jill and Claire." Billy said as he looked at the two. "Keep Rebecca distracted, take her size for the dress and get some ideas of what she would like for the wedding." said Claire.**

**"Also keep her away from behind the bar." Jill added. "Ok. Chris." Billy turned to look at Chris. "Undecided yet but wait until you know and you're sure about my part." Chris said. "Very good. And Leon." Billy said as looked at Leon. "Get you guys fake ID's just for the case." Leon said. "Since I now know that everyone knows what they're doing, let the games begin." Billy said. "And by starting off in all of this, let's practice your cheers for when she says yes. **

**"I'll have some water, just to be safe." Jill said. "Glad your holding up good on that." said Billy. "I'll get it, Jill." said Chris as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you, but I'm not even close to looking big, yet." Jill said. "I know, but can't a guy be a gentlemen for his wife?" said Chris as he stood to get the drinks. Jill smiled in reply. That's not what bothered her. What bothered her was that she knew that Chris didn't know where te beers were, sadly. **

**"So Jill, you getting that ultrasound today?" Claire asked. "Yeah, I'm going alone after we're done with this cheers." Jill said. "We don't have to practice that, you know." Billy said. "He's right, I mean that's something simple that I think no one would mess up in. Even if they're that mentally retarded." Leon joined in. "Yeah, but a drink of water wouldn't hurt me, now would it? Besides, I'm just gonna drink and not bother the cheers." Jill said. **

**"By the way, Billy, did Rebecca seem suspicious this morning at least of something. Like all of **_**this**_** that's going on for example." Claire said. "No, I mean a heard her wake up and say something about therapy, sickness, gagging and hotdogs but that was it." Billy said. "Well, at least we know that she's not suspicious." said Claire. "Yeah, I'll go help out Chris with the drinks." Billy said and went the way Chris had gone. Jill in the other hand was still thinking of what Billy had just said. **

"Hmm, hotdogs, sickness, gagging and therapy .............................. OH MY GOD, I know what she's going through. No wonder she denied my offer about those hotdogs the other day. I need to talk to her before she goes crazy. Becuase I know what this one is all about." **Jill thought in shock and then relaxed.** "Pfft, I mean look at the guy, I wouldn't blame the poor girl for having such a major crush on him. Aww, this means that Rebecca is still growing up."** Jill said in her mind. **

**"Jill, are you okay?" asked Claire. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going through some major thinking. **And she's going through some major dreaming.**" said Jill with a slow knowing nod. Claire knew that nod and then turned to Leon. "Leon, can you leave me and Jill to talk for a moment?" said Claire. "Sure, the last thing I need is to learn about women's problems in life." Leon said as he left to where Billy and Chris were. Claire then turned to Jill. **

**"Ok, so what's the drill." Claire said. "Rebecca is going through "the **_**thinking**_** " stage." Jill told Claire. "You mean **_**that**_** kind of thinking stage?" Claire said. "Yes, Claire. **_**That**_** one. And we are going to help the poor thing gain control of it." said Jill. "She did tell me she wanted to him she loved him one day. Hmm, kind of think of it, we should. This could even count as a distraction." Claire said. "Exactly. Since we're starting today. **

**"This is what we will do to cover Billy from letting Rebecca find out all he is doing. And if you realize, we are helping out two people at the same time. Hmm, she wants to say that to him? I guess I know why she's goin through this. She's young and in love." Jill said. Billy then walked in with a few drinks as Chris and Leon followed along. "Billy, we have our first distraction already set." Claire said. "Good, what is it?" Billy said as he lowered trhe drinks and Chris gave jill the glass of water.**

**"We'll just call it "the thinking", ok?" Jill said as she took her glass of water. Billy had no damn idea of what she meant but agreed anyway. If it was going to work out great, he didn't care what it meant. Nor would he appearantly wanna. Knowing about women's daily problems wasn't his thing. "What we'll do is bring Rebecca to my house, distract her whit our upcoming plans while you guys start off arranging this. What do you need to know first?" Jill said. **

**"I need to know about flower arrangements first for the place. From there, I'll write it down and get them when the day comes." Billy said. Ok. We'll get that. But it will take some time. A week probably, so she won't expect a thing. Or if we distract her good enough today, Claire will text Leon while I talk to her." Jill said. "That's fine as long as she knows nothing." Billy said. "Chris, aren't you gonna tell him?" Claire said as she nudged Chris's arm. **

**"Oh, right. Billy, there's something you need to know. It's about you." said Chris. Billy looked at him, a look of both concern and confusement. "What about me?" he asked. "Well, we all know a little something about you. But we also know that you're not the one to blame." said Chris. "What do we know, again?" whispered Leon to Claire suddenly confused. "What I told you about Billy." Claire whispered quickly. "I didn't do it. **

**"They can believe the shit they want to but I still didn't do it." Billy said coldly. "We know you didn't. And what I'm trying to say is that is that Jill and I set you free." Chris explained. Billy then suddenly calmed down but didn't know whether to believe it or not. He hoped it wasn't just a cruel prank. "Really? How did you manage that?" he asked. "We saved that file Rebecca wrote of you three years ago. We then asked them to check out the guns you guys used, and will you guess what. **

**"Your gun was full and the rest were half empty and too used up. They still thought it was nothing so they checked out the bullets in the bodies and appeared to be from the other guns, not yours." Chris stopped to take a drink and continued on. "Though I understand what you did. And you got blamed for doing the right thing. Look at me, I got kicked out of the Airforce for doing what was right. But then we look back at it again in the future and say it was all worth it." he finished. **

**Jill then started to talk. "So you've been free for a year. You can come out of hiding from this Manhattan now." Jill said. Billy was silent, thinking. " .................... so I was free, for a whole fucking year?! And no one told me about it?" Billy said. "Look, we were gonna tell you earlier but it's just that we couldn't locate you. Until we then did locate you and brought Rebecca here." Chris explaied. "Pfft, yeah, you guys brought her and left her on the ground." Leon mumbled and then laughed. **

**Claire hit him with her elbow. Leon just rubbed the spot she hit him on and then spoke. "But look at the bright side, you're free, now." said Leon. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't complain at all." Billy then said. "Well, I'm going now. Claire, make sure Rebecca is at my place when I come home. And if I'm not there soon, start "the thinking" plan." Jill said and was off. Claire looked at her watch. "Funny, that's only in about a few more minutes." Claire said and got up and left also. **

**Chris turned to Billy and handed him a few books. "These will help you out." he said. Billy looked at the blank covers and then at Chris. "What's this?" he asked. "They're books that contain lots of hints and stuff for arranging weddings. Jill and I looked through it when we were getting ready for ours. We agreed with the "Sneak Wedding", which was get married alone. I covered up the covers just in case Rebecca catches you reading it." Chris said. **

**"Good, what I'm first gonna do while being covered from Rebecca." Billy said and looked through the first. "While you look at that, I'll look at the "How To Be a Good Father" book." Chris said as he took one out for himself. "And I'll just sit here and watch." Leon said with an amused grin on his face. "Whatever, Kennedy." Chris and Billy said.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**This was getting ridiculous. Rebecca couldn't even finish what was needed to be done at work peacefully becuase she knew that anytime soon, that voice will come and bother her. She'd go to therapy but she'd just then feel embarressed about her situation. Right now was peace, next was go home, and later was the voice. All she needed to do here was finnish arranging a few files and go home to lock herself up in the bathroom.**

**She needed to ask for some major help from anyone. **"Maybe Jill and Claire could help. But what if they take a good long laugh first and don't take me seriously?"** Rebecca thought. She was now done and it was time for her to go home. Frowning and sighing, she got up from her chair, got her purse and left for downstairs' exit. Suddenly, Claire popped out of nowhere, looking a bit rushed up. "Oh, good. You're still here." Claire said and then took a breath.**

**"Claire, is something wrong?" Rebecca asked. "No, nothing's wrong. At all. It's just that I wanted to come pick you up so we can go wait for Jill to come back with the ultrasound picture of the baby." Claire said. "Oh, right. Today's the day she goes to her appointment." Rebecca said, now remembering what Jill had told her the other day. Claire gave a silent sigh of relief. "Yeah, let's go." Claire said. To Rebecca, Claire seemed in a hurry.**

**Maybe she was just that desperate to get to Jill's place and wait for Jill to come home. Nothing to grow suspicious about. By the time they got to Jill's house, Rebecca felt like she needed to ask Claire for help. "Claire? Can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked. Claire then looked alarmed. "Um, yes? What is it?" she said. Rebecca guessed that Claire just felt a bit tired and needed to distract herself with anything. She was proabably having a hard time.**

**"It's something very major. Like with thoughts you know." Rebecca said. Claire then looked at her for a moment, like if trying to decide something or either trying to know to what she was referring to. "Sure, let's go to the kitchen and talk about it there." Claire said as the two went to Jill's lovely kitchen and took a seat. "Go ahead. I'm all ears." Claire said. "Well, I've been having negative thoughts lately. Do you know what I mean?" Rebecca said, hoping Claire wouldn't laugh.**

**"Oh, I see what you're going through. Do these thoughts involve looking at regular things the wrong way?" Claire said. "Yes! That's it. Do you know on how to help me out here?" Rebecca said. "Yeah. You see, what you're going through is "the mind" stage or also known as "the **_**thinking**_**" stage. It's a time in which a woman who really loves someone starts to suddenly think of everything wrong. You'll be fine if you just go with it in your head and live on like you normally do." Claire explained.**

**"**Should I tell that she's actually crazy and this is really psychoticness in the sexy way? Nah, that'll make it much worse. Besides I've been through it too so that made me a psycho too back then . But majority of women go 'mind crazy'' like this. I guess that when the words "I'm crazy for you" come from a woman to a man _are_ really meant and said literally.**" Claire thought. "You mean, I have to agree with it?" Rebecca said with a bit of shock. "Yeah, becuase what your mind tells you is what you want, but sometimes we ignore it and it gets worse. **

**"I just went with it when it first happened becuase I knew I did wanted that. " Claire said. "I mean if I actually have to do **_**it**_** now." Rebecca said. "Oh no, you don't do **_**that **_**now, you just agree with it in your head but live on normally. "Got it?" Claire said. "Ok, I got it." Rebecca said. "Alright, first, close your eyes. Then take a breath and go with it all." Claire said. Rebecca closed her eyes and took a breath. "Ok, I'm gonna go with it." Rebecca said. **

**"While you do that, I'll test Jill and aske her how is it going." Claire said as she took out her phone as began to text. **_'Jill, I helped her. How're you doing?'_** Claire texted and waited for her reply. She looked at Rebecca who still had her eyes closed. Claire's phone then vibrated and she quickly looked at the message Jill had sent.'**_Good. I'm about to get the gel put on my stomach. I'll be there soon.'_** read the text message. Claire place the phone back in her pocket and saw Rebecca give a slight awkward giggle. **

**And that was a sign of how Claire suddenly knew she was getting much better. Rebecca then opened her eyes, blushing a bit. "How do you feel now?" asked Claire. "I feel better and embarresed." Rebecca answered. "Oh, that's normal. so I'm guessing you're a virgin?" Claire said. Rebecca looked caught off guard. "What?" was all she could say. "You feel a bit uncomfortable about your situation. So it's obvious." Claire said. **

**That was true. "Well, I am, but I just don't feel free to talk about it." Rebecca said slowly. "It's alright. It's better that you still are, anyway." Claire said. Rebecca fell quiet, trying to forget everything now. Once she did, she had the courage to then talk normally. "Hmm, can you distract me with something else for what I just got over with? It will help be comfortable." she then said. "Sure, like ....." Claire said thinking. "So, what did Jill say?" she asked. **

**"Oh, she said she's getting checked right now. It shouldn't be long for her to come back though." Claire said. Rebecca looked down, thoughtful of Jill. "It may be too early to guess about this, but what do think it may be? Once it's confirmed, you know." Rebecca then said. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess both genders seem good for them. What do you think?" said Claire. "I'm thinking the same." Rebecca said. Someone then entered the house.**

**Their only guess was Jill had arrived already. When they saw Chris walk into the kitchen, they then obviously knew that it wasn't Jill. "Chris, what are you doing here?" asked Calire. "I live here in case you forgot. I'm also here to wait for Jill." he replied. "Yeah, but, aren't you supposed to be **_**helping**_** at the bar?" Claire said. "Don't worry, we're **_**already**_** done." Chris replied. Claire then nodded in response in the 'Oh, I get it' kind of way. **

**Rebecca just sat there on the chair, looking down. **"It's gone. It's actually gone. And I'm happy and free. Ha, who's laughing now."** Rebecca said to her voice which was now gone. Meanwhile, Chris and Claire were still talking about some stuff Rebecca had no interest in for now. She then smiled to herself about her mind freedom, and then sighed. **"Yet, I'm suddenly hungry. Hmm, I'm in the mood for chocolate covered strawberries."** she thought randomly.**

**Jill then came in the house excitedly, everyone surprised to notice her so suddenly. "Jill, how did it go?" asked Chris. "It went great. Do you guys wanna see the picture?" Jill said excitedly. Everyone gathered in front of her. "Were ready." Rebecca said. "Ok, here it is." Jill said smiling as she handed them the picture and Chris took hold of it for Rebecca and Claire to see also. Rebecca gasped, but Chris and Claire still had no idea of what they were really looking at.**

**"Jill, will you please tell me why am I looking at a black and white picture of two beans in an ultrasound picture?" Chris asked. Claire nodded in Chris' agreement. Rebecca then took the picture and held it for them to still see it. "Chris, these aren't black and white "two beans" in an ultrasound picture. These right here are twins in Jill's woumb." Rebecca explained. Chris walked over to Jill and held her hands in his. "Jill, is this true?" he asked, a smile on his face.**

**"Yes, Chris. It's true." Jill replied. Chris then kissed her and then hugged her. "Aww." Claire and Rebecca said as they watched them. **"Yes. Those chocolate covered straberries _can_ wait."** Rebecca thought to herself. **"But I hadn't eaten due to my mind voice's dirty thoughts. Guess I'll celebrate later."

**Claire's POV**

"No. Those flower arrangement plans from Rebecca _can't_ wait."** Claire thought as she then looked at Rebecca who was still looking at the happy future parents. Claire then looked at Chris and Jill also and then felt such wonderful joy for them both. **"Eh, what the hell. I'm sure Billy will understand."** she then thought.**

***************

**I'm gonna be working something else while I'm in-process of writing this so it will take a bit long for updates.**


	20. My Serious Words

**So I went to the hospital to get rid of whatever I had, and I'm currently feeling much better. I just started coughing terribly and feeling headaches but my room has no air that I'll just lay low for a bit. I don't think its the Swine Flu, though. I am still catching up on school but it's just a small project for math. I rather fail it! I've also been trying to find the song "Vivil" in some game called Hunter The Reckoning since it's an awesome song and a hard to find song too, so I've been really irritated. On with the story.**

********************

**Billy's POV**

**Billy waited impatiently next to Leon. When the hell would the phone ring for crying out loud! Leon looked at his phone, and then at the totally annoyed Billy. "Maybe they're still distracting her. Claire and Jill did say that it would probably take up into a week to get the first detail." Leon said, hoping that'll calm him down somehow. "Yeah, but can't they at least say that or were still on it. We haven't gotten a message saying that they already started the distraction." Billy said.**

**"Just calm down. Tell ya what. I'm gonna go downstairs and get us a beer to relax a bit and meanwhile, I'll leave my phone here in case they've texted. Hopefully you're calmer when I'm back." Leon said as he slid his phone to Billy ans went to do what he was going to do. Billy took the phone in his hand and waited for anything. It then suddenly vibrated and it's screen lit up. Billy checked the message received from Claire and read it. **

_'Jill's having twins! And Jill and I are right on it. Jill is too excited to focus on it so I'll see if I can start this one. Also, Rebecca's looking a bit mental but that's normal at the time. It' getting a bit good but at least she's aware of what she's thinking, saying and doing.' _**Billy felt some happiness for Jill and Chris. The two deserved to be a happy family and he now understood that Jill could be excused from the first move. He then pressed the reply button on the screen and wrote her back. **

_'This is Billy. Tell her congrats, again. And that's okay, besides were getting them when everything's all set. Once I know, I'll see the arrangements of that flower she names in one of those books and write it in a planner. And what's wrong with her?'_** he texted and sent it while then observing Leon's phone. He smirked. The president must have spoiled him with a cool phone and awesome moves. All you got in the military was speacial training, awesome moves, and other devices that you got to play around with while in a mission. **

**The phone vibrated again and Billy looked at it. **_'Okay, but I didn't know you even had a planner. She's just keeping herself off of something disturbing. She hasn't eaten and that's the effects of it.' _**Yes, even he would agree himself that it was weird of him to even have one of those planner things. But he knew those things helped in arranging and remebering stuff. **_'Well, I do now since I came up with all of this. And make sure she doesn't throw herself off a building, or I'm not gonna be jolly anymore.' _

**That was sarcasm, of course she wouldn't do that. She was smart, smarter than him, and Claire said that she was still aware of whatever she'd be doing so that wouldn't happen. **_'All windows locked, check'_** Claire texted back to his sarcasm. Leon then came back with two beers and saw him texting. "Did Claire already text us something?" Leon asked as he placed a beer in front of Billy and then sat down. "Yeah. Jill's having twins, she's too over excited to help out. **

**"Claire said she will try to start it while Jill calms down a bit and something about Rebecca looking a bit mental. Hope that's not bad." Billy said. "Hmm, that seems great. The whole twins thing. Yet, I wonder why Becky's looking a bit mental." Leon said a he poped his beer open and drank. "Pshh, as if I know shit. It's probably that plan they came up with, I hope." Billy said as he opened his beer and then held up Leon's phone so he could see it. **

**"The president spoiled your ass, right?" he asked. Leon took his phone and smirked at him. "Pretty much." Leon replied. "It's still a cool phone." Billy commented and went back to drinking his beer. "I know," Leon aid as he drank and admired it's sight. "First day I got it, I could only have a serious face and say 'Thank you Mr. president'. When I got home I danced around and messed with it for a while to see how it worked. I was one happy boy that day."**

**"Well your ass still is." Billy said. "That's what Mr. Kennedy is all about. "Appreciating the shit you get and have fun with it later." Leon said proudly. Billy listened but his head went back into focus. He remembered that in the book, it had many different wedding types with different settings, and the one that caught his attention was the "Destination Wedding", which had to do with the couple traveling to the wedding that either took place in the beach or by some coast and have a few or no guest. **

**Their only guest were Leon, Claire, Jill and Chris. Not a lot, but oh well. The idea of the coast or beach seemed to catch his attention perfectly. Fuck the idea of traveling to it. He was free now, yeah. Lazy, completely. A nice empty area facing the Atlantic Ocean here in Manhattan seemed nice and close enough. Anyway, Rebecca seemed like the type of girl that loved the outdoors, and the wedding's setting would sure make her love and remember the event. **

**He now grinned to himself. When those flower plans are in through Leon's kick ass phone. They could have some of them arranged along with a huge white canopy above them both and the priest saying those words that no one paid much attention to until it was coming near the end. The wind could be blowing and some light transparent fabric could be added on to the canopy to make it look like a heavenly wedding in the beach. **

**And then, her dress could have some of that long fabric to make it look great. Since she seemed like a princess, then he'll make her feel like one. It'll look natural and great, but for now, he needed to wait for those plans and see what's up. It would still be impossible to believe that **_**he**_** had planned all of that. He knew Rebecca would still appreciate it a lot once that day comes. And then after that, he could say how much he -- **

**"Billy? Buddy, you in there?" Leon said as he waved his beer at his face. Billy snapped out of his planning and looked at Leon. "Thanks for ruining the best part of my plan." he said and the drank some of his beer. "The kinky part? No problem. That's what meester Kennedy is here for. To ruin the good part and make it up then." Leon said with a smirk. "No, the part in which I tell her my feelings without a sweat. Though that's not a bad idea." Billy said, now taking a great thought of Leon's suggestion as he smiled and drank some of his beer. **

**"Like I said before, no problem." Leon replied.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**"What's she smiling so much about?" Claire whispered to Jill as they both stood at the kitchen corner and Rebecca staring at a wall to her left, a smile on her face. Chris sat in front of her, wondering why she was smiling. Claire told him and Jill what she was going through now, and it was just getting weirder and harder for him to even understand. All he understood was that it was the aftermath of a girl thing. At least the only way one knew that she was still here on earth was her blinking every ten minutes.**

**"I don't know. It's been a while since I told everyone the news and were all relaxed and moved on." Jill then looked back at Rebecca and then at Claire. "Well, majority of us." she then whispered. Rebecca couldn't believe what she just found out.**

**Awesome lyrics, to that Barney song that she was completely sure that everyone would love. She still had conscience of what she was doing and thinking. Rebecca just thought it'll be fun to think random for a day. Another thing she knew was that she'll be having a terrible headache the next day for too much thoughts. Oh well, at least having the others worried seemed fun for now. In a way of saying it easily, she was jerking off for the day since she knew it was the best way to keep herself entertained. **

**Rebecca then quit starring at the wall and stood up to look at everyone. "Hey, everyone. I just made up a song that I know you will all love." she announced. "Ok, she's completely mental now." Claire whispered to Jill quickly and then turned to Rebecca. "Sure, go ahead." Chris said. Anything to keep her off the mental state. "Ok, it has the Barney song to it." Rebecca explained. "I miss her already." Jill frowned. "Don't worry, Jill. **

**"She'll be back on track of herself by tomorrow or later on." Claire said. "Here I go ....." Rebecca said and then sang the song she made up with a beautifully angelic voice.**

**"I love you, You love me."**

**"Let's get together and end Wesker."**

**"With a Rocket Launcher we'll shoot him in the face."**

**"Then we'll celebrate with beer!"**

**"Yay!"**

**The three were now clapping for her. Chris then grabbed a notebook paper and a pen and gave it to Rebecca. "Write that down for me, please. I'm gonna sing that to my kids as a lullaby every night they go to bed and Wesker goes to hell." Chris said as wiped a tear of joy by hearing the song and voice of Rebecca. "Sure." Rebecca proudly wrote the lyrics down on the notebook paper. She was gonna regret sing that song but she still enjoyed it. **

**Besides, she was on "acting stupid from dirty mind aftermath" crap, so she wouldn't feel like she woul have to regret nothing. "That's gonna be our theme for now on." Jill said. "Yeah." Claire agreed. "See, I knew you'd like it." Rebecca said as she finnished writing down the lyrics. Chris received the paper and stared at the words, pride rising in him. "I'm actually doing this if I see him in my life again. It would sure be a thrill to end him. Right, girls?" he said to them. **

**All of them nodded. "I'm starving." Rebecca then said. "No wait! Don't feed her, yet. She might come up with something else that's beautiful like these golden lyrics." Chris said. "No, Chris. No matter how wonderful those words are, we're still feeding her. If you were in her same position then you'd understand."Jill said. Chis shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think he **_**even**_** wanted to be there. Jill then turned to Rebecca after she had spoken. **

**"What are you in the mood for?" she asked her. "Hmm, pizza?" Rebecca said. "Chris! Go get some pizza, **_**pronto**_**!" Claire said. "Pepperoni or cheese?" he asked, still staring at the lyrics. "Cheese." Rebecca responded. Chris gave Jill the lyrics. "Take care of them and the kids while I'm gone." Chris told her and was then gone. Jill handed the lyrics to Claire. "Man, I gotta text Leon about this." Claire said as she took out her cellphone and started to text. **

**"I can't wait until that cheesy, warm, delicious--" Rebecca started. "Please stop. You're making me and the kids hungry here." Jill said as she held her still flat stomah. Even though it was almost a month of this. Nothing showed that she was pregnant, yet. One would give her four months until one could take notice. But since Jill was apparently having twins, maybe some results will show at the second or third months.**

**Leon's POV**

**"Hey, I got a message." Leon said as he checked it. **_'Hey, Leon. Rebecca's mentalness just paid off! She made up an awesome song about ending Wesker with that corny Barney song.' _**the text said. "Aw, no way!" Leon said and began to text her back. "What happened?" Billy asked. "Rebecca made up a song about ending Wesker for good." Leon explained. "Who the hell is he?" Billy asked confused. "He's just some guy who thinks he looks cool in shades.**

**"And also shot your girlfriend for no apparent reason back in the Spencer Mansion." Leon said as he texted. "What?!" Billy exclaimed. "Relax, she was wearing a bullet proof vest and she's alive. That's all that matters." Leon said as he placed his phone away.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca sat on the table, looking bored out of her mind. It was obvious now that she left jerking off even though Chris was still out and she had eaten nothing. Chris then arrived with the pizza and set on the table. "Can I have the lyrics?" he asked. "Sure, here you go." Claire said as she gave them to him. "I'll be looking for a potrait for these." he said and headed upstairs. Rebecca was the first to grab a slice and eat it. "Let's talk something else. **

**"Like random subjects. Just for kicks." Rebecca then said. "Mmm, how about .......... flower arrangements. Right, Claire?" Jill said in the "here's our chance and get ready" way. "Okay, like which ones?" Rebecca asked. "Hmm, how about wedding ones. Since those have more creativity and all. My ideas are some pink and white flowers." Jill said. Claire got her phone ready to text Leon under the table. "I like white roses. **

**"Because like in a church, they could place some of those to the seat's sides with some details like white ribbons or green ones and all. And in the church entrance, they sometimes have that little thing that goes over you like a rainbow filled with flowers and their nice aroma. That seems very nice, hmm?" Rebecca said. "Perfect ideas actually." Claire said looking up at her and then down again. "I know. But the main theme could be white roses with long white or green ribbons as the leaves instead of just plain ribbons." Rebecca then told Claire. **

**"Great creativity." Jill commented. "Yeah. I should put this on one of those dream wedding books." Rebecca said. Claire then looked up and crossed her arms. "I agree. We'll call it "Rebecca's arrangements" since you're very creative and all." Claire said. "It could be all about holidays and special events arrangements." Rebecca then told both of them. She didn't really plan on doing a book of this but seemed fun to think about it at the moment now that she was over acting stupid. **

**Rebecca looked down and then sighed to herself. Now that she had gotten some food and was thinking as straight as a ramp, she wanted to get back to something. "I want to tell him." Rebecca suddenly said after some serious silence. "Tell him what?" Jill asked. "You mean of what you cried so much about like some time ago?" Claire guessed. "Yes. That. I don't care and I won't wait until it seems like the right moment. I'll just say it." Rebecca said. **

**"Say what?" Jill still asked. If Jill would have probably sticked around recently like Claire always did, then she would know. Wait, that meant that Claire **_**was**_** good with secrets. "That I love him." Rebecca said, no fear in her face nor hurt like the last time. "Really? That's great." Jill turned to Claire and then to Rebecca. "Just go up to him and say how you feel. No hidden feelings anymore, got that?". "Got it." Rebecca replied with no fear. **

**"You sure?" Jill asked, raising a brow. "Well, a little." Rebecca said as she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Why?" Claire asked. "Because what if I freak him out? Or what if he doesn't even love me back?" Rebecca reasoned and then stopped**. "What if he's really just dating me because he felt bad for me? I probably still annoy him though he's just being nice about it with me."** Rebecca thought to herself as she looked down and frowned. **

**Earlier, she felt retarded, and now, she felt stupid and hurt. "Oh don't say that. **If he dares arrange all of this as a huge surprise for you then that means a whole lot more. You'll see that when were all set. **Just stay patient, Rebecca.****" Jill said. Rebecca then looked up at them both, a frown still on her face. "Yes, like Jill said. Just have patience, will you? Though it's better you do it now. Right time no longer matters. What does is that you let him know. **

**"Remember that. **Besides, it will make him feel a lot more relieved and confident as he's planning. The poor bastard needs that anyways.**" Claire said. "You're very right, Claire. All that **_**does**_** matter is that he knows." Rebecca said as she smiled a little bit. That was a very good fact. What only really mattered was letting him know, not when and where. "Of course, Claire **_**is**_** right. There are certain times in which you should and shouldn't tell a guy that." Jill told her. **

**"But," Rebecca started as her small smile slowly faded. "what if he laughs at me? Or it goes even worse." she looked down again. "Oh, Rebecca, don't be so silly." Jill snorted. "Yeah, we're pretty positive that he won't be rude. I mean those pink roses he gave you pretty much say something sweet." Claire said, Rebecca know thought about it. It made some sense, but she still wasn't sure about. She was half convinced for now and a little bit relieved.**

**Rebecca looked up at them both and took a breath. "Well, I guess I'm heading home to tell him." she said as she stood up. "I'm going home, too." Claire said as she then turned to Jill. "And good luck with the twins and Chris."." I will." Jill replied. "Let's go." Rebecca said. The two of them then left and Jill sat alone. She thought maybe going to check out what Chris was doing was a good idea, so she did that now.**

**Billy's POV**

**"So we have the first thing." Leon said as laid back in his chair looking bored out of his mind as Billy wrote something. "Yeah, and all we need to do is look at the examples and we're clear for this one." Billy said as he finished writing the last of it and then looked up at Leon. Leon then sat up and remembered something. "Hey, I just remembered Claire arranging some flowers from yesterday" he said. "Really? Why'd she do that?" Billy asked.**

**"She was bored. But I'm gonna go look for it since she hid it really well. Be right back." Leon said as he stood up. "Ok, I'll just wait here and look through the book for anything else." Billy told him as Leon left and he looked through the book. It wasn't long until he heard someone come in the place. **'Leon here with the flowers already?'** was Billy's first guess, but when he heard light familiar footsteps he automatically knew who those footsteps belonged to**

**He quickly hid the two books quickly under the chair and looked like if he were just getting something to eat for himself. By the time Rebecca came in the kitchen, she looked a bit scared. Billy was wondering why, but at least that said something about her being fine from what Claire told him earlier. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No. But," Oh, no. Not the 'but'. "I have something to say." she said. Billy didn't know what she was going to say, but it sure sounded serious.**

**He hoped she hadn't found out already and thought that it wouldn't work out. Oh, God forbid that. "What is it?" he asked, taking it very serious. "Billy," she started and then took a slow breath. "Billy, what I'm about to say is no joke, so I ask that you take my words seriously." she said and then continued on. Billy couldn't believe it now. Was she actually going to leave him? He still forced himself to listen, he didn't even know what she'd say yet and here he was feeling bad now.**

**"Billy, I love you. And I really do mean this . . . " Rebecca contined on. Billy was in shock, he actually heard her right, and he was hoping he had. And he had. Billy was gonna go and kiss her but then he saw Leon arrive silently behind Rebecca with the base. He looked from her to Leon, who was standing still and looking at Billy. Billy looked at Rebecca and saw that she was still talking. He faced Leon and motioned him with his head to quickly hide as he moved forward and kissed Rebecca.**

**Leon nodded to his attempt and slid silently in the coat closet that was near him. Billy quickly opened his eyes to check that Leon had hid and then closed them as he continued kissing her. He had so far succeeded to things. One, distract Rebecca by kissing her, and two, kiss her because of what she had just told him. Both of them then pulled away. Rebecca stared at him, and then spoke. "I think I'll go shower and go to bed early." she said as she kissed him in the cheek and then went to her old room's bathroom.**

**He watched her and then smiled. "Is it safe?" a mumble from the coat closet asked. Billy remembered Leon and shook his head as in to snap out of his quick little day dream. He opened the door as Leon made his way out. "Yeah, it is. Though I think we should look at these in your in place." he said. "Then let's go before she comes out and questions us about this." Leon said as they both went into Leon's apartment. Claire came out from the living room and saw them both.**

**"Did she suspect anything?" she asked. "No, luckily." Leon told her. "Good." Claire said and went back to the living room. Leon set the base down on the dining table and let Billy look at it. First thing he noticed was the pink ribbons around it. "Why pink ribbons?" he asked Leon. Leon shrugged in his response. "I guess Claire loves the pink?" he said. Billy still looked at the arrangements and then made up his mind about them. **

**"What I'll have is green ribbons instead of pink ones, and white flowers instead of various colors." Billy said. "Okay. I'm gonna ask Claire to redo a same one with the things you asked and meanwhile, I'll keep this in here since these are fake flowers. Good this is that we're lucky that they won't die on us." Leon said. "Sounds like a plan." Billy said as he then made his was out of Leon's place and crossed the hall to his apartment.**

******************

**I'm gonna have more homework on the way and I have a new suspense story for you all that is all about Rebecca, some romance and lots of suspense will be in it. So expect the same amount of time for these chapters.**


	21. You did what?

**So I've got new format and I, for a change, decided to include Chris and Jill in this chapter a bit more. Anyways, I'm still busy, I made Region in my school and I gotta leave for that in Friday the thirteenth. Yes, you heard right. So wish me luck. One more thing, when you're done reading this chapter, read the bottom and trust me, it'll interest you.**

***~***

**Rebecca's POV**

**No sleep.**

**That's all Rebecca had for the past few days. No sleep.**

**She worried too much about herself. Her relationship with Billy, and what kept them away from each other some days, her job.**

**Sure, her job was really perfect and she was really good at it, despite the fact that she sometimes didn't work there. The bar didn't seem so bad.**

**Still, she wanted to be around him more. Now that she let him know that she loved him wasn't enough for her. **

**Rebecca turned to her side on the bed to face Billy. He was still sleeping.**

**She sighed. **

**And then got up.**

**If she wanted to be with Billy more, than why not make a _little_ sacrifice?**

***~***

**Jill's POV**

**Jill was already up. **

**Strange for a person like her to be up. She'd usually be cranky and complain about it, but now she kept looking at herself in the mirror. But she was mostly up because it was difficult to sleep with two babies moving here and there.**

**How much her stomach had grown over the weeks. **

**Jill was just two months pregnant and her belly had grown a more. Being pregnant with twins could cause a big change.**

**Chris leaned against the doorway, watching Jill looking at herself. **

"**What are you doing up so early?" he asked.**

"**The kids and curiosity." Jill answered.**

"**They've sure been kicking you a lot, have they?" Chris said as he walked next to her.**

"**Yeah, but I'm happy know that we're going to be parents." Jill replied.**

**Chris stared at her reflection in the mirror. The round belly that once used to be slim, and now, it held his kids.**

"**They're sure growing pretty fast." He said after a long time.**

**Jill agreed, and then something came to her mind quick. "Got any names in mind?"**

**Chris thought about it. He was too excited about the kids that he didn't take time to think about it. "No, you?"**

"**Uh-huh. I've got Susan and Jane, if they're girls. And for boys, I only got one name." Jill said.**

"**You're sure caught up in this. What's the name?"**

**Jill turned around to see him face to face. "Your name."**

"**My name?" Chris asked.**

**Jill nodded.**

**Chris kissed her in the forehead. "I really appreciate it."**

"**I knew you would. Claire and Rebecca helped out on the names." Jill explained.**

"**Hmm, speaking about Rebecca, what have you and Claire managed to get for Billy, so far.?"**

"**Just flower arrangements. Also distractions." Jill said. "Anything on your part?"**

"**Nothing, yet. I got something for me planned up, I just don't know what it is, yet." Chris said.**

"**I hope all of this comes soon. They both just really deserve each other." Jill said.**

"**Yeah, but if it's a surprise, then time is really worth it." Chris said.**

**Jill nodded in agreement.**

**The phone then rang.**

"**I'll get it." Jill said as she went to pick up the phone. **

"**Hello?" She said. "Oh, hey, Rebecca. You're up too?" **

**She listened to her.**

"**Of course I'll come over now, but why's that?"**

"**YOU DID WHAT?!!!"**

***~***

**Billy's POV**

**First thing Billy had noticed when he got up was Rebecca gone.**

**His first guess was that she went to work early, or shopping, she probably even went to go visit Claire from across the hall.**

**He sat in the couch and turned on the TV. Now that Rebecca was gone for now, it was a perfect time to review on ideas for the surprise. He had flower arrangements and a setting done. All he needed was a few connections and a few more details.**

**A sudden knock on the door woke him from his planning.**

**He opened the door to see Claire.**

"**Hey, is Rebecca anywhere?" she said, already in the place looking for Rebecca.**

"**She left early in the morning." Billy said.**

"**Know where?"**

"**No, I woke up and she was already gone. Think she's at work?" Billy asked.**

"**Pretty much, I just wanted to visit her and make sure you're at piece for planning freely." Claire said in reply. "Anything else you need? For the surprise, I mean?"**

"**Uh." Billy thought about it. Details for now would be a good help, he realized. "Just get details. Like stuff she hasn't seen in a long time, you know."**

"**Got it, by the way, Leon's coming over in a few minutes." She said as she left.**

**Billy nodded and went back to sit down on the couch.**

**He later heard someone come in the place.**

"Great, Leon's here."** Was the first thought that came to mind, until he saw Jill and Chris instead of Leon. **

"**Something wrong?" Billy asked.**

"**Yes, something is wrong," Jill said. "With Rebecca!"**

"**Why, something bad happened? Is she hurt badly or something?" Billy said, looking more worried.**

"**No. She didn't tell you, yet, did she?" Jill asked.**

"**I guess not. I didn't even see her this morning." Billy answered.**

"**Well--" Jill began until Rebecca came in the place.**

"**Oh, Jill, Chris, you guys are already here." She said cheerfully.**

"**Rebecca, is there something you want to tell me?" Billy said.**

"**Yes." Rebecca answered. "I sold the clinic and quit my job."**

"**But . . . why?"**

"**Well, it irritated me a lot. Besides, I want to spent more time at home, help Jill out, and work at the bar again. Oh, isn't it wonderful?" she said as she ran up to hug Billy.**

**Billy looked over at Jill and Chris, who were both staring at him.**

"**See what I mean now?" Jill whispered quietly.**

**Yeah, he saw perfectly what she meant now.**

**He sighed as e hugged her back. "Look, dollface, this is nice of you and all but now my plans are a bit screwed."**

**All Billy had to do now was be more sneaky now that Rebecca was going to be around twenty four seven.**

**Rebecca pulled away. "I'm going to go tell Claire." She said as she left.**

**Billy looked back at Chris and Jill.**

"**Well, this should be one hell of a party, eh, Billy?" Chris said.**

"**Yeah, any plans?" Billy asked.**

**Jill looked thoughtful. "She did say she was going to help me with the baby, so that's one good distraction."**

"**And she might be too busy at the bar." Chris added.**

"**Then that's sort of settled. Meanwhile, I'll go lay down. I think some rest after receiving this sudden message will do me good."**

"**You do that. We'll go see how it goes over there." Jill said as she and Chris left.**

**Billy headed for the room.**

"**Well, this should be interesting?"**

***~***

**BILLECCA IN A DIFFERENT SETTING?**

**So before I go back to my break, there is this movie where there is a girl that looks just like Rebecca. Same eyes, same body, same everything! Except her name is Deunan Knute and she's way too strong. Now, the guy, eh, sorta looks like a tanned Billy (when he's in his army suit, that is). His name is Briareos by the way. So, it's kind of a BillyxRebecca story in a different future setting with huge differences. So I (PLEASE!) ask of you to watch the movie. The movie's name is "Appleseed Ex Machina". Don't know where to find it? Just send me a message and I'll give you a link. Don't get the story line either? Well, neither do I but I do know the story of this movie. You want to see the first movie? Do you know any japaneese?**

**P.S.: Some Resident Evil references if you pay attention to some of it. So click on the green button below, say something about this chapter or just ask to see the movie. I should reply with the links by Sunday morning.**

**Hope you guys want to see it!**


	22. What I'm Going To Do

**Sorry I've been out for long. I had to go on another long trip. I'm also currently drawing some Resident Evil characters. Two of 'em are done, but I don't know if they'll lead to any animations, though.**

***~***

**Billy's POV**

"**Well, shit." Were the only thoughts in Billy's head.**

**It was a sweet thing of her to quit her job for him, but now he would have to think of a better way to be sneaky when Rebecca would be right in front of him.**

**He figured it probably wouldn't be that hard due to his experience as a fugitive. **

**Then again, this was Rebecca he was keeping a huge surprise from, he would have to think a bit harder.**

**Jill and Claire were going to make sure she's out. Jill only had like what, seven months to keep Rebecca out of the way? And Claire had all the time.**

**It didn't take long for him to realize that it wouldn't be that hard with them both around.**

**And all he needed was a few extra details for the sketch he made and hid somewhere under the mattress.**

**He knew Rebecca would never look there.**

**Then after the details are complete, he would get Leon or Chris to find a place and that would be settled.**

**Besides, Rebecca**_** was**_** going to work in the bar every night now, which should be a good amount of time for him to do a few of these things.**

"**Problem solved, then." He said as he stood up and quickly got to planning before Rebecca came back.**

**He knew Chris was really down at the bar picking out a few of his favorite drinks before they were all given to the costumers at night.**

**Rebecca's POV**

"**But, Rebecca … why?" Claire asked, almost as shocked as Jill had been.**

"**Look," Rebecca began. "I know I gave up a business I really wanted but … being with Billy matters the most to me."**

"**Well, yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean quit your business." Jill said. "You should have just left someone in charge while you take a vacation or something." **

"**I thought about that first but I had the other job at the bar I haven't gotten to in while, so I'm taking that job."**

**Claire thoughtfully looked between them both, coming to a conclusion of what to do. **

"**There's nothing really wrong with that. Say, Jill, let's talk outside, about the 'other' thing we would talk about. Rebecca, we won't be long." Claire said as she walked into another room with Jill right behind her.**

**Rebecca nodded and watched them leave.**

**She knew everyone was going to be in a shock of her quitting, but she knew that they'd get over it soon, too.**

**Lately, she had been wondering a bunch of stuff due to both her relationship and job. **

**She didn't just quit because she wanted to spend more time with Billy (even though that was the most reason she did it on), but she also did it because getting up real early in the morning started to bother her.**

**Not much of a good excuse? Yeah, she knew.**

**Yet, her relationship with Billy started to concern her a bit too much these days.**

**She's been noticing him a bit awkward a lot.**

**He never seemed like he were trying to hide something from her. **

**With her kind of patience, she wouldn't even ask what he would be up to. But she would be worried and dying to know in the inside.**

**Her main guess was that because of her job, her relationship started to weaken every day that went by, and she hadn't even noticed any of it happening.**

**After going through so many feelings with stupid side effects like that "kill-Wesker-Barney-alike" song that still hung proudly somewhere in Chris and Jill's room. Not to mention her "naughty" inside voice that drove her very crazy and a bit nauseous over weeks, too. **

**All these things made her feel terribly stupid and lucky that Billy wasn't around to hear any of it.**

"Maybe he thinks you're too stupid for him. Yeah, the stupid little girl you've always been to him. He just can't find the right way to tell you."** An inside voice told her.**

**Rebecca shook her head slowly. She knew she had to stop thinking these kinds of things. They always annoyed her and worried her the most, too.**

**Yet, she knew she was going through every woman's worry in relationships.**

**Guess, she'd just have to be stronger and ready for anything coming her way**

**Claire and Jill then came in the room, looking more settled. Though, it didn't take real long to notice her a bit sad.**

"**Rebecca? Something wrong?" Jill asked.**

"**No, not really nothing. Just a quick little reminder on what's happened the past couple of months."**

"**Yeah, I've been in that moment." Claire said as she sat down next to her.**

"**They make us woman feel emotional." Jill said. "Though considering that I'm now having kids, I have to think sunshine, lollipops and rainbows twenty four seven."**

**Rebecca laughed a little. "It's good for them."**

"**She's right, Jill. I don't want my two little nieces or nephews to be cranky all the time." Claire said.**

"**Hey, neither would I. Chris and I want our kids happy and healthy." Jill said as she ran her hand around her belly.**

"**And we'll make sure of that." Claire and Rebecca said proudly.**

"**I'm sure you two will."**

**Claire smiled and looked at the clock.**

**Not really that late.**

"**You guys wanna go shopping? At least looking around stores?" Claire asked.**

**Jill then spoke when she came to realization. "Yeah, I think I should start looking in the baby areas."**

"**And I just wanna look around." Rebecca said.**

"**Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go girls."**

**Billy's POV**

"**So that's really all you need?" Chris asked as he drank from a random bottle he had found in the very back.**

"**Surprisingly, yeah, but even though it's not a lot anymore, they're sure big things." **

**Chris looked at the list that Billy had written for him. Yes, they were big things indeed, but not impossible for him to get.**

"**I'll go looking for these things and when I find them, we'll be needing a date to set all this." Chris finally said.**

"**I'm working on that, just find them, talk to me, and we'll set it up."**

"**I'll start looking as soon as I can."**

***~***

**School's setting a lot on my hands, so I'll be very busy.**


	23. Survive Raccoon High Preview

**Just a short little preview to my upcoming story "Survive Raccoon High" that I felt like sharing with you all.**

*~*~*

Why did this keep happening?

Why her?

Why couldn't she just have the normal highschool year she wanted?

Why, why, why?

Everything seemed to be coming down on her.

For all she knew, she couldn't even face her enemy that wanted to finnish her for coming to this school.

Her mistake.

It wasn't her fault.

She couldn't even see the person she truly cared for for even a second becuase of all this.

All she could do was remember those precious times when they had fallen more deeply into each other.

Even her friends were in the same spot.

At least they weren't being the ones who are being forbidden to see the person they loved, just terrible upcoming break-ups and hurt feelings that she knew she wanted to warn them about, but couldn't tell any of them. Not unless she wanted to keep her friends safe.

Isolation from everyone was the one main thing she could do.

Feeling hopeless was what she only did. And honestly was.

Rebecca sighed and wiped her tears away from her eyes as she looked out the night sky and tree out her window.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

She remembered what he had told her.

_"Shh, don't be scared. I'll protect you."_ he had said. _"No matter what happens."_

Could he help her now?

There was at least some hope for her left by those words.

But what would happen if he couldn't help her?

When would everyone realize what's really happening?

She knew the others would somehow realize it all. They had to.

But what would happen if no one knew what was really coming their way?

She then walked to her bed and laid down on it as she continued to have fresh tears streaming down her eyes.

There was something she should have known the day she came to Raccoon High School.

Something they should have told her about survival.

To this day, survival didn't just mean drama and all that embarrassment people called it anymore.

It meant the real thing.

"Please." she silently pleaded through her tears. "Come save me from this terrible nightmare."

*~*~*

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the story preview. And if you're wondering, the story's going to be rated M and I'll start writing it and publishing when I'm done with "A Hidden Feeling". I've got a bunch of test comming up so I'll at least take 4 or less months for the next chapter, too. Ugh, guess that's life in Texas.**

**VIDEO BUSINESS:**

**Well, If I'm going to be out that long, guess I should talk a bit of what I'll be getting into. So since I've found new effects for my WMM, I'll be getting back to making videos and putting them on youtube, as soon as I find out how to place them in WMM. I also see different programs to create 3D people. I would make my own perfectly fanmade Resident Evil videos with that thing if I had the money. Just look at Mounty Oum's "Dead Fantasy" (a mix of Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive) and "Haloid" (a mix of Halo and Metroid Prime) in Youtube. It would be cool to take fanmade videos to THAT. Instead of Final Fantasy VS Dead or Alive, I would have done Silent Hill VS Resident Evil. Pyramid Head VS Nemisis Kung Fu style. Wonder who would win that one.**

**Also, my friend and I have been talking and were gonna start our own video channel and doing similar things like those such famous Youtubers you know and love like Shane Dawson, Smosh, Fred, Ijustine, LisaNova, WHATTHEBUCK, FluffeeTalks, Take180, barelypolititial, etc. We've so far got a camera and skits planned out.**

**ANYMORE QUESTIONS?**

**Just click that green button below and review. Or message if you'd like. Ok, just tell me what you think of the preview, will you?**

**V~~Click Below To Review (please?)~~V**


	24. Valentine's Day

**I'm back, though I'm still gonna take the four months to write. Just found out I got a 4 (which means an A+ for writing essays or stories) and I'm very proud of that. That's still surprising to me. My Javascript also decided to fail on me, so I used a nearby computer to update this on Valentine's Day.**

***~***

**Billy's POV**

**He thought it wouldn't take that long, but it did.**

**He didn't exactly know how long he'd been waiting for Chris, but it was sure damn long enough for Jill to almost be heading to her eighth month of pregnancy.**

**At the same time he understood if Chris was taking his time.**

**He had Jill to worry about for 24/7 and today they were going to get that ultrasound to know what the rascals would be.**

**In the meantime, he got to do what Rebecca was mostly looking for, more time alone and with him.**

**But today was going to be a bit more special than that. **

**Why?**

**Because it was February 14th.**

**Valentine's Day.**

**He would have picked this day to ask the question, but it would have been way too obvious and a few things were yet to be ready.**

**What he'd normally do in this day was stay in bed and watch TV. Though with Rebecca being around him, he didn't want to do that.**

**He looked over him, to see Rebecca still sleeping. When it came to her sleeping now that she wasn't working, she would sleep for hours**

**That was great. Just enough time for him to get up and think of something for today.**

**Now that he thought of it, today was the only day that he would put aside the wedding plans and plan a simple date, dinner, gift, whatever. **

**He carefully got up, making sure Rebecca didn't wake up, and headed out of the room.**

**Claire's POV**

**"Leon, do you know what day it is?" Claire asked as she served Leon his breakfast.**

**"No, why?"**

**"Beccuase it's Valentine's Day and I'm thinking we should do something special."**

**Leon ate a couple of his pancakes. "Hmm, by special you mean what's probably going to happen tonight after we're done drinking a few shots of wine, right?"**

**Claire laughed. "Good guess. I wonder what Billy's gonna do for Rebecca today."**

**"Strangely, I wonder so too. I mean he could just ignore it and keep on going with his plans or get Rebecca something."**

**"You're right, he could be so hard to read sometimes."**

**"You mean he _is_ hard to read."**

**"Same thing to what I meant." Claire then got a glass and some orange juice for herself and sat down. She loved that fresh taste of it. "Do you also know what else today is?"**

**"I'd take another guess but I'm really hungry."**

**Claire sighed. "Today's the day Chris and Jill find out what the twins are gonna be."**

**"Really? Right now?"**

**"Yeah, they told me yesterday before the we could close the bar for the night."**

**"Damn, they sure know how to get up real early in the morning."**

**A knock in the door caught their attention.**

**Claire got up the table and answered the door.**

**She wasn't expecting it to be Rebecca.**

**"Hi, mind if I come in?"**

**"Of course not, come on in. Leon and I are having breakfast in case you want some. I made pancakes."**

**Rebecca followed Claire into the kitchen and sat down. "Sure, I'm starving."**

**Claire prepared another plate for Rebecca. **

**"Morning, Becks." said Leon. "How was your morning?"**

**"Like usual. I'd always get up to find Billy gone and ask myself if he was even there for the night. I wonder where he heads off to."**

**"Yeah," Leon looked at Claire, who looked at him back as she cooked more pancakes. "I wonder."**

**"I mean it worries me. He's got nothing important to do in the mornings, so why would he head off?"**

**"He might go do something about the bar." Claire suggested as she gave Rebecca her breakfast and sat down. "Like go buy more drinks and stuff like that."**

**"Hey, we gotta have our beers." Leon said. "He's just keeping the customers and his friends happy."**

**Rebecca looked down at her food, and then sighed as she began to eat. "I guess you could be right. He pretty much doesn't tell me anything, so who am I to judge."**

**"Rebecca, do you know what today is?"**

**"Besides the fact that it is such a _happy_ Valentine's day for me, yes. The day Jill and Chris check that gender ultrasound for the twins. I wonder why they chose until now to know." **

**"Same thing I was wondering. Guess they never had the time until now."**

**"But what could they have been busy with? Buying stuff for the babies already?"**

**"Or helping a _friend_ out with plans." Leon said.**

**Claire glared at him and kicked him hard in his leg.**

**"Ouch!" Leon whispered. "I'm just saying."**

**Rebecca's cell phone rang.**

**She expected it to be a call from Billy, but was wrong.**

**It was a call from Jill.**

**"Hello?" Rebecca answered.**

**Claire and Leon watched her as she talked through the conversation.**

**"Oh, really? That's great. . . . Okay, I'll tell them. Bye." Rebecca hung up and looked at them. "Jill's having a boy _and_ a girl."**

**"That is great!" Claire said excitedly.**

**"And she wants us to meet her and Chris at a nice restaurant not too far away from here. Bad thing is I don't have a dress."**

**"I'll let you borrow one. Come on." Claire said as she stood up and headed to the room with Rebecca.**

**Leon stayed eating until his phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Oh, hey Billy."**

**"Yeah, okay. They'll take long either way. . . . I'm sure he'll take care of it. See ya."**

**Leon hung up and finished eating, he needed to hurry for later on.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**"The pink one?"**

**"Yeah." Claire said as she gave Rebecca a pink dress along with pink matching heels. "Now go in that shower, because it may seem like were going to take minutes, but it'll be hours, trust me."**

**Rebecca looked at the clothes and headed to Claire's shower. She set the dress somewhere else and turned on the water.**

**An hour later, she was getting out of the shower and getting dressed into the pink dress and shoes.**

**Claire knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"**

**"Sure." Rebecca called to her as she brushed her hair.**

**Claire walked in, wearing a light blue dress. "Hey, it looks good."**

**"Thanks."**

**"But we're not done yet." Claire said as she pulled out a curling iron. "We're gonna curl your hair**

****

"Curl my hair?" Rebecca questioned. "But why?"

"Oh come on." Claire gabbed a dry towel nearby and began to dry Rebecca's hair with it. "You'll look good. And Take that pretty butterfly necklace off. It's better you keep it here if you want it."

**Rebecca sighed and did as Claire said so.**

**She wasn't going to loose this pretty gift.**

**Jill's POV**

**It was almost evening and they hadn't arrived yet.**

****

"I wonder what's taking them?"

"They are girls, Jill. I know Claire, and she takes a long time to get me." Chris said.

Jill smirked. "Even Leon?"

"Do you seriously have to ask that question?"

Jill began to laugh. "I've always did sense something about that rookie."

After receiving a call from Billy, they decided to celebrate here. Besides, he had something for Rebecca in this place.

**Jill then spotted Claire and Leon.**

**"Hey, you guys are here." Jill greeted them as she walked up o them. "Where's Rebecca?"**

**"Oh, she's coming." Claire said as she turned around, to see Rebecca with pretty brown curls and a pink dress.**

**"Rebecca, you look so gorgeous!" Jill said.**

**Rebecca smiled and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "Thanks."**

**Chris then came to Rebecca with a note in his hand. "Rebecca, this is for you. Follow what it says."**

**Rebecca looked at the note and read it.**

**Jill watched her as she read and then walked towards the back of the restaurant, where the private booths for meetings or for other occasions were located.**

**"Where's she going?" Claire asked.**

**"She's heading for a surprise, Claire." Jill answered. "Now let's celebrate."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca had no idea what all of this was about. The note told her to go to one of the private booths.**

**She kept walking until she found the right booth.**

**With one breath, she walked in.**

**The booth's appearance was what caught her attention first. The whole booth was all red and there was a table for two.**

**Some one's hands on her shoulders quickly caused her to turn around.**

**"Easy there, dollface." Billy said as he chuckled about her sudden turning.**

**"Billy?" Rebecca's smile brightened. "You're here?"**

**"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He took out a red box and opened it, to reveal a pearl necklace. "Happy Valentine's Day, dollface."**

**Rebecca gasped and took the box. "I thought you wouldn't care."**

**"Well, I'm here, and giving you these." Billy took the pearls and put them on for her. He then admired the gorgeous girl in front of him. "So I care." **

**His stare made Rebecca blush and quickly look away.**

**Billy loved that about her. Cute, shy, and had no fucking clue of what was really going on. Though in that case, he wondered if she loved surprises.**

**"So do you wanna have dinner?"**

**"Oh, yeah." Rebecca responded quickly. "Dinner sounds great."**

**He let out a slight laugh and pulled out a chair for her.**

**Rebecca at least felt appreciated by him. One thing she wanted to feel again.**

**Guess that was a good Happy Valentine's Day.**

***~***

**Have a happy Valentine's Day!**


	25. The Last Detail

**So I got contacts, and they hurt like a bitch. I need to get used to poke my eyes more often. But I lost one of them, so I think I'll prefer colored ones. They're easier to see. And not only that, **

**(QUICK NEWS FLASH)**

**REBECCA IS IN RESIDENT EVIL 5 ALTERNATE EDITION THOUGH JUST FOR MERCENARIES REUNION MODE ONLY. And so is Mr. Burton.**

**Though she's too Miss Happy in there. Still good enough, she sprays, kicks, throws, and gives a good punch. Guess I'll give her that. She doesn't have much of a change, just same old classic Rebecca. A mixture of 0 and 1 Rebecca (her appearance) and Umbrella Chronicles Rebecca (her voice) that is (also the worst one ****). But if they do bring her back in another game, let's at least PRAY they don't make her as childish as she is in there and give her a better change. Jill's not the only one that deserves a change here. Something extra that I found in the article as well:**

"_Barry will be included alongside Excella Gionne in the "Lost in Nightmares" DLC to be released next Wednesday (next Thursday on PSN). Meanwhile, Rebecca fans will need to wait for the "Desperate Escape" DLC currently scheduled for March 3rd (or 4th on PSN), which also includes Josh Stone as an additional character. Both DLC are priced at $4.99 USD (or 400 Microsoft Points on Xbox LIVE)."_

**And for the love of god, someone please fire Stephanie Sheh and rehire Riva Di Paola or Hope Levy again if she's gonna make Rebecca sound ridiculous and hopeless sometimes. (Anyone with me here?)**

**Though honestly, fuck it if it's just classic Rebecca, she's back in a official game and I **_**was **_**gonna buy my own copy before I knew of this. And I kid Stephanie Sheh, I'm just pissed that they didn't bring her back as anything with a major role in the game. Though I strangely **_**did**_** sense Rebecca coming. And I still do. . . .**

**Just a link to what Rebecca looks like in 5 (cool graphics too! ^_^):**

**(Uh, yeah. Fanfiction doesn't allow me to put a full link here, so just go to neoseeker and look there. If you want a link with full pictures if you can't find it, PM me.)  
**

***~***

**Rebecca's POV**

"**So how many are they?" Jill asked as she managed to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. She knew she only had one more month to go, but hell, she already felt huge.**

**From across her, Rebecca and Claire were sitting down in a chair.**

**Rebecca set three necklaces in front of her. "Just three, so far. His dog tags, a diamond necklace, and a pearl one for Valentine's Day."**

"**Well, seems like they all mean a lot to you. Specially those tags. Last time I remember you telling me the story, you wouldn't let go of them." **

"**Guess she knew what experiencing love at first sight was already." Claire commented.**

**Rebecca picked up the tags and stared down at them, to see her reflection. Those memories quickly came back to her. If she would have never met Billy, she would have wished it never happened, or probably wouldn't even be alive to wish that. But because of him, she thought it was all worth it. **

**Even though Billy saw horrible memories in those tags from his days in the military, Rebecca saw good memories of them both.**

"**Yeah," Rebecca finally spoke with a small laugh. **

"**Your first gift, hmm?" Jill asked.**

"**Yeah, well, I sort of just took 'em from him. Though the fact that he didn't say anything about them made me consider them as one." Rebecca answered. **

"**So it's almost like if you have all you wanted in life," Claire said. "great reminders of him to always have around." **

"**Well," Rebecca suddenly was stuck by a thought she had forgotten and just remembered. "there is something I do want back in life."**

**Jill and Claire quickly exchanged glances. Claire took her phone out to where Rebecca couldn't see so she could take notes.**

"**And what might that be, Rebecca?" Jill asked.**

**It took some time for her to think, and then answer Jill's question.**

"**You see, I haven't seen my parents in like what seems to be almost four years. Or even five."**

**Claire quickly took notes on her phone and waited for her to keep going. "Go on. . . ."**

"**So, it would be really nice to see them again. At least once. I don't even care if my mom thinks I'm gay just because I had short hair at the time. Wasn't my fault boys my age were so immature."**

"**That's not even bad. My mom used to think I was a slut just because I dressed like one when I was a teenager." Jill admitted. "Now that she sees that I'm in a good spot and with a good husband as Chris, she's proud of me."**

"**Moms." Claire said as she put her phone away and looked at them both. "Always doubting their daughters because of what they physically look like."**

"**Yeah, though meeting Billy's mom wouldn't be bad either. Say, what have you been doing in your phone?" Rebecca asked.**

"**Uh, I got a message from Leon." Claire quickly answered. "He said he wanted me to go meet him at the apartment. Says he can't cook anything." Claire stood up and headed for the door.**

"**Oh, you should go home." Jill then said. "Someone's going to have to feed Leon's sissy ass sooner or later."**

"**Hey!" Claire stopped, and looked at Jill. "He's a hot sissy."**

**Jill and Rebecca laughed.**

"**Sure, whatever you say, Claire."**

**Billy's POV**

"**So, we already have a date set for all this?"**

"**Hard to believe, but yeah." Chris replied. "You're all set."**

"**Well, thanks." Billy was quite speechless. "I don't know what to say."**

"**You don't have to say." Leon gave them all beer. "Just drink for your happiness."**

"**I think that's exactly what I'll do, Leon." Billy gladly took the beer Leon offered and drank it.**

**Claire quickly stormed in the apartment.**

"**I have one last detail set." She said.**

"**Really? Shoot." Billy said as he finished drinking.**

"**Rebecca wishes to see her parents again. Or meet your mom."**

**That little detail just made them all go silent.**

**Just how was he supposed to let her parents know if he couldn't even let **_**her**_** know of this. And his mom. She thought he was dead. How was he going to face her for this?  
**

"**So . . ." Billy finally managed to say. "how do we do that?"**

"**I guess I can make another arrangement." Chris said. "But it's coming near the birth of my kids so I don't know what I'll do."**

"**Or" Leon said. "Why don't I take charge of this one? I do work for the president and I have easy access to anything."**

"**Alright, Leon." Billy then spoke. "What's your plan?"**

"**My plan is that we tell Rebecca that even though you're free now, you still need to confirm something so you can live without problems. So she'll think we're gone for you, but we're really gone to see her parents. What do you say?"**

"Yeah, what do _I_ say?"** Billy thought. "Chris how long do we have until the wedding happens?"**

"**Two to three weeks."**

"**Two to three weeks." Billy repeated. "Guess we go with Leon's plan. So who will be going?"**

"**Just me and you." Leon answered. "Claire will just drive us there and help out with some stuff."**

"**Good enough for me. We still need to get Rebecca a dress without her figuring out. So I'll stay with Chris and Jill to make sure she isn't suspecting anything else while you two are gone. You're buying it for her, right?" Claire said.**

"**Yeah, I'll give you the money at the airport. But most of all, I'm glad that's settled." Billy said with pride. "Now nothing can stop me. Not even a flying a spoon."**

**Claire spotted a spoon near her **"Eh, what the hell."**, and without thinking, threw it at Billy.**

"**Hey!" Billy said as he clutched his arm. "The hell was that for?"**

**Leon and Chris started to laugh wildly.**

"**Well, you **_**did**_** say nothing could stop you. Not even a flying spoon."**

"**Not the literal way, Claire." Billy sighed.**

"**Wow, that's very **_**manly**_** of you. Next thing you'll say is not even rocket launchers can stop you." Claire laughed.**

"**They can't. But I still suggest we don't try it, ok?"**

"**Don't worry." Claire grabbed herself a beer and took a seat. "We don't need to get that far. Now let me just text Jill and let her know what we're doing."**

"**Leon, shall we start packing?" Billy asked.**

"**Yeah, c'mon. We leave tonight."**

**Billy finished his beer and headed to his room for his stuff. **

**Putting the excuse into words for Rebecca seemed a bit difficult to him since he wasn't much good with words.  
**

**Rebecca's POV**

"**Aren't you excited they're coming soon?" Rebecca said while she stared down at Jill's huge belly.**

"**Yeah, though I just hope Chris is calm about the whole thing. He may be a strong man in the outside, but he can sometimes be very emotional."**

"**Really?" Rebecca seemed surprised. "I've never seen that."**

"**Very shocking, right?" Jill's phone then beeped. She checked it. "Got a message from Claire. It says . . ." Jill then went silent after she read the whole thing.**

"**What does it say, Jill?" Rebecca asked.**

"**Uh. . . . it says she wants us to go over there, turns out Leon and Billy have something to say and do."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Let's just go over there." Jill placed her phone in her pocket. "Help me up, will you?"**

***~***

**I'm currently taking short breaks to write the chapters, so they may be expected way much later, or way much earlier. So be nice enough to click the button below and review about the short (in a way) chapter or the new news of our favorite Becks. **


	26. Leaving

**Gah, I need to fun raise for a better movie maker program. I hear Sony Vegas works perfectly. So I got RE5 Gold Edition (or Alternate Edition, whatever) and yeah, I need to learn how to hook up my network to the Xbox 360, then sign up to Xbox Live, download the Add-on, and … yeah. Can anyone help here?**

***~***

**Billy's POV**

"**You're leaving?" Rebecca asked, almost shocked.**

"**Yeah, dollface, I know." Was his only reply. He was good at lies, but this one was the first one that for the first time felt just bit more painful.**

"**But . . . why?"**

**Leon then stepped in. "Uh, yeah, there was a few problems with Billy's files. Nothing serious, he just needs to sign a few things."**

"**Well. . . ." Rebecca went silent. "Then I'll come with you."**

"Wow,"** Billy quickly looked at Leon for an answer. **"what now?"

"**Easy there, Becks." Leon said. "It can only be one person to come along, and that can only be me, as his free escort."**

"**Besides," Billy then spoke. "Jill's going to need some your medical help. Her kids could be due any day now."**

**Claire placed an arm on Rebecca's shoulder for some comfort. "I'm just taking them to the airport. I'll be back once I'm done." She said.**

"**But don't get sad now, dollface." Billy said as he placed a hand on her cheek and made her face him. "I'm only going to be gone for a week. Or who knows how things are, maybe less. **Oh, let's just hope your parents like me.**" He sighed. **

**If one would have to agree, it was very difficult to treat her like shit for something major. Yet, he kept reminding himself it'll be worth it.**

**Rebecca couldn't stand it, just when she thought things were getting better, he had to leave. She hugged him. **"He's not leaving forever."** A part of her reminded her.**

"**Claire?" Leon said as he then looked over at Claire. "Did you take it off?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Look, just do it. I don't want you to embarrass me with once they can detect that little metal."**

"**Sure." Claire simply replied. **"As if I'll listen."

**Rebecca found it hard to pull away. It even hurt so badly she almost felt her eyes water. Still, she managed not to set the painful pouring rain free, yet.**

**Leon looked at his watch, and saw that time was running by quickly. "We gotta go." He told Billy as he picked up their bags and gave them to Claire to take down to the car.**

**Billy understood, and turned back to Rebecca. "I'll be back." He finally said and began walking out of the door with Leon.**

**Without turning around with one final look, he knew she had already gotten to her knees, and began to cry hysterically.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Jill and Chris saw Rebecca fall into tears as soon as Billy closed the door behind him.**

"**I'll go set the bar for later." Chris whispered to Jill and let her to her job.**

**Jill would have tried to knelt down and comfort her, though instead, she only managed to place her hand on Rebecca's shoulder and asked, "Rebecca, will you be ok?"**

**Rebecca finally looked up from her hands, though not directly at Jill. "I guess." She finally managed to say after a while, yet she still felt terrible.**

"**Come on, let's go to the couch." Jill held a hand to her to help her up.**

**Rebecca saw Jill's hand to her left, and just took it for little support on getting back up. She let Jill take her to the couch.**

"**I don't know why I'm being so dramatic." She finally said once they both sat down. "I mean I know he won't be gone forever, but I just can't help but feel so terrible."**

"**You just don't want to be alone." Jill brushed her hand on her head as she let Rebecca lean on her shoulder.**

"**But's that's because I love him." Rebecca said as she let out a sigh and tried to stop her tears. "I'm not ready to be away from him again, even if it's less than a week."**

"**I understand that. But don't worry. The least you can do in your part is hope that everything goes fine. **And hope your parents don't get scared and kill him off before he can reason with them**." Jill almost laughed at that last part, but made no noise to not make Rebecca think she was laughing at her or something.**

"**Alright." And with one final stiff, Rebecca got up from the couch and wiped her tears dry once she seemed to be more calmer. "Need help getting down to the bar?"**

"**Oh, no." Jill slowly stood up, having careful grip of her stomach. "Stairs are ok to handle for me. You're not coming down to the bar?"**

"**No, I think I'll just rest for a little while, and if I'm feeling better, I might come down to the bar."**

"**Ok, I'll leave you to your rest now." Jill said as she turned away and headed for the department door.**

**Rebecca then headed for the room and lay down on her side of the bed.**

**That's when she finally came to realize, that she was cold.**

**She grabbed the blankets under her and placed them on top of her.**

**Still no use.**

**She then turned to her left, where Billy should have been lying down next to her.**

**Another slow tear escaped her eyes.**

**She realized she was feeling empty without him. And most of all, it hurt.**

**Billy's POV**

**He couldn't remember when was the last time he'd been in an airport. It was full of people and noise. Something he'd been almost away from in a long time.**

"**So where we going first?" Leon asked.**

"**Her parents." Billy answered almost automatically.**

"**Then let's see the address." Leon said as he took out a few papers from his pockets and looked through them. "It's says here they used to live in California, and not too long ago moved to Maine."**

"**I'll go get you guys the flight tickets." Claire said as she went to one of the desk ladies nearby.**

"**Does it have address in there and everything?" Billy asked.**

"**Yup, it even says they have a dog by the name, Spot, and it says every single of their child's occupation. Though Rebecca is claimed as missing." **

"**They probably got lost in that Raccoon City incident." Billy said as he took the paper from Leon and looked over it. "Heard she just packed up and left to join an organization.**

"**Chris and Jill said they were going to be in charge of that once they have the twins, which should be any day now, or who knows, any hour."**

**Claire came back with both of their tickets. "Here you guys go. Now let me escort you two men to the plain. You'll load in 30 minutes."**

**The three headed through the airport and into the luggage checkout door.**

"**Please insert any kind of metal in the basket." One of the security cops said.**

**They all placed cell phones and such in the basket and went through, until it came to Claire and the door began to beep.**

"**Hold it right there, Miss." One of them got a metal detector and began to move it from her head, to chest, to stomach, and then down to--**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**The security guard stared at the detector, and then at Claire.**

"**It's a piercing." Claire then admitted. "But I'm not even getting on the plane; I'm just walking my friends to their flight.**

**Without anything else to say, the security guard just gave her an understanding look, and let her go.**

**Claire then continued walking with Leon and Billy. But Billy just kept laughing and Leon looked embarrassed.**

"**I thought I told you to take it off." Leon finally managed to say a few minutes later.**

"**You can't tell me what to do."**

**Leon just stayed silent.**

**They then finally came into the boarding area and Claire said goodbye.**

"**Claire, remember to get what she needs to wear." Billy said.**

"**Got it. Have a good trip you two." And with that, Claire turned around and left.**

**Billy and Leon boarded the plane and took they're seats.**

"**So what do you plan on saying."**

"**Just telling them how I feel about their daughter. And if they don't believe me, then I got a picture of her current self to prove it." Billy took out a picture of Rebecca and showed it to Leon.**

**All the picture had was Rebecca sitting on one of the counter desk at the clinic she used to own.**

"**Good plan." Leon said as he took out a book and began reading.**

**Billy put the picture away and looked out the airplane's window. **

"Don't worry, dollface. You'll finally be happy once I come back. And that, I promise."

***~***

**No news down here. Just the same question. Also reviews would be nice.**


	27. Cheer up, I'm Due

**Finally solved my download problems. The Mercianries Reunion is better than the first attempt, specially, the new versus mode music.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter.**

***~***

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was no longer used to sleeping alone much anymore.**

**It had just been her first night sleeping without him.**

**And she h****ad felt very cold.**

**Now, she sat on the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in front of her.**

**She watched the warm, light, and smokey misty-like steam rise from it. To Rebecca, it was very interesting to watch. How the steamy waves folded here, then came undone and combined with new rising steam there. It was just all so peaceful.**

**It was also a great distraction to get her to think right. One of the things she'd been looking forward to do since she first woke up in a cold and lonely bed.**

**She first started with what she thought was wrong with Claire and Jill about a long time ago.**

**On how they acted so strange about things. They still did, but now to Rebecca it just seemed like a normal thing now.**

**Due to the fact that she was used to it, she never seemed to even bother to at least ask why. Then that's when she came realize that they were just showing her how to be better about herself in a way.**

**She sighed. **

**This really sucked big time.**

**Three knocks at the door seemed to at least have hope for her.**

**She went to the door and hoped it was at least Billy. Though she wasn't really surprised to see Claire, but was to see Jill too.**

**"Hey, how are you feeling?" Claire asked as she and Jill walked right in.**

**"Fine." Rebecca replied. "But I think pretty lonely is a much better description for it."**

**"Oh, Rebecca." Jill said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back to the table. "It's only a week. Besides, who knows, things may go quick and he may be back in two days."**

**"I know. I'm just getting barely used to it. Or think I am."**

**"Just don't worry, Rebecca. Besides that's just why Jill and I came here for. Take you out shopping or at least trying out random stuff, like maybe shoes, dresses, and jewelery." Claire said.**

**"Well," Rebecca thought about it. "I guess, it kinda sounds like fun."**

**"Great, now put on your shoes and let's go."**

**Instead of immediately going to put on her shoes, she did something she actually never did.**

**Hesitate in a lazy manner and then sigh in exhaustion.**

**"Oh, come on, Rebecca." Jill said. "I'm about to blow up with two kids here and I at least want to see if there is anything cute for Susan and Chris jr. before they are born."**

**"She's right. Her twins are due like any day now. And she wants to see if there is anything that exist for her to fit in. No offense, Jill." Claire said.**

**"Non taken. At least I wasn't this big before."**

**Rebecca knew that usually when they would go shopping it usually meant that it was to fix a problem or cheer someone up. In this case, it meant both.**

**The problem was her being all lonely, and trying to cheer her up. Though Claire and Jill did have a good point.**

**It would be nice to get Jill something for her soon to be born twins. Also trying on random dresses and such seemed like a fun idea, too.**

**"Okay." and with that, Rebecca got up and headed to put on her shoes.**

**Jill and Claire exchanged quick satisfying glances of accomplishment.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy sat thoughtfully at the edge of the bed.**

**The first night at Maine wasn't bad at all. **

**Thanks to Leon, they had a sweet hotel room to sleep in, but the idea that he was away from Rebecca wasn't so sweet.**

**Neither was the fact that he had been a jerk and just walked off while she cried.**

**Leon then came in from another room.**

**"So when are we going?"**

**"Later." Billy replied. "I still need to think of what I will say to her parents."**

**"Then keep thinking. Because you just show up at their door without thinking, and WHAM! Who knows whatever happened next."**

**"Yeah, but I'm wondering if they'll actually accept me to marry their daughter." Billy then sighed, and quickly looked up as he realized something. "Have you ever wondered what her mom looks like?"**

**That question actually got him thinking. "Like her?" Leon then answered after some time. "Hell, I'm scared now. I mean, sure, Rebecca may be that cute girl but come on, she has the ability to murder someone! I'd consider your ass lucky to even still be alive."**

**Billy began to laugh. "Gee, thanks for the tip about her mom."**

**"Oh, you know I'm just joking, but seriously, be careful with the parents. After all if things get bad, that's why I'll be there for."**

**"Great. So Chris is supposed to give us a call today, am I right?"**

**"Yeah, but that's not until way much later."**

**Billy finally got up.**

**"Where are you going?" Leon asked.**

**"To the shower. If I wanna impress her parents then I might as well go clean."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**"Try this one on." Claire said as she handed Rebecca a random purple dress that seemed to fit her figure perfectly.**

**Rebecca just stared at the dress and then took it without any expression and headed for a dressing room.**

**"We'll head out tomorrow morning to buy the dress, right?"Jill whispered.**

**"Yeah, I already know her shoe size, so all we need is dress and ring size." Claire replied.**

**"I think we'll find anything in this store." Jill looked at her watch. " And besides, look at the even brighter side, we've got almost an hour until Chris comes and picks us up." **

**Rebecca then appeared again, wearing the dress this time.**

**Claire and Jill examined every angle of the fit and came to conclusion that it was the perfect size.**

**"Perfect!" Claire said. "Now go take the dress off and let's go try out some random shoes. Something Jill hasn't outgrown yet."**

**Rebecca just sighed and turned back to the way she had came from.**

**Jill turned to Claire. "I thought you already knew her shoe size." **

**"I do. But I might as well get that over with today. Besides finding the perfect dress for her sounds like much of a difficult challenge. Also a hair accessory. Like a long white transparent cloth that is added to the hair and floats beautifully as the wind blows. Since her hair is brown and long, it'll make a beautiful illusion. This will take place in a shore or coast, am I correct?"**

**"Well, it is a wedding with a heaven on Earth taste to it." Jill thought about the idea now. "Damn where were you when Chris and I got married?"**

**"Nothing, because I wasn't invited and I didn't even know my brother got married at that time."**

**"So, I'm gone for a couple of minutes and you two are arguing about Jill's wedding?" Rebecca said as she gave Claire the purple dress. **

**"Just something silly we like to do." Jill replied. "Now let's go to the shoe store just across from this store. I hear this mall has good stuff." Jill grabbed Rebecca by the hand and walked off.**

**Claire just looked for the dress' size and wrote it down. With a final satisfied look at her small list notebook, she ran after the two.**

**Rebecca walked in the shoe store and saw Jill already looking for shoes. While Jill did that, Rebecca sat down on a nearby seat that had a mirror in front.**

**She stared at her reflection.**

**If one would judge, she looked normal, but to her, she looked missing, and lost.**

**"Oh my god, you have got to try these on." Jill said as she handed Rebecca transparent diamond heels that seemed to be just about Rebecca's size.**

**She stared at the gorgeous shoes infront of her, and actually thought she saw one of the first things that actually caught her eye and interest. Rebecca wasn't much of a heel person, but those shoes told her to grab them from Jill ad try them on.**

**Claire then joined them.**

**When Rebecca was finally done, she stared at the perfectly fitted shoes and for the first time today, smiled. "I like them."**

**"I knew you would." Jill answered. "But the prize isn't affordable, so it's going to hurt to leave them."**

**Her smile vanished. **"Of, course you can't have them, Rebecca. Besides, did you already forget, you're just here to try on random stuff." **Rebecca sadly took them off and returned them to box Jill had brought them in.**

**"I think I'm gonna look around for some new sneakers. They're the cheapest thing around in this store. Meanwhile I'll return these shoes to where they ****belong****." Claire took the box and disappeared.**

**Jill looked to her right, and saw mood rings. "Hey, mood rings for 25 cents! Never see that in a shoe store. Wanna try one on and check your current mood?"**

**"Sure, why not?"**

**"Grab your size. Don't want to get the wrong fit now do we?"**

**Rebecca looked at the box and the reached out for a ring that was her size. Once she put it on her finger, it turned purple.**

**"Hmm, says purple is sad." Jill said as she stared at the mood color chart that came with the ring.**

**"Guess these things do work. I'll buy one" Rebecca stood and was about to head to the cashier until Claire popped up in front of her, holding a bag with the store's logo on it.**

**"I finally found me some sneakers." She said and looked at the ring Rebecca held. "You're buying a mood ring? Sweet, mind if I look at it?"**

**Claire took it and examined the small tag for the size, and smiled to then easilly find it. She returned it to her and then followed her to the cashier.**

**"Oh, that reminds me, I have to text Leon." Claire began to take out her phone.**

**"Can you tell him to say hi to Billy for me?" Rebecca spoke almost instantly.**

**"Of course." Claire began to text, what almost seemed like long one to Rebecca, and then done. "Message sent."**

**"Thanks, Claire." Rebecca smiled and then noticed Chris as they walked out of the store. "Hey, Chris is here."**

**"Hello, honey." he said to Jill with a kiss. "Hello ladies." he this time refered to Rebecca and Claire.**

**"So you decided to come early?" Jill asked.**

**Chris nodded. "Just because you can erupt any day now doesn't mean I don't care were you are. I actually worry about you."**

**"Aww." Rebecca moaned. "That's very wonderful of you to do for Jill."**

**"Very, I mean who knows how Chris will react. He'll probably won't even know how to take it and freak out." Claire laughed, causing everyone, even Chris, to laugh.**

**"Oh, and he won't even man up for it either."**

**This time, they laughed harder.**

**"Yeah, and all I'm gonna need to do is do this-" Jill paused and grabbed her stomach.**

**They still, laughed, except Rebecca actually looked worried now.**

**"Chris." Jill said as she managed to place a hand on his shoulder. "The kids."**

**"Oh, 'Chris', that's a good one." Chris laughed.**

**Jill squeezed his shoulder hard, causing Chris to stop laughing and wince in pain. "What, it was funny."**

**"The kids!" Jill now yelled with such pain.**

**Rebecca gasped."We've got to get her to a hospital." **

**Claire was already one step a head of everyone as she helped Jill walk fast.**

**"Chris, come on, we have to get the car for her." Rebecca walked over to him and tried tugging by the arm, to only fail miserabelly. **

**Chris just stood there, frozen.**

**"Come, on!" She finally yanked his arm, causing Chris to actually run along her, which caused herto be very surprised by the force she used.**

**Rebecca thought she would be miserable the whole intire day, but she finally felt happy, for Jill and Chris, of course.**

***~***

**Reviewing is good for the soul. . . .**


	28. Mr and Mrs Chambers

**Computer's jammed, thankfully I've got another one in use, except this one isn't mine. The other one crashed, so my ideas i had for the next story written down are lost, in a way. **

**So have you guys heard of Resident Evil Afterlife? I know, looks cool, but is still a piece of shit. Ali Larter doesn't even play Claire right! Even bigger shocker, Jill isn't coming back! Sienna did a hell of a good job as her. And even sadder, it has Resident Evil 5 references. But as much as this movie sort of disappoints me, I'm still going to see it. It's just one of those movies that you know you won't like, but you're still excited about it and no matter what, will be going to see it. Am I right?**

***~***

**Billy's POV**

**"Are you ready?" Leon asked as he walked beside Billy to the house's door. "I hope the fact that we got her ring size should make you feel one step closer."**

**"Yeah." Billy answered as he stared around the two story simple looking house. A white dog with a huge brown spot lay sleeping under the shade of the tree. It automatically came to Billy that the dog was probably Spot.**

**Leon knocked on the door and waited.**

**Not less than a minute later, a woman with brown hair and eyes answered the door. She looked between Billy and Leon in a confused expression. "Yes?"**

**Billy stared at her futures, and straight off the bat knew this woman was her mother by her appearance. Except she looked no more than 40 to 50 years of age. But still no matter how old this woman really was, she somehow still looked a bit young.**

**"Umm," Leon cleared his throat. "I hope we're not bothering you in anything, ma'am, but we would like to speak to you about your daughter, Rebecca."**

**"Rebecca?" the woman said with hope. "You know my daughter?"**

**"Yes, and this man next to me knows her a whole lot more than I do." Leon replied.**

**"Oh, please, come in." the woman said as she welcomed them. "My name is Karen Chambers, you don't mind if I go get my husband for this, would you?"**

**"No, not at all." Billy answered this time. "It would be neccesary anyway."**

**Mrs. Chambers headed into a room and came back shortly with a blond man and those eyes Billy seemed to recognize. **

**"This is my husband, James Chambers." She said and then looked at her husband. "They know something about our daughter, James."**

**Mr. Chambers then looked at them both. "Really? What do you know about her?"**

**"It's kind of a long story to tell." Billy said. "It would be better if we take a seat somewhere."**

**"The kitchen is this way." Mrs. Chambers said as they walked in to another room. "Would you like something to drink?"**

**"Water is fine for both of us." Leon said.**

**"So," took a seat in front of them. "what do you know?"**

**"Well, its not really like what do I know." Billy answered. "It's more like what do I feel."**

**Mr. Chambers looked confused. "What do you mean?"**

**Billy sighed, and then began.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca walked desperatly back and forth at the waiting room she and Claire were told to be in.**

**Claire sat off in a couch, thinking slightly as she placed her face on her hands while her shopping bag sat on the seat to her right.**

**"I wonder how's it going." Rebecca said after hours of silence.**

**"I don't know." Claire answered. "That's what I'm wondering too."**

**Rebecca finally sat down next to Claire and sighed. "Aren't you wondering how they'll look like?"**

**"Like Jill or Chris." Claire answered and then thoughtfully looked up. "Or maybe a mixture."**

**"Maybe." Rebecca said. "Do you know how long we've been here?"**

**"A couple of long hours, that's for sure."**

**It was all just too exciting yet boring. Rebecca looked at Claire, and then at her bag. "Is it okay if I look at your shoes."**

**Before Claire could answer, a sweaty and tired looking Chris came through the waiting room door. **

**"Chris, what the hell happened to you?" Claire asked as she and Rebecca stood. "It was Jill giving birth, not you."**

**"Oh, yeah?" Chris managed to say. "I was standing right next to her, what do you expect from a strong woman like her?"**

**"Oh, come on, have looked at yourself? But still, good point."**

**"How's is everything?" Rebecca asked.**

**"They're here." Chris said pleasently.**

**"Really?" Rebecca cried with excitement. "Can we see them?"**

**"Sure, follow me."**

**Claire and Rebecca eagerly followed Chris into a nearby room, which surprised them both on how nearby the room was.**

**Rebecca was first in the room. She first saw a tired Jill on the bed, her huge stomach mostly gone now, but no twins.**

**"Jill." She said as she came near her. "How are you feeling?"**

**"If tired isn't the word, then I don't know." She said with a week voice, but still seemed happy enough to see her and Claire.**

**"Where are the twins?" Claire asked.**

**"They took them for their blood results. Poor things, they stick the needle up their delicate foot." Jill answered.**

**"I'm gonna go check on them." Chris said.**

**"I'll go with you." Rebecca volunteered and followed Chris.**

**Claire's POV**

**"So I'm going alone for the thing about the dress? Right?" Claire asked.**

**"Yeah." Jill said. "Sorry."**

**"Don't be. Besides, this was for my niece and nephew. So I'll just set out tomorrow morning for it and bring it your house so Rebecca won't see it."**

**"Ask Chris for the house keys before that. He'll be stayiong in the hospital with me."**

**"No need." Claire waved her hand in denial and then took out some keys. "I've got my own copy of keys right here."**

**That thought just made Jill give a weary laugh. "You're always ready ahead of time, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca stood pressed against the window, staring at the twins. They both looked just like Jill and Chris, that she didn't even know who they looked like most. One thing she could tell apart was that they were brunette.**

**Another small detail she could see from them both was that they had Chris' eyes.**

"Hmm, Susan and Christopher jr."** Rebecca hummed.**

**"Oh," Chris said, suddenly startling Rebecca as he got his phone out dialed a number. "I forgot I was supposed to call Leon and Billy to check on how they're doing." The phone was now ringing.**

**Rebecca eyes lightened. "Can I speak to him?"**

**"Sure, but they just need to pick up first."**

**Billy's POV**

**"So you want to take my daughter's hand?" Mr. Chambers asked with complete focus.**

**"Yes." was the only word Billy said.**

**Mrs. Chambers looked between Billy and Mr. Chambers. "James, he sounds like he really means it." she said.**

**Mr. Chambers was still thinking with focus.**

**Leon's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me." he said as he stood up and answered it. "Hello? . . . Yeah, sure." Leon covered the phone's speaker and looked at Billy. "Rebecca wants to talk to you."**

**Mr. and Mrs. Chambers quickly looked at the phone.**

**"Ok." Billy took the phone and placed his hand on the speaker, too. "I'm gonna put the phone on speaker so you may hear your daughter, would you like that?"**

**Mrs. Chambers nodded her head desperatly.**

**Billy placed the phone and the table and pressed the speaker button.**

**"Hello?" Rebecca's voice came on. "Billy, are you there?"**

**Mrs. Chambers eyes just widened with shock to hear her daughter's voice.**

**"Yeah, dollface. I'm here." Billy said.**

**"Oh, I'm so happy for Chris and Jill. They just had their twins!"**

**"Really? I'm so happy for them."**

**"Yeah, so how are things going over there? Any missing things?"**

**"No," Billy answered. "Everything's fine over here so far. Turns out we need to make another flight, but other than that, everything is still fine."**

**"Well, I'm glad." **

**Billy then heard Chris is in the background, telling her he needed the phone back.**

**"Oh, Billy, I've got to go."**

**"All right, bye."**

**"Billy, one more thing." She said quickly.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you."**

**The call ended. Leon took his phone back.**

**Mr. Chambers looked at Billy. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"**

**"Yes, sir. I am."**

**"Does she know you came here?" Mrs. Chambers asked.**

**"No,she thinks I'm taking care of personal business. But this is all part of the surprise. She mentioned once that it would be nice to see you guys again. So this is me showing you all how capable am I of making her happy."**

**"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.**

**"Oh, I'm Billy Coen and that Leon Kennedy, just a friend." Billy said.**

**Mr. Chambers looked down at the table. "Well. . . ." said. "It'll be an honor to let you marry my daughter, Billy Coen."**

**"Really?" Billy almost laughed in joy. "Thanks sir. So you will be coming?"**

**"Of course!" Mrs. Chambers said. "I wouldn't want to miss my daughter's own wedding for the world!"**

**"So where did you say it was?"**

**"Oh," Leon searched his pockets and finally found a paper. "Here they are. It has the time and date of the wedding also." He said as he gave them to Mr. Chambers.**

**Mr. Chambers looked through the paper. "You're both living all the way in New York? That's not too far from here, and neither is the date." He gave the paper to his wife. "We'll make sure to be there."**

**"I don't know how much I can thank you." Billy said.**

**"You don't need to say anything, son." Mr. Chambers said as he stood up. "You proved us right to let you marry our daughter, so there really is nothing to thank."**

**Leon looked at his watch. "We got to go. We have another flight tonight that we have to get ready for."**

**"You mean you're not staying?" Mrs. Chambers asked.**

**"No, we can't." Billy said as he stood. "I've got somewhere else to go so I can and actually go back to New York. Besides, this next flight will be almost across the country."**

***~***

**Damn, what is that? Like three or five chapters left?**


	29. Great To Surprise ya, Mom

**So quick news!**

**I'm not only premiering "Survive Raccoon High" but I will also be premiering "Bring Me Flowers" or I may change the title by then, but bottom line is I'll be doing both stories. I'll post a quick preview at the end of the chapter. **

**I also had a lot of stuff going on like the loss of a family member, me traveling out and missing some auditions that almost meant my whole life (exactly 5 minutes right after I posted chapter 27). But, I'm okay now. **

**Billy's POV**

**He couldn't believe it was finally time.**

**Time to see his own mother. From what seem like almost a decade since he'd seen her.**

**He wondered if she would hate him for not letting her know how he'd been. Or if she would have a heart attack of seeing him alive and die from it.**

**It was all just too hard to think about at the moment.**

**Luckily, he'd managed to sneak up to his old room by using the window and wait there until he could spy Leon coming to the doorway and knocking on the door. For now, everything was just plain quiet.**

**By then he'd get ready to carefully talk to his mother and tell her everything.**

**For now, he just waited in his room, lying on that comfortable and familiar bed. Hell did it feel good to be home. Billy sat up for a bit and looked around the room. **

**Everything was just exactly as he remembered it. Just the way he left it before he left to the marines.**

**After what seemed like the first time in years he'd done this, he walked over to his closet and checked it.**

**He smirked. It was still half empty, just like he remembered.**

**Now he heard a few steps from down stairs. Billy went to look out the window, and was glad to see Leon knocking on the door.**

**Billy sighed and turned away from the window. "Looks like it's time."**

**Claire's POV**

**Claire couldn't believe it.**

**Why hadn't it hit her that the mornings were the perfect time to go shopping.**

**For some reason, Claire had chosen to go buy the dress a day later than what Jill and her had agreed. But Claire didn't get to see the twins the day before due to looking through the bar for a "CLOSED" sign. Then again, she was still excited to go buy it.**

**She rushed in the first wedding dress store she found perfect.**

**With a wide grin, and Rebecca's size in hand, she walked deeper into the store to finally come across a helper.**

"**Hello, my happy customer." The lady said. "Are you looking for the perfect dress for your wedding?"**

"**Well, it's not really m wedding." Claire said excitedly. "You see, my friend's boyfriend is making a surprise wedding for her. And he asked me to come pick out the right dress just for her."**

"**Well, what size is your friend?" the lady asked.**

**Claire handed her the paper. "She's really petite."**

"**Follow me." The lady said as she guided Claire into an area full of more wedding dresses and one mannequin that looked like Rebecca's body shape. "Here are dresses that should be the size your friend is. You can try them on that mannequin to see if you like them or not."**

"**Thank you so much." Claire told her as she left, and then started looking through the dresses in front of her.**

**She carefully studied one by one as she went through the white cloth filled wrackets.**

**Two hours went on as Claire tried on a few dresses on the mannequin, shook her head or stared thoughtfully at the sight.**

**In conclusion, non of them seemed to look perfect, but luckily there was one more to look at.**

**Claire carefully took it out, and for the first time in two exhausting hours, smiled.**

**She took out the big puffy dress from the wracket, knowing this was the one.**

**She desperately walked to the mannequin and tried it on to it. **

**It looked so perfect to her! Just the way the top had no sleves and the bottom was so puffy and big that looked like if it were made for a princess. Not only that, but the way it had some glitter on to it made an illusion of an angel's dress.**

**Claire quickly took of the mannequin and raced to the lady.**

**"I'll take this one." Claire said eagerly.**

**The lady looked at the dress Claire held, and smiled approvingly. "Your very lucky to buy that one for her. That's the only dress we have that's really beutiful, and at good prize." She took it and checked it out for purchase. "Not to mention, the dress comes with these." The lady took out a white box and opened it for Claire to see.**

**The white box had two white single finger gloves that matched the dress and a long folded sparkly almost see through cloth that Claire knew for sure would look good on Rebecca's hair once the wind blew on that shore.**

**"Man, do I feel lucky to find her this." Claire exclaimed and purchased the dress.**

**"Would you like it on a box or bag?" The lady asked.**

**"Umm, whatever makes it easy to carry around. It may be just be a bunch of cloth in there, but it sure is heavy to hold."**

**"Box it is." The lady said while she folded up the dress and placed it in a box. "I'll be including a hanger just for the case." The lady handed Claire the purchased dress and the extra stuff.**

**"Thank you." Claire said and hurried to Jill's house.**

**She quickly rushed into the house and hurried up the stairs.**

**Once she arrived into the room, she set the box on the bed and began to take out the dress and place it onto the hanger. **

**After satisfyingly hanging the dress in Jill's closet, she rested against the wall, next to her. **

**Damn had it been a hell of a long day.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**The hospital in the morning was so calm. Almost no noise, and the nurses barely doing work. But, Rebecca wasn't in the hall, she was in Jill's room. Waiting for Chris to come back with the lunch he would buy.**

**She looked at Jill, in her hospital bed.**

**It was only the third day since she'd given birth to the twins, but Rebecca had to admit she looked too tired, like if not long ago the twins we're born.**

**And speaking of the twins, Rebecca looked to Jill's right, where a small bed stood. Where two little babies slept.**

**Not long ago a nurse had came in to let them be with the mother, but it so turned out to be that the mother was sleeping, so they just slept soundly in that small wheel bed for babies.**

**Rebecca was too hungry to go look at the twins from up close. She also didn't want to disturb them nor the mother. But now that she thought of it, she was getting curious.**

**She stood up, and headed to where the twins were and looked at them. **

**Now, straight off the bat Rebecca knew they looked more like Chris, except they had Jill's hair color. Rebecca still wasn't quite sure about their eyes, but they were so cute.**

**Rebecca then went back to her seat at the couch nearby and smiled.**

**She was so happy to have finally talked to Billy and know he was okay. That thought actually got Rebecca thinking a little, wondering when he'd be back.**

"A week or less"**was what he had told her, and Rebecca was counting on that.**

**Chris then walked in the room and had their lunch. "Here's what you asked for." he said as he handed Rebecca her own bag of food, and looked at Jill, who had been awake.**

**"Did you just wake up?" Rebecca asked as she took her food.**

**Jill nodded and triede to sit up a little bit. "I'm still tired like hell though." She then looked over to Susan and Christopher. "I'm glad they're at least resting." Jill then turned to Rebecca. "You look pretty tired yourself. Why don't you go rest and then come back? I mean you've been here for almost two days."**

**Rebecca looked at her watch and saw the time. Honestly, Rebecca hadn't slept, and it was really obvious. "Sure." Rebecca stood up with her lunch, and left the room, in hopes of finally getting some good rest now that she knew about Billy.**

**Leon's POV**

**Leon knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. This had been the second time he'd been here, the first time was to drop off Billy and let him a in the house from his room's window.**

**But now, he just waited. He was about to knock again until a dark haired woman opened the door. She stared at Leon. "May I help you?"**

**"Um, yes, I'm here to talk to you about some recent information I found that may intrest you, ma'am." Leon said.**

**"Look, please understand, but if you're a salesman then-"**

**"No, I'm not selling anything, ma'am." Leon quickly broke her off. "I'm just here to talk to you."**

**The woman stared at him, as in questioning herself, but let Leon in anyway. "Well, what do you have to say, Mr. . . .?"**

**"Please," Leon shook her hand. "call me Leon. And I guess I should start. This about your son."**

**"My son's off in college." She said.**

**"No, your other son." Leon said.**

**The woman paused, almost in shock but interest. "What do you know about Billy? He died along time ago."**

**"Well," Leon began and looked past her. "please understand he's not dead. He's alive, and he would like to talk to you."**

**"W-where is he?" She asked desperately.**

**"Much closer than you think, ma'am." Leon then turned away and just stood there.**

**The woman wanted to ask more but the voice she hadn't heard, and never thought she'd here again stopped her.**

**"Mom." Billy gently spoke from behind her, hoping so bad he wouldn't scare her.**

**She slowly turned around, and clapped her hands around her mouth, not believing her eyes. "Billy? Is that really you?"**

**Billy sighed. "Yes, mom. It's me."**

**His mom just stood there, not knowing what to do as happy tears began to fill her eyes. **

**"Mom, please don't cry now." He told her, but was then hugged by her so tightly, he just returned the hug to his own mother.**

**"How can I do that? You're standing right here in front of me." She said as she looked at him again. "And me and your brother thought you were dead after-"**

**"I was proved innocent with help from someone." Billy interrupted her.**

**"And who's that someone?" She asked, as she tried to wipe her tears.**

**Billy took out a picture of Rebecca and showed it to his mother."Her."**

**She studied the picture very well, and then looked up at Billy with that question he knew she'd ask. "She's very pretty. Is this your new girlfriend I don't know about yet?"**

**"Your such a good guess, mom." Billy almost said with a laugh. "And she's also why I came to talk to you about."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"This is going to be a long story." Billy said as he led her to the kitchen, leaving Leon looking around the place.**

**Bring Me Flowers Preview**

**"I don't know." Rebecca walked over to the small table in the room. "I don't think it would be a great idea for me."**

**"What are you talking about, my child?" Katherine said as she sipped from her tea. "I'm his grandmother, and trust me darling, I know my grandson."**

**Rebecca turned to look at her. "But I'm just a servant. These kind of things don't seem like something a servant should do. Or something that isn't even aloud from the other members."**

**"Well, if I allow it, I guess it wouldn't be a problem now would it?"**

**"That's not all, he has a girlfriend." Rebecca said sadly.**

**"But he's not interested in her." Katherine snorted in a fancy way. "It's you who he's interested in, Rebecca."**

**Rebecca walked over to her and knelt down, looking up to her with hope in her eyes. "You really think so?"**

**Katherine placed a hand on her shoulders. "I know so. Besides, who do you think he comes and talks to when he has something on his mind? Now come on, we've got some arranging for tonight."**

**Rebecca stood up. "What will you do?"**

**"I will take you to pick out a dress for tonight and maybe put some long extensions on your short hair, just to make a good hairstyle. And once your all set, I'll have my grandson take you by the hand and be your escort to the party once you make your entrance, my dear. All eyes will be on you."**

**"Oh, I already have some hair extensions that I wore when Jill and Claire made me go with them to a club, but they only come a little past my shoulders." Rebecca said.**

**"Then the list remains the same. Now go dress out of that uniform and dress into something else becuase we're going out, this whole day will focus on you being Billy's partner for tonight."**

**"Yes, Katherine, but what about E-" **

**"Leave that, to me." Katherine said as she walked out of the room.**

**Well, that's it. Review will be good.**


	30. The Ring and the Green Sleeping Gown

**Yay. My summers here. Time to write nonstop!**

***!*!***

**Billy's POV**

**It was the most greatest news Mrs. Coen had ever heard all together in one day. Finding out that his son was alive and proved innocent, and greatest of all, he was getting married! "So you're going to get married to her?" She asked as she stared at the picture of Rebecca. **

**"Actually it's not really official, but I know she won't say no to me, mom. She's actually not that hard to figure out."**

**"So what you're basically doing here is making a surprise wedding?" She asked, then began to laugh. "Just what happened to that son that kept telling me he never wanted to get married?"**

**"Well, that one actually did die. He died the day he met Rebecca." Billy said sarcastically.**

**Mrs. Coen just laughed. "I guess she's one lucky and unlucky girl."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Because she's marrying an idiot like you, but a good idiot." She laughed some more and then came quite. "So how's the ring look like?"**

**"What ring?" Billy asked, completely caught off guard.**

**"The ring you'll use to purpose to her, of course." She asked again. "You have it with you, don't you?"**

**And that's when it hit Billy. He had it set up, the place, the dinner, the dress, his suit, everything else, except for the ring. At least he had the right ring size, that counted so far. "Now that you mention it. That's the only thing I completely did forget about getting."**

**"Well I understand. You must have been so caught up in this that you forgot about it. But according to your wedding's date, you have enough time to buy it. There are good jewelery stores around here in case you have forgotten by now. They may have some good things for the perfect ring."**

**"Now that I remember, there are a lot of those stores here. Just how could I forget all that?" Billy stood up. "I need to go pick it out right now."**

**"That's fine, besides you already came to visit me and just told me good news. So all I can do is start packing up, and head over there."**

**"Thanks mom, I'll see you in a few days." Billy said as he looked for Leon to only find him walking down the stairs. **

**"What happened?" Leon asked.**

**"What happened, was that we're going to go pick a ring right now." Billy answered. "Now come on."**

**Jill's POV**

**"How's everything?" Chris asked.**

**"The same. I still feel tired, but in the bright side, I feel a bit better than before." Jill said with a smile. "The doctor also says I'm ready to leave by tomorrow. Have you put up the twins' bed yet?"**

**"No, but I'll get to that as soon as I get home." **

**"Good. So any news on what's done?" Jill asked.**

**"Not for us, I think Claire basically took care of picking out the dress by now. The rest is up to Billy." Chris said reassuringly.**

**"Hmm, I hope Claire picked a good dress." Jill sat up for a bit. "Since Rebecca didn't pick it out herself, who knows if she'll like it or not."**

**"I don't know about that. I do know Claire is very careful about whatever she picks. So she probably picked a good dress for her. And that reminds me." Chris stood up and got bag from behind the bed.**

**"What's that?" Jill asked suspiciously.**

**"What the twins will be wearing to the wedding." Chris took out a small light blue dress with a bow headband and a small light blue suit. "What do you think of them?"**

**Jill gasped in surprise and reached out for of them to take a better look at it. "These are so adorable! Where did you get these?"**

**"At a regular baby store. I just took the time to look around and found these on my way to get some food. I thought they'd be perfect for Susan and Junior here."**

**Jill smiled. "Is that what the Refield brotehrs have been doing all day? Cause it looks like you've been doing some shopping too, then."**

**Chris returned the smile and kissed Jill. "I guess you could say that."**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy had decided on a store that he knew very well. Everything about it was the same, but the only thing that did change was the kinds of jewelery that was here.**

**Him and Leon took different directions looking around the place. It wasn't long until an old man noticed them. "May I help you, young man?"**

**Billy realized he was talking to him. "Um, actually yes. Do you happen to have any good rings in this size?" Billy handed him the paper. "It's for my girlfriend."**

**The old man adjusted his glasses and stared at the paper. "Ah, yes we do!" he said as he returned it and looked in the cabinets behind him, to then take out a tray full of cases with rings inside of them. "Here are all of the rings available in that size."**

**Leon had joined Billy by now. "Those sure are a lot." he said amazed at the rings. "Have fun choosing." Leon then turned around and looked somewhere else.**

**Billy looked through the cases. Some interested him, some didn't but at the corner of the tray he saw something that looked like a misplaced item. A rose.**

**He picked it up and studied the rose's structure. The sudden old man's voice brought him back into reality.**

**"That's a good one your holding there." He took the rose from Billy to demonstrate. "It may just look like a simple rose but..." He pressed down one of the petals and caused the rose to open up, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside. "it has a ring inside. This one is actually really rare, can also trick the eye due to it's looks. Pretty realistic looking, no?"**

**That was enough to cause Billy to make up his mind. That ring and rose was perfect in every way, now he just felt plain lucky. "I'll take this one."**

**"As you wish, young man." He put back the tray where it belonged and began to purchase the ring. Leon then came back to see what Billy had picked.**

**"What ring did you get?" Leon asked.**

**Billy showed him the rose, to only leave Leon give him a confused look.**

**"I thought we were here to pick out a ring, not a rose."**

**"I don't think you quite get it." Billy pressed one of the petals down and let Leon see.**

**"Now that's a very impressing ring you got there." Leon said as he still looked at it. "So are we all set go back now?"**

**"Yeah, let's head back to the hotel and get our stuff ready for tomorrow. Only a few days left and it happens."**

**"Right," Leon said as they walked out the store. "Rebecca must be completely lonely without you by now."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**After returning from the hospital, all Rebecca remembered falling asleep right on the couch, not even trying to make it to the room.**

**Now she just sat on the couch watching tv and eating the food that Chris had gotten her, which was cold by now, but Rebecca could care less, she was hungry.**

**While she was asleep, she remembered having that dream again. That dream she had where she awoke in a house that was surrounded by a peaceful neighborhood, and this little girl gave her some cards with words. It was all too confusing, like why was she there and for what?**

**This got Rebecca thinking, what could it all mean? **

**One thing she knew for sure is that it had to do with that green sleeping gown Jill had given her a while back, one she hadn't even worn at least once yet, but was wearing it in the dream.**

**Rebecca set her food down on the couch and went to take out the green short gown from out of a corner of the closet from the room she used to stay in. She went back to the kitchen, turned on the light and spread it on the kitchen table perfectly, and then studied it.**

**It was just an ordinary gown from her vision, but she wanted to know why she was wearing it in the dream. After a useless amount of time of staring at the thing and brushing her hair back, Rebecca grabbed it and was about to put it up, but the phone's sudden ringing made her change directions.**

**"Hello?" she answered.**

**"Hey, it's me, Claire." Claire answered from the other line. "I'm about to head home, but I haven't eaten anything, you wouldn't mind fixing me up something, would you? At least some eggs?"**

**"No, no at all." Rebecca went back to kitchen and looked for a frying pan. Once she found it, she set and turned on the fire, unaware that she had set the gown right near it. "So where have you been all day?"**

**"Oh, I had a few things I had to take care of, like helping out Chris with a few things. I was gonna go see the twins just now, but I got too tired from earlier and just decided to head back." Claire said.**

**Rebecca took out two eggs and began cooking them on the pan, still unaware of the gown. "So that's why Chris took sometime, but by the looks of it now, you haven't had a chance to eat and here you are talking to me on the phone, tired and hungry."**

**"Well, not at all **_**that**_** tired, but hungry? Yes. But I'm just up the corner of the street, all I need to do is take out the keys to open the door. So I'm almost there."**

**"Good." Rebecca replied while she pulled her hair back away from the eggs, making sure non of it got on it. "Because your eggs are ready." She got a plate and set Claire's food on the table. **

**"Thanks, see you in a few minutes." Claire then hung up.**

**Rebecca hung up too and then remained thoughtful to herself. **

**Why did she smell smoke?**

***!*!***

**So yeah, I'll write as soon as I can for you all. Kinda feels good to try to post soon enough again. Wish I could get back to those days where I posted a new chapter every day. **


	31. Burned

**So I've been deciding on a title for "Bring Me Flowers". It may be just that, or the song tittles "Glitter/Fated"by Ayumi Hamasaki aka the girl they used to make Rebecca. But I'll switch that to "Glitter Can Be Fated" moral here being "love is like glitter, it sparkles so beautifully when love strikes, but then fades out to nothing once that love chatters from any kind of fates". Why? Because it symbolizes the moments of being in love (Glitter) and the moments when that love is suddenly chattered by any fate (Fated). (Watch the two music videos first so you get where I'm coming from here.) Or I may just call it by these songs' short film tittle, which equals up to "Distance Love". But "Bring Me Flowers" seems to fit better to the planning. So "Bring Me Flowers" WINS. **

***!***

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca stood there for a moment, not able to figure out where the smell was coming from, then slowly turned around. ****Her eyes widened with shock to see the gown burning. **

**She dropped the phone and quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher that was in one of the lower cabinets, quickly removed the lock from it, and sparyed it desperately at the fire.**

**As soon as the iced smoke hit the fire, it went out quickly. She gasped in relief and fell on her knees, not believing what just happened.**

**After minutes of calming down, she stared again at where there once was a fire and decided to take a closer look. Everything looked unburned with just some ash and ice on it, except the only thing that was burned out completely was the dress.**

**Rebecca then heard footsteps, followed by a door closing. She automatically knew it was Claire, but still didn't take her eyes off the pile of iced covered ash.**

**"So where is my...?" Claire stopped talking as soon as she walked in and saw the place. "What happened in here?"**

**Rebecca still stared at the ash. "I burned it." was all she said.**

**"Burned what?" Claire said as she came closer to her.**

**"That green gown Jill bought me." Rebecca replied. "It was an accident."**

**Claire looked from her to the pile of ash on the cooking counter, which pretty much didn't look like that small gown anymore. "Well, it was an accident, it's not like you meant to do it, right?"**

**"No, but there was something about it that I wanted to know, but now I guess I'll never know." Rebecca then turned to look for a cleaning towel. **

**"And just what was that? Needing to know if you could impress Billy with it once he's back? Wow, guess you do miss him _that _much." Claire laughed a little, knowing that even if Rebecca wasn't facing her right now, she was still flushing over that comment. "But back to being serious, need any help?"**

**Rebecca cleared her mind from Claire's remark while she found what she was looking for and then turned to face her. "No, I'll clean this up, you should eat your eggs before they get cold." **

**"As you please." Claire said sarcastically and sat down on the kitchen table and watched Rebecca clean up as she ate. "So what was it you needed to know about the gown?" **

**"I just had a dream of me wearing it and was somewhere else, like a house in a peaceful neighborhood." Rebecca flipped over the towel and worked on the last remaining area to clean. "Then this little girl gave me some cards with words on them each."**

**"What did they mean?" Claire asked.**

**"I don't know yet, but they're all supposed to spell out a sentence, I think. I remember the words clearly, but just can't put them together."**

**"Well that's one hell of a weird dream. But the gown is certainly gone now, so add that to your little mystery." Claire finished as she headed to clean her dish. "But it's not like you were going to decide on wearing that to at least find out some more. So there's no need for the blush to come in sight."**

"Why didn't I think of that?"**Rebecca suddenly thought. **"Oh right, because I'm not like _that_."

**Claire's phone then began to ring. She finished washing her dish and answered it. "Hello? ... Sure, your lucky she stopped a fire just a few moments ago. Luckily and unluckly just a special something she could wear was only burned."**

**Rebecca threw a small glare at Claire, and then a plea to stop.**

**Claire laughed a little on how easy it was to embarrass her. That green gown wasn't what you would exactly call lingerie but it made the cut just by a little bit. She finished laughing and then answered. ". . . . No, she's fine, and don't get too excited now, I was just kidding around a little bit. Here she goes." Claire handed Rebecca the phone.**

**Rebecca set the towel down for a minute and got the phone. "Hello?"**

**Billy's POV**

**Everything was finally set. He was all packed, Leon was packed, all they needed to do was spend the rest of the day they had left doing something to make time fly by.**

**Now he sat watching free cable the hotel had he flipped through channels and found non in interest.**

**Leon walked into the room from the bathroom and sat down besides him. "I see you're bored like hell too." Leon looked over to the tv, which now showed a talk show, and then back at Billy. "Tell you what, why don't we call and tell everyone we're coming back? That would make Rebecca very happy to hear at least. Don't you think?"**

**Billy turned off the tv and tossed the remote to the side. "Sure, give me the phone to start dialing."**

**Leon handed him his phone and grabbed for the remote to flip through the channels himself.**

**Billy stood up and began to dial Claire's cell. He waited for her to pick up until she finally did.**

**"Hello?" Claire answered from the other line.**

**"Hey, it's Billy. Is Rebecca there?"**

**"Sure, your lucky she stopped a fire just a few moments ago. Luckily and unluckily just a special something she could wear was only burned." Claire replied.**

**"Christ, is she okay?" Billy said in worry, then got his mind set on something else she said. "Wait, what _kind_ of special something?"**

**"No, she's fine, and don't get too excited now, I was just kidding around a little bit. Here she goes." **

**He waited patiently until he heard Rebecca.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, dollface. Miss me much?" Billy said with a self smirk.**

**"Wanna know what Billy? Yes, I do miss you so much. Now when the fuck are you going to be back?" Rebecca asked.**

**Billy was quite shocked at that, but couldn't help but laugh just a little, also by the fact that he heard Claire telling Rebecca to watch her mouth. "Well, if you miss me that damn much, then would it make you happy to hear that I'll be coming back tomorrow or the next day?"**

**He heard Rebecca gasp. "Really? So you're done with everything?"**

**"You've got it. Tomorrow we fly out first thing in the morning. So we could arrive tomorrow by night time or the next day." Billy said.**

**"That's great to hear!" Rebecca said. **

**"Sure is, but I've got to go right now. And do me a couple of favors."**

**"Ok what are they?" Rebecca asked with complete curiosity to what he was going to tell her.**

**"Don't do anything dangerous that can cause you bad harm." Billy said. "And try to watch that pretty little mouth of yours, too. Okay?"**

**Rebecca smiled a little bit. "Sure, whatever you say. Bye."**

**"Yeah, see ya in a few." Billy hung up and went to see what Leon was doing. Which didn't surprise him at all to see Leon watching the same talk show Billy was looking at for a while. All he did was toss the the phone on Leon's lap and headed for a nap.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca hung up, not able to hide that bright smile, making Claire notice something wonderful was going on.**

**"So it looks like we have a bright side. What happen?" Claire asked.**

**"Billy and Leon are coming back tomorrow. Or the next day, I don't know, it depends on their flight." Rebecca still smiled. "I'm just so happy he's coming back."**

**"Great, first you almost burn the whole place by accident and then you receive some good news?" Claire said. "Looks like thing are turning out well after all."**

**Rebecca threw away the towels she used to clean up the mess along with the now dark brown cloth that once was a gown. "So what do we do now?"**

**"I don't know." Claire answered honestly. "I guess we can always go see Jill since it's still not too late."**

**"Sounds great. After all I did come here to rest for a while and I already did that. So let's head out." Rebecca said as she ad Claire headed for the door.**

***!***

**So the end is almost near as you can see. Also, aren't you guys sorta pissed that (AGAIN) Chris and Jill are going to be in the upcoming game Resident Evil Revelations for the 3DS? I mean WTF! But in a weirder and even brighter side, HUNK is in it too. So if it's them three, do you guys have hopes that there will be more characters? Because it is weird to see them all three in one game and the game WILL be about discovering secrets the player doesn't know, so idk, it just may have a few more characters added. **


	32. Arrival

**Sorry, I've been out for some time. I had another member die on me, making that two, and more family trouble is breaking out. So yeah, 2010 wasn't the best year for me. And to motivate myself to keep going on this, I made myself watch this anime "Blood+", which I definitely do not regret watching (it's way better than Twilight, even though I don't l watch nor read it)! And I made 3 new vids too (in which I'll say in the end of this chapter). I also kinda had a writer's block too, so yeah. But in the bright side of this year Lady Gaga stopped by my neiberhood at TA gas station. (not really a big fan but LOL wut?) No, seriously, I have pictures. Also the new Resident Evil Revelations trailer is**_** CONFUSION. **_**Idk who's who anymore.**

**Jill's POV**

**Jill finally finished dressing up in what she hadn't worn since the twins were about to be born. She sighed in satisfaction to at least feel thin again, or somewhat from the most part.**

**She was really glad to know Billy and Leon were coming back today. The day before she remembered hearing Rebecca bash about Billy coming back, it just made her happy to see Rebecca not in her sad spot.**

**Chris then walked in the room alongside Claire while he pushed a small double baby carriage with two babies on it. He looked at Jill, "You okay, honey?"**

"**Yeah," Jill replied with a tired smile as she managed to take slow steps towards her two little newborns. "just feeling ready to head home with the twins for the first time, and also that the wedding is so close."**

"**Only two more days, and it all happens." Chris said thoughtfully, and then looked at Jill. "So are you ready to head home?"**

**Jill stayed looking a little longer at her baby twins, and then looked up at Chris. "Yeah, let's go."**

"**You sure you can walk? Claire can go get you a wheelchair if you'd like?" Chris said as he stared at how weakly Jill walked.**

"**He's right." Claire agreed. "You had twins, and that usually weakens every part of a mother for several days."**

"**No, I'm fine." Jill replied. "I need to walk again sooner or later. And I choose sooner."**

**Chris still wasn't sure if he should agree with that, but after all Jill was finally getting out of her hospital room and going home with their twins. Something she obviously seemed very happy about, despite how weak she looked. So he decided to just agree and let Claire help her out with her steps a bit.**

"**Still don't want that wheelchair?" Claire asked.**

**Jill stopped to think, and then answered. "Sure, I guess it'd help me move much more faster than this."**

"**So you guess?" Claire said sarcastically and headed out of the room.**

"**Just hold on, my turtle." Chris joked. "She'll be back soon."**

"**Oh, shut up."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**All she could do was walk here and there, specially because she was afraid that she's accidently burn anything down if she got distracted. So she just walked around the place and stopped to toke a drink of water when she needed it.**

**Happy was all she did feel. Nothing worried her, she knew Jill and her babies would finally go home today, so that was one thing to be happy about to. **

**But it didn't beat the kind of happiness she felt to know that Billy was coming back.**

**She finally sat down on the couch and stared out the window behind her. It was just broad day light, and Billy was expected to be back by tonight or the next day.**

**And then excitement stroke her much worse. She honestly couldn't keep her patience under control any longer before she lost it. **

**Rebecca got up from the couch and returned to her walking in circles routine, trying to decided on what to do for great distraction in calming down the excitement. After almost hours, (but actually just two minutes) she stopped.**

"**I've got it." She said out loud. **"I need to go window shopping. That way maybe if I see something that takes my interest it'll calm down my excitement and not cause me to do anything that can result in someone being hurt."** And then another thought came to her. "But what if I take too long and am not here for when Billy is back?"**

**Too many thoughts came to her at once, and in conclusion she realized she was going nuts.**

**She finally managed to at least calm down little of her nerves by standing still and breathing. Honestly, she'd never been this excited. Ever.**

"Say, why don't I go look at those shoes I remember trying on that other day. They may be miraculously in a lower price by now."** And then the phone rang. **"Or why don't I go answer the phone. It may be Billy."

**Rebecca took a few steps to the phone she was already nearby and answered, hoping it was at least Billy. "Hello?"**

"**I'm gonna be at Jill's for a while, do you want to come along?" Claire's voice said from the other side of the line.**

**And yet, there went Rebecca's hopes. "Um, no, I'm okay. I'm just going to wait for Billy to be back."**

"**Well then you still have several hours to go. I thought you may have wanted to come over and pass some time while you waited."**

"**No, that's okay. I'll just stay."**

"**Ok, see you later." Claire hung up.**

**Rebecca put the phone back and sat back down on the couch. Maybe a short nap may help.**

**Jill's POV**

"**So what did she say?" **

"**She said, she'd rather wait for Billy." Claire answered.**

**Jill walked to the bed and sat down. "I really wouldn't blame her. I mean she misses him that much and now he's coming back. So it's like the best news she's ever gotten in her whole life."**

**Claire walked over to the crib where Susan and Christopher slept. "Yeah, but I feel bad with her all alone in that apartment. Though I guess I kinda understand since she and Billy are at least a bit more than friends. It even seems like they're more than their current status in relationship too."**

"**Well, they're just that into each other. When she first told me about Billy and what they went through I just couldn't help but notice that little look that said she had a crush on him."**

"**But that's more than just a crush now, no?" Claire then turned to walk at Jill direction.**

**Jill gave a laugh. "It's just so cute how she feels it turns out to be a big deal in all of this. Just like if she were our little sister."**

"**Yeah, acting like it was puberty for liking someone when it's just day dreaming in a way." Claire snorted. "And she's just a year younger than me. I swear, sometimes I get really jealous on how she just maintains such a younger appearance."**

"**And it gets even funnier when you find out a girl that looks no more older than fourteen is dating a big type of muscular guy like Billy. I personally think the cops here are either wimps or just haven't noticed them out together in public to even try to arrest him for supposedly being a 'pedophile'. But if that ever happens he has us to bust him out in a blink of an eye."**

"**Well," Claire sighed and sat down next to Jill. "They barely get out. I know they used to be out most of the time helping out in her clinic before it opened. And that time in Valentine's Day, but that's all."**

**Chris then walked in the room. "What are you girls talking about?"**

"**Oh, you know." Jill answered. "We're just remembering how Rebecca was in our time in S.T.A.R.S. and how cute she gets sometimes." **

"**You know, she reminded me of you, Claire." Chris said.**

"**How?" Claire asked. "I'm a redhead, taller than her, have blue eyes and can actually kill someone. But she can kill someone with laughter worse than me by throwing a cute glare. So looking at it, Rebecca wins."**

"**Yeah, anyways, I'm just gonna get back to the couch. I just came here to be filled in." Chris then turned around and left.**

**Jill sighed and then yelled after him. "You know it's you who decides to be left out all the time, right?"**

"**Girl conversations just aren't me most of the time." Chris voice was heard in a distance.**

"_**Most of the time**_**?" Claire asked in confusion.**

**Billy's POV**

**This was the last plane ride they would be on, and only a few hours were ahead of him to finally see Rebecca again. He'll even admit he was dying of curiosity, but Leon didn't say anything to Billy, since all he showed in the outside was boredom.**

**There were tv's on the seats in front of them in case they got bored to do anything, but Billy had grown tired of that little shooting game they had to play, Leon in the other hand was still completely lost in it. Hours ago Billy found it great too, but that was hours ago, now he just wanted to get home, see Rebecca, and get ready for what awaited.**

**He turned to look out the window to his left, not seeing anything with much interest but clouds they passed by. Maybe he was just showing boredom for a reason now.**

**Leon laid back in his seat in frustration. "Good game but one really does get sick of it."**

"**I got sick of it a long time ago." Billy replied.**

"**Really? I thought it was just the flight." **

"**A bit of both" Billy turned away from the window with frustration from looking at clouds . . . and clouds . . . and more fucking clouds. "What will be the first thing you do when you get back?"**

**Leon thought for a few moments. "I'm planning on heading out with Claire. I mean we barely get out of the place on a date, not because of this whole situation but just because we she really isn't the type to get out on dates much. She's really outgoing and all but stuff like that isn't her. Though still, just because she says that doesn't exactly mean she's not dying to go out on a date with **_**me**_**." Leon laughed. "So I guess I'll take her out to a movie or something."**

"**Really? I thought you'd just walk in the door and collapse on the couch." **

"**Or maybe I'd do that." **

**Billy smirked. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get your relationship with Claire. It's like you two are really good friends at times and really good lovers at others. I think pseudo-girlfriend would fit what she is to you just about right."**

"**Yeah." Leon said. "I guess Claire and I just sorta work that way."**

**A sudden sort of 'Beep' came from the speakers and then a woman's voice followed. **_**"We shall be landing in New York in 15 minutes. Please fashion your seat belts for the ride may be bumpy."**_

"**Finally, almost there." Billy said as he grabbed for the well hidden belt.**

"'_**Finally'**_**? We still have another hour of sitting in a taxi and who knows it may be more if there's traffic. And I'd beg us to be lucky but it's New York. There's **_**always**_** traffic."**

"**But at least we're getting there, right?"**

"**Nearly, I'd say."**

**Several Hours Later**

**After a long taxi drive, Billy finally walked in to the bar, to find it closed, making him feel better, at least. Leon walked in right behond him, a tired look on his face too but also a smirk.**

"**So how '**_**nearly'**_** was that, hm, Billy?" Leon asked.**

**Billy gave off an annoyed grunt while working his way carefully up the stairs. "Oh, nearly enough to piss me off. I don't even know how you predicted that right."**

"**Just for the record I used to live here once. So I know my way around this place pretty well." Leon settled his stuff in a nearby booth and went behind the bar for a quick a drink, but then he noticed just how quite it was. "Where the hell's everyone? It's too quiet."**

"**Maybe they're at the hospital with Jill, or maybe they're all visiting her house because she got back with her kids, either both of those." Billy answered, and then had a slight disappointed look on his face. "Say can you get me a shot too?"**

"**Which kind? I'm trying to decide between vodka and this Schnapps drink."**

"**It doesn't really matter to me."**

**Leon set the vodka down and poured the Schnapps in each shots and handed Billy his. "Here's yours, and time for me to try this out for the first time." Leon said as he then swallowed the shot and had a satisfied look. "It's sweet. Tastes just like—"**

"—**peaches." Billy finished off. "I'm gonna go lie down, since Rebecca isn't here. Try not to over drink some that."**

"**Right." Leon said and poured himself another shot.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca didn't realize she had fallen to sleep on the couch for several hours. She quickly went to the microwave to check time, finding it was almost ten o'clock, and he wasn't home yet. **

**Sighing, she went into the bathroom to wash her tired face and went back to the living room, noticing something interesting that shined under the couch, heading over to the couch, she knelt down and peeked under the couch.**

**She saw nothing in sight, until she noticed the tags she kept in her pocket. **"They probsbly must've fallen out of my pocket somehow while I was sleeping." **She thought to herself and reached for them, but suddenly felt something touch her shoulder, which caused her to suddenly snap right back up and hitting her head with the coffee table behind her, she winced in pain at the hit as she managed to stand up.**

**Rebecca then heard that voice she was willing to hear, but couldn't see if it was true because her long hair was blocking her sight. "Quite clumsy these days, I see." Then a chuckle. "I guess I shouldn't leave you by yourself from now on, dollface."**

**She gasped and brushed her hair back with her hand, seeing Billy giving her that smirk he'd give her every time when she did something dumb, or in his case cute. "Billy!" she jumped up to hug and kiss him, quickly forgetting the hit the coffee table gave her.**

**Billy was actually expecting the kiss, but he secretly wanted it to happen if Rebecca just went for a hug. "So I take it you're happy I'm back, right?" he said after pulling away from the kiss.**

**Rebecca nodded. "I honestly couldn't go another day without you." And then she noticed how tired he seem. "I'm also taking it you'd like to go to sleep. I can tell."**

"**Yeah. A long flight and an hour in traffic can piss me off just enough for today." Billy then let go of her and headed for the bags he left in the doorway to put up.**

**Rebecca followed him into the room into where he set his bags in a corner nearby the closet and slumped over to his side of the bed. She stared at him for a few seconds and then and asked, "Would it be ok if I joined you?"**

**And that's when it struck Billy she missed so bad now she didn't wanna be away from him. "Sure." Was the only thing he said. "I mean just because I'm tired as hell doesn't mean I don't want you to bother me."**

**She smiled in relief and settled next to him. "I'm really glad you're back." She mumbled to him and closed her eyes.**

"**Me too." He replied and drifted into a great sleep, feeling glad that the big moment was so near.**

**VIDEO TITTLES AND A VID I DIDN'T UPLOAD AND WHY**

**So the Billy and Rebecca tribute (in which I have a fic here in fanfiction that goes along with it to explain it better) is ****"Thinking Of You~Billy x Rebecca"**** and the Resident Evil tributes are ****"Resident Evil Tribute-Contagious"**** and ****"Resident Evil-Counting Bodies Like Sheep"**** for just in case you'd like to watch. I also made this other one with Silent Hill's James (you know, that guy I started with as Billy's buddy from Silent Hill but I had him off the story ever since?" and Heather and this series Leon and Rebecca with a mash-up of Eminem's "Stan" and T.a.t.u.'s "Zachem Ya"/"Stars" but I didn't upload it because I don't know if it will be liked as much and I'm not sure if the way I edited Rebecca's parts would be ok, nor would I know if it's a Silent Hill/Resident Evil tribute. But moral of that vid is that it's like the music video "Stan" with James Sunderland as Stan, Heather as Stan's girlfriend, Leon as Slim, and Rebecca as just a featured singer to sing Yulia and Lena's parts. So if you are interested in seeing that one I didn't upload, convince me to upload it and I just may do that. So start enjoying this story because we only have 2 more to go and I'm heading into a three week rest. . . . and then coming back to start what I said would next.**


	33. Moment of Truth

**Gosh, one more to go. I'm so excited! By the way, my apologies for being gone and not even saying a word for really long. I've been busy with Regional stuff and just had to let this go for a minute (or almost 5 months). But hey, maybe longest chapter I've ever written, just saying.**

*!*~*!*

**Rebecca's POV**

**It had only been the second day Billy had gotten back from that trip she couldn't go with him on. **

**He found it cute to know that she wouldn't want to leave his side for anything, but today, she just had to for that morning, because she had to go shopping for groceries.**

**Even she herself found it a bit dramatic from her part to not want to leave Billy's side, but hell, she missed him so much!**

**Rebecca walked down the hall with a bag of groceries, by the time she had gotten to her apartment's door, she started to take out the key to the door, until suddenly she heard a door being desperately opened from behind her.**

**Startled, she turned to see Claire.**

**"Claire?" Rebecca asked confused. "Why are you in such a hurry today?"**

**"Oh, I'm not in a hurry for anything." Claire said while walking up to her. "Come in here for a bit, you and I need to go shopping, like right now."**

**"Wait, why? I just got back from the groceries and I'm sure Billy hasn't had any breakfast yet."**

**"Forget about Billy for a little. I'm sure he'll be fine." Claire grabbed her groceries from her and took them inside.**

**Rebecca followed her inside. **"Maybe she's right, but why is she in such a hurry today to go shopping?"** "Um, Claire, are you sure that you're not in a hurry?" She noticed they were the only two in the apartment. "And where's Leon?"**

**"Well, honestly, just a little, but think nothing of it. And Leon went out." Claire set Rebecca's groceries on the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse. "Now let's go."**

**"Where to?" **

**"The mall of course!" Claire said happily. "Today I'm getting you ready for something special being arranged tonight."**

**"Special? Just what's happening tonight?" Rebecca asked.**

**Claire hummed happily to herself. "You'll find out. Now come on."**

**Rebecca hated being the one not knowing what was going on, it made her feel left out. But she did take a wild guess at it, either Leon decided to throw a random drinking party and Jill agreed since she no longer was pregnant , or Claire just finished her period and was extremely relived about it. Then again, it'd be a stupid reason to be having a "special event" for that, but it still seemed like something that would happen.**

**Either way, Rebecca followed her while she tied her hair back. "Are we shopping for dresses?"**

**"Yeah, and maybe shoes. Nothing else but that." Claire replied.**

**"Just for me?"**

**"Yeah. I figured that even with the freakishly long time you've been living here in New York, you still don't have enough clothing, not even dresses!" Claire laughed.**

**"I only have one. Besides I'm not the type that bashes for dresses that much." **

**"Yeah, but that dress isn't good enough for tonight."**

**"Wow, just how special will tonight be?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Oh, very special."**

**Billy's POV**

**"Aaaand they're gone." Leon said when he stopped looking through the peephole on the door. "What are you going to do next?"**

**"Practice what I'm gonna say to her, since I'm not a guy that's good with words." Billy replied as he studied the "rose" that held that special ring for Rebecca.**

**"Well, you do have all day to practice just that. Looks to me like you'll need it, besides you never know, it may be night before you know it."**

**"I didn't say I was that horrible, just not that good." Billy stood up from where he was sitting. "Time for me to get started."**

**Leon got ready and took a seat, looking ready to get entertained. "This is going to be interesting."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Claire and Rebecca had just arrived at the mall. She watched Claire look around the stores nearby in complete thought. This made Rebecca feel a bit worried on whatever she may pick. **

**"There." Claire finally pointed to a luxurious looking store and lead Rebecca towards it.**

**"Doesn't this place seem, a little too expensive, to you?" Rebecca asked as she looked around the pretty neat expensive looking stuff.**

**"It looks that way, but it honestly isn't." Claire answered with a smile on her face, and then quickly took her to an area nearby. "Now come this way."**

**Rebecca followed her with no choice, but distracted her gaze in the wonderful dresses that hung on the walls.**

**Claire looked through the racks and found three satisfying dresses. "What do you think of these?"**

**Rebecca looked over to the dresses Claire had picked, making one sort of an "it looks ok" kind of gesture.**

**Claire put them back and kept on looking.**

**With a sigh, Rebecca walked off into a nearby area, suddenly finding herself looking through the racks also. Then, she came across a red dress. Rebecca wasn't the type to usually want such dresses like the red one she had picked. She went back to Claire with the dress. "I think I really like this one."**

**Claire looked over Rebecca's choice of dress, looking obviously every bit of impressed. **

**"Nice choice." Claire said and studied the design. "And it's your size too. Either your taste in dresses is maturing or you just wanna show off quite a bit." Before she could give Rebecca a chance to go red, she gave it back to her. "Go try it on, I want to see how it'll look."**

**Rebecca took it and made her way to the dressers, suddenly feeling not really sure if she should have picked the dress.**

**Jill's POV**

**"So, shouldn't you be out with Claire?" Chris asked as he carried Susan in his arms.**

**"No." Jill simply answered and brushed little sleeping Christopher's soft hair. "Besides Claire said she wanted me to lay back from this plan since I have my two little babies. Though I do think she just may bring Rebecca over here to get ready, and also to spend her last night as being single here, you'll be going over with the guys for tonight."**

**"Don't blame her for saying that. Besides, you need to spend time your family now."**

**"I know that." Jill then walked towards Chris and watched Susan, staring up at her. "Anyway, this will all be done with tomorrow." **

**"Right, but still I'd expect you to go with her." Chris then also looked down at his daughter, noticing she was suddenly falling asleep.**

**"Can't blame me for actually listening to your younger sister." **

**"Well, she kind of does have that demanding sense." Chris then placed her in her crib and came back to Jill. "Guess we pretty much got this whole day to ourselves. That is, until I have to go with the guys."**

**Jill nodded. "Mmhm, but let's not do anything that's too touchy, I don't think I have confidence for that at the moment."**

**"I know you're not ready for that, if you'd like we could just sleep in or watch a movie on TV." Chris suggested.**

**"TV sounds nice." Jill smiled.**

**"Great." Chris led Jill downstairs to the living room. "Besides Susan is falling asleep and little Chris is already asleep, and it probably won't be long until Rebecca is brought over here."**

**"Then you leave." Jill added. "Might as well watch a movie while we got the time."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**"So what else will we be getting?" Rebecca asked while holding the surprisingly inexpensive red dress she had picked in a shopping bag.**

**"Well, I guess we could go search for some red shoes for you to wear along with that cute little red dress of yours. Then after that we'll go to Jill's to get you ready**

**"Why are we going to Jill's to do that?"**

**"You see, it's just the way this works, besides she wanted us to go over there, why reject our own friend's request?"**

**Rebecca looked down, still not feeling like she got what she wanted to hear but still showed no disappointment. "I guess you're right."**

**"This store seems nice." Claire said as she led Rebecca in to a shoe store and the quickly spotted the perfect red shoes for her almost automatically. "Look at these!"**

**Rebecca simply followed and stared at the gorgeous shoes. "Are you sure they're not too pricy?"**

**Claire looked at the shoes some more and at the price. "Surprisingly, not at all. Try them on." She said and handed her the red shoes.**

**With a tiring sigh, Rebecca set her back down and took a seat on the nearby chair to try on the shoe. Now that she looked at the shoe on her foot very well, she noticed how great it looked and was. Again, she herself wasn't the type for red stuff, but maybe a change wasn't really bad at all. After later taking the red shoe off, she looked over at Claire with a satisfied look. "It's perfect."**

**"Great, the more time we have for you to get ready." Claire took them from her and went to the cash register to purchase them.**

**Rebecca sat there silently, feeling as if she'd gone through a big change, though really there was no major cause for it, though still, she just had to ask herself. **"Am I actually . . . maturing in taste? No, I can't be. Maybe it's just the style of the dress and shoes, not the color." **She then began to put on the shoe she'd taken off. **"But I guess a small change still wouldn't be bad at all."

**Claire then came back minutes later with a shopping bag. "Looks like were mostly done. Time to head on over to Jill's." Claire took out her cell phone. "Now let me just tell her we're on our way over there." **

**Billy's POV**

**"So what do you think? First one, or the second." Billy asked Leon, who was watching him on the couch.**

**"I don't know." Leon replied. "I think the first one was great, but I'm not really good at this stuff either."**

**Billy sighed. "Well, shit, there's a shock." He made his way to the couch by Leon and thought for a moment. "I never thought this would be so hard."**

**"Why don't you just say whatever comes from the heart, cause if you do something rehearsed, you might mess up from being so nervous. Or maybe we should ask Chris on some tips since he is the married one." Leon looked at his watch. "He should be here by now."**

**"Yeah, anyway I'll think about what I'll say." Billy stood up. "I'm going to go get ready since it's almost time. If I'm already gone, then tell Chris he can crash in Rebecca's old room."**

**Jill's POV**

**The movie they had been watching was so far interesting, but then Jill's cell phone ran, which ruined the mood of it. **

**Jill reached over the coffee table in front of her and looked who was calling. "It's Claire. Guess it's time you leave with boys." She said as she looked over to Chris and answered the phone. "Hello?"**

**"Hey, Jill." Claire answered from the other line. "I'm just calling to let you know we're on our way."**

**"Oh, alright, I'll tell him, bye." And with that Jill hung up and looked at Chris. "looks like you have to go."**

**"I guess I'm not surprised, then." Chris stood up and looked around for his shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then stopped to put on his shoes which were left by the door.**

**"Right, and do me a favor to help out Billy with his "speech". I think he'll really need it." **

**"You don't even have to tell me." And with that Chris was off.**

**Jill then sat back down the couch. Now all she needed to do was wait for the girls to arrive any moment by now. But while she waited, Jill decided to go upstairs and check on the twins.**

**She was still surprised to see them sound asleep, by now she would have expected one of them to start crying uncontrollably, like they did daily. For now she took this peaceful moment for granted.**

**A knock from the front door downstairs didn't surprise her at all, but the sudden reminder in her head caused her react startled. Jill hurriedly made sure the wedding dress was perfectly hidden somewhere in the closet and made her way down stairs. **

**She walked down the stairs and already knew what awaited her at the other side of that door.**

**"Hey." Claire said once Jill opened the door and let Rebecca in first. "We need to hurry up and get her ready." Claire whispered to Jill as she passed by her.**

**Jill quickly nodded at her as she closed the door and then walked over to Rebecca. "So let's get you ready for the special thing we're having tonight, for now we'll have you take a shower and then start helping you out, since we pretty much don't have a lot of time."**

**Rebecca nodded, not even bothering to ask what was the "special thing" going on since she knew it'd do no good at all, no matter how much her curiosity wanted to know. "I'll start heading up there for it, my stuff is in the bag." She gave Jill the shopping bag and headed upstairs to the bathroom.**

**"What did you pick for her this time?" Jill asked while she reached in the bag.**

**Claire smiled. "Surprisingly, it was all her this time."**

**Once Jill took out the seductive looking red dress, Jill gasped in such great amazement and shock as a grin grew upon her. "Are you bullshitting me or are you actually being serious?"**

**"Serious."**

**"I think I'm proud of her." Jill then reached for the red shoes and stared at them.**

**"I know, so am I." Claire said in pride. "But now let's get this upstairs so we can help her right when she's done. Time's running."**

**An Hour Later**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca was shocked with the way Jill and Claire had fixed her up for tonight. Her long straight hair was perfectly brushed and the red lipstick Jill had applied on her made her look a bit more mature, yet still cute. **

**She honestly didn't know why she was sent to this "special thing" alone in a taxi. Jill and Claire had said they'd catch in a few, besides her slot was already reserved, but she felt awkward in the taxi by being all alone. Suddenly the taxi came to a stop in front of a fancy restaurant. Rebecca payed the taxi driver and headed inside.**

**Once inside she noticed just how expensive the place looked, and it reminded her about what Billy had done for her for Valentine's Day, then Rebecca suddenly started to expect the same thing for this, since it would definitely explain why Jill and Claire had been acting a bit weird lately. A man in the entrance noticed Rebecca and attended her. **

**"Welcome, miss. Do you have any reservations?" He asked.**

**Rebecca then turned to see him and shyly answered. "Um, yes."**

**"Splendid. Name, please?"**

**"Rebecca Chambers." She answered, hoping this wasn't the wrong place.**

**The man looked through a few papers in front of him and them came to a stop. "Ah, right this way."**

**Rebecca followed him into the restaurant and noticed just how nice the place looked. Her gaze then fell upon Billy in a table, suddenly making her feel happy to know he had planned to bring her to a surprise dinner, now explaining the "special event" happening . He still hadn't noticed her, since she noticed he looked a bit troubled. Rebecca's happiness suddenly faded into worry.**

**The man then addressed her to the table where Billy was and slowly made her way towards him, scared of what was this all about. **

**Once she sat down in front of him, she noticed he was a bit caught off guard once he saw her, a look of amazement over him, and then that slowly faded away and he avoided making any eye contact with her, causing Rebecca to figure something wasn't right at all. "Billy? What's wrong? Why did you bring me here tonight?" Rebecca managed to ask.**

**Billy was silent for a moment, looking anywhere else but at her, until he finally spoke. "You see, I brought you here tonight for a very good reason."**

**Rebecca stared at him. "And what's that good reason?"**

**He stared down at his trembling hands, as if thinking what to say next. "Look, lately I've been thinking, . . ." he stopped suddenly.**

"Oh no."** Rebecca knew what was coming, and she knew she wasn't gonna love it.**

**"Lately I've been thinking something, but I don't know how to explain it to you."**

**Rebecca tried to hide the pain in her voice and shook her head. "I don't think I understand."**

**He sighed. "I know you've been saying and showing your feelings for me, and I, just haven't gotten the courage to say mine to you."**

**Rebecca just waited for him to go on once he stopped talking. She felt hot tears coming. She knew she had annoyed him, and now she felt sorry for making him feel that way.**

**"Look, you probably may be wondering why these past months have been a bit strange, and why I suddenly had to leave." Billy paused, put one hand under the table, sighed, and kept going. "Truth is Rebecca. . . . I left so I could arrange something and come to tell you this."**

**Rebecca's tears then escaped her eyes and she hid her face with her hands.**

**Billy knew she was crying. There was no need to look up and see that. Suddenly he began to feel angry for being so terrible with words and feeling so nervous, but either way, he had continued on. "I love you." he hesitated.**

**Rebecca quickly looked at him. "What?" She asked, not really sure if she heard right.**

**This time he finally looked at her and made eye contact. "I love you." he said it again, not hesitating this time, then realizing how good it felt to say it. Now he understood no feelings where hidden now, and it felt more than great to know that, though he wasn't quite finished yet, and he looked down again. "But, that's not what I need to tell you."**

"Oh, no. He's actually going to break up with me."** Rebecca felt some more tears coming, after thinking something good was actually going to happen.**

**Billy reached in his pocket for a rose and showed it to her, causing Rebecca to looked confused. "I still don't understand." she managed to say through her tears.**

**"I know you think this is a bit too fast, since there is maybe a few stuff we probably still don't know about each other, but it's what I've decided." Then the next thing he did, which was stand up from his seat and kneel down in front of her with the rose. People around them then began to turn and look towards them.**

**Rebecca stared down at him, even though she couldn't quite process what was happening since she was really hurt from something that hasn't even been confirmed.**

**"Rebecca Chambers," he then pushed down on the pedal that opened up to reveal a beautiful ring, causing Rebecca to finally gasp. Now was the moment of truth. "Will you marry me?"**

**More hot tears now fell down her cheeks, not from what she thought was gonna happen, but from what was actually happening, which was a billion times better than what she would have expected as "good" coming from him. Rebecca smiled and wiped away some of her tears. "Yes."**

**Billy sighed with great relief and hugged Rebecca. Then the next thing that happened was the whole restaurant was filled with loud cheering and clapping. This suddenly made Billy feel a bit embarrassed, but then he just didn't care about it. The feeling of Rebecca accepting to marry him caused to not give a shit about the littlest things that got to him. He then pulled away to wipe her tears away once the crowd calmed down. "I'm sorry for making those beautiful eyes of yours cry, dollface. You know I'm fucking terrible at this, but at least I finally got the guts to finally tell you."**

**"It's okay." She said. "You had me scared for a minute, but I'm glad it wasn't what I thought it was going to be. And so when will we be getting married?"**

**"Tomorrow."**

**"Tomorrow?" Rebecca didn't know what to think now, that was actually too soon. "But I don't even have a dress and-"**

**"Yeah you do." Billy answered. **

**Rebecca looked at him with a confused look, wishing he'd make sense. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"While I was gone, I had Claire head out and choose your dress and that kind of stuff. The dress is at Jill's house, which is why you'll be staying there tonight." Billy explained.**

**Now it all made perfect sense to Rebecca. The random trying on stuff and heading out here and there for now reason. It was all just because Billy had been planning to marry her. Just having the thought caused Rebecca to shed some more tears, and finally gave Billy a long loving kiss. After pulling away she looked into those blue eyes of his. "I love you, Billy."**

**"I love you too, Rebecca." Billy said it with no trouble. "I love you too."**

***!*~*!***

**Well one more to go. But (WARNING) don't expect it to be soon because I'm not quite done with the stuff I'm currently working on. So yeah, I know, back to suffering. But while I try and the last chapter done, reviews would be really nice. And now that I finally have the time, I guess I can look around and see what's new and what's updated here on other stories.**


	34. The Wedding

**Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for . . .**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Billy had just dropped Rebecca off to Jill's house, and already she wanted it to be tomorrow.**

**Apparently so, the reason why she was staying here at Jill's was to spend her last night as an unmarried lady. Billy had told her he and the guys weren't going to do much, but hang in the bar once it was closed.**

**Now, Rebecca sat in the living room with Jill and Claire while still wearing the red dress she didn't even bother to change out of, telling her story about the proposal, and drinking some alcohol Jill had stashed somewhere for some time, although Rebecca hadn't drank hers just yet. "I honestly didn't see it coming." Rebecca said while she remembered what had happened almost an hour ago.**

**"Well, this _is_ Billy we're talking about." Jill said and took a sip of her drink. "Poor guy can't even find the right words to use when it comes to the topic _'sharing each others feelings'_. You should know that by now."**

**"I guess you're right." Rebecca agreed while she carefully watched Jill drink. She knew very well it was ok for Jill to drink now that she wasn't pregnant anymore, but it still worried Rebecca. She was then suddenly startled by Claire's voice, which was really close to her ear. "So how does it feel to refer to Billy as your fiancé now, hmm?" **

**Rebecca slightly blushed at that thought, slightly letting Claire know not _all _of her had matured a bit. "Really nice, now that I think of it." Rebecca then remained quiet for a little, and then suddenly remembered something she wanted to say since the beginning. "Billy said I already have a wedding dress here. Is it really true?"**

**"Ah, yes." Jill said and set her drink down. "Now that you remind me, do you want go see it? It's in the closet."**

**Rebecca's eyes brightened, and nodded. She was never the type to be such a huge fanatic over big pretty and expensive dresses (mostly because she never saw herself in a future getting married), but she was now for the moment. Rebecca followed Jill upstairs and into the room. Claire went in the closet, and minutes later came out with a rectangular box.**

**Claire set the box down on the bed, giving Rebecca a look to go ahead and open it.**

**At first, Rebecca studied the size of the white box a little bit, then lifted up the lid, and before her was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. All she really saw was the top of it, since the rest was folded up underneath, leaving Rebecca curiously to see the rest. one of the twins sudden cries caused Jill to rushed to the other side of the room, while Claire came closer. "Need help taking it out?"**

**She nodded as Claire helped her lift up the rest of the dress and spread all over the bed. Rebecca now gasped at it's full length and beauty, not actually believing it was a dress for her. "It's so beautiful."**

**"I knew you'd like." Claire said and took a small bag from out of the box. "Here's your veil and fingerless gloves." **

**Rebecca took the bag and took out the long veil first, almost lost in it's sparkly faded ends. Then she took out the gloves, which perfectly matched the dress and only had a place for the middle finger to go through. After studying the accessories, curiosity told Rebecca to place it on her hair and run in front of the mirror, admiring the beautiful view it created in front of her, even though the red didn't much fit in anywhere in the picture.**

**"So I take it you really love it, right?" Claire asked as she watched Rebecca look herself over in the mirror, an amused look on her face.**

**"I think it's past love!." Rebecca said excitedly while she removed the veil and gloves. "I can't wait to try on the dress most, though."**

**"Yeah, but I think you still need to see the shoes I got you." Claire went back in the closet, and came back out with a familiar shoe box Rebecca had remembered seeing before. "Take a look, you may actually love me for getting these."**

**Rebecca opened the box, and was shocked to see the same shoes she ad seen the day Jill had given birth. Rebecca looked up at Claire. "When did you get these?" she asked as she looked through them again.**

**"That same day you saw them. When I saw you eying them I figured you'd really like them, specially for your wedding. So then when Jill suddenly turned out to be having her kids, I had to be really careful on keeping them a surprise for you."**

**"Thanks Claire. They really complete today for me." Rebecca said while she looked the shoes over one last time, before finally setting them back in the box.**

**Jill came back in the room. "Well I'm finally back from helping little Christopher out. So what does she think?" Jill asked Claire.**

**"She loves the dress. And now we gotta put our full help on the next step because she wants to try it on." **

**"Is it really that difficult to work with?" Jill said as she studied the dress that spread all over the bed.**

**"No." Claire answered. "But it _is_ too big and puffy at the bottom. And you're help would also make me feel a lot better."**

******Jill sighed. **"If you say so."

**Rebecca smiled in excitement. "Let's get started."**

**Billy's POV**

**"I guess we have to say we're really proud of what you did." Chris leaned back in his chair.**

**"Yeah." Leon said while he brought in the beers and gave them one each. "That's got to be one big accomplishment for someone like you."**

**Billy smirked at his comment and accepted the beer. "I guess your kinda right since I made her cry before I even got to the point."**

**"What did you say at first? That you were going to leave her or something?" Leon sat down and drank some of his beer.**

**"No, but I guess now that I look back on it, I made it sound that way to her at least." Billy took one good long drink from his beer. "And to add to it, what she was wearing made me even nervous than I already was."**

**Leon laughed. "You sure that was you being nervous or a boner rising?" He laughed some more, it was starting to obvious he was starting to get too drunk.**

**"I'm just going to let that one go." Billy set his beer down, making sure not to end too much like Leon. "Anyway, I hate to cut this night very short but I better head to bed for tomorrow. Chris, you know where to crash." He stood up from his seat and headed for the stairs.**

**By the time he arrived to his room he quickly searched for the information papers about Rebecca's parents so he could make a quick call and make sure they were already here. After finding them, he set them down on his bed and began doing the next thing that followed.**

**Now that he had one surprise done. It was time for the next. **

**Rebecca's POV**

**Rebecca had loved it.**

**The dress was everything she wanted. Now she sat in the living again with Jill and Claire, but the picture of the dress when she looked in mirror earlier just stuck to her mind.**

**"Pretty dress I picked out for you, huh?" Claire said to snap her back into reality.**

**Rebecca looked almost a little lost, when Claire spoke. "Oh, yes. But I wouldn't call it pretty. I'd call it beautiful!" Rebecca smiled.**

**"Oh, I know." ****C********laire sat back into her seat, took a drink from her cup in her hand and glanced over to Rebecca's drink, which was untouched. "So you're not going to drink that?"**

******"What?" Rebecca then looked over to her glass of alcohol on the table. "Umm, I think I'll pass."**

******"Why?" Jill asked. "One sip isn't going to actually kill you."**

******"I know that, but . . . ." Rebecca stopped in mid sentence and stared at the glass again. **"Nothing really seems wrong about it"******, her curiosity suggested. " . . . . well, maybe just one sip." Rebecca took her glass of alcohol and held it close to her lips. "But after this one sip I'm heading to bed. I want to be well-rested for tomorrow." And then she took her sip.**

******Jill and Claire watched her drink her alcohol.**

******Rebecca's faced showed obvious signs she didn't like it. "Ughh, it tastes weird." She set the glass on the table and stared at it for a few more minutes while the taste still processed through her. She then wondered why some people had found to drink alcohol quite appealing, and to say also addicting.**

**"That's what they say when they drink it for the first time." Jill then took the glass. "But you don't have to finish it if you don't like it."**

**"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to bed now." Rebecca stood from her seat at the couch and headed upstairs to the guest room Jill had ready for her.**

**The room was slightly small and plain simple, but the bed was really comfortable, once Rebecca laid upon it. Thoughts of the next day swerved her mind. She really already wanted it to be tomorrow, she didn't care how soon it seemed. She was happy, Billy had said he loved her, and that's all that mattered to her.**

**Everything in the room was starting to look blurry to Rebecca. One part of her was saying that it was all the alcohol's fault, even though she had drank stuff with alcohol in it before. But the most reasonable side of her told her she was really sleepy, and it was actually true.**

**Rebecca quickly changed into some pajamas, a small tank top and shorts, Jill had placed in the guest room specially for Rebecca, and then she dozed off into a great comfortable sleep.**

**Next Day: Wedding Day**

**"Wake up, sleeping beauty, today's the big day!" Claire blared over Rebecca.**

**All Rebecca did in return was turn away and mumble some complaints to herself.**

**"Well that's a bit rude for the future bride to say." Claire then leaned into her ear. "It's sad because Billy just called to say how much he loves you and how much he can't wait to marry you."**

**Only now did Rebecca pop up fully awake. "He really did? Is he still on the line?"**

**"No, he didn't actually call, and you should already know that from him. But looking at the brighter side, you're finally up. Now come on, it's time to get you ready."**

**Rebecca frowned in disappointment, then quickly smiled to realize it was her wedding day. "What time is it?"**

**"Time for you to get ready. Now come on." Claire dragged Rebecca out of bed and into Jill's room.**

**Jill turned around from where she was standing looking over the twins. "Oh, good your up. Now go take a shower in my bathroom. Claire, go get her a towel."**

**Claire disappeared from the room, leaving Rebecca with one question in mind. "Say Jill, what time is it?"**

**"Oh we have enough time till the wedding, like 3 hours." Jill replied.**

**"You know," Rebecca began. "I'm actually feeling a little bit nervous about this wedding."**

**"Oh don't worry about it. It's normal to feel that way. You should ask Chris his experience." Jill walked over to her closet, and later came out with two dresses, obviously hers and Claire's. After setting them down, Jill looked up at Rebecca, automatically noticing the butterfly tattoo. "Cute tattoo you have, there. I never took you the type for tattoos."**

**Rebecca a surprised look to Jill at her remark and quickly covered her tattoo. "Um, thanks."**

**"Hey no reason to be embarrassed. I just said it was cute. Just when I thought the cute shy Rebecca had left us." Jill laughed to herself.**

**Claire then came back with a towel and handed it to Rebecca. "Bathroom's all yours."**

**Rebecca nodded and headed for the bathroom. **

**Maybe it was only 3 hours till the wedding, but to Rebecca, those hours already felt like agony.**

**Billy's POV**

**Well, it was finally the day. The day he and Rebecca would get married. To be honest, he was pretty nervous, an scared to look like a fool on his wedding day. It would have seem quite strange to other men that he actually was looking forward to getting married, because most of them fear getting married. But Billy didn't care if that seemed strange. He was going to marry a young beautiful woman that he loved and cared about. Hell even when he thought of Rebecca as his wife, his heart felt great, but he still needed to realize they weren't married yet, leading to figuring out just how desperate he really was for the wedding.**

**At the time, he was getting his suit ready, making sure it looked perfect after setting a few suitcases by the entrance door.**

**Leon walked in the room wearing suit and watched Billy fixing his suit in front of the mirror. The sight of that just told Leon how important this was to Billy, which simply just caused a smirk. "Trying to look your best to impress her, I see? You don't look so bad your self."**

**"You could say that." Billy finished fixing his tie and looked at Leon behind him, who was also wearing a suit. "You don't look so bad your self either for a best man."**

**"Oh, I know I do." Leon said with pride as he moved to look at his handsome futures after Billy was done. "Where's Chris? Haven't seen him since an hour ago."**

**"He's getting a final surprise ready and after that he'll make sure to pick up Rebecca." Billy looked at his watch, which said it wasn't really late, but then the fact that the groom should always be there before the bride. "And since we're all ready here looks like we should go on ahead. My mom's probably wondering where the hell I am, and my brother also dying to see how well I did."**

**By the time Billy looked up from his watch, he found Leon making poses at the mirror, also throwing kisses at his own reflection, and that sight just put a look of shame for Leon. "Come on, you jackass, we have to go." said Billy after grabbing Leon by his coat.**

**"Wow, there, watch the merchandise." Leon said fixing his suit, finally walking alongside Billy. "So tell me, what's this "final surprise" you're talking about?"**

**"You'll find out later."**

**Rebecca's POV**

**Claire had done it, and she was proud of her work. The beautiful Rebecca dressed in her wedding dress stood before them. Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror, and loved the sight, her hair was done in beautiful loose curls and the long veil was flowing down to her feet, blending in perfectly with the big beautiful dress. **

**Jill and Claire were also dressed up and ready, but they had to make sure they spent more time on the bride than themselves. Jill soon checked the time and realized they had to go, she looked at Claire with a reminding look, who quickly understood. ****"They'll arrive any minute now, go get the twins."** **Jill whispered softly in Claire's ear and then walked over to Rebecca. "Hey, Rebecca, we're gonna have to go. Chris shall be here to pick you up in a few minutes." Jill said as she quickly grabbed her purse while Claire quickly did the same and prepared the twins.**

**"Oh, but-" Rebecca began.**

**"It will be ok, Rebecca. Just be patient while Chris gets here, alright?" Claire said.**

**Rebecca sighed and nodded.**

**"Great." Claire finally said while carrying the twins, and before Rebecca knew it she was all alone.**

**Since there was nothing much to do but wait, she sat down on the nearby chair, mostly looking around the place and soon falling deep in thought. **

**Rebecca felt really nervous about the wedding. She was afraid she's trip or do something clumsy while walking down the isle. And even though she knew only like 3 people, plus the the twins, we're only her guest, she was still curious to know how the place where she will get married will look like, also the type, since she kept in mind Billy was Jewish, but he did claim he didn't really mind religion, nor did she really expect him to know much about it.**

**She sighed and closed her eyes. Too many thoughts came to mind, but she soon came to realize too that maybe it's just because she was feeling nervous, which she was. While she sat there, eyes closed, she couldn't help but hear a few familiar steps coming closer. **"No, they can't be who's I think it is. It's probably Claire or Jill who forgot something." **Rebecca mused while her eyes remained shut. But the steps came closer and closer, and then a female gasp followed. "Oh, my! Rebecca, sweetie, you look beautiful!" And just by hearing those words, Rebecca knew who's voice it truly was. **

**"Mom?" Finally Rebecca opened her eyes and couldn't believe actually seeing both her parents standing before her. Not even waiting for their reply she quickly stood up and hugged them both. "I thought I'd never see you again." Rebecca said, trying her best to hold back those tears of joy, in which she was succeeding.**

**"Same thing we can tell you." her dad spoke this time as her mother looked at Rebecca's face. "Now, sweetheart, don't cry now. You wouldn't want Billy to see you this way, specially the day of your wedding."**

**"How do you know about Billy? And about my wedding?" Rebecca asked, now forgetting just how a few seconds ago she was about to cry of joy.**

**"While he was "away", he actually came to see us and talk us into letting him marry you. To prove it was really you we were talking about he called you and put you through speaker." her mother spoke. **

**Rebecca then looked down, suddenly putting together those missing pieces, soon realizing they all made perfect sense.**

**Her father now continued. "So after a short chat we said it was fine and soon as he left, we called your brothers about the great news, and they're here for the wedding too."**

**"Really?" Rebecca looked up. "Billy actually did all that . . . for me?"**

**"Yes, dear." Her mom spoke. "It may sound like a dream, but that's quite a fine man you've found yourself there. Willing to do anything just to show how much he loves you. And I'm also glad to officially know you're straight." She mumbled the last part, but Rebecca heard, though it didn't much bother her, since she was already used to it.**

**"Well, we must get going now." Her father soon said. "That man, Chris, must be wondering what's taking us so long."**

**Rebecca nodded with a smile and followed them to the limousine outside. She knew what would have been the first thing she'd do to Billy when she got to the wedding. She would have liked to run down the isle and give him a kiss, but she'd have to wait till the end of the ceremony, and she wouldn't want to ruin her walk down the isle, specially since her dad was going to escort her to Billy.**

**Billy's POV**

**The wedding scenario was one that could be described as a heaven. It was nearby a shore, the sunny, windy weather was just perfect with the white seats and that beautiful canopy covered in veil. The light fabric flew smoothly as the wind blew to the right. The priest that would marry the groom and bride stood at his position under the canopy. All the guest were already there, all that would be missing was the bride.**

**Billy never thought he'd see the day he'd actually come face to face with Rebecca's three brothers, and he'd never really imagine they'd be so friendly towards him. The were all his height, the two oldest ones almost had the same muscle futures as him, and the youngest one differed a lot. By Leon's side was Billy's younger brother, Robert, who was looking around, waiting to see who this "Rebecca" was, while at the same time talking to Leon. Earlier he was happily embracing his older brother, but then the urge to see who the bride was won over the joy. John, the oldest brother of Rebecca, had his wife and kids talking to Jill, Claire and Billy's mom in one of the seats.**

**"So how did you two meet?" John asked.**

**"Kind of a long story." Billy finally said while trying to find more believable words. "We met when she was in S.T.A.R.S. She was on a mission in a train, same for me, and we just decided to work together."**

**"So, love at first sight?" Scott, the youngest, said. **

**"You could say so, if you really say her pointing a gun at me is a real good way of doing that."**

**The men chuckled.**

**"Well, she can be one tough cookie at times." Adam, the second oldest, said. "She would have always have to feel the urge to prove herself to everyone."**

**"I learned that, too." Billy sighed at the wonderful numerous times he'd pissed Rebecca off while she'd blush and say she can do it herself or whatever.**

**Robert from where he stood had spotted a limousine, quickly guessing it to be bride in it. He quickly ran over to Billy. "Hey, I think she's here."**

**"She is?" Billy said more between nervous and scared then how he intended to cover the tone. "How do you know?"**

**"Right over there." Robert pointed over to a distance just a bit far off for Billy to see, and he was right, Rebecca was arriving.**

**John looked to the distance and noticed the limousine almost arriving. "Looks like we're heading to our seats." John patted Billy on the shoulder and then followed his brothers to the seats.**

**Billy nodded at John. Leon stood somewhere nearby him, making sure he was where he was supposed to. Billy stood in his position and looked at the limousine that had arrived. The moment he'd been waiting for had finally come.**

**Rebecca's POV**

**She couldn't believe how the place looked. It was all so beautiful, she really couldn't believe Billy had actually arranged all this. When the limousine stopped her mom wished her luck and rushed out the limousine through the other side so she wouldn't be seen. Her dad looked at her. "Are you ready to walk down that isle?"**

**Rebecca just stared at him for a few seconds, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and finally opening them again and nodding. "Yes."**

**"Good." Her father smiled and opened the door. He stepped out and held his hand to help the bride out. Rebecca took her father's hand and stepped out finally, looking around the place, quickly noticing how beautiful it looked. "Let's go." Her dad whispered to her as he held his elbow to her, Rebecca quickly fixing her arm, and before she knew it, she was walking down the isle.**

**She noticed her brothers to the left seats, and her mother who had now joined them. She would have ran and hugged them, but couldn't at the moment. Instead she smiled gladly at them, in which they did the same. Then she looked to her right and noticed a woman, who was smiling warmly at Rebecca, and a young man, who was just nodding his head in some sort of approval, she'd never seen before standing by Jill and Claire. It then automatically struck her that this was probably Billy's mom and younger brother he'd mentioned before. All Rebecca did was smile at them while her curiosity to actually meet them. **

**But then, she finally looked forward, and saw Billy standing there, with a glad smile. Rebecca felt nervousness all over her as he watched her, but she was learning to get over it. By the time she got there, her father handed her over to Billy and the ceremony began.**

**Billy's POV**

**Billy couldn't stop looking at the beauty that had know taken her place beside him. The white canopy they had been under made it all seemed like a dream he didn't want to wake up from, and the good news was that it wasn't a dream. then when the wedding ceremony began, Billy honestly wanted it to just rush by, so he could finally kiss her and feel good to no longer refer to her as girlfriend, but as his wife.**

**But that couldn't happen just yet, and he waited patiently through the priest's ceremony words. Billy was actually surprised to find how quickly time had gone through the ceremony. Before he knew it, it was time for him to approve the marriage.**

**"Do you, William Coen, take Rebecca Chambers as your wife?" The priest said.**

**Billy didn't say anything to being referred by his actual name, as he found it quite embarrassing. "I do."**

**The priest smiled and then looked at Rebecca, who was smiling too. "And do you, Rebecca Chambers, take William Coen as your husband to be?"**

**"I do." Rebecca said nodding excitedly.**

**The priest then spoke his final words, and said the sentence Billy was waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Billy smiled gladly and turned to look at Rebecca's beautiful face, and kissed her. He could hear the applause from everyone, but didn't bother to break the kiss yet, until one full minute passed, and they finally broke away. They both walked down to finally have everyone congratulate them. **

**Billy noticed Rebecca run and hug her brothers, which didn't really surprise him. His mom and brother approached him. "Good job you did there, bro." Robert said. "She's even beautiful than in the picture." His mom this time said.**

**"Oh, I know." Billy then looked over to Rebecca who was surprising done talking to her brothers and was coming back. "Rebecca," he spoke when she reached him. "this is my mom, and that's my brother, Robert."**

**Rebecca shook their hands, being so glad to meet them. When Rebecca then shook his mom's hand, he wasn't surprised to hear what she said. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! And say, why did you pick to be with such an idiot like my son?"**

**Rebecca smiled, remembering when Billy had told her this would be something she'd say to her. "Well, he may be an idiot," Rebecca kissed Billy's cheek. "but he's my idiot, and I love him. Besides, he reunited me and my family after quite some time as a surprise, and creating this wedding as another surprise too. How could I not be with him after all this he's done for me?"**

**She smiled. "I feel good to know I raised him well, then."**

**"You know, dollface, there's still another surprise left." Billy said.**

**Rebecca stared at him. Trying to figure out what other surprise he could have planned out. "Another surprise?"**

**"What do you mean another surprise?" Claire said while Chris, Leon, and Jill walked behind her. Leon and Jill looking confused like Claire.**

**"Well, I planned for Rebecca and I to go an early honeymoon. To Paris, right, Chris?"**

**Chris nodded. "A few connections can get you some help at things like these. Shall we get going?"**

**"Yeah." Billy answered and then looked at Rebecca, who was suddenly excited. "Are you ready?"**

**Rebecca nodded at him and quickly ran to say her goodbyes. **

**"Did you pick up our stuff?" Billy asked Chris.**

**"Yeah, they're in the trunk." Chris answered.**

**Jill walked to Chris. "Are you leaving too?"**

**"No, I'm just going to fly them over there and come straight back home." **

**Jill sighed in relief. "Even better."**

**Billy's mom and brother walked over to Billy and said goodbye to him. "I'll mke sure to visit you guys whenever we're back."**

**"Make sure you do." His mom said.**

**Rebecca then walked to Billy. "Now I'm ready."**

**"Well looks like we're set." Chris said as he walked them over to the limousine.**

**Billy and Rebecca went into the backseat of the limousine. **

**Rebecca turned to look out the window and see everyone outside wave goodbye. She herself waved goodbye as the limousine began to move away from them. Rebecca then turned to look at Billy. "Thank you so much for doing all this." She then leaned closer to kiss him.**

**All Billy did was smile at her, and kissed her.**

**This was wonderful for them both. Wonderful to know that there were no more hidden feelings left. . . .**

**Sorry I took extremely long. My teacher made us join a history fair thing, I on third place and had to go on to the challenge round, the best of best, and decided to not try my best. Too much stress. **


	35. Epilouge

**Alright, alright I lied about the last chapter. THIS is the real ending. . . .**

* * *

**Rebecca had woken up, she was in the new house in Florida she and Billy decided to move into after New York got a little too rowdy for the sake of "someone". A window was to her left and in came the bright rays of sunlight. Rebecca looked quickly around, and then to her right, quickly noticing Billy wasn't there. Automatically feeling slightly sick from the sudden looking around quickly, Rebecca figured she needed to stand up for a bit. Billy wasn't here and she still needed to know how to tell him.**

**She stood up, wearing a green nightgown similar to the one Jill had gotten her, but the difference in this one and that other one was that this one was more appropriate walk around the house in.**

**She decided to look out the window first for a start to her morning.**

**Out the window, there was a normal looking neighborhood, a car seemed to be waiting for someone at the front of the house she was in. Rebecca was surprised to see they were here so early, but after looking a nearby clock, she noticed it wasn't early as it she thought.**

**Before she could turn around, a small little hand pulled her gown gently.**

**She looked behind her to see a little smiling girl that looked around four or five years old with familiar structures, holding something. She had black hair and blue eyes, but if one had to say, she looked a lot like Rebecca.**

**The little girl then gave Rebecca what she was holding, which turned out to be six small papers with a word each written on it.**

**Rebecca accepted them and looked at them. The first one read "Of", the second one read "A", the third read "Uncovered", the fourth said "Feeling", the fifth said "Is", the sixth said "Hidden", the seventh said "Truth", and the final one said "Revealed".**

**Rebecca smiled at the cards, not really knowing what they were supposed to be, but she still placed the cards in order, leading them to read, **"A Uncovered Feeling Is Of Hidden Truth Revealed."

**"What's this, sweetie?" Rebecca asked, looking down at the little girl that still stood in front of her.**

**"A puzzle that I put together for you. Do you like them?" her cute little voice asked.**

**Rebecca looked back at the "puzzle" again with a warm and then at the little girl. "Yes, dear, yes I do."**

**"I knew you would! Just like you liked the one I gave last week." she said.**

**"Last week?" Rebecca said softly. This puzzle was too clever to be like the one from last week.**

**The little girl nodded. "Yup. But I gotta go." she replied and she then ran out.**

**Rebecca watched her and back at the "puzzle" repeatedly and quickly. "Wait!" she yelled after her.**

**The girl turned to look back at Rebecca. "I'll be late for the trip they're taking me on." she said and continued running until she was out of Rebecca's sight.**

**"I'm sure they won't really leave without you, Hope. Chris and Jill are really patient." Rebecca said. " Now come here and said goodbye to your own mother."**

**Hope stopped. "Okay." She ran back to Rebecca to kiss her on the cheek and hug her. "Goodbye, mommy."**

**"Now that's better. You be a good girl while your away and don't trouble Chris and Jill much."**

**"I know, mommy, I will!" The girl then ran out of sight again as the sound of a door being shut then followed.**

**She clearly remembered how she had felt when she discovered she was pregnant. Excitement, and a little worry. But then when she told Billy, she was relieved to know he felt the same, although his worry was that he didn't want to "scare" his own child with his looks since he'd had experiences with children before.****"You won't." She remembered telling him. "Besides you were slightly grumpy before, now I'm here to make sure you never go back to that state." ****Billy had smiled at that, agreeing with her. And then when she had finally given birth to their baby. She remembered the wonderful feeling of being a mother. Billy had also felt great about being a father, he also had felt glad she hadn't cried at the sight of him. And why she gave Hope her name, because Rebecca had always been hopeful. Oh, how they were all such wonderful memories now that she recalled them.**

**Rebecca then looked to her right, seeing Hope's teddy bear. She quickly ran, hoping she wouldn't be too late.**

**Before Rebecca could open the door someone had called her name. "Rebecca."**

**"Hmm?" she said off guard as she turned to see who it was.**

**Billy was in the kitchen staring at Rebecca. "Where are you going in a hurry still wearing that?"**

**Rebecca quickly peered through the window, seeing the car had left. She frowned and walked over to Billy. "Hope forgot her favorite teddy bear. I wanted to give it to her, but she already left."**

**"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine without it." Billy said and when Rebecca got near him, he kissed her as his hands wandered around her body. After his hands grabbed a good grip of her, he lifted her and sat her down on the counter in front of him, Rebecca giggled as he did so. "Besides, we'll have some alone time and who knows, maybe make another child."**

**Rebecca smiled and kissed him. "I don't think we'll need to do that for another child. It'd be pretty useless now, anyway, if you count the times we've "tried" recently."**

**Billy slightly frowned at that, obviously she'd broken his hopes. "And why's that?"**

**"Well, I'm not saying we can't try or do anything related to that matter, but it just depends on the sort of status I'm in." Rebecca explained.**

**Billy still stared at her. "I still don't understand what you mean, dollface."**

**Rebecca laughed. "Look, I'm not denying you here, but your just going to have to be more gentle from now on, please?"**

**"Well, sure, I can do that. But why?" Billy still wanted to know where she was going with this. Also why.**

**Rebecca gave him another kiss and led his hands to her belly, smiling. "I'm pregnant."**

* * *

**Well, there it is, the actual ending. Now I'll be taking a break before I continue with the following stories:**

_**Survive Raccoon High**_

**It's basically just another boring year for Billy and his friends in Raccoon High school. For something different, his friends consider Billy to get himself a girlfriend, although past one night stands convince him not to do so, until someone new walks in the through the doors of Raccoon High school. Too bad someone won't be as _supporting_. **

**_AN:_ Oh, and just wanted to get this out there, but if you think this will mainly be drama and romance, then you're WRONG! Because this will not only have that, but some small tiny bits of horror, humor, friendship, suspense, and crime. So here's it's genre process. "FRIENDSHIP-to-ROMANCE-to-DRAMA-to-SUSPENSE-to-VIOLENCE-to-OMGWTF! So from that, I'll just call this genre "WTF!" for short becuase it has a little of everything! But it WILL mostly have romance and drama, so you probably weren't wrong. So, yeah. Who knows, an unimportant character may be killed, just saying.**

**_Bring Me Flowers_  
**

**Rebecca Chambers (a super cute nurse in training), and her friends, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield (regular beautiful party girls), become maids at a very large mansion with a big loving family just because they are in need of an extra job and money when they're forced to "grow up". What happens when they fall in love with three handsome men living/working in there? The workers were nice, but some visitors and friends weren't that loving at all to the none rich, specially towards maids. How will the romance survive? Mostly a BillyxRebecca fic. Also inspired by my three favorite Spanish Soap Operas, "Al Diablo Con Los Guapos"/The Hell With Men, "Cuidado Con El Angel"/Careful With the Angel, and "Un Gancho Al Corazon"/ A Hook To the Heart.**

_**A "Glamorous" Tale**_

**Rebecca Chambers and Ada Wong are childhood friends who have just started in the modeling agency. Even though Ada turns out more successful in her job than Rebecca, she still supports her, because modeling wasn't something Rebecca really had in mind. More and more through time, Rebecca notices Ada acting slightly strange farther into her carrier, leaving Rebecca to wonder just how far would Ada go to be the "best"?**

**_AN_: This here will be a Friendship/Drama/Comfort and Hurt story. You already know my pairings here, but keep in mind it will be more Friendship and Drama than meeting boys and falling in love kind of thing. This story is also inspired on real life stories that had happened to models and a Korean movie tittled "Beautiful".**

**I'll also be releasing two stories from different series (Blood+ and Appleseed) in case you're interested, but at the moment, these are the next following stories I'll publish after I'm done plotting them and am ready to publish. I won't take a whole freaking YEAR off, by the way. But I'll just be out for a few months, and since I'm soon approaching finals, I'll need that break. Thank you all so much for reading, and please look forward to the new stories.**


End file.
